Well, There's No Going Back Now
by Fallout2012
Summary: Life doesn't always turn out how you want it to, that's something Haley's going to learn when telling her family that's she's pregnant.
1. Telling Him

**Fallout here, this first chapter is short, i know. But I'm just testing the waters of the Modern Family fandom. So Just let me know if i should continue this. **

**i don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy**

* * *

**The 7th of December, 8:36 pm. Haley's POV.**

I stare down at the white stick, it couldn't be true. I know it is, four other white sticks, just like the one in my hand, said the same.

"Shit" I mutter quietly to myself, as I throw the stick into the trashcan with the others. I look around the small bathroom. The walls are gray, with an old yellow toilet and a lime green shower. I feel trapped in the small space. So I quickly go to the door and exit the room.

I step out into the hall, on my left is his bedroom and on my right is a closet, straight ahead was a large room with white walls and dark hard wood floors, used as the living room and dining room, with a couch and T.V on one side and a small table and a few chairs on the other. I step into the large room and look to my right where the large leather couch and flat screen T.V are, some old romantic comedy was on, just as I left it. I then look to my left where the small old wooden table was, two table settings were out. I walk a little deeper into the room and go past the table and look into the kitchen.

I spot him standing over the stove. He stands about five ten with a large muscled chest and thick arms. he is in a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves slightly pushed up, showing some of his tattoos, and he's also wearing a pair of wore out jeans. He looks over at me and smiles his small smile, it was like the smile had to fight its way out. his eyes are a dark brown. His hair is also a short dark brown. "Hey, Clay" I say, softly.

I never thought, I would date a guy like him, a guy who screams trouble. But he couldn't be a nicer guy, opening doors for me and pulling out my chairs, saying yes sir and yes ma'am to anyone older then him. I guess it goes to show, you can't judge a book by its cover.

"You got here just in time, they're done" he says, flipping the burner off. He grabs two plates from the cabinet and sets them down on the counter near the stove. He pulls out tongs and pulls two pieces of fried chicken out of the pan and puts them on the plates. "Here" he says, holding the plates out to me, showing the Triskeles tattooed on the ring fingers of each hand.

I take the plates and walk over to the small table, I set them down and take my seat. I grab my half empty glass of unsweetened tea and sip from it. He walks over and sets a large bowl of salad down in the middle of the table. He puts a large pile of salad on his plate and starts eating. I put some salad on my plate too. He was a surprisingly good cook, I, by now was kinda used to it, but when we first started dating, it was weird seeing a guy who looked like him cook better then my mother. We both sat quietly with nothing but the sound of us eating and the sound of the T.V in the background.

I look up at him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about, how would he take it, would he get mad, would he leave me. He notices me staring and smiles slightly.

"Do I got something on my face?" he asks me, smiling slightly.

I giggle a little and shake my head, thankful that he made me feel slightly better about the thoughts bouncing around my head. "No, I..." I trail off.

He reaches across the table and takes my hand. "What?" he asks, looking at me, still smiling slightly.

"I need to tell you something" I say, feeling tears working their way up. I fight to keep them back but a few still fall.

"Shit, what happened?" he asks, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

More tears start to fall as I start panicking, I know once I tell him there will be no going back to the way things were.

"I'm pregnant"

Well, there's no going back now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please remember all reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Calling Home

**Fallout here and i want to thank Noleb for reviewing and following my story, thank you Noleb. **

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 7****th**** of December, 10:21 pm. Haley's POV.**

I was standing in the kitchen, staring at my cellphone. Clay had left for work only a few minutes ago, which made him late. We had sat at the table and just talked, he seemed to be taking it well. He asked about my family and this was why I was staring at my cellphone. I lived up state away from everyone, I haven't seen any of my family in at least a year. They didn't even know I was dating anyone.

I was going to keep it, I knew that. But it still didn't help how scary this whole thing is. What was my family going to think? Alex would probably think its funny. My Mom will probably lose it and I didn't want to think about my Dad or my Grandpa for that matter.

I sigh, pushing my fears aside, finally working up the courage to call and quickly pick the number marked Mom. I feel panic rise in my chest again. I, Haley Dunphy had screwed up again, and big this time. I can still see my mother's face from when I told them I had flunked out of college, and now I have to tell them I'm bringing a child into the world.

I freeze, oh god I'm bringing a child into the world. I'm only nineteen and working some shitty little office job just to get by and now I'm going to be someone's mother. Clay was better off then me, he worked for himself as a contractor but still he was only nineteen too, is he ready to be a father? Part of me wanted to hang up the phone before she could pick it up, but I was too late.

"Hey sweetheart" I hear my mother's voice.

I bite my lip for a few seconds, before finally saying something.

"Hey" I say, sitting on the counter. "How are things?" I ask, looking around the kitchen.

"Well you know how your father and Luke get sometimes, well they got an RC helicopter and crashed it into the Johnson's living room" she says.

I laugh lightly. "Really?" I ask, smiling slightly

"Yes, ah, sometimes I worry about what would happen if I wasn't here" she says, sounding frustrated.

"Well, I'm just calling to let you know about Christmas" I say, looking down at my bare feet.

"Haley, you can't miss Christmas, you already skipped Thanksgiving and Luke's birthday" she says, with a slight bite to her voice.

"No Mom, I'm coming" I say, rolling my eyes. "Um... well, I'm just calling to let you know I'm bringing someone"

* * *

**The 7****th**** of December, 12:01 am. Claire's POV.**

"I can't believe she's bringing some boy home, I bet they haven't even been dating that long" I say, as I pulled the comforter back and get into bed.

"This is a good thing, she wants us to be a part of her life" Phil says, also getting into bed.

Phil did have a point. After Haley flunked out of school, me and her had a huge fight and I mean huge. When she got her job up north and moved, it took her four months to even call. So, me and her won't on the best terms. But this was a good sign right? She was letting us back in.

"You're right, I'll try to be nice" I say, pulling the comforter back.

Phil leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "And don't worry, I'll give him the whole 'tough dad' talk"

I can't help but roll my eyes.

* * *

**The 7th of December, 2:37 am. Haley's POV.**

I was laying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't get to sleep, not with all the thoughts bouncing around my head, from telling my family, to Clay and how he was taking it. I've only known him for ten months and we've only been dating for eight of them. He was the quiet type, who kept most of his thoughts to himself. So I couldn't help but wonder if he was freaking out too and just playing it cool for me. I'm not book smart, but I know people. So I know Clay cares for me, but even after eight months he hasn't said he loves me. I been telling him for at least six months that I love him, so I couldn't help but wonder if he feels trapped now. Because I know him, if somethings bothers him, he'll just live with it.

A part of me knows I'm just being stupid, he loves me. He doesn't have trouble showing it, but saying it out loud was hard for him... for some reason. But still that silly little thought sits at the back of my head, what if he feels trapped? Clay is the first serious boyfriend I've had since Dylan, the two couldn't be more different. Dylan told me everything, and I mean everything. Clay hardly ever talks about himself and when he does its one off comments. Dylan told me when he was happy, sad, hurting. Clay didn't even tell me when he broke two ribs, I found out when we were making out and I finally got his shirt off. Making out, huh? That of course almost always led to sex, which led to me getting pregnant. Which is why I'm sitting here in the dark, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the only two serious boyfriends I ever had.

I let out a sigh. Man, I'm pregnant. It was still weird to think about that. I was growing a little person inside me, a little someone. I was tied to Clay for the rest of my life no matter what, me and him would always have a child together. I love Clay, I do. But this relationship started as just something fun, nothing serious, meaningful or life changing. But now what? Are we going to move in together? Get married? What? It started as just two neighbors hanging out, then it was two neighbors going out together, then two neighbors having sex. Now what? Two neighbors having a kid together? What am I going to tell my parents? My neighbor slash boyfriend got me pregnant, hope you're ready to be grandparents. That will go great, I'm sure.

I roll over, wishing I could just stop thinking and let myself sleep. I hear his truck pull up, he's the only one who would be getting home this late on a Wednesday, so I know its him. I slowly sit up and get out of bed, going to the window. I see him get out of the truck. I want to talk to him, even if its late. So I go to the door of my room and then slowly down the hall to the front door, hoping not to wake my roommate Amber. I haven't told her yet and I probably won't anytime soon. I open it and step out into the cold night air. I walk over to the truck, wishing I would of put on shoes or a jacket. He turns and sees me, he smiles his small smile. He's wearing a old gray hoodie covered in paint, old jeans also covered in paint and he even seems to have a little bit of paint in his hair.

"You finish?" I ask, rubbing my hands together. I feel like an idiot, standing out in the cold like this.

"Yeah, they will be opening in a few hours" he answers, watching me shivering. "You cold?" he asks, looking at me. Me standing there in old wore out pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts, that is way too big for me, with my arms wrapped around myself.

"A little" I say, with a smile, still shivering. Clay could almost always make me smile, it was one of the many things I love about him.

He shakes his head, grabbing his work bag from the truck's cab, before locking it up. Then he walks over to his apartment's door, pulling out his keys. I follow close behind him. He opens it and holds it open for me, I dart inside. He closes the door behind himself and puts his keys into the small bowl I got him a few months back. He used to lose his keys all the time, so I got him the bowl knowing it would help, he hasn't lost his keys since.

"Have you been waiting for me to get home?" he asks, looking over at me.

"I couldn't sleep" I say sheepishly, looking up at him. "You know, a lots on my mind" I say, looking down at my bare feet.

He nods, going to the kitchen. I follow behind him and sit on the counter next to the sink. He turns the sink on and pulls a paint brush from his work bag, then starts running it under some hot water.

"Talk to your mom?" he asks, looking over at me.

I nod. "Yeah, I told her, I'll be bringing you to Christmas" I say, swinging my legs slowly.

"Good, so... are we going to tell them?" he asks, looking back down at the brush.

"Yeah, just tell everyone at once, you know get it out of the way" I say, looking over at him. He's glaring slightly at the brush. I know that look, even if I can only see the side of his face. That look meant he was deep in thought, this is what happens when you date someone who doesn't talk much, you learn to read them. I wonder if he's thinking about his family.

He sets the brush down and turns off the water, then he starts looking through his work bag again.

"How about your father and brother, we could go see them before New Years" I say weakly, watching him dig through the bag. I know his family isn't an easy subject for him.

I haven't met his brother or his father, but I know they're the only family he has left. But I also know they don't get along. Not like me and Alex or me and my Mom. They really don't get along, he said the last time him and his brother talked, he broke his brother's nose. That took me about an hour of digging for him to just tell me that. As for his father... well Clay didn't like talking about him, not that he liked talking about his brother... but his father was different.

The only things I knew about his father were from one off comments, I wasn't sure if the comments were jokes or not. I knew he didn't have a happy childhood. Sometimes when he's sleeping, he says things. They always sound like pleads or begging, they scared me honestly. Bad things happened to him when he was a kid and I knew that, but he didn't want to talk about it and anytime I would bring it up, he just leaves or doesn't say a word. I wish he would let me in a little bit.

"Damn, must of left it" he says, stopping. "My shoe's untied" he says, dropping to one knee. "I was going to do this tomorrow, but now is just as good as later" he says. I look down at him, in his hand is a small black box, sitting in the middle of the box is a diamond ring. "Haley will you marry me?" he asks, holding it up.

The first thing a pops into my head is yes. But I stop myself. "I don't know what to say" I say, putting my hands on his cheeks. I pulled him in for a kiss. I break the kiss after a minute.

"Yes?" he asks, smiling his small smile at me.

"No" I say, his smile falls. I quickly take his large hands in my small ones. "If you ever ask me to marry you, I want you to do it because you want to, not because you feel like that's the right thing to do" I say, before kissing him again. I deepen the kiss this time, but he still breaks it and stares at me for a few seconds.

"I do w... I..." he mutters before nodding and standing to his full height. Setting the ring and its box on the counter. He looks down at the paint on his hands. Something seems off about him, but I can't put my finger on it. He looks back up at me and smiles, then leans over and kisses me again. "I need a shower" he says, breaking the kiss and putting his hands on my hips. "You staying the night?" he asks, his dark brown eyes looking deeply into mine.

I bite my lip, a little. Wondering if I should, I know I want to. But he just propose and I said no, was spending the night a good idea? I know I would sleep better with him by my side, but...

"Would you mind?" I ask, not looking at him

"No, of course not" he says, before lightly kissing me on the lips. He breaks the kiss and smiles at me. "Go ahead get in bed, I'll only be a minute" he says, before walking towards the bathroom.

I hop off the counter and start towards the hall that led to the bedroom, but I stop. I look back at the counter. My eyes fall on the box, I walk over to it as I hear the shower start. I open it and look at the ring. I can't believe how beautiful it is. I look over my shoulder before putting it on. It looks and fits great, I hold my hand out and smile at the diamond. Now I really wish I would of said yes, I could just see myself coming down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, but I'm very, very pregnant. I sigh and put it back in the box and go to the bedroom.

I crawl into his bed and get under the comforter. I lay there in the dark, I can't help but go back to my thoughts from earlier. How will my family react to the news, it scares the hell out of me. My hand goes to my still flat belly. I know it won't stay that way for long. A child is growing inside me, a little someone. The one question that pops into my head the most is 'am I ready?' I kinda still feel like a teenager, like at any moment my parents will come in and clean up my big, big mess. But that's not going to happen, I'm an adult and I'm going to have to deal with this myself. I hear the shower stop and a few minutes later the door opens. I feel him crawl into the bed and under the comforter next to me. He puts one of his large arms around my middle and pulls me close to him, my hand finds his and I hold it.

My other hand finds its way to his wrist, I run one of my fingers across the deep and jagged scar that sits there. I know he has a matching scar on the other wrist. Clay has a few scars on his body, but these two are the only ones that worry me. His scars were just another thing he never talked about, it bothered me he didn't trust me enough to tell me about anything really.

"Everything is going to be alright, ain't it?" I ask, wondering aloud. My finger still slowly going up and down the scar.

"Yeah" he says, giving my hand a comforting squeeze. "Trust me" he says.

You don't trust me, I almost say. "I love you, Clay" I say, hoping he'll say it back. If he just says it back, I'll know enough. I need him to say it back.

"Night" he says, kissing the back of my head.

* * *

******Thanks for reading and remember all reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Clay's Place

**Fallout here and I want to thank Noleb for reviewing again, thank you Noleb. **

**And I would also like to thank Tricksk8er for reviewing twice, thanks man or lady. **

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 20****th**** of December, 10:12 am. Claire's POV.**

"I can't believe she's bringing someone, I bet she hasn't even been dating him that long" Alex says, from her spot at the table.

"That's what I said" I say, looking over at my youngest daughter.

I knew Alex would agree with me. Haley was trying to push my buttons, that's the only reason why she would bring home some guy.

"Ladies, remember let's be nice" Phil says, looking between me and our daughter. "I'm sure he's a great dude, Haley wouldn't bring him home if he was just some guy" he says, before sipping his coffee.

"Or he's just some guy she's fuc.." Alex starts, but I stop her with a dirty look.

Phil looked up at me and our daughter. I know he's never been... well, good with the 'adult activities' our daughters were no doubt taking part in with their boyfriends. But sooner rather then later, he's going to have to stop seeing them as little girls and start seeing them as the young women they were.

"He's sleeping on the couch in the living room" he says, his voice cracking a little at the end.

But I will agree with him on that.

* * *

**The 20th of December, 12: 27 pm. Haley's POV.**

I was sitting there on the couch in Clay's apartment in a gray hoodie of Clay's, watching some old movie with some guy falling hopelessly in love with a girl out of his league. I could hear Clay moving about behind me, loading the truck. I asked, a few times, if I could help, but he said he was fine. I still felt slightly bad just sitting here not doing anything. Because at this point I had been sleeping here every night since telling him, but he still did all the cooking and cleaning, even our laundry. Stating anytime I ask if he needed help, 'that he was fine'. So I was starting to feel a little restless.

I had took this whole week and the next two weeks off work, thankfully my boss has a huge crush on me. So it was pretty easy to take the time off. Did I even still want the job, I mean after I told my family was I coming back up here or moving back down there. I wasn't sure just yet, what I wanted to do. What about Clay, I guess he would move where ever I wanted. But would he? I mean we had been only dating eight months, would he really leave everything for me. He doesn't have any family around here, with his Father and brother being back east. So there really isn't anything keeping him here. I look over as he drops down in the spot next to me, so I push my thoughts aside.

"I don't think you packed enough" He jokes, smiling slightly at me . I giggle and slap his arm. "Want to finish this before we go?" he asks, looking over at the T.V.

"If you don't mind" I say, looking over at him. I honestly wasn't paying too much attention to the movie, but I still want to see how it ended. I bet it didn't end with the girl pregnant and afraid to tell her parents, they never end movies that way...do they?

"No, go ahead" he says, watching the movie. "has it been good so far?" he asks, rubbing his eyes. He worked late last night again and hadn't gotten back until seven this morning. He had always worked crazy hours.

"It's been alright" I say shrugging, watching the movie too. "You want me to dri..." I start to ask, looking back at Clay, he was sound asleep.

I was going to take that as a yes. I lean into him, as he sleeps soundly. My mind goes back to moving or staying here. I missed my family, badly and with a kid on the way I could use the help. I missed talking with my uncles and seeing my Grandpa and Gloria, I barely even got to see the baby. I didn't wanna think about my Grandpa and Gloria 'together, ah. But still the baby was super cute. My mind went to my parents, I missed my Dad, a lot. He was the best dad a girl could ask for and I never really treated him like I should of. A part of me even missed my Mom, yeah she was overbearing and way too overprotective. But she was still my mom, I missed having her to talk to. So yes, I wanted to move back down there, get a little place and maybe get another shitty office job. I just hope Clay will move down with me. We could get a place together, that could be nice. Thinking of my Mom, I should call her.

I stand and lean over Clay, kissing his forehead. Then I walk around the couch and down the hall, finally going to our bedroom... his bedroom, I meant his bedroom. I pull my cellphone from my jeans' pocket. I dial my Mom's number and put the phone to my ear. I look around the room, the walls are gray and the room itself is really clean. From a line of work boots and running shoes to his dresser. His dresser is old with a mirror. A few medals with a boxer on them, lay around the dresser. My eyes fall on the photo stuck in the mirror. Clay and Me are in it, Clay has one arm thrown around me and is holding his other out in a fist towards the camera, his face is badly beaten with his right eye swollen shut and a busted lip. A medal is hanging around his neck. He is smiling, while I look more worry then happy. My makeup looks all runny and I'm not looking at the camera, but up at Clay.

I can still remember the match. He told me it would be fun and not to worry, which isn't very easy when your boyfriend is fighting another man in a ring. I remember the other guy was bigger then Clay and looked more like a caveman then a fighter. I was so scared for him while he was fighting. The fight was brutal, round after round of Clay and the other guy beating the hell out of each other. I felt sick during the whole fight, I hated just having to sit there and watch Clay get hit again and again. It was horrifying to watch people scream and shout for blood, when you know the person in the ring. I even cried a little, I'm not very proud of it but I did. He knocked out the other guy in the eighth round. Later that night, I asked him to quit fighting. He didn't seem happy about it, but that was his last match.

I was so lost in the memory that I was almost shocked when I heard my mom's voice.

"Hey Haley" she says.

I look away from the photo and over at the bed. "Hey Mom" I say, my mind going to the night which led to the child growing inside me, the bed was a bad choice. "We'll be heading out soon, so we're probably be there some time tonight" I say, walking out of the room.

"So he's still coming?" she asks, sounding less then happy.

I want to scream at her, but I don't. She's just being herself, I remind myself.

"Yes" I say, with a slight bite to my voice. I tried right? That's what counts. "Be nice, please" I say, stepping out into the hall, looking into the living room at Clay. "He's a good guy" I say, quietly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember all reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Coming Home

**Fallout here and I want to thank Tricksk8er for reviewing a again, thank you Trick.**

**I also want thank Al for reviewing, thank you Al.**

**And I want to thank the guest who reviewed, thank you. **

**And real quick, i want to thank Satsuki75, Schaefferr, LittleDraco, Princess Bubblegum and Kaoz Of Slytherin for alerting my story, thanks guys.**

**Anyway, I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, Enjoy.**

* * *

** 20****th**** of December, 12:41 pm. Claire's POV.**

"All right" I say, looking around the kitchen. "Love you... see you tonight, bye" I say and then I hang up the phone. Alex and Phil are staring at me. "They'll be here tonight" I say, before sipping from my coffee.

"Who?" Luke says, walking into the kitchen.

"Your sister and her boyfriend" I say, looking over at him.

Luke looks over at Alex. "She's already here" he says, I roll my eyes at my son.

I worry for Luke, I really do. I probably worry about him more then Alex or Haley. Alex was very smart and would be fine no matter what, maybe a little lonely but overall fine. And Haley had her looks and she knew how to get people to do what she wanted them to, so she would be fine. But Luke... well I love him and he's a nice boy... but he's not the brightest bulb around and he could be a little weird sometimes. Sometimes it was the good weird, like befriending a lonely old man or having a great birthday despite breaking his arm. Then other times he's just weird weird, like chasing cars or thinking he's moving a ball with his mind. No Claire, you're just worrying too much, again. He was going to be fine.

I stare at him for second, biting my thumbnail. "Your other sister" I say, he looks at me with a questioning look, I sigh. "Haley".

Maybe.

* * *

**The 20****th**** of December, 2:48 pm. Haley's POV.**

It took some doing, but I was driving and Clay was asleep in the seat next to me. I was gripping the steering wheel tightly. It was a big truck and I was... well tiny. But I know that isn't the only reason why I was gripping the steering wheel like my life depends on it. I was driving home, I was driving home to tell them. To tell my parents that at nineteen and unmarried that I was pregnant. I sigh, not wanting to think about my parents or the child growing inside me. It felt like I had too many things on my plate. From telling my parents that I'm pregnant, having to decide if I was moving back down there and if I was where I was going to live? Could I even find a job back home? And last, my emotionally distant boyfriend.

I look over at Clay, he's muttering. I had been trying to ignore it, since he had fallen asleep. I honestly didn't know what else I could do. He wouldn't talk to me about whatever was haunting his dreams. He starts jerking slightly, I look back at the road. Whatever it was in his dreams, It was doing a number on him. He starts kicking his feet slightly as his muttering got louder. I can make out 'Please' and 'Sorry', but that was about it. I take one of my hands off the steering wheel and grab one of his large hands, giving it a light squeeze.

He stops jerking and muttering, I look over at him. His eyes are open, he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes with his free hand. I look back at the road, not letting go of his hand.

"Bad dream?" I ask, knowing full well that he won't tell me.

"How long was I out?" he asks, looking over at me. I called it.

"Twenty minutes maybe" I say, looking over at him. He's not looking at me, but out his window. "So, you going to tell me about this dream of yours?" I ask, looking back at the road.

He's quiet for a few seconds, I look over at him. He's looking out his window, seeming to be lost in thought. I guess he was going to act like he didn't hear me, I wish he would just talk to me about it. I look back at the road, this is going to be a long week.

* * *

**The 20****th**** of December, 7:56 pm. Haley's POV.**

I stare up at my childhood home, it was weird being back. The neighborhood still looks the same as the day I left, I know its only been about a year. But it was still weird to think about how I had changed and how the place where I spent most of my life was still exactly the same. Well besides the Johnson's living room's window, which had a piece of plywood covering it. As I look up at my childhood home, I feel slightly sick at the thought of telling them. Fear shoots through me at the thought of telling my parents. Like when I would come home on report card day, but much, much, much worse. "Let's just go, they don't need to know" I say, putting the truck in reverse.

They really didn't need to know, if i stayed up state they wouldn't even notice that I had a kid. Hell, maybe in a few years me and Clay would get married and I could just tell them it was his from another relationship. Yeah that would work.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Clay asks, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I think we need to see your parents, They need to know, you can do this" he says, looking at me.

I take a deep breath and exhale, nodding. He's right and I know it, doesn't make it any less scary. I put my hand atop his on my shoulder. But he was here with me, I need to remember that. The thought of Clay by my side when telling my parents, made it some what bearable. Even if telling them was one of the scariest things I could think of.

"I'm here for ya, thick or thin" he says, smiling his small smile at me.

I smile back at him, he was trying. I was thankful for that, I know he has to be scared too. I mean meeting your girlfriend's family was scary enough on its own, without having to tell them you knocked her up too. Hell, becoming a parent alone, is a scary thought. He has to be feeling all the things I am, right? He had to be scared just like me, Clay was a brave guy. But something so life changing as having a kid was scary for everyone, right? I hope its not just me.

"Right" I say with a nod, smiling back. I take another deep breath and exhale. I put the truck in park and get out. Clay gets out too. I stare up at the house.

A lot of memories are rushing around my mind as I look around. From a old memory of me and Alex running through a sprinkler when we were both very young, to that huge party my parents threw for Luke's birthday, where he broke his arm. Looking at the house now, I couldn't help but think of all the crazy times that had happened here over the years and how much I missed them. Now my life was work and hanging out with Clay, not that that was a bad thing. It was just a little sad, I wish I would of try to enjoy the time with my family a little more now. Instead of rushing to grow up. I hear Clay walk up behind me, so I turn to face him.

"Ready?" he asks. He's holding his bags and mine.

If I was being honest, I wasn't ready to go inside. I felt like if I left, I could hide and just pretend I wasn't pregnant. But something about going inside would make it so much more real. My parents... would I tell them right away or wait and tell them with the rest of the family. Do they deserve to know first? They are my parents, but I know it would be easier to just tell everyone at once. But still, a small part of me thinks they deserve to know first, but then again with how my Mom gets, she would probably just yell and scream till the whole city knew. But at least I wouldn't have to tell the rest of the family after that. I sigh, I was going to do this. I was going to be a mother, so I had to start acting like an adult. Even if I felt like a small child who just broke a lamp and was trying to hide it.

I nod and start for the door. When I reach it, I knock lightly. My stomach is in knots as we wait, I want to bolt and run for the truck. My mind races trying to figure out how to greet my parents, which is stupid. They were my parents, its not a blind date or something. I suck in a breath trying to calm my nerves. When the door finally opens, my body acts on its own. I can't help but pull my Dad into a hug and hold it. "Daddy" I say, excitedly.

* * *

**The 20****th**** of December, 8:12pm. Claire's POV.**

I can't believe how long Haley hugs Phil, it was just like when she was a little girl. She pulls back from the hug and smiles up at Phil. After a few seconds she turns to me. I was fully expecting her to just smile and say hello, but no, she pulls me into a hug too. I hug her back, not believing this was the young lady I had fought with so much over the last few years. I couldn't help but think of how she hadn't hugged me like this since she was a little girl. I could just see the little girl with dark black pigtails and big brown eyes running up to me after school and pulling me into a big hug, before telling me all about her day.

"Its good to see you Mom" she says, pulling back and looking at me.

I shake the thoughts of the little girl with pigtails from my mind as I look at the beautiful young lady smiling up at me. Maybe everything that had happened between us was forgiven, maybe me and her could just be mother and daughter again. Maybe she has finally grown up.

I can't help but smile at my daughter. "Its good to see you too sweetheart" I say. I look at the young man standing behind my daughter and I force myself to keep smiling. Maybe not.

The young man is tall and is built with a large chest and thick arms. His dark brown eyes are looking between Phil, Haley and myself. He looks like a thug or something, he's wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt pulled tight over his thick arms and large chest. This was some kind of joke, right?

Haley looks over at him. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend" she says, smiling at us.

"Clayton Sweetwater, but Clay is fine" he says, holding one of his hands out to us. I notice the tattoos on his fingers and the few popping out of the sleeve.

I guess she wasn't done acting like a child just yet, she only brought him to push my buttons. She wasn't going to get me to freak out, oh no I was going to be nice and smile.

"Nice to meet you Clay, I'm Phil and this lovely lady is Claire" my husband says, shaking the young man's hand.

I force myself to keep smiling, I was going to be nice. If she really thought this was going to throw me, oh boy was she wrong. "Hi" I finally say, shaking his hand.

I can't help but notice how rough his hand is. His hand feels like sandpaper, how does your hand even get like that? I also notice cuts on his hand as well, probably from a fight or something. His hand is like a vise grip, the shake is firm but I can tell he could probably crush my hand if he wanted. She brought home some thug with freakishly large and rough hands, she had to be playing me, she had to.

"Well, come in, come in" Phil said, stepping aside. Haley goes in with Clayton following her.

I know Haley is just dating him to bother me, that's the only reason why she came home for Christmas. To get me to freak out and make an idiot of myself, so if I show he doesn't bother me, she'll stop. I just have to be strong. But come on, she's dating a thug with monster hands. I swear if she isn't careful she'll be a mother before she's twenty.

* * *

**The 20****th**** of December, 8:21 pm. Haley's POV.**

I notice my Mom's smile, that one she does when she's upset but is trying to not let it show. I smile at my Dad again, I couldn't be more grateful for him. Smiling, being nice to Clay and just being happy, I'm happy. I should've been better to him. That's the one thing I can honestly say I learned after a year in the 'real world', is that not everyone has a wonderful family like me. Not everyone has a loving father or a mother who would make an idiot out of herself to protect you, I was lucky. I need to remember that, I will remember that.

"Umm... Where should I put the bags?" Clay asks, looking at my parents.

"Upstairs, I'll show you, come on" my Dad says, going to the stairs. Clay follows him up the stairs.

I look over at my Mom and smile. She smiles back, but its her upset smile. I know she's already come up with at least a few reasons why Clay isn't good for me, my bet would be on Clay's tattoos having a lot to do with it. She probably thinks he's some gang member or a thug of some sort. I love her, but she's very quick to judge someone by how they look. I remember how she thought Gloria was a gold digger when she first started dating my Grandpa.

"He seems... nice" she says, looking at me.

"Yeah, he's a good guy" I say, looking around the house. It was kinda weird being back home, I feel kinda out of place. This place had been my home for so many years and now it was just the place where my parents lived. It was nice being back, but... it felt strange. I look back at my Mom. "Just give him a chance... for me" I say.

"I always do" she says, quickly.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes. She always does? I wanna ask her to name one time she had, but I don't. I don't need to start a fight, not now anyway.

My Dad and Clay come back down the stairs.

"I love the ink, dawg" my Dad says, as they reach the bottom.

"Thanks"Clay says, looking at my Dad. The look on Clay's face says it all, my Dad has probably thrown a hundred questions at him and hasn't stop talking.

Clay wasn't a big talker. If I was honest I do most of the talking in the relationship, he was a good listener. Its just that he never says much, specially about his tattoos. They won't like his family, he had told me about most of them. Its just that Clay wasn't big on talking about himself to people he barely knows. Not that he was an open book to people who knew him.

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting a tattoo myself, of my old school's bulldog" my Dad says, nodding. I think back to my Dad's old school. "I was thinking about getting it on my lower back" he says, turning around and pulling up the back of his shirt a little bit."What do you guys think I should get?" he asks, looking around at us.

I love him, but my Dad could be so weird sometimes... okay, most of the time.

"How about something to drink?" my Mom says, quickly. My Mom goes down the hall and into the kitchen.

I grab Clay's hand and follow her. Me and Clay sit at the counter. I'm thankful my Mom got us out of having to answer the question.

"Is water fine?" she asks, grabbing the glasses.

"Yes Ma'am" Clay says, with a nod.

"Yeah" I say, quickly.

I watch as my mother goes over a to the fridge and gets ice. Maybe I should tell them now, just get it out of the way. Let them freak out now and maybe I could enjoy the rest of Christmas. No, that's not a good idea. I should wait, let them... her get used to Clay. Maybe I should wait for the rest of the family to meet Clay, let all of them have their time to get used to him. Yeah, I was going with that.

"Dinner will be ready soon" my Mom says, setting the drinks down in front of us.

"Smells good Mrs. Dunphy" Clay says, before sipping from his drink. "You want some help?" he asks, looking at my Mother.

She shoots him a look. A look that clearly reads, what?

"Clay is a great cook Mom, you should let him help" I say, hoping to help.

"No, its fine, I got it" she says, walking over to the stove.

"You cook huh?" my Dad asks, leaning against the counter.

"Yes sir" Clay says, looking over at him.

"You should taste his fried chicken, its amazing" I say, looking over at my Dad.

I was hoping to help the conversation along. I was so nervous. Not just about telling my parents that I was pregnant, which I was. But about getting my parents to like Clay, but telling them did still sit at the back of my mind.

"Well, I'll have to now" my Dad says, looking between me and Clay.

I look over at Clay, he's smiling that small smile of his. I look back at my dad. I look around the kitchen then into the den, where was Alex and Luke. I look back at my Dad."Where's Alex and Luke?" I ask.

"Luke is staying the night with Manny and Alex is working on a school project at a friend's house" my Mom says, walking over to the counter. "So... Clayton, what do you do for a living?" she asks, looking at him.

"I'm a contractor, I do a little bit of everything" Clay says, looking over at her. "Drywall, painting, roofing, carpentry work, you name it, I probably do it" he says, nodding.

"Really" my Dad says, looking at Clay. "I'm a real estate agent, I run my own company" he says, smiling.

"Yeah, I done work for a few real estate agents" Clay says, looking over at my Dad.

"So, you work for yourself or for somebody?" my Mom asks, looking over at Clay.

"Myself, Ma'am" he says, looking over at her.

My Mom nodded and went back to the stove. I bet she thought he was a drug dealer or something like that. I bet she still didn't like him being a contractor. She was looking down her nose at him, I know it. She wants me to marry a doctor or something, anything else wasn't good enough.

"Have you been doing that work long?" my Dad asks, looking between my Mom and Clay.

Maybe he's starting to catch on.

"Yes sir, since I was a kid" Clay says, nodding.

I hear the front door open, I couldn't help but smile. It had to be my little sister. I missed her a lot, never thought I would but I did. Me and her never really got along, but she was better to me then most of my friends.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" I hear my sister shout as she closes the door behind her. She walks into the kitchen and stops. Her eyes falling on me and Clay.

I stand and smile at her. I walk over to her and pull her into a tight hug. It was a some what awkward hug on her part, her arms staying at her sides.

"Hey Haley" she says, sounding slightly confused.

"Its so good to see you" I say, pulling back from the hug. I step aside and look over at Clay. He's standing, smiling his small smile. "Alex this is my boyfriend Clay, Clay this is my little sister Alex" I say, smiling.

I look over at her, as she shoots our Mom a look. I really hope she is nice to him, she never really liked Dylan and had always made that very clear. If I could get her to like Clay, it would make telling everyone so much easier or at least I feel it would. I mean then at least she would maybe back me up. Maybe I could tell her first, get her on my side. She is the smart one, maybe she would know a better way to tell everyone I was pregnant.

I should stop, I'm over thinking it.

"Nice to meet you" Clay says, holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" my sister says, shaking his hand lightly. I can see her shoot my Mom another look.

"Dinner's ready" my Mother says.

* * *

**The 20****th**** of December, 8:45 pm. Alex's POV.**

Something is up and I know my parents don't see it. Haley is acting some what off, she's up to something. I look over at Clayton or Clay as he said to call him. He was a good looking guy, his smile is a little weird but still he's cute. Not surprising considering Haley's always had her pick of guys. I eye the tattoo on his ring finger, he had the same tattoo on both ring fingers. Triskeles is what they were called, I know that they are a Celts symbol. They had a few meanings to them, I wonder if he knows what they are called.

Haley's never really dated a bright guy.

I look back down at my chicken, my mind going back to Haley. She had been avoiding coming home all year, but for some reason she couldn't miss Christmas? And she brings home some boy none of us knew about until a few weeks ago? Something was definitely up, I wonder if my Mom has noticed as well. I could tell just by the look on her face that she didn't like Clay, she probably couldn't see past his tattoos. She probably thought Haley bringing Clay home was just Haley trying to upset her.

I wasn't too worried about Clay. Haley liked boys who looked like trouble, but they're never any real trouble.

"So where are you from?" my Dad asks, looking over at Clay.

The young man shifts slightly, he didn't seem like the talkative type. Weird, considering he's dating my sister. Most of dinner has been him and my Dad, but Clay answered most questions with a nod or maybe one or two words. So he seemed to be the quiet type, again, weird considering he's dating my sister.

"Um... I'm ah... from Detroit sir" Clay says, tripping over his words.

Detroit... really?

"How did you end up out here?" I ask, looking up at him.

Clay looks over at me and smiles, that weird smile of his. It looks like he was forcing the smile, like he had to fight just to smile, like it hurt to do so.

"This guy I did some work for back in Detroit. He offered me a job out here, it payed real well" He starts, looking at me. "So I came out here and never went back" he says, looking between my Dad and I. "Nicer weather out here" he says, before eating a piece of chicken. He looks over at my Mom. "The chicken is real good Mrs. Dunphy" he says, with a nod.

"Thanks" my Mom says, not looking up from her plate.

Clay's smile falls slightly and looks back down at his plate. I see Haley shoot my mother a dark look. Clay, seeming to see this as well, reaches out and puts his hand over top Haley's. I smile at this.

Hmm... I guess he seems nice enough and he doesn't seem like a complete idiot.

* * *

**The 20****th**** of December, 11: 16 pm. Claire's POV.**

So, I feel dinner went well. Phil had carried the conversation, it was mostly him and Clayton. Clayton, I know that Haley only brought him here to piss me off. Even Alex thought so, well she said she always thought Haley would end up dating a drug dealer. But still at least she was seeing what I was seeing, Clayton was nothing but trouble. All the 'yes sirs and ma'ams' were only because he was trying to hide who he truly was.

"Clay seems nice" Phil says, walking out of our bathroom.

"You can't be serious" I say, looking up at him.

"What?" he asks, getting into bed beside me.

I love Phil, I do. But he can be completely clueless sometimes and it is so frustrating. Why couldn't he see that Clayton is bad news, he's from Detroit. Nothing good ever happens there, ever.

"Did you not see him" I say, looking over at my Husband. He gives me his clueless look. "The tattoos" I say, I can hear the frustration in my own voice.

"So?" Phil says, with a shrug.

So? So, how can he just say so, this is our oldest daughter's boyfriend. So, is not an acceptable answer.

"Who gets tattoos on their hands?" I ask. He gives me another clueless look. I sigh. "Gang members, drug dealers, thugs" I say, leaning back.

How am I the only one noticing these things, Clayton wasn't good for our daughter. He was trouble, I'm just the only one brave enough to say anything.

"You're overreacting about a few tattoos" he says, turning off the lights. "He seems like a good dude and more importantly Haley seems to really like him, so let's try to be nice" he says, then kisses me on the cheek. "Night".

Fine, he likes Clayton. That's just fine. We're having dinner with the whole family tomorrow at Cam's and Mitchell's place. I know our family will side with me. There's no way my Dad or Mitchell is going to like this guy. They'll see what I am seeing, they'll have too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please remember all reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Home

**Fallout here and I want to thank Tricksk8er for reviewing again, thank you miss.**

**I also want to thank K Drama Queen for reviewing and following, thank you Queen.**

**and I want to thank HorseloverHA, Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss and XxChristabellex for alerting my story, thanks guys.**

**Anyways i don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 7:00 am. Claire's POV.  
**

I smile as I think about dinner tonight, they'll have to side with me and see that Clayton is no good. My Dad always has a way of seeing people for who they really are, well... besides Mitchell. But that's not my point, he will side with me, I know he will. And I know Mitchell would as well, he locks his car door when he sees a homeless man. There's no way he's going to like Clayton. I reach the bottom of the stairs, in my jogging outfit. I'm ready for my morning run. I look into the living room, Clayton is not there. The sheets and blanket, we gave him are folded and put on the coffee table with the pillow atop them.

"Morning".

This is the last thing I want, why did she bring him? Why? I've always loved having the mornings to myself, but no, Clayton just has to be up as well. He couldn't have just gone out or snuck up stairs to see Haley, but no, he was talking to me.

I look down the hall at Clayton. He walks out of the kitchen and down the hall, he's wearing a dark gray hoodie and jogging pants.

"Going for a run?" he asks, smiling that weird small smile of his.

Great, can't even enjoy my run alone anymore. I am a mother of three, not counting Phil, so the only time I get to myself is the mornings and my run. First he ruined Christmas and now he wants to ruin my morning run. But I won't let him, oh no I won't.

"What?... no" I say, shaking my head. I don't even believe myself. He eyes me for a second with a questioning look. "I just sleep in this" I add, quickly.

"Oh..." he says, with a nod. "Um... if Haley asks, just tell her I went for my morning run" he says, walking around me and to the door.

"Sure" I say, with a nod.

He smile that dumb little smile of his and goes out the door. First he ruined Christmas and now he was ruining my morning run. This is going to be the worse Christmas ever, Clayton was going to ruin everything. It couldn't just be our families, no Haley had to bring her boyfriend just to push my buttons. Doesn't he have a family of his own to go see?

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 9:14 am. Haley's POV.**

My eyes slowly open and I look around my room, its still a little weird being back home. I sit up and run a hand through my hair, I notice Alex is already up and gone, not surprising. I have a lot of good memories here, I look over at Alex's bed. I can't help but think about that time when I was helping her befriend a popular girl from school by telling her what to say and what to text. Or me breaking down and telling her how I had lost my virginity to Dylan, I just wanted to tell someone who I knew I could trust. I smile a little bit, even if she did let it slip to Dad, I know I can still trust her.

Back then all I had cared about was being the 'cool' older sister. I feel that I have grown since then, since I no longer cared about what people think of me or about being the 'cool' sister. I in fact wish I was the smart one, then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe the fact I didn't care what people thought or about being 'cool', meant I had grown as a person or maybe it was just a part of growing up.

I put my feet down on the carpet and run my hand through my hair again. Maybe I wasn't all grown up, considering I was still afraid of what my parents would say once they found out I was pregnant. I stand and walk over to a desk near the closet. The desk is pretty neat, with the books in a pile on the left side and a cup of pens and pencils on the right. I notice a few photos on a bulletin board on the wall behind the desk, Alex and a few girls are smiling back at me in one. Another one is from prom, I smile at the memory of Alex's very gay date, who couldn't have been a nicer guy.

I wonder what her life is like, what it was really like. Not just what she lets us know about. Did Dad act weird anytime she brings up a guy, was Mom even more nosey when she had someone over. Was she dating someone, if she was, was she having sex yet? I really didn't wanna think about my little sister sleeping with someone, I mean she's my 'little' sister. I know she wasn't little, but still. But she could very well already be having sex. I didn't think she was, but I feel like I should talk to her about sex. Maybe it was me just being pregnant, but I feel like I should make it clear to be careful. And that theres nothing wrong with waiting.

Yeah, it was definitely because I was pregnant. She was smarter then me, she wouldn't do something as stupid as have sex without protection. Oh god, I'm turning into my Mother. Worrying about things I have no control over. No, no I am not my Mother.

I go to the door and out into the hall, then to the stairs. As I go down them, I step on the 'step' and feel it give slightly, I quickly lift my foot back up and step over it. The 'step', it had been broken since I was about fifteen. My Dad's never going to fix that step. As I reach the bottom, I look into the living room, the sheets and blanket my parents gave Clay, are folded and put on the coffee table with the pillow sitting on top of them. I guess he's up already. I go down the hall and into the kitchen. I see my Mom, Dad and Alex. Alex and Dad are sitting at the counter, while my Mom was standing near the stove, sipping coffee.

"Morning sweetheart" My Dad says, smiling up at me from his I-Pad.

"Morning honey" my Mom says, before sipping from her coffee cup.

Alex looks up at me for a second, before looking back down at her book.

It was nice being home, I had just missed seeing them every morning. My Dad playing with his I-Pad, my Mom sipping her coffee by the stove and Alex with her head buried in a book. All I needed was Luke eating cereal like a dog, to make it feel like when I was still living here.

"Morning" I say, walking over to the counter. I grab a banana from the fruit basket and start peeling it. "Where's Clay?" I ask, looking around at everyone.

"He went for a run" My Dad says, looking over at me.

I nod and take a bite out of the banana.

"Yeah, Clayton was up bright and early" my Mom says, with a look, that clearly reads she wanted to say something, but wasn't.

I hear the slightly bitter bite to her voice as she's says it. If she has a point, then she should just say it.

"Clay likes to keep in shape" I say, before taking another bite out of the banana. I know this would happen sooner or later. I shoot her a look, challenging her to say something.

"Well that's just another thing me and Clay-Dog have in common" my Dad says, flexing his arms. Well... I think he's flexing.

My Mother rolls her eyes at my Dad and looks over at me setting her jaw. She eyes me for a few seconds, before turning around and going back to the stove.

"So, you two known each other long?" Alex asks, looking between our Mother and me.

I know she's waiting for a fight to break out. I look over at her and smile. It was weird, but I had really missed my little sister. Most of our childhood we had spent fighting, but when I moved away I found that I missed her. she was always there for me, when I really needed her. I could always talk to her about things, I couldn't ever talk to anyone else about. Even if we did fight all the time, she was still my sister and I loved her.

"About ten months" I said, even though I know its been ten months, two weeks and four days... its not weird I remember that, right? I don't answer my own question, even though its not weird to know how long you've known someone.

"Oh, ten months, wow" I hear my Mother mutter.

Does she think I didn't hear her or does she know I did and that's why she did it. Ah, she can't just be happy for me, no everything is about her, everything!

I shoot her a look, but before I can say anything, my Dad speaks up

"How did you two meet?" my Dad asks, smiling a smile I knew he was forcing.

My Dad was trying his best to stop me and my Mother from fighting. He had always been the one to step in and try and stop us fighting, even though it almost never worked. He was the one who always wore a smile and tried to keep everyone smiling and laughing. So for his sake, I was going to try and not fight with my mother. No matter how much she pushed me, I was going to try and be nice.

So, I look over at him and smile.

"Well we met..." I start, but stop when I hear the front door open. I look over at the doorway as Clay comes through, dripping with sweat. He smiles at me, his small smile.

"Morning" he says, before kissing me on the cheek.

"Ah, you're all sweaty" I say, smiling slightly as I lightly slap him on the shoulder.

He smiles at me, he looks over at my family. "Morning Mr. Dunphy, Mrs Dunphy" he says, with a nod to each. "Alex" he says, smiling over at her. "Can I get myself a glass of water?" he asks, looking between my parents.

"Sure" My Mother says, with her forced smile.

"Yeah, make yourself at home" My Dad says, getting up and patting Clay on the back.

I notice my Mother shoot my Dad a dirty look, that clearly reads she wasn't happy with him.

"Thanks Mr. Dunphy" Clay says, looking slightly uncomfortable. Clay wasn't the type for being touched by people he hardly knew.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Dunphy" my Dad says, smiling at Clay. "You can call me Phil, Brother-P or P-Dog" he says, clapping Clay on the back again.

Clay smiles weakly, nodding at my Dad. "Ok, Mr. Phil" he says, before walking over to my Mother. My Dad looks disappointed. My Mother hands him a glass. "Thank you, Mrs. Dunphy" he says, taking the glass.

"Yeah" My mother says, going back over to the stove.

Clay, seeming not to notice the cold shoulder from my Mother, goes to the sink and fills it up. He drains the glass in one and fills it again.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 11:23 am. Claire's POV.**

"I can't believe you're acting all buddy buddy with him" I say, looking over at my husband. I swear he's always trying to befriend anyone and everyone, no matter what. Its was a enough to make me want to pull out my hair.

"Clay is a good guy" Phil says, looking over at me.

Clayton is a good guy, right! We don't even know him and Phil was going to act like he did, this is our daughter. Our daughter was going out with some guy we knew nothing about and he wasn't worried, not even a little bit. It was enough to make me want to scream.

"What happened..." I stop when I realize I'm almost yelling. "What happen to the 'tough dad' talk?" I ask, looking over at him. I know I'm probably hissing more then talking.

"I was... Well, I was getting to that" Phil says, looking at me with that dumb founded look of his.

"Were you now? Were you?" I ask, nodding, crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes, I was" Phil says, putting his hands on his hips.

"Then get to it" I say, very slowly, making sure he understands.

Phil sighs, and throws his hands in the air. "Come on, please don't make me" he wined like a child. I shoot him a look, clearly telling him, he's going to do it. "Fine" he says, before sighing. He goes to the door of our bedroom and opens it. I follow him down the stairs, he slips on the 'step'.

"I'm gonna fix that!" he shouts, looking up at me, before continuing down the stairs.

I shake my head, he's been saying that for years. Ever since that earthquake broke it again.

He reaches the bottom and goes into the living room. I stop on the stairs and look into the living room. Haley and Clayton were talking in hushed voices on the couch. What are they talking about that no one else should hear, huh? Did they think I wouldn't notice them talking in low voices, cause I did. Phil steps in front of the couch and looks down at them, the two look up at him.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 11:23 am. Haley's POV.**

I run a finger over Clay's large knuckles, they been busted and broken so many times that the skin covering them was hard and rough.

"When are we going to tell them?" Clay asks, his eyes on my hands.

"I don't know yet" I say, quietly. A small smile comes to my face. "Its just nice being home" I say, smiling down at his hands. I had almost forgotten what it was like just being around my family, you could almost feel the love that filled the house. Even with the way my Mother is acting, it was still nice just being home. My smile fades slightly, I knew Clay didn't know what that was like. I look up at him. He's smiling that small smile of his.

"Yeah" He says, with a nod. "Your parents are good people" he says, nodding.

Clay could be so sweet when he wanted to. Despite being uncomfortable around my Dad and my Mother acting like a bitch to him, he still liked them, I knew he did. Like I've said before, when you're dating someone who doesn't talk much, you learn to read them. I know he liked my parents, which was a relief for me. It was good considering he was tied to them for the rest of his life, since he was the father of their first grandchild. Now, I had to get them to like him back. My Dad would be easy, but my Mother... well, that would be a challenge.

As I look at him, I think about what his home life must have been like. I hope being here wasn't... well, reminding him of what he didn't have. Even with him never talking about it, it wasn't too hard to put together. I mean, considering there wasn't any pictures hanging in his apartment of family and with the fact he didn't like talking about them.

I take one of his large hands in mine and bring it to my lips. I kiss it. "Sorry" I say, knowing it can't be easy for him.

"Don't be" he says, still smiling. "Its nice" he says, looking at me.

I smile at him. "Well, I can be sorry about my Mother" I say, looking back down at his hand.

"She just cares about you" he says, moving his fingers slightly. "If we have a daughter, I would do the same if she was dating a guy like me" he says.

I smile at his hand. "You're going to be a great father " I say, running a finger around his palm.

"Yeah" he says, with sarcasm in his voice.

I look up at him, putting a hand on his face, forcing him to look me in the eye. "You will be" I say, slowly, keeping my eyes on his. Then I pull him in for a kiss. Its a sweet kiss, he moves one of his hands to cup my cheek. My mind goes rushing as I think about more then a few kisses like this that led to more then just kissing. We break apart and I smile at him, I'm blushing slightly. "So don't talk like that" I tell him, smiling.

I hear my parents coming down the stairs, I hear as my Dad slips on the 'step'.

"I'm gonna fix that!" I hear him shout. I shake my head, looking at Clay.

"He's never going to fix it" I say, smiling at Clay. Clay chuckles and looks over as my Dad comes over to us. He looks down at us. "You need something Dad?" I ask, looking up at him. I wonder if my Mother thinks I can't see her on the stairs.

"Yeah... well" my Dad says, stuttering. He's doing that weird thing, where he blinks alot. "Um... I need help... ah" he says, looking around the room. He looks over at the stairs and at my Mother. "The... the step... I need help with the step" he says, looking over at us again. I notice my Mother talking him through it. "I need... Clayton's... Clayton's help" he says, nodding.

"Dad, don't you thi..." I start, but Clay stands up before I can finish.

"I would be happy to help, Mr. Phil" Clay says, before looking down at me. "If you don't mind?" he asks, with a questioning look.

"No, go ahead" I say, smiling up at him. I stand up and hug Clay. "Are you going to be ok, being alone with him?" I ask, quietly.

"Yeah" Clay says, smiling down at me. He kisses the top of my head and smiles. "Just eat something, yeah" he said, before looking over at My Dad. "I'm ready when you are Mr. Phil"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please remember all reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Fixing The Step

**Fallout here and I want to thank you guys, all you guys. The amount of feedback I've gotten on this story has been a little overwhelming, so i thank you for nothing but kind words, you guys are awesome.**

**I want to thank the two guests who reviewed, thanks guys.**

**Thank you Noleb for reviewing again. I'm glad you love it.**

**Thank you Russianeyes718ouat7ncis for reviewing. that's great to hear... or read.**

**Thank you Goddess of Jasper for reviewing. I am ;)**

**Thank you Korkman2 for reviewing and I'll try updating quickly.**

**Thank you Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss for reviewing. Thank you for the kind words Potter.**

**Thank you Stricko14 for leaving a long review. I'll try to add a little more excitement and thanks for all the ****kind words.**

**Thank you Dontleavetonight for reviewing. Believe it! ;)**

**Thank you Alex Beckett for reviewing. Well, I'm glad you found it too.**

**Hey, guys. Let me know if you want me to stop thanking you guys like this and just do it in a block or something, because this is a long ass author note and I'm just making it longer.**

**I would also like to thank 0412934532, jhjhjh, Spydalek and Faudge for following my story, thanks guys. **

**Anyway, I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 12:17 pm. Phil's POV.**

I drum my thighs and bob my head as we go down the road. I really wish Claire wasn't making me do this, I've never been good with conflict. I look around Clay's truck . "This is a nice truck" I say, trying to make conversation.

Clay wasn't the easiest to talk to, he never really said much. He was a quiet dude, I don't think he meant anything by it. I just think that's how he is, which was cool with me. But still, I would like to get to know the dude dating my daughter a little bit better. I'm a people person, if anyone could get Clay to talk it would be me. I got Claire to fall in love with me and I got Jay to tell me he loves me, so getting Clay to talk would be a piece of cake.

I knew asking him about his truck was my opening, Clay seemed kinda like Jay. The manly man type, so I know me and him would get along great. I mean with my cheerleading and magic, I was about as manly as they come.

Clay looks over at me and nods. "Thanks Mr. Phil" he says, looking back at the road. "I like to keep it clean, even if it's my work truck" he says, watching the road.

Boom, now I just need to keep him talking.

"Yeah, it's really nice" I say, nodding. "So how long have you had it?" I ask, looking over at him.

Questions, that's how you get people to talk.

"Two or three years" he says, looking over at me. He eyes me for a second, before looking back at the road. I knew that look, Jay's given them to me more then a few times.

Hmm... Alright Phil, you need to regroup and look for another opening. His truck, wasn't my way in. Job, his job. Manly dudes love talking about their jobs.

"You said, you've been working in construction since you were a kid" I say, looking over at him. He looks at me and nods, before looking back at the road. Okay, just keep going. "So, I'm guessing your Dad's in construction then?" I ask, with a small smile. Boom, that's right. I got his job and Dad out there in one, this will get him talking.

Clay shifts, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Yeah... he is" he says, with a nod.

Well, I was hoping for a little more. Just stay the course Phil, just stay the course.

"So you worked with him, during the summer and stuff?" I ask, looking ahead.

"No, I... I would work just about everyday with him" he says, gripping the steering wheel very tightly. He looks over at me, I can see he's upset. I may have step into something, I shouldn't have. "If its alright Mr. Phil, I don't really feel like talking about my Fa... my father" he says, looking back at the road.

I nod, not knowing what to say, maybe I had over stepped a little. But I knew Clay was a good dude, I just wish Claire saw it. She worried too much, we raised Haley right. She was a smart girl, maybe not book smart. But she was people smart and if Clay wasn't a good dude, she wouldn't be dating him. So I knew he was a good dude, I just wish he would call me P-Dog. Why didn't anyone want to call me P-Dog? I mean come on, Mr. Phil?

"Up here?" he asks, pointing to the intersection up ahead.

"Yeah, take the left and the hardware store is right there" I say, pointing too.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 12:47 pm. Haley's POV.**

I bite into my sandwich, I'm not very hungry but I know I need to eat. I pick up a chip and push the others around with it. I can't help but wonder what my Mother is up to, because I know it wasn't my Dad's idea to fix the 'step'. I sigh and look over at Alex. Our Mother was up stairs. I look down at the kitchen table. My thoughts from earlier return, was Alex dating someone and if she was, was she having sex.

"So..." I start, looking over at her. She looks up at me, with a questioning look. "What's going on in your world?" I ask, smiling at her.

She eyes me for a few seconds, clearly thinking something is up. "Nothing" she says, still eying me.

"Nothing, really?" I ask, with a smile.

"Yeah, nothing" she says, nodding. She looks back down at her sandwich, seeming to think I'm done.

"Come on, I'm your older sister" I say, lightly popping her on the arm. "You can talk to me about anything, I'm not Mom" I say, picking up a chip.

"Really?" she asks, with a smirk, that shows she doesn't believe me.

"Yeah, You can" I say, before popping the chip into my mouth. "Boys, school stuff," I say, looking over at her. " or sex" I add, quietly, looking back down at my food.

She looks over at me, anger in her eyes. "Did you go through my things?" she asks, with anger in her voice.

I look over at her. "No" I say, honestly. "Why would I go through your things?" I ask, looking over at her. My mind went racing, thinking of a hundred things I would hide.

"Well, the condoms aren't mine" she says, glaring at me.

Condoms, what the hell is she doing with condoms! No you're going to handle this well, you're not going to go off like Mom would. Just take a breath. I take a breath and look over at her, with a smile. Alex was sixteen, a lot of teenagers were having sex by sixteen. Just because I waited till I was seventeen doesn't mean she has too. She was her own person and I need to remember that she is the smart one. She would be smart and responsible, just like she always is.

"Look, I know your sixteen..." I start, looking down at my food.

"Oh god" She says, putting her head down on the table.

"Just listen" I say, giving her a slight push. "Like I was saying, you're old enough to be out having sex" I say, looking over at her.

"Shh Haley, god, Dad could get back anytime now" she says, looking over at the doorway, blushing a dark red.

"I'm just saying be safe, alright" I say, not believing my little sister was acting like this. She acted so much older then she was, that sometimes I forget that she is my little sister. "And that if you need someone to talk to... Well, you can talk to me" I say, smiling over at her.

Alex looks down at her food, her hair hiding most of her face. "Are you being serious?" she asks, looking over at me.

I put a hand on her shoulder and smile. "Of course " I say, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

She smiles slightly. "So, I can ask you things then?" she asks, turning her body to face me.

"Yes" I say, with a nod, removing my hand from her shoulder.

She looks down, for a few seconds. Then back up at me. "So, are you and Clay having sex?" she asks, smirking slightly.

I'm taken aback for a second, but I just smirk back at her. "What do you think?" I ask, smirking at her. "You've seen him" I add, my smirk getting bigger.

She laughs and looks down at her food.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" I ask, pushing my chips around.

She sighs and takes a bite out of her sandwich. I look up at her as she chews, I can tell she's stalling. Alex and Clay had a few things in common. Neither talked about themselves, mind you Alex isn't as bad as Clay. But still, its there if you look.

"Come on, it will stay between us" I say, pushing her lightly on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright" she says, with a slight bite to her voice. She looks over at the doorway, making sure no ones there, then she sighs and looks down at her food. "I was dating someone" she says, finally. "But he broke up with me" she says, looking over at me. "He was... was... well, he was pushing to move to the next level" she says, with a slight blush to her cheeks. "I wasn't... well, I wasn't ready... so" she trails off, leaning back in her chair. "Its stupid, I know" she says, looking down at her food.

"No, its not stupid" I say, putting my hand back on her shoulder. "If he broke up with you for wanting to wait, then he's an asshole" I say, getting angry at the thought of someone treating my little sister that way, I had half a mind to get Clay to kick his ass for me. No, I don't think Alex would like it, if I did that. "Who's not worth your time" I say, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks..." She says, not sounding too thankful. "I don't know, I really liked him" she says, looking over at me. "Maybe if I jus..." she starts, but I cut her off.

"No, you did what was right for you" I say, the anger in my voice a little more then obvious. "Fuck him, he's seems like a prick" I say, shaking my head. "Remember when me and Dylan broke up for the first time... or was it the third time, anyways. I was dating my tutor... what was he's name?" I ask myself, looking down for a second, trying to remember the boy's name.

"David" She says, with a roll of the eyes.

"Whatever" I say, looking back at her. "He tried pushing for more and I straight up told him, no" I say, leaning back in my seat. "If he likes you and I mean really likes you, he'll wait for you" I say, smiling slightly as I pop another chip into my mouth. I was trying not to show how happy I was with my last sentence, I almost sounded smart for a second there.

Alex shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable. "Well, I'm not beautiful like you Haley" she says, pushing her food around. "I don't have guys lining up around the block to ask me out" she says, hanging her head, hiding her face from me.

It broke my heart to hear my little sister talk about herself like that, couldn't she see how beautiful she was. I hated that she thought she wasn't beautiful, I wish she could see what I do. She was so smart and pretty, she could get any guy she wanted. If she just put herself out there a little more.

"Don't talk like that, you're beautiful"I say, sounding more upset, then I would like to.

I can feel her roll her eyes.

"You're stupid, if you don't think you're hot" I say, picking up my sandwich. She looks up at me, with a confused look on her face. "And we both know you ain't stupid" I add, before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Alex looks at me, smiling slightly. She looks back down at her food. We both sit quietly for a few minutes. I hope I talked a little sense into her, she should wait for a guy who really cares for her and not just some guy who's just looking for sex. She didn't need to know me and Clay's relationship started out as just sex. Now that I'm thinking about it, no one needs to know that.

"So..." she starts, making me look over at her. "You and Clay, is it serious?" she asks, looking at me.

I look down at my food, smiling slightly. I think about everything that has happened over the last few weeks. From me telling him that I'm pregnant, to how I've been basically living with him since telling him. Then he met my parents and my sister, and he was going to meet the rest of my family tonight. I was in love with him and he loved me back, even if he didn't say it back, I knew he did. So yeah, I guess things between us were pretty serious.

"Yeah, you could say that" I say, trying to play it cool.

"Oh" she says, looking down at her food again.

What did that mean? Oh, like she was surprised. Maybe, she didn't like him. She never liked the guys I went out with, never. Well, Clay was sticking around, even if my Mom and her didn't like it... or well, him. I could tell she wanted to say something and we were having a nice talk, well that was long gone now. If she would just give him a chance, she would like him. He's nice and funny, he was just a little closed off at first. I look down at my food, feeling slightly sad at the moment. I thought everything between her and him had gone well, I guess I was wrong.

"Go on, say it" I say, pushing my chips around again. "I know you want too" I say, looking over at her.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks, looking up from her own plate.

"About Clay" I say, looking at her.

"Oh" Alex says, looking down at her plate. "I like him" she says, nodding.

"If you would just giv..." I start to say, but stop. I look at her, surprised. "You do?" I ask, shooting her a questioning look. I thought out of everyone, besides my Mother, Alex would be the hardest to convince.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy" Alex says, looking over at me. "I'm actually surprised, he's dating you" she says, smirking at me.

I don't say anything back, I just smile down at my plate. One down, ten to go.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 12:47 pm. Phil's POV.**

"What do you think?" Clay asks, holding up two pieces of wood. One is the 'step' from the house and the other is a piece he picked out. "The color looks pretty dam... looks pretty close" he says, looking at me.

I'm still a little off my game after our talk in his truck, I had stepped into something when I brought up his father. So, I was still trying to find my footing with Clay. I don't think he's upset with me, but I still wanted to be careful as not to over step again. Whatever the deal with his father is, its his business, not mine.

"Yeah, that looks good" I say, nodding.

"Yeah, I think so too" Clay said, looking at the two pieces of wood. He tucks them under one of his large arms and starts towards the end of the aisle, I quickly follow after him.

I walk beside Clay and think over what I was going to say. I still needed to give him the 'tough dad' talk. I know Claire would ask, I didn't want to lie. Man, I didn't want to do this. Yeah, I was the tough dad. Of course, I was the rock that held the family together. But I didn't want to scare Clay, too badly. I wanted me and him to be friends, like me and Jay, buddies who could talk about everything together. But I know how intimidating I could be, Clay hasn't even seen the gun show yet. But I needed to do this, even if it just gets Claire off my back. Come on Phil, now or never.

"So... bro, You and Haley, huh?" I ask, looking over at him. Good start Phil.

Clay looks over at me, looking confused. He must not be used to parents being so cool, I need to pull it back some.

"Sorry Mr. Phil, am I missing something?" he asks, stopping to look at me.

P-Dog, why won't people call me P-Dog. No, P-Dog this is about your daughter, not about your awesome nickname. I put my hands on my hips and look at him. "I just need to let you know, Haley is still my little girl" I start, looking at him. "Even if she's all grown up, she's still my baby" I say, putting one of my hands on his bicep. Geez, his arms are big, I wonder if I could get that big if I start working out with weights, Chinese chicken Phil, back on point. "So treat her right, or you'll have to meet the Captain and Tebnnille" I say, holding up my fists. Yeah, that's right. I'm not just the cool dad, but the tough one too.

Clay smiles slightly. "Yes sir" he says, with a nod.

I nod back, that seemed to go well.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 01:48 pm. Haley's POV.**

I lightly put my foot on the 'step', slowly putting pressure on it. I couldn't help but think about how it broke again after that earthquake. It doesn't move and feels solid, it was fixed. I looked at Clay as he packs up his tools, then at my parents. My Mother and Dad are standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me.

"I can't believe its fixed" I say, looking down at them, smiling.

"Yeah" my Mother says, looking over her shoulder at Clay. "I can't believe it" she adds, before looking back at me.

"Well, it was all Mr. Phil here" Clay says, slapping my Dad on the back. I notice the look on my Dad's face after the slap, it had to hurt. Clay didn't know his own strength. "He's pretty handy" Clay says, going out the door with his tool bag.

I smile at my Dad, Clay is just saying that. I watched them fix the step, Clay did most of the work, okay he did all the work. But my Dad handed him the tools, that counts for something, right?

"Well you know" my Dad says, smiling, the pained expression gone from his face. He looks over at my Mother and she shoots him a dirty look, he stops smiling and looks down at his shoes.

I'm betting her plan hadn't gone the way she had hoped it would. Clay and my Dad seemed to get along well, at least from what I had seen of them fixing the step. My Dad had done most of the talking, not surprisingly. My Dad, from what I had heard, he had told Clay everything he could about himself, from his love of close up magic to his cheerleading days. Clay was polite, nodding and asking questions. But I saw how he had to stop himself from smirking when he heard cheerleading, which I was thankful for. I don't think he thought any less of my Dad because of it, I just think hearing a guy talk about how great cheerleading was, was kinda funny to him.

I mean Clay's idea of fun was getting into a cage or ring with another man and beating the hell out of each other, so hearing another man talk about cheerleading with such passion was , I guess, kinda funny to him. I would talk to him about it and tell him, he better be nice. There was nothing wrong with a man loving cheerleading, I mean yeah it was a little weird. But so was getting in a cage with another man and beating the hell out of each other.

My Dad looks like he could use a kind word.

I slowly go down the stairs. "You did a good job Dad" I say, before hugging him.

He hugs me back. "Thanks sweetie" he says, I know he's smiling.

I pull back from the hug and look at them. "I'm going to see what's taking Clay so long" I say, as I step off the stairs and go to the door.

Once I close the door behind me, I hear my parents start talking to each other, my Mother's voice sounds angry and my Dad's sounds sorry. I hear them through the door but I can't make out what they are saying. I shake my head, not believing the way my Mother is acting. I sigh and look over at the driveway, I can see the doors to Clay's truck open. I walk over to the driveway and to Clay's truck. I spot him, with his back to me. He's going through his cab looking for something. I quietly walk up, hoping to surprise him. I reach him and pinch his butt, he freezes up. He slowly looks over his shoulder at me with a worried look on his face. He smiles when he sees me.

"Good, its you" he says, climbing out of the cab.

"Who did you think it was?" I ask, smiling at him.

He blushes slightly and looks at his feet. "Your... your Dad" he says, looking back up at me.

I laugh and shake my head. "Why?" I ask, still laughing slightly.

"Well, he's a bit... handsy " Clay says, rubbing the back of his head.

I roll my eyes, Clay didn't like anyone touching him. Well besides me. I remember one time my roommate Amber hugged him and how uncomfortable he looked. He looked like someone had just stomped on his foot, it was kinda funny.

"I doubt he would pinch your ass" I say, with a laugh.

Clay shrugs and puts his hands on my hips. I smile up at him and he leans down, he kisses me softly. I kiss him back, enjoying his lips against mine. I run my hands up his chest, enjoying the feeling. He slides a hand up to my hair. I realize where this is going, so I break the kiss. I keep my eyes close for a few seconds, trying to compose myself.

"We should stop, before one of us starts something" I say, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

He smirks at me, lightly running the back of his hand over my cheek.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best" Clay says, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "With as loud as you get, we wouldn't be able to get away with it" he says, smirking at me again.

I blush and slap him on the shoulder, my mind going to the night the neighbors had banged on the walls, shouting at us to stop. "Shut up" I say, smiling at him.

"What?" he asks, smiling. "I'm not the one who woke the neighbors" he says, with a laugh.

I blush a deep red. "Stop it" I say, my hands covering his mouth, still smiling slightly.

I can't help but laugh as I hold my hands over his mouth, he's laughing too. This was us, this was what I had fell in love with. Just being able to laugh and not everything being serious, these last few weeks had been... well, hard on us. I was just glad we could just fall back into this .

"Is everything alright?" I look over, my Mother is standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the two of us.

Well... back to reality.

"Yeah" I say, shooting her a dirty look. "Do you mind?" I say, glaring at her. I see Clay out of the corner of my eye shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I do" she says, glaring back at me.

"Ah!" I huff, grabbing one of Clay's large hands before starting towards the front door, dragging Clay behind me.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 02:06 pm. Claire's POV.**

I watch as Haley drags Clayton in behind her. Does she think I don't know what they were doing out here. Yes, she is nineteen, almost twenty. But that doesn't mean she could just start making out in the driveway for all the neighbors to see. Okay that sounded stupid, but it didn't stop it from feeling like a good reason to stop their alone time.

I was losing the battle, but I wasn't going to lose the war. I still had tonight to look forward to, dinner with the whole family. I turn on my heel and go back inside. I look into the living room, Phil is sitting there alone playing with his I-pad thingy. He looks up at me and smiles weakly. I look over at the stairs, then back at Phil, who looks slightly nervous.

"They're in her room, aren't they?" I ask, setting my jaw.

"Well, they went up stairs" Phil said, blinking at me. "But I'm not sure if they're in her room" he says, avoiding my eyes.

I couldn't believe him, we are supposed to be a united front in front of the kids. But no, instead of helping me, he was sitting there playing with his I-pad thingy. He never helped out, never! Him and Clay fixing the 'step' was supposed to help us scare Clay, but no, Phil went off about his cheerleading career. How was telling your daughter's boyfriend you use to be a great center scary? And now he let our daughter, who I just caught making out with her boyfriend, go up to her room along with said boyfriend.

I go into the living room, crossing my arms over my chest. Phil seems to tense up a bit as I get closer.

"Phil, we're supposed to be a team" I say, looking down at him. "A united front, we can't just let her hide up in her room with him" I say, pointing to the stairs.

"Don't you think you're over reacting, just a bit?" he asks, looking up at me.

"Over reac..." I start, but stop myself, realizing I was almost screaming. "Over reacting? You think I'm over reacting?" I ask, keeping my voice low. I know it came out more as a hiss, more then anything.

Phil looks slightly scared. He looks around, likes he's going to find something to save him. Not that he needs saving! I'm his wife!

"Ma... maybe, just a... bit" he says, avoiding my eyes.

"What?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please remember all reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Alex, Guess What?

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, Enjoy.**

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 02:08 pm. Claire's POV.**

"What?!" I scream, glaring at Phil.

"N.." he tries.

"Don't you dare interrupt me" I say, slowly. I walk over to him, he looks up at me like a trapped deer. "I'm not overreacting Phil" I say, fighting to keep my voice low. I will not let Haley or Clay know how upset I am, oh no, I was just fine. "I'm making sure our daughter doesn't do anything too stupid and get herself into real trouble" I say, but I know it comes out more as a hiss. "While I'm protecting our daughter, my loving husband is playing angry birds on his I-pad!" I scream, glaring down at him.

"Actually, I'm playi..." he starts, pointing down at his I-pad.

"Ah!" I shout, throwing my hands in the air and stomping out of the living room.

"I love you!" he shouts after me. "And you look great today honey!"

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 02:08 pm. Haley's POV.**

I stomp up the stairs, dragging Clay behind me. I go into my room, letting go of Clay's hand.

"Ah! I can't believe the way she is acting" I say, stomping into the middle of my room.

Alex looks up from her spot on her bed. "Well, hello to you too" she says, looking back down at her laptop.

I look over at Clay as he closes the door behind himself. "Hey Alex" he says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walking over to me.

"Hey" she says, shutting her laptop. "What happened?" she asks, looking over at us.

"What do you think happened?" I ask, shooting her a look.

She looks at me with a questioning look and then looks over at Clay.

"I'm not really sure" Clay says, with a shrug. I shoot him a dirty look, crossing my arms over my chest. "But... your Mom was in the wrong" he says, glancing at me, then at my sister.

I look back at my sister, she's smirking slightly at us.

"Don't" I mutter, trying not to smile.

I know what she is thinking and she's wrong, I wasn't treating Clay like Mom treats Dad. Clay just wasn't giving the whole story, that's all. I was just making sure he did. I really didn't need this right now.

"I didn't say anything" she says, smirking at me.

"But you were going too" I say, looking over at her.

She looks down at her laptop, smirking. I look over at Clay, he's looking between us. I grab his hand and give it a light squeeze, he looks over at me and smiles slightly. I take a deep breath and sigh, I need to calm down. Holding his hand, I drag him over to my bed. I crawl into bed, still holding his hand. I lay down and look over at him, he's still standing by the bed. I give his hand a slight tug, but he just stands there. I roll my eyes.

"Come on big guy" I say, smiling at him.

If we were back in his apartment he would of crawled in without thinking about it. But he was over thinking it, not wanting to get on my parents' bad side. What's a nice way to tell him, he's already on her bad side. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I tug on his arm again. He looks over his shoulder at the door, then back at me. He slowly climbs in and curls up next to me.

I had missed this last night, Clay beside me. It was weird being in bed alone, I guess it was the normal for me after the last few weeks. I have spent every night with Clay, since I told him. I just sleep better with him beside me. Last night I had spent most of the night laying awake, staring up at the ceiling. Sharing a bed with him was my new normal. I smile at him, then kiss him on the nose.

"I love you" I say, quietly. For some reason, I didn't want Alex to hear me.

He smiles at me and pushes some of my hair behind my ear. Then he leans in and kisses me. I should be enjoying the kiss, but all I can think about is the fact he didn't say it back. I just wanted him to say it back, I need him to.

"Alright, we get it" Alex says, geting Clay to break the kiss.

He's smiling his small smile, I look over at Alex and flip her off.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 06:30 pm. Claire's POV.**

I put my earrings on, trying to ignore Phil. I'm still a little upset over our little blow up earlier. Me overreacting? No, he's under reacting. Okay that just sounds stupid. I look at myself in the mirror and smooth down my light red blouse. But why couldn't he see that Clayton is not good for Haley, all I had to do was look at him to know that.

"You look good" Phil says, sheepishly, looking over at me.

I look over at him, I hold his gaze for a second before looking back at myself.

"Thanks" I say, quietly.

"Listen... I know Haley's not smart like Alex... but she's good with people, and if she's dating Clay, its because he's a good dude" Phil says, with my back to him.

I sigh and look over at him. "I don't want to hear it, ok Phil" I say, looking back at the mirror.

"What are you worried about?" he asks, walking over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

I hang my head, biting my lip. "She's just like me, when I was her age" I say, turning around to face him. I don't look at him, keeping my head low. My mind on a young man named Todd, that I dated when I was nineteen. Who was always getting drunk and getting into fights. "I'm afraid she's going to end up like me" I say, softly. I look up at Phil. He looks confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, pulling away from me slightly.

It was just that she's dating a guy who was bad news. What if something happens? Something bad happens and she gets dragged into it, what if she's already in trouble? Maybe her and Clay are on the run? Okay, no, I'm just being paranoid. But my point is, if something bad happens, Clayton isn't sticking around, I know it. And I didn't mean what Phil thinks I did.

"What I mean is, what if she gets pregnant and she isn't lucky like I was" I say, putting a hand on his forearm. "and the father isn't a great guy" I say, looking up at him. I then kiss him softly.

As I pull back from the kiss, he smiles slightly.

"Well, you don't have to worry" he says, smiling down at me. "I gave Clay the 'tough dad' talk, I put him in his place" he says, puffing his chest out slightly.

I can't help but smile a little bit.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 06:34 pm. Haley's POV.**

Clay turns his back to me, bringing the tattoo into view. An angel and demon are tattooed from his shoulders to his lower back. The angel is beautiful, her long blonde hair dances around her face, her bright blue eyes staring up. Her hands are pressed together, like she's praying. Her skin is a pale white, much paler then Clay's tan skin. Her wings are folded behind her. A short white dress is wrapped around her shoulders and stops mid thigh.

The demon is just terrifying. More then once, I have woken up with it in my face and freaked out. It looked like it was screaming, with its mouth wide open. Showing its dagger like teeth. Its black eyes were glaring out at me. Two horns sat on his head, one was broken. It had no hair on its head. Its fists were at its side, Its black nails digging into its palms. Its skin was a dark red, with scars darting up and down its chest.

Above the angel's and demon's heads were the words, _'Good or Bad there is always a choice'. _He got it when he was seventeen. Young, I know. He told me, that he knew a guy who didn't care if he was old enough. He got it as a reminder to stay on the straight and narrow, he got it after he lost a very close friend. He didn't tell me how his friend died, it was a painful memory for him, I'm sure. It was a beautiful tattoo though and my favorite of his.

But the tattoo didn't hide the scars, that where there. _Good_ and the angel's head were bumped out with three long scars, that looked like they had been slashes from a whip or something. I hadn't worked up the nerve to ask him about them. A long scar wrapped around his ribs and stop in the middle of his back, it went across the demon's chest. The last of the scars on his back were at the feet of the angel and demon. They were close together, there were four of them. Small circles, they looked like burn marks or gunsh... no they won't. I was just being silly.

I watch as Clay pulls on a gray dress shirt, hiding the angel and demon from sight. He buttons it up and turns around to face me. The sleeves are pushed up slightly, showing the two scars on his wrists. I know how you would get those, I have a friend or two who had the same scars. The few tattoos on his wrists and forearms, Irish symbols mostly, didn't hide them well. Even from my bed, I could easily make them out. They were the only ones that scared me, he had... had tried to kill himself. I know he wouldn't talk about it, not that I would ask. They scared me, I didn't want to know what would push someone as strong as Clay to the edge like that. He pulls the sleeves down, hiding his forearms and wrists. He buttons the cuffs and looks at himself in the mirror.

"You sure this looks alright?" he asks, looking over at me.

I smirk at him. "I liked you better without the shirt" I joke, hoping to get away from the dark thoughts in my head.

"Ha, ha" he says, looking back at himself in the mirror.

He's nervous, I can tell. I can't help but find it a little funny. I've never seen him nervous before, never. Well, he was a little nervous on our first date, but he was fine about an hour in. But for some reason meeting my family was scary for him. He could get into a ring and fight a guy bigger then him, no problem. He worked in the worst parts of town at night and was fine. But put him in a room full of family of the girl he knocked up and he turns into a nervous wreck.

"I mean, you can't see them, right?" he asks, looking back at me.

I roll my eyes. "Really?" I ask, looking at him. "I promise you, no one will care" I say, leaning forward on my bed. "About the tattoos or... the scars" I say, not being able to meet his eyes.

We never actually talked about the scars on his wrists, not that I thought that he would talk openly about them. He wouldn't talk to me about his family, his childhood or his dreams, hell he wouldn't tell me he loves me, so I never asked about the scars. And not just the scars on his wrists ether. The ones on his back or the five small scars on his stomach, that looked like the ones on his lower back. I guess I always thought he would tell me about them when he was ready, but part of me knew I was just scared to know just how hard his life had been. I could never truly understand what he's been through. I have been lucky, I have loving parents and a great family, a happy childhood. So if he never tells me, I can always just believe he had an easy life, like me. Even if I truly know that's far from the truth.

He doesn't say anything back. He adjusts his collar, looking slightly freaked out. I pull my knees up to my chest, he was nervous. Which was now making me slightly nervous too, tonight was the night. I was telling everyone, my Mother would freak out, my Dad too and my Grandpa as well, I'm sure. I was the screw up, I knew that's how everyone saw me. I had flunked out of college and then ran away up north, then I got pregnant, I wish I could of done better. I wish I was the smart one, the golden child.

I know it wasn't fair for me to think like that, but I've seen the looks my family gives me. They were one of the reasons why I left, they made me feel so small. Like I couldn't do anything right, they made me hate myself. So, I moved up north to hide from everyone, go where no one knew me. But it just made me more lonely then I ever had been before. But being up north made me realized just how much my family really loved me. My Mom, Dad and Alex calling me two or three times a week. Cam sending me cookies or cakes, my Grandpa and Gloria sending me money. Then learning about Amber's and Clay's families, Amber told me all about how she wasn't even on speaking terms with her mother and how she had never met her father. It made me realize that I hadn't appreciated what I had.

The only good thing to happen this year had been Clay. I look back at him, he's still looking at himself, still looking very nervous. I slowly slide off my bed and walk over to him, I wrap my arms around him

"No, you can't" I say, resting my head on his back, since he's too tall for me to rest my head on his shoulder. "You look great" I whisper, giving him a light squeeze.

I lose my grip on him as he turns around. I look up at him, he's smiling, his small smile down at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He puts his hands on my face and leans down, he kisses me. I close my eyes, losing myself in the kiss. All the dark and scary thoughts leave my mind, because at the end of the day its just me and him. That's all that matters, me and him. Not his past, his scars, his family, even if my own family disowns me, I'll still have him and he'll have me. It will be me and him raising our child, not our families or our pasts.

I slip my tongue into his mouth, wrapping my arms around him. His hands slips from my face, down my body. They stop on my behind, he picks me up and carries me over to my bed. I know full well where this is going, but I want it to happen. After everything that happened with my Mother earlier and what's going to happen tonight, I wanted a release. I wanted to lose myself with him, even only for a little while. When we are together, its like we are the only people in the world. He slowly sets me down on the bed. I break the kiss and look up at him, smiling slightly. He kisses me again, lightly on the lips. Then he moves to my neck, I close my eyes, leaning my head back. My hands go to his hair, I lightly pull on it.

"Eww..." I hear Alex scream.

Clay jumps off me and my head shoots up, I spot her near the door with her hands over her eyes.

"Oh come on Alex, grow up" I say, sitting up. I see Clay out of the corner of my eye, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his lap.

"I can't believe you two" she hisses, sounding a lot like Mom. She closes the door and stomps over to her bed.

"Well, you could of knocked" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "You knew Clay was getting ready" I say, a slight smirk to my lips. "Don't tell me, you were trying to get a look?" I ask, smirking.

"What?!.. no!" she nearly shouts, blushing a dark red. She looks over at Clay. "Not that your... well that's not why..." she trails off, still blushing.

Clay seems to find the pillow very interesting, since he won't look up.

I laugh at the two, I couldn't help it. "I was... kidding" I say, between laughs

"Ah!" Alex shouts, grabbing something off her bed and running out of the room. I'm still laughing. By the look on Clay's face, I'm guessing he didn't find it as funny as I did.

Well, that didn't end how I thought it would. But it was a type of release.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 06: 54pm. Claire's POV.**

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I shout up the stairs. Haley and Clayton have been up there for more then a few hours, but I at least hope they were ready.

"We're coming!" I hear Haley shout back.

"I've been ready" Alex says, smartly as she walks by.

"I know sweetie" I say, looking over at her. I look back up the stairs. "Let's go!" I shout again. I then look around the room, making sure I got everything. "Phil!" I shout, grabbing the keys then turning to look down the hall. "Phil!" I shout, again. I never understand why no ones ever ready.

"Relax, I'm ready" Phil says, coming out of the kitchen.

I give him a once over and sigh. "Shoes, Phil" I say, shaking my head at him.

"Ah, come on Phil, get it together" he says, going to the stairs.

As I watch him go up them, Haley and Clayton come down, meeting Phil half way.

"Looking good Clay-dog" Phil says, clapping Clayton on the back.

"Ah... thanks, Mr. Phil" Clayton says, looking uncomfortable.

I look at Haley and Clayton. Haley's wearing a light pink top and some jeans, Clayton's wearing a dark gray dress shirt and a pair of jeans. What is he trying to do, impress us? As Haley reaches the bottom of the stairs, she shoots me a dirty look. She's still upset about earlier, but I know one day she'll thank me. Clayton smiles that weird small smile of his and he stands next my daughter, I give him a slight nod.

"Me and Clay will meet you guys over there" Haley says, looking over at me.

"What? Why aren't you riding with us?" I ask, looking over at her.

Haley huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Mom! I'm riding with Clay" she says, glaring at me.

"Oh, are you now" I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"It's not a big deal, I'll just follow you guys over" Clayton says, putting his hands up slightly, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Haley shoots him a look. "It is, Clay" she says, looking back over at me. Her arms are still crossed, with that determined look of hers. I can't help but still see the little girl I used to sing to sleep. "I'm an adult Mom, I can make my own decisions" she says, stomping one of her feet.

I know that she's looking for a fight, but so am I.

"Now Liste..." I start, but Phil's hand quickly covers my mouth. I was so angry that I hadn't even noticed he had come back down.

"Alright, let's go" he says, keeping his hand over my mouth.

I scream at him and Haley, but his hand doesn't move and it comes out as nothing but a muffle.

"Haley, Alex why don't you go with Clay, and Me and your Mother will meet you there" Phil says, looking between our daughters.

I'm going to kill him, I mean it.

They both nod, Haley smiling and Alex looking slightly confused. Haley grabs Clayton's hand and pulls him to the door with Alex following.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 07:13 pm. Haley's POV.**

"I can't believe she was acting like that" I say, I could hear the frustration in my own voice.

"What did you expect?" Alex asks from the back. "You've been hiding up in our room all afternoon with him"she says, smiling smugly.

"You were with us most of the time" I say back, I know I'm pouting slightly.

"Yeah, but the one time I left, I come back and caught you two doing it" she says, smirking.

I roll my eyes. "Please, we won't doing it" I say, looking back at her. "And the doesn't change the fact that she is acting like a bitch" I say, looking back out my window.

"She just cares" Clay says with a shrug.

I look over at him. "You can't be serious?" I ask. I know he's just trying to be nice, my Mother is acting like a complete bitch.

"Yeah, I'm serious" he says, looking over at me. He looks back at the road, smiling slightly.

I sigh, deciding not to argue with him.

"Alex you got enough room back there?" Clay asks, looking at the rearview mirror, before looking back at the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alex says, pushing one of Clay's workbags over a little.

"Sorry about the mess" Clay says, weakly.

"Its fine" Alex says, looking between me and Clay. She has a weird look on her face, like she's looking for something. "So... what's going on?" she asks, looking at me.

I freeze up a little. "What? Nothing" I say, maybe a little too quickly.

"Hmm" she mutters, looking between me and Clay. "Nothing, huh?" she asks, looking back at me. "You been avoiding coming home all year, but for some reason you couldn't miss Christmas?" She asks, with a questioning look.

Why is she so damn smart?

"I always loved Christmas" I say, looking over at Clay before looking back at her.

"And you bring home a boy, that no one knew anything about before a few weeks ago" she says, smartly. "Seems like you're hiding something to me" she says, smirking.

"Turn left up here, right?" Clay asks, nodding his head. I want to thank him for helping me avoid the questioning.

"Yeah" I say, nodding too. I know we're both avoiding the question, but still, what are we supposed to do, tell my little sister I'm pregnant?

I could, what was stopping me? I could trust her... then again she let me losing my virginity slip to Dad. She could just figure it out though, she is smarter then me. She would probably just get it out of me, she always seemed to figure out my secrets anyway. I could tell her. Maybe she could help me with how to tell everyone else or she could just freak out like Mom would. Man, I wish I knew the right answer.

I look over at Clay, he didn't shave today. A little bit of dark brown stubble was covering his face, I always liked him better with a little bit of stubble. Seeming to know I'm looking at him, he looks over at me and smiles his small smile. He looks back at the road and reaches over and takes one of my hands in one of his. I smile a little bit more and look ahead again. I could do it, I could do anything with him at my side. I squeeze his hand, he looks over at me. I look over at him and smile, before I take a deep breath.

"Me and Clay got something to tell you" I say, looking ahead at the road. Clay shoots me a questioning look, while Alex does the same from the back. I look back at her and smile slightly. "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Hey Fallout here and I want to thank Glossy 10 for following my story.**

**I would like to thank Noleb for reviewing, thank you Noleb.**

**Thank you Katia0203 for reviewing and following my story. Thanks Katia and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**Thank you Korkman2 for reviewing again, I'm planing on finishing this story or episode.**

**Thank you MissPaisley for reviewing. Thank you miss and added just a little more this time.**

**Thank you Russianeyes718ouat7ncis for reviewing again. I hope wow is good.**

**Thank you Dontleavetonight for reviewing again. Yes she did, i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you Alex Beckett for reviewing again. Thanks, I'm glad you're still enjoying it and I took you're advice... As i'm sure you noticed.**

**And thanks to you all for reading and remember all reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Freaking Out A Little

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show. **

**Also, all you guys are awesome. The amount of positive feedback and hits I've gotten for this story is a little unbelievable, considering I almost didn't post this in the first place. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 07:19 pm. Alex's POV.**

What did she say? I must of miss heard her, I must've. There's no way she's... she's pregnant.

"You're what?!" I ask, a lot louder then I intended to.

Haley shifts slightly in her seat, looking uncomfortable. "I'm pregnant" she says, with a forced smile, like Mom's.

It just clicked, everything made sense. Why Haley had to come home for Christmas, why she brought Clay with her. She must be earlier on in her pregnancy, she wanted to come home and tell everyone before she started showing. With as small as Haley is, it wouldn't be long. Oh god, I'm going to be an aunt. Oh god, my sister is going to be a mother.

I can see tears in Haley's eyes.

I need to be strong for her, she was going to need all the support she could get. Becoming a mother at nineteen... well, she will be twenty by the time the baby comes. Jesus, a baby! My sister is going to be having a baby, a baby! I need to calm down, I need to be strong. Oh man, Mom is going to lose it, when she finds out. This isn't like when we were kids and I enjoyed Haley getting yelled at. This was serious, this was life changing. So I was going to be there for her.

"Please... say something" she says, with an upset voice.

I see Clay give her hand a light squeeze. She must be scared, being as young as she is and becoming a mother. But, then again becoming a mother must be scary no matter how old you are. I needed to be strong for her, I take a deep breath and nod.

"Everything is going to be fine" I say, putting my hand on her shoulder.

People won't my strong suit, but I think this is what you should do, right?

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 07:45pm. Mitchell's POV.**

"Its fine, Cam" I say, looking over at my boyfriend. He was being Cam, over doing everything. Just because we were having the family over for dinner.

"I could use your help" he says back, looking over at me. He puts his hands on his hips, sending me that look of his.

"Everything looks fine, Cam" I say, shooting him a look.

I hear the doorbell ring.

"Does everything look alright Mitchell, does it" he says, looking at me, his hands still on his hips.

I roll my eyes as I go over to the door. I love Cam as much as one person can love another, but he always over does things. I mean, so what, we're having the family over and Haley's new boyfriend. Why do we need to make it a big deal? It isn't, they been here before and I bet this new boyfriend won't make it to the end of the year. So why do we need to act like the queen is coming?

"I saw that" he says, my back to him.

I sigh, before putting on a smile and pulling the door open.

"Uncle Mitchell!" Haley says, pulling me into a hug.

I'm slightly caught off guard by her. This isn't the Haley I'm used to. The Haley I'm used to, barely looks up from her cellphone to say hello. But now she was trying to kill me with a hug.

"Haley" I say, patting her on the back. She pulls back from the hug and smiles at me.

"You're looking so good" she says, smiling.

I nod slightly, I'm more then a little freaked out by her behavior now. "You too" I say, still nodding.

"Hey uncle Mitchell" Alex says, stepping in behind her.

"Hey" I say, relived she's not attacking me like her sister.

"Yeah hey, everything's great and normal" Alex says, quickly.

Okay, she's acting weird too, great. Haley shoots Alex a look and Alex shoots her a look back.

"I got to go to the bathroom!" Alex pretty much yells, nearly running down the hall.

Yeah, she's acting very weird.

I look over at Haley as she puts her hand on my forearm. "Uncle Mitchell, this is Clay" she says, pointing me towards the door. I look over and smile.

Standing at the door is a handsome young man, he's smiling a strange little smile. He holds his hand out to me, I spot a tattoo on his ring finger. I force myself to keep smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pritchett, Clayton Sweetwater" he says, introducing himself. "But people call me Clay " he adds, with a nod.

"Nic.. nice to meet you" I say, shaking his hand. I can't believe how rough his hand is, hasn't he heard of hand lotion. "And.. ah Mitchell, call me Mitchell" I say, trying not to show how freaked out I am.

I'm going to take a wild guess and say my sister didn't like her oldest daughter's boyfriend. But, mother like daughter, right. I could remember more then a few of Claire's boyfriends who looked a lot like the young man standing next to my niece. Hopefully she will out grow it like her mother, hopefully it won't take too long for her to.

Haley smiles between us and puts an arm around Clayton.

"Um.. ah... Cam!" I shout, over my shoulder. Not knowing what else to do.

"What is it, Mitchell?" Cam asks, walking into the room. "I have so many thi..." He stops, when he spots Haley and her boyfriend. "Haley, you are looking great" he says, stretching out every word. I try not to roll my eyes, as he smiles over at them.

Haley runs over to him and pulls him into a hug. "You too Cam" she says, hugging him. She looks up at him and smiles. "Did you lose more weight?" she asks, her smile getting wider.

I can't believe how she's acting, she's not acting like Haley at all. I haven't seen her this excited in years, not since that gig where Cam played with Dylan's band.

"Well..." Cam starts, blushing slightly. Seeming not to notice Clayton.

"Cam" I interrupt him, nodding towards the stocky young man standing behind me.

"Oh... Well hello, I'm Cameron Tucker" Cam says, walking over to Clay, holding his hand out. I can see the way Cameron is eying him, he thinks Haley's boyfriend is cute. That's just great, he always had this thing for bad boys. I roll my eyes at the thought, considering he ended up with me.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tucker" Clayton says, shaking Cam's hand.

"Oh please, call me Cam" Cam says, smiling.

* * *

**The 21th of December, 07:25pm. Claire's POV. **

"I don't want to hear it, Phil" I say, looking out my window. I shoot him a dirty look. "We're supposed to be a team, Phil" I say, glaring at him.

We are supposed to be a team, a united front to the kids. But he had turned on me, in front of our daughters and Clayton. He made me look and feel foolish, he made me look crazy.

"I..." he tries.

"Don't interrupt me" I say slowly, glaring at him. "We are a team Phil and you don't cover your teammate's mouth" I say, looking out my window. "How do you think that made me look in front of our kids?" I ask, looking at him.

"I just think that with Haley just letting us back in that we shouldn't fight with her" Phil says, looking over at me then back at the road.

"She started it" I mutter, looking out my window. I know its childish, but I honestly don't care.

I had always been the bad cop, even now. Phil was always too easy on the kids, always making me be the one to be hard on them. The one time when he tried to be the bad cop, he over shot the mark. Treating the girls like prison inmates.

So now, I just did it out of habit. I didn't wanna be the one to fight with Haley over her choice of boyfriends, I would love to get to be the one who smiles and laughs the whole time. But I couldn't be, I was stuck as the bad cop. But I was doing what I felt was right by my daughter and I didn't think Clayton was good enough for her. So I was going to do what I feel was right, even if it still made me the bad cop.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 07:30 pm. Mitchell's POV.**

"I'm telling you Cam, something isn't right here" I say, looking over at Cam. I take a sip from my wine. "I mean have you notice how weird Alex is acting".

"Yeah something isn't right, your attitude" he says, looking over at me. "And Alex always acts weird, she must have a test coming up or homework she needs to do" he says, shaking his head at me.

I roll my eyes, there's nothing wrong with my attitude. Something about Haley was off and something was definitely up with Alex. why would Haley bring Clayton home for Christmas? There was something to this, I know it. Clayton was... unsettling. I remember back when I was working criminal cases, seeing guys less intimidating then the young man standing in my living room. He has this dangerous vibe about him, like a few of my dad's old navy buddies, the ones he would never leave me or Claire alone with.

I wish Cam could see past the fact Clayton was a good looking guy and see what I could, but that wasn't going to happen. I love him, but he let's his big heart get in the way of his common sense.

"I know, I'm not the only one who noticed how you treated him" He says, looking back down at the stove.

"Me?" I ask, I didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes, you" he says, looking back at me. "You treated Clay like he was a homeless man asking for money or something" he says, going back to the stove.

"Yeah well, sorry I wasn't the one acting like a school girl around him" I say, shooting him a meaningful look.

I know Cam finds him attractive, he had stared at Clayton the whole time. You probably couldn't tell by looking at me, but Cam's type was the big muscles and tattoos type guy. Its kinda funny considering he ended up with me.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he says, walking over to the island. His lips are pressed together in a tight line, he always does that when he's trying to hide something. He starts chopping up vegetables, not meeting my eye.

"Oh please" I say, rolling my eyes. I sip from my glass and look around the kitchen.

I hear the front door open and a few hellos sound out around the room. Claire comes in, she looks upset and I bet I know why.

"You want a glass?" I ask, holding my glass of wine out. She takes it from me and downs it. "I meant your own glass" I say, looking at the empty glass in her hand.

She looks at me with a hateful look. "I'm not in the mood Mitchell" she says, handing the glass back to me.

"Not you too" Cam says, looking up from the cutting board.

Claire looks at me and smiles slightly. "You see it too?" she asks.

I sigh, putting a hand on my hip. "Yes" I say, with a slight nod. "Its... its just... just that he looks like a gang banger or something" I say, with a shrug.

"Thank you" she says, giving me my glass back. she walks over to the counter where the bottles of wine are and pours herself a glass.

"You two are unbelievable" Cam says, shaking his head.

"Oh please, Cam" I say, looking over at him.

"Don't even" he says, shooting me a look.

I see out of the corner of my eye Claire down another glass. She then looks between us. "What?" she asked, still looking between us.

"Well, Cam has a new crush" I say, looking over at my sister.

"No" she says, stretching out the word, looking over at Cam.

"I don't have a crush on him" Cam says, shaking his head.

"But, you think he's cute don't you?" I ask, taking a few steps towards him.

"No, not at all" Cam says, looking over at me.

"Not even, a little bit?" I ask, staring at him.

"No" Cam says, shaking his head, with a tight lip. I can tell he was lying, like when I asked who ate the last cookie and he would say Lily. I love the man, but he was a terrible liar.

"Really?" I ask, starting to get frustrated with him.

"Come on Cam, even if you took everything else away, he's still half your age" Claire says, even though it sounds like she's hissing.

Cam puts the knife down, harder then he needed to, and looks up at us. "He's been nothing but kind and respectful, so I don't wanna hear it from you Pritchetts" he says, sounding angry.

I look down at my empty glass, feeling slightly bad. I never like when he tells me off. Maybe he was right, 'us' Pritchetts had a tendency to judge books by their covers. Like when I first met Cam and thought he was just some dumb country boy. I look over at Claire, her jaw is set and her eyes are on her glass. I look back at Cam, pouting a little bit.

"She started it" I mutter, nodding slightly at my sister. She glares at me, before punching me hard in the arm. "That hurt Claire" I say, grabbing her by the hair.

"Ah" she hisses, twisting my nipple.

"You two are unbelievable" Cam says, shaking his head. I can barely see him out of the corner of my eye.

Me and my sister struggle for a few minutes, as Cam chops up vegetables. Why do I have the worse sister ever, why? Its not fair.

"Oh, hello Clayton" I hear Cam say. Me and Claire slowly look over at the doorway.

Clayton is staring at us, with a look somewhere between amused and confused. When I meet his eye, he smiles that strange little smile of his. I'm assuming Claire met his eye too.

"Ah..." he starts, looking over at Cam. Claire let's go of my nipple and I let go of her hair. "I was just wondering if you guys needed any help?" he asks, looking between the three of us, the weird look of amusement and confusion still set on his face. He looks back at Cam. "And ah, Clay's fine Mr. Cam. No ones ever really called me by my full name besides.. my dad" he says, scratching the back of his head, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Claire walks back over to where the bottles of wine are and pours herself another glass. While I straighten out my sweater.

"Well, if you're going to call me 'Mr. Cam', I'm going to call you Clayton" Cam says, with a smile. "Understand?" he asks, still smiling at the young man.

"Ah, yes sir, M... Cam" Clayton says, nodding, smiling that strange small smile again. "So... you guys need any help?" he asks, looking between the three of us.

Cam opens his mouth, but my sister cuts him off.

"No" Claire says, quickly, with that forced smile of hers. It was seriously creepy, at least I thought so. "We got everything under control" she adds, before downing her third glass, or was it her fourth?

"Okay, um... Well, if you guys need any help, you know" he says, with a nod. He then turns and goes back into the living room.

I see Cam shoot Claire a dirty look. "That was a little mean" he says, looking down at the cutting board.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 07:45 pm. Haley's POV.**

"Isn't she cute?" Lily asks, looking up at me.

I smile down at her, Lily was as sweet as a little girl could be. I look at the doll in her hands and nod.

"Yes she is" I say, bending down to her eye level. I push some of her hair behind her ear, smiling at her.

I hope I have a little girl, maybe she could be just like Lily. I freeze, staring into Lily's brown eyes. That was the first time, I actually thought about the baby growing inside me, as more then just a baby. I could almost see her, she looked a lot like me. But with her father's nose, well, minus it being broken more then a few times like his. She has green eyes like me and is smiling a large smile like my Dad. She's smiling and waving at me, I swear I could just see her. I could see myself walking her to school, dressing her up, teaching her to cook... well maybe Clay would do that.

"Are you alright, Haley?" Lily asks, looking at me.

I then realize that I had been staring at her. I smile at her and then kiss the top of her head, before standing up.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine" I say, smiling down at her. "I was just thinking about adult stuff" I add, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, My Daddies do that a lot too" she says, hugging the doll to her chest. She looks down at the doll and kisses its head. "Can you watch her and I'll get her sister" she says, holding it out to me. "She really misses her sister" she adds, in a whisper.

I smile at her. "Of course, sweetie" I say, taking the doll from her. "Be quick, okay" I say, holding the doll at my side.

She nods and runs down the hall to her room.

I look down at the doll, playing a little bit with its hair. I wanted a little girl, I honestly hadn't thought about the baby much past telling my family and the situation between me and Clay. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted a little girl. I wanted a little girl to dress up in pretty dresses and do her hair. I mean, I wouldn't care if it was a boy. I would love it just the same. But I didn't get little boys, they liked playing in the mud and with bugs. Little girls I get, you play dress up with them and teach them how to sit when wearing a skirt. Was it that bad that I wanted a girl? Maybe Clay wanted a girl too, no, guys always want boys. I just wanted a sweet little princess. Not a little boy, I had to worry about bringing a dead cat home.

"Hey" Clay says, as he wraps his large arms around me. "What's with the doll?" he asks, with

an amused voice.

I had been so lost in my thoughts, that I had almost forgotten about the doll in my hands. I wonder how long he had been watching me.

"Lily asked me to watch her" I say, leaning against him and resting my head against his chest.

"Hmm" he mutters, giving me a light squeeze. I smile.

We both stand there, quietly, for a few minutes. I wonder what he's thinking about, I wonder if his mind is on our child. Clay had done well with Lily earlier, he had played with her a little and asked her about school, he had even called her darling a few times. I wasn't going to tell him how much I loved seeing him act so sweet. Clay was the kind of guy, who wouldn't take being call sweet well. I know he wouldn't, I remember how Amber loved to call him sweet. He would always blush and tell her to stop it. I guess he saw being seen as 'sweet' made him look weak, stupid I know. It just was how he was, something from his childhood I'm sure.

"So" he starts, shifting slightly. "Are we going to tell them tonight?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

I turn around, still in his arms. I look up at him, then back down at the doll, pushing its hair around. I know we should, but I just wanted to enjoy being home for a little longer. Tonight was the night to do it, everyone was going to be here. But still, the thought of standing up in front of my whole family and telling them that I was pregnant was still a very scary thought. Clay would be right there with me, holding my hand and that was a comforting thought.

Not to mention, Alex now knew. And if I waited too long, she would probably let it slip. That wouldn't be that bad, would it? I mean, if she let it slip. Then I wouldn't have to tell everyone, they would already know. Yeah that could work, no. I can't do that, its childish and I need to start acting more like an adult. I'm becoming a mother damnit and I was going to start acting like it.

Did I really need to tell them this week though? I feel like that would ruin Christmas and I didn't want that. I just wanted to enjoy Christmas with my family, my whole family. Clay was now apart of it and I wanted to enjoy Christmas with him. I wanted to have one last big family Christmas, before I added to it. I could just push it off, until New Years. It could be like a baby new year or something. Man, that sounded stupid. I was just being stupid, I just needed to tell them and get it out of the way. I know I should tell them, the longer I wait the worse it would get.

Alex wouldn't make it to New Years anyways and I needed to be the one to tell them.

I sigh, still playing with the doll a little bit. "Yeah, I'll tell everyone at dinner" I say, not looking up at him.

He runs a hand through my hair, making me look up at him. He smiles and kisses my forehead, then leans back and looks me in the eye.

"Everything is going to be okay" he says, tucking some of my hair behind one of my ears. "I promise" he says, smiling down at me.

I can't help but smile. He leans down and kisses me, I lean into him, wrapping my arms around him. I slip my tongue into his mouth, running a hand up his large chest. I feel as one of his large hands rest on my behind. My mind goes rushing back to our little thing earlier in me and Alex's room, I can feel the want, the need, that we both feel in this kiss. The longer the kiss goes, the more passionate it gets. Even though it had been two days since the last time we had sex, I knew I wanted him and I know he wanted me, well I could feel that he wanted me.

"Eww!" I hear Lilly shout from behind me.

I push Clay back and look over at the little girl, she's looking at us with a small smile on her cute little face and a doll in her hand, that looked like the almost forgotten one in my hands. Are we going to get caught everytime we start kissing now?

"Hey Lily" I say, with a slight blush to my cheeks.

"You two were kissing" she says, smiling.

"No, we were just talking real close darling" Clay says, from behind me.

"Yeah" I say, with a nod.

"You two love each other and all you want to do is kiss" she says, before pressing her lips out and starts making kissing sounds at us.

"Lily" I say, putting a slight bite to my voice, hoping to get her to stop.

She darts past us, singing loudly. "Haley and Clay sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage" she sings, running into the kitchen.

I can't help but think, that's not how it always goes.

* * *

**Hey Fallout here and I want to thank Thunder31, TheDreamer006, Csi-Dragon101, Itskindafuntodotheimpossible , Iluvcm, Mylifeisbooks and Freddie97 for following my story, thanks guys.**

**Thank you Korkman2 for reviewing again. You don't have to worry, I'm planning on writing up to the birth of the baby and a little bit after it. So, I may be at this awhile. Anyways, thanks again for reviewing man.**

**Thank you Noleb for reviewing again. Well, I hope you liked Alex freaking out a bit about the news. Thanks again for sticking with this story and for the kind words.**

**Thank you Fedff for reviewing. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, with the holidays things... well, sort of got away from me. Thanks again for taking the time to review.**

**Thank you Tricksk8er for reviewing again. Thanks for the kind words Trick, I'm glad you're still enjoying it.**

**Thank you KiaraBlake2000 for reviewing. Thanks Kiara for the kind words, really your review made me smile like an idiot for the whole day. And yes, cliffhangers are a little evil on the writers part, but its so much fun to end a chapter that way. Yes, I'm evil ;). thanks again.**

**Thank you Caitlin 3 for reviewing. Well, I'm happy that I could bring your fantasy to life, even in just a silly little story like this. Thanks again for taking the time to review.**

**Thank you Russianeyes718ouat7ncis for reviewing again. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. and yeah, Claire is a little... Well, overprotective. But they say you can't be too overprotective of your children, right? But I don't have any, so... I wouldn't know. Thanks for reviewing again Russ.**

**Thank you Lauren for reviewing. Well, don't worry Lauren, you're going to see... or, well, read the baby being born and maybe a little more. And sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thanks again.**

**Thank you Ally for reviewing. I hope the wait didn't kill you, sorry I couldn't update sooner Ally. But its here now. Thanks for taking the time to review.**

**Thank you Mercury for reviewing. I'm trying, just don't yell at me anymore (writes while crying). ;) I'm joking... just so that's clear. Thanks again man.**

**Thank you Modernfamilygirl for reviewing and following . I just got to say love the name and I'm glad you love my story, I did update... somewhat soon after you reviewed, so... you're welcome? Thanks again.**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed 11/11/12. Thanks man. Once again, smiled like an idiot all day because of your review man. Two things, I'm a dude and about the wait... well, hopefully you're not too pissed that its been almost a month since you reviewed. But, will a internet hug make up for it? Thanks again man.**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed 11/17/12. Thanks man, I'm glad you love it and i did. Thanks again.**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed 11/26/12. Yeah, me too man. Thanks again.**

**And now I would like to thank all of you for reading and remember all reviews are appreciated. Much love to all you guys and gals.**


	9. Mother, Dad I'm

**Merry Christmas you guys and happy Holidays, I hope you guys are having a good time. I busted my ass to get this chapter done for Christmas, because I wanted to get you guys something, so hopefully it doesn't feel rushed.**

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 08:01 pm. Jay's POV.**

"Come on, Jay!" Gloria shouts back at me.

I love the woman, I mean how couldn't I, have you seen her? But she was all worked up because we're a little late, not that its my fault. Dumb and Dumber had made us late. The two idiots had forgot we were having dinner at eight and hadn't gotten home until seven thirty-nine. Then Gloria blew up on them, which was kinda funny, but still made us late, I mean it was only like a minute or two. So me taking my sweet time locking up, wasn't hurting anyone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I mutter, walking over to her.

"Come on Jay, oh Cam's goin' to be so upset" Gloria says, adjusting Isabella on her hip.

Isabella Sofia Pritchett, Gloria picked the name, I wouldn't have picked a name that made it sound like she needed a green card. But it wasn't a bad name, it wouldn't have been my first choice though. She was a year and a half old and she was beautiful just like her mother. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a light blue, like mine.

"Here take Bella" Gloria says, handing her to me.

I take her, giving her a big smile. "Hey Sweet Pea" I say, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggles and claps, she was a Daddy's girl, which was just fine by me.

"I just want to say, its not my fault we're late" Luke says, from his spot next to Manny. "I'm not the one who kept changing his pants" he says, looking over at his partner in crime.

"You tried leaving without pants" Manny shot back, looking over at Luke.

"They are overrated, what have pants done for you, huh?" Luke asked, looking at Manny, then at me and Isabella.

Manny opens his mouth, but I hold up my free hand.

"That's enough from Tweele Dee and Tweele Dum" I say, looking between them. "We were stuck in traffic, alright" I say, with a nod.

They both nod back. I turn to Gloria and nod, she rings the doorbell.

"I'm Tweele Dee" I hear Luke mutter.

After a minute, the door opens. Its Cam standing behind it, here we go.

"Well look who finally showed up" Cam says, with a smile and his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Cam, we were stuck by traffic" Gloria says, going inside.

"Stuck in" I hear Manny mutter.

"Alright, come in, come in" Cam says, waving us in."Oh, she looks so cute tonight" Cam says, beaming at Isabella. Isabella smiles at Cam and reaches out for him. "Oh, it looks like she wants her brother" he says, taking her from me.

I had to hand it to him, Cam was great with kids. And Isabella loved him, which I know upset Mitch and Claire. She just adores him and I'm not sure why, honestly.

"Can I get a drink?" I ask, looking at him.

"Of course Jay, you know where they are" he says, paying me no mind, while playing with Isabella. "And you know you don't have to ask" he says, looking at me, before walking over to the couch.

I wanted a drink, badly. Tonight was going to be a long night. I was going to meet another winner that Haley brought home, hopefully this kid isn't as bad as that Dylan kid. And I knew it was going to be up to me to scare him. Not like Phil could, I've met girl scouts scarier then Phil. So yeah, I was the one who was going to scare some sense into this idiot.

I pick up the whiskey and pour myself a glass. Why? I didn't need this right now. I got a baby about to go into the terrible twos and my younger son is slowly becoming an idiot teenager, a well dress idiot, but still an idiot. I caught him and Luke trying to sneak a few beers last night, and yeah I know, they're fourteen and that's what fourteen year old boys do, but I fear with Manny, I might just have another Claire on my hands. So, I didn't need any more drama in my life right now. And I know no matter what, Claire is going to find a problem with the kid Haley's dating and I was going to be thrown into the middle of it.

I sip my drink and sigh, its nights like tonight that make me wish I hadn't quit smoking. I turn around and look over the room. Cam and Phil are playing with Isabella. Alex is sitting in a chair near the fireplace, she's bobbing her head and drumming her thighs, she must have a test coming up or something. And Luke and Manny were standing off by the window, talking quietly to each other. I wasn't going to tell Gloria or Claire about last night, but I hadn't told them that.

I can't help but smirk at the thought. They see me looking at them, a look of worry in their eyes. I was enjoying holding this over their heads, a little too much maybe. I look around the room again, I don't spot Gloria, Claire or Mitch. I'm guessing they're in the kitchen. And I don't see Haley or the kid she's dating, so they were probably off hiding somewhere. I swear if this one tries to call me Mr. P, I'm giving him a black eye.

"Grandpa!" I hear Haley nearly shout. I turn around and spot my oldest grandchild, she smiling a huge smile and is nearly running at me, her arms out.

She runs into me, pulling me into a hug. Well she tries, I mean she's just so tiny. I put one of my arms around her and squeeze.

"Hey sweetheart" I say, smiling down at her.

You wouldn't know it, if you've only known her for the last few years. But Haley used to act like this all the time, she would always run up smiling and beaming with excitement. Then when she was about fourteen or so, she turned into a teenager, who wasn't excited to see her old granddad anymore. I knew it was coming , I remember going through it with Claire. Haley was a lot like her mother, which I knew neither could see. But now she was like this, excited to see her old granddad. She must be buttering me up, man, her boyfriend must be a piece of work.

I lean down and kiss the top of her head, patting her back. She pulls back and smiles up at me, with her big green eyes.

"I missed you so much" she says, pulling me in for a second hug. She only holds for a second before pulling back again. "Grandpa, there is someone I want you to meet" she says, smiling up at me sweetly.

"I can't wait" I mutter, with a sigh.

She shoots me a look. "What?" she asks, a small bit of anger in her eyes.

"I can't wait" I say, with a smile this time.

She starts smiling again and turns around, looking around the room. A young man, only a little shorter then me, walks over to us.

"Clayton Sweetwater, nice to meet you sir" he says, holding out his hand.

I take his hand and shake it, his grip is firm. Not surprising considering his large hands. I see a few tattoos popping out of his sleeve, as the sleeve of his gray dress shirt is pulled up slightly as me and him shake hands. A big man, clean cut, wearing a decent shirt, but he has a few tattoos. Now I ain't an old man, well not that old and I was in the Navy, so tattoos ain't that big of a deal. But tattoos on your hands? And what are they?

"Jay Pritchett" I say, squeezing his hand as hard as I can.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Pritchett, Haley's told me a lot about all of you" he says, seeming unfazed by me trying to crush his hand. Well, it worked with Phil and that Dylan kid. "I've heard of your company, you guys mostly do closets right?" he asks, with a odd smile, it was too small.

"Yeah" I say, finally letting go of his hand.

"Yes sir, you guys do good work" he says, as Haley grabs his hand. "A few apartments I've worked in had your closets in them, they were the only thing I didn't have to mess with" he says, looking over at my granddaughter, then back at me.

"Thanks" I say, avoiding sounding too happy about it. I know he's just trying to butter me up, I know it. "So... you work in construction then?" I ask, trying to sound friendly.

"Yes sir, I'm a contractor" he says, with a nod.

"A contractor huh? Not always steady work" I say, sending a pointed look Haley's way.

"Sometimes, but I do well for myself" he says, with another nod.

"Yeah?" I ask, with a nod of my own.

"Yes sir, I know people all up and down California" he says, smiling that odd little smile of his again. "So, I stay pretty steady" he says, with another nod.

"Downside, he works out of town sometimes" Haley adds, looking over at him. The two share a look, then they look back at me.

"Only once a year" Clayton says, with a shrug.

"Once a year?" Haley asks, giving him a questioning look.

"Okay, two or three times" Clayton says, looking back at me.

I see Haley roll her eyes, I'm guessing it was more then three times a year. Okay, he had a good job, he seems to be alright, but I was going to do some checking up on him.

"What's Your full name and where are you from?" I ask, hoping that Clayton is about as bright as that Dylan kid.

"Clayton... Andrew Sweetwater and … um... I'm from Detroit, Michigan" he says, sending me a questioning look. Haley is doing the same next to him.

"Just like learning things about people" I say, with a smile and a raise of my glass.

"Oh, okay" Clayton says, with a nod.

But Haley doesn't looked convinced, but she won't put it together. I mean, she's Haley. Cam walks out into the living room, with a smile on his face.

"Dinner's ready" he says, looking around the room.

Finally, Haley is still sending me that look.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 08:23 pm. Haley's POV.**

I stare down at my plate, thinking over the evening. Things had gone somewhat well, not great, but I wasn't going to complain. But Uncle Mitchell had been acting weird towards Clay all night. I never thought that him out of everyone, would judge a book by its cover. I mean just look at Uncle Cam! He doesn't look like someone who grew up on a farm or played football, but I guess Mitchell and my Mother are siblings. And then there was my Grandpa, well... he didn't like Clay, I could tell.

So to say the least, the evening hadn't made me feel better about telling them that I was pregnant. I look over at Clay, Cam, bless him, let us sit next to each other. I think the night was starting to weigh on Clay, his leg was bobbing up and down nervously. I first noticed it after our little talk in the hall, my family scared him. It was a weird thought, the big strong tough guy was afraid of my family.

I put my hand atop his knee and look over at him, he looks at me. I smile and he smiles back, as his leg slowly stops bobbing.

I look around at everyone, Cam was going on about how Lily had done something amazing. His hands were shooting up, down and all about, it was one of the things I loved about Cam. He couldn't help but talk with his hands. I look over at Alex, she's stuffing food into her mouth like its been days since the last time she ate. Maybe if I wait another hour she'll just blurt it out, yeah that could work. No I needed to be the one to tell everyone.

I look back down at my plate. Pan fried chicken, glazed carrots, roasted potatoes and a spinach salad. I had mostly picked at the potatoes, I was feeling nauseous. The smell from the onions in the salad, kept making me want to throw-up. I wasn't sure if it was from the fact that I was extremely nervous about telling everyone, and I was just using the onions as an excuse. Or, if maybe the 'pregnancy stuff' was starting to kick in.

I had been fine the last few weeks, since I found out that I was pregnant. The only reason I notice was because I hadn't had my period and well, I put two and two together. Anyways, I wasn't very hungry. I just wanted to wait for the right time to tell everyone, and that time needed to be during dinner. Why dinner, well I'm not sure why. But it felt like the right time, you know everyone being in the same room and everything.

I look over at my Mother, she's been drinking since we got here. I think she was pretty far gone at this point, which it took a lot of wine to get my Mother wasted. So, I knew she was a ticking time bomb. And when she blew up, it was going to be in mine and Clay's faces.

"I swear it was one of the most amazing things, I've ever seen" Cam finishes, a proud smile on his face.

"She just did a cartwheel, Cam" Mitchell says, from his spot next to his boyfriend.

"It was a big moment in my baby girl's life" Cam says, tears welling up in his eyes.

"He was crying then too" Mitchell says, looking around at everyone.

Nearly everyone at the table laughs, even me. Honestly, with everything going on in my head, I didn't think anything could make me laugh. But I do and it feels good. I look over at Clay, him and my Mother are the only ones not laughing. Instead, my Mother is staring down at her drink, She's probably not even listening. And Clay is just smiling that cute little smile of his.

"So... Clay" My mother starts, slurring her words. I know whatever she has to say can't be good. "Is your family upset you're not coming for Christmas?" she asks, raising her wine glass for another sip. "Unless you won't invited? Is that why you're here? because your family wants nothing to do with you?" she asks, a slight smirk to her lips.

"Mom!" I shout, anger shooting through me. I want to kill her, she's acting like a complete bitch! I look over at poor Clay, he's looking down at his plate. He doesn't like talking about his family when we're alone, I can't imagine how he must feel having them brought up in front of everyone like this.

Everyone else seems slightly surprised by her words, most of them looking more then a little uncomfortable.

"What?!" she asks, loudly. "I just wanted to know if his family hates him" she says, pointing at Clay, but looking at me.

"Mom! Stop it!" I shout, glaring at her. That's it, I'm going to kill her. Suddenly I feel Clay's hand sit atop mine on his knee. I look over at him and he's looking at me.

"Its fine" he whispers, looking me in the eye. He looks over at my Mother, the bitch. "Ah... my family doesn't really do the whole family Christmas thing" he says, looking down at his food. "I was.. um, four... um... when my mother passed away and well... ah... My f... Father didn't handle it well " he says, looking around at everyone, but when his eyes land on me, they stay on me. "So me and my brother won't ever really big on the whole holidays thing" he says, with a shrug. "So, I usually just spend Christmas alone" he says, with another shrug and before going back to his food.

I knew his mother passed away, but I didn't know how or that he was so young when she did. He probably doesn't even remember her. I send one last hateful look towards my Mother and go back to my food too. I wasn't going to forget this, I don't care if Clay cared or not. Because I care and no one, not even my Mother, attacks my man and gets away with it.

"I'm glad your here" Cam says, looking over at Clay.

Clay looks over at him and smiles. "Thanks Cam, me too" he says, with a nod.

Everyone goes back to eating, besides her. My Mother, instead downs her glass and goes to pour herself another. But my Father grabs the bottle of wine before she can, the two look at each other. They are whispering back and forth, I'm sure its something about the bottle. That's it, I'm not telling them tonight. Not after that, not with my Mother drunk. No, I was going to wait. Let everyone get use to Clay and him being around. I could wait a few weeks, what was stopping me?

Clay squeezes my hand under the table and I look over at him, his eyes are on his plate. I know he's trying to help, telling me to be strong, telling me I could do it, or at least that's what I like to think. I do need to tell them, I couldn't wait. The longer I wait, the worse it was going to be. I could do this, he was here for me. I squeeze his hand back, thanking him.

Small talk had started up again, even with tension in the air. Everyone was talking and trying to joke, besides my Mother. She was pushing her food around, her eyes set on Clay. Clay doesn't seem to notice and if he does, he's ignoring her.

I choose to ignore her too, I need to get telling them that I'm pregnant out of the way first, before I deal with her. I suck in a breath, trying to get the nerve to tell everyone. What am I going to say? Guess what everyone, I'm super preggers. Maybe I shouldn't use 'preggers'. How do you handle this sort of thing? Do I stand up or can I stay seated? Should I draw it out? Should I just say it? What happens after I tell them? Should I just stand there and wait for them to say something? Should I tell them and just run for it?

Alright, I need to stop. I'm over thinking it, I just need to tell them and let it go from there. I take another deep breath and stand. Everyone looks at me, questioning looks on all their faces. Well, besides Alex's and Clay's. Looking around at everyone, I wish I had stayed seated and kept my mouth shut.

"I.. I got something to tell you guys" I start, my voice shaky. "Well, me and Clay got something to tell you" I say, looking around at everyone. Okay, I'm feeling really sick now. Oh god, don't throw-up, don't throw-up. Clay stands up beside me, we're still holding hands.

I see my Mother shoot us a dirty look, I'm sure she wouldn't be happy with any news that wasn't me and Clay breaking up. I feel panic rising in my chest as I look around at everyone. I was wrong, I can't do this. Why did I not just stay up north, me and Clay could be in his living room right now, watching something and just enjoying each other's company. But no, I just had to come home and tell everyone I'm pregnant!

Okay, I need to calm down. Just say it, just say I'm pregnant and deal with whatever comes next. I take a deep breath and smile, well I force a smile.

"I'm pregnant" I say, looking around at everyone. Oh my god, I did it. I really did it. After weeks of thinking about it, it was just out in the open.

"What?!" everyone says, looking at me, surprised looks on all their faces. Well, beside Alex's and Clay's.

"I'm pregnant" I say, quieter this time, looking down at the table. This was going to go well. My Mother was glaring at me, my Dad and Grandpa were glaring at Clay.

"I can't believe it!" My Mother shouts, slamming her hands down on the table and standing from her seat. "How could you be so stupid Haley?!" she asks, shouting.

"Don't start with me, Mom" I spit back, does she really think, I don't know?

"No, young lady, you sit down and listen!" my Mother shouts, holding on to the table. I guess in her drunk state, she's finding it hard to stand.

"Mom!"I shout, if she would just listen to me.

"You're gone for less then a year and come back pregnant!" she screams, the veins in her neck popping up a little. "And with him!" she shouts, pointing at Clay. "Him!' she repeats.

"Yes him!" I shout back, slamming my hands down on the table.

"How could this even happen?" she asks, quietly, shaking her head.

"We were fucking Mom, that's how!" I shout, stomping my foot.

"Alright, come on Lily" Cam says, getting up and grabbing her hand. "Let's go outside and play, come on" he says, leading her to the door, shooting us dirty looks as he goes.

Everyone else stays seated and is looking between me and my Mother.

"You're too young to become a mother!" my Mother shouts back. She really thinks I don't know about her and Dad, how she was pregnant when they got married!

"You and Dad won't that much older then me, when you two had me!" I scream back, they won't.

"We both had graduated college, not flunked out and never been!" she yelled, pointing to me then Clay,

"You're just going to keep throwing that back in my face, ain't you!" I shout back, tears now in my eyes. "I'm sorry Mom, I really am" I say, barely holding back the tears.

She can only see my mistakes, that's the only thing she sees. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I will always be the screw-up in her eyes. I'm wasn't a straight A student like Alex and I wasn't the baby like Luke, no, I was the one who was getting in trouble. Boys, school, the police, I always found some way to screw up and my Mother never let me forget that. She was always so much harder on me then Alex or Luke. I wonder if she even notices or cares, I didn't for years.

"Enough" Clay says, his voice cutting through my thoughts. His voice was calm, his eyes going between me and my Mother.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word" my Mother says, turning her eyes on him. "You fucking did this, this is your fault!" she shouts, pointing a boney finger at him.

"Stop it Mom, just stop it!" I scream, trying to fight back tears.

She turns her eyes back on me and shoots me a look that could kill. "Stop it? Stop it?! You want me to stop?! All you are is a fucking screw-up, we give you everything and all you fucking do is fuck things up" she shouts, death in her eyes.

There it is, just out in the open. All those years of telling myself it was just in my head, that my family didn't think of me as the screw-up. But, she said it, she just fucking said it. I feel like all the air has been sucked from the room. No one is saying anything, just quiet breathing. A look of horror sits on my Mother's face, as she realizes what she has said. I want to scream back at her, put on a brave face and act like it didn't hurt. But it did. And the side of me that wanted to fight, was losing to the side of me who wanted to run away crying. It hurt so bad, I swear I could feel it in my chest. It feels so real, like I'm being stabbed with a hot knife. More and more tears well up in my eyes as I stare at my Mother, the look of horror still on her face.

"Haley..." she starts, reaching out for me.

But I don't let her finish, I take off. I run down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, tears running down my face.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 08:53 pm. Phil's POV.**

"Haley.." Claire says, taking a step away from the table. She stumbles a little bit and grabs the table, holding herself up.

I can't believe she said that, I just can't. I knew she didn't actually think that, we were proud of Haley. We didn't think she was a screw-up. Does she make mistakes, yes of course, but what nineteen year old doesn't? But, my little girl was pre... was pregn... I can't believe it. I knew that her and Dylan had... well... I knew about her and Dylan, but she had... with Clay. I look over at him, he's trying to glare holes into Claire, his fists balled at his sides. He cares for my daughter and she cares for him, that's what matters right now. Clay didn't say much, but his actions spoke louder then words ever could.

How he had stepped in, when he saw that Haley was getting upset, while the rest of us kept our mouths shut. How he had held her hand most of the night, the looks he shoots her. He cares for her more then he knows, I knew those looks, those actions. They were of a young man who couldn't believe his own luck, I remember being there myself with Claire. Having this beautiful, wonderful, kind girl, who for some reason wants you and you don't know how to handle it. I remember feeling that way about Claire, I still feel that way sometimes. Feeling like I have tricked her into falling in love with me, feeling like I don't deserve her.

"Go" I say, getting up and walking over to Claire. Clay turns his dark brown eyes on me. "She'll want to talk to you, trust me" I say, grabbing Claire by her shoulders.

"No, you stay away from her" Claire says, looking over at Clay.

"Claire" I say, with more bite to my voice then I wanted. I look at Clay. "Go" I say, helping Claire to stand. She leans into me. Clay gives me a stiff nod. He goes to the hallway. "Clay" I call after him. He looks over his shoulder at me. "Me and you are going to talk about this, alright" I say, looking him in the eye.

There were a lot of things I wanted to say to him, things I wanted to do to him. I wanted him to know, that I was angry, but not at Haley, but him. Me and him were going to have a talk, man to man. He gives me another stiff nod and leaves the room.

"Do you really want him talking to her alone?" Mitchell asks, from his seat.

"Let us handle this" I say, looking over at him.

"Yeah, because you two have been doing such a good job so far" Jay mutters, looking down at his food.

Gloria slaps him hard on the shoulder.

"Ah! What? I didn't do anything" he says, looking over at her.

"I think we are going to call it a night" I say, looking around the table.

"Phil, you need to teach this little punk..." Jay starts, looking up at me.

"Jay!" I shout, looking at him. "I got it, alright. So please, let me handle it" I say, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright" he says, putting his hands up.

I sigh, looking down at my feet. "Can Alex and Luke spend the night with you guys" I ask, adjusting Claire's arms around my neck.

"Yes of course, Phil" Gloria says, looking at me. "Anything you need, don't even ask" she says, with a smile.

"Don't hesitate to ask" Manny says, looking at his mother.

"That's what I said"

* * *

**Thanks to Russianeyes718ouat7ncis for reviewing again. I'm glad you liked Lily, after I reread what I wrote, I thought i might of overdid her a bit. But I'm glad you enjoyed her. Thanks again Russ**

**Thanks to Dontleavetonight for reviewing again. I hope there was enough drama for you this chapter and I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Thanks again Tonight.**

**Thanks to Cheeseymeerkatpuns for following and reviewing. Your review brought a big smile to my face, thanks for all the kind words. Since I am a guy its nice to hear I'm doing a good job of writing a female character. Thanks again Cheesey.**

**Thanks to ArianaAngel888 for reviewing. Your review made my week and I thank you for that. I'm honestly at a loss for words here, so, I'll just say thank you.**

**Thanks to Yayapatel for reviewing. Yeah, it is, isn't it. Thanks again Yay.**

**Thanks to the Guest who reviewed on 12/16/12. Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I hope I can keep this story entertaining. Thanks again man.**

**Also I want to thank MiaMadness for following this story, ****thanks****.**

******And now I would like to thank all of you for reading and remember all reviews are appreciated. Much love to all you guys and gals**


	10. Cleaning Up After Dinner

**Hey guys, Fallout here and I just want to thank you guys again for all the support. You guys are awesome, all of you. We hit sixty reviews and thirty-five followers a day or so ago, which is almost unbelievable. So yeah, thanks again guys, you're awesome.**

**I don't own Modern Family or any characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 9:05 pm. Haley's POV.**

I'm sitting on the toilet, my head in my hands. I'm trying to calm down, trying to get the tears to stop. I still wasn't sure what had come over me. The tears and running into the bathroom like a child, I was going to blame the pregnancy. What my bitch of a Mother said, well, I could of handled it better. But still, imagine all the awful things you tell yourself, were just in your head, end up being true.

I need my family right now, I was pregnant and scared. I just wanted my parents to pull me into a hug and tell me everything was going to be okay. I don't care if its childish, that's what I wanted. But I just got my Mom yelling, drunk and yelling. I wipe at the tears, hating myself for running in here crying. Real mother stuff here, acting like a five year old. Oh god, I did it in front of everyone, in front of Clay.

But my Mother was right, I couldn't do this. I couldn't be a mother, how could I?

"Haley?" I hear Clay on the other side of the door, his voice is soft. I look over at the door, but I don't say anything. "Haley, can I come in?" he asks, his voice is full of concern.

I look down at my hands, then up at the mirror over the sink. "I just want to be alone" I say, my voice making it clear how upset I am.

"Please Comet" he whispers, a smile tugs at my lips.

Comet was his pet name for me, I know, not very clever or original. But still, I love it. He only uses it when we're alone, usually when we're having sex. If I'm being honest, it never fails to bring a smile to my face. I was his comet, brightening up his life, he had blushed when he told me that. It may sound lame, but it was so sweet. I love thinking about that night, it was the night we talked about 'us'. Before that night we were just hanging out and having sex, no strings attached, no labels.

We were sitting on his back porch, the power was out. It had been out for a few hours. We were watching the stars, his arms wrapped around me. The thought that my roommate Amber put in my head, kept nagging at me. She said it as just a joke, but it just kept nagging at me. She said it on my way out. I said I was going to Clay's, she smirked at me and said 'Say hello to your boyfriend for me'. This lame joke nearly stopped me in my tracks.

What were we? It hadn't even crossed my mind. One day he was just my neighbor and the next me and him were sleeping together and spending all this time together. I just liked being around him and well... he wasn't bad in bed. He was this sweet guy, who didn't say much and I was just comfortable around him. I didn't feel like I had to be someone I wasn't around him, that I could just be me.

He didn't care if I was wearing makeup and a nice dress or no makeup, sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He let me talk and he listened, he actually listened and cared about what I had to say. Weirdly enough, the thing I liked about him the most was the quiet. Me and him being able to be in the same room, but comfortable enough that we didn't need to fill the quiet with meaningless talk. Me getting to just watch him cook, me just sitting on the counter and watching him go about the kitchen like I wasn't even there. Every once in awhile, he would just walk over and kiss me. Just kiss me, not say a word, not some breath taking passionate kiss. Just a kiss, a simple kiss.

That's how I knew I wanted something more with him. So, I was sitting there in the dark with him, thinking about this over and over. What were we? Would he want more? Would I ruin everything if I tried pushing for something more? Than I just asked him and he was looking down at me, I wanted to run. Then he just smiled that smile of his and said. 'You're my Comet, brightening up my life'. He then looked away from me and said, 'That sounded better in my head'. I told him it was sweet.

That led to us making out, and then that led to us having sex in his living room. Huh... its actually amazing I didn't get pregnant sooner, now that I'm thinking about it.

I push the memories aside and focus on being in the bathroom, looking at the door. I had to fight back the voices telling me that he was laughing at me for running. He wasn't, that's not the kind of guy Clay is. I stare at the door for a few long seconds, my head telling me, I should of ran out the front door and not in here, as I fight over letting him in or not.

"I'll just sit here then" he says, then I can hear him sit.

I bite my lip and stand, I slowly turn the handle and peek out into the hall. Its empty besides Clay, who's sitting with his back to me. He turns his head and looks up at me, he smiles slightly at me.

"You gonna let me in?" he asks, standing up.

I look up at him, tears still going down my face. I hate myself for crying in front of him, he must think I'm pathetic. He reaches up and wipes tears away. I feel like my heart is breaking, out of everything in my life, he's the only thing I can count on. He's always sweet and kind, even if he never told me he loved me. I pull the door open fully and bury my face in his chest, as more tears fall. He puts his arms around me and runs a hand up and down my back.

"Its okay, you're okay" He says, softly. "Everything is going to be okay" he says, then kisses the top of my head.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 09:26 pm. Alex's POV.**

"I'm gonna kill that little punk" My Grandpa mutters, walking over to the mini bar.

Gloria pretty much dragged my Grandpa out of uncle Cam's and uncle Mitchell's. As soon as my parents left, he wanted to have a word with Clayton. Everyone knew what my Grandpa wanted to say, which I'm happy Cam and Gloria talked him out of it. I'm surprised Mitchell didn't join in to stop him. I'm disappointed in him for not helping. instead he just sat there, sipping his wine. He was the reasonable one, he was the one I related to the most. But he just sat there.

My Grandpa, seeming to have made his drink, goes out back.

"Jay, Jay!" Gloria calls after him. She sighs, adjusting Isabella. She looks over at us and smiles weakly at us."Alright, Luke you're sharing with Manny again" Gloria says, looking over at Luke and Manny. She then looks at me and I know what she's going to ask. "Alex will you put Bella down for me, while I talk to your grandfather" she says, putting a slight bite to 'grandfather'.

"Sure" I say, walking over and taking Isabella from her. "Hey sweetheart" I say, giving her a smile.

The one and half year old looks confused, not understanding why her father was upset or why her sister had been yelling at her niece. It was still weird to think about my aunt being fifteen years younger then me, then again, I have a uncle who is two years younger then me. I give her a kiss on the cheek, hoping to let her know everything is fine. I look back at Gloria.

"Thank you" she says, stomping over to the back door.

I watch her go, then I turn back to Manny and Luke.

"I can't believe Haley is pregnant" Manny says, walking over to the staircase.

"I know, who do you think the father is?" Luke asks, following behind Manny.

Manny and I look at him, he can't be serious.

"You're kidding right?" Manny asks, voicing my question. Luke shakes his head. "Clayton, the big guy she brought home with her" Manny says, staring at Luke, clearly not believing he's that thick.

"Oooh" Luke says, as it hits him. "That's why Haley brought him" he adds, shaking his head, a smile on his face.

I shake my head at the two as we reach the top of the staircase, with Isabella sitting happily on my hip. It had been a long and interesting day. I walked in on my sister and her boyfriend almost doing it. Found out my sister is pregnant. Watched one of my uncles crush on my sister's boyfriend. Then I watched my drunk Mother explode on my sister when she found out Haley is pregnant. I was hoping for a quiet and less emotional winter break.

I go down the hall, as Manny and Luke go into Manny's room, talking about some girl from school. I push open the door to Isabella's room and quietly shut it behind me. I look at the baby girl on my hip, she is clearly tired. She rubs at her eyes, trying to fight off her own tiredness. I shift her so she's resting her head in the crook of my arm, her light blue eyes are heavy. I start slowly swaying back and forward, hoping to help her to fall asleep.

But my mind isn't on Isabella, but on my sister. That look on her face after our Mom yelled at her. I've never seen that look before on Haley's face, she looked really hurt, destroyed even. I'm not sure why, I've heard her be called worse then a screw-up, I've called her worse. So, why did it seem to hit her so hard. Must be something between her and Mom. Whatever it was, I hope they work it out. Her and Mom have never really had a great relationship. I just hope this fight isn't what ends it for ever.

But Haley wasn't the only one who our Mother attacked. Clayton, she had said some harsh things to him too. But he took it better, I mean he didn't burst into tears and go running from the room. Not that I blame Haley. But Clay... he just didn't seem to care. Like everything she said didn't faze him in the least. He was now worrying me a bit, there was something to him. I don't think its anything bad, but there's definitely something to him, that him and Haley aren't sharing.

I look down at Isabella and she is fast asleep, must be nice. Being able to sleep like there's nothing wrong in the world, feeling safe like that. I envy her, between school, family, friends, boys and my future, I haven't been sleeping well lately. I slowly walk over to her crib and lightly put her down, covering her with the blanket. I look down at her for a few seconds, thinking about my part in this whole mess.

I feel like I should be doing something, I should be right? What am I even supposed to do in this sorta situation? Should I just keep my mouth shut and do my best to stay out of the way or should I tell my Mom that Haley really needs her right now. God... Haley was so scared when she told me, she must have been even more scared when telling everyone else. And all our Mom did was yell and scream. Haley needs me and I was here doing nothing, I should be helping. I'm smart and capable, why not me?

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I pull it out. I have a text message, a text from Jimmy. Jimmy is my ex, the one I told Haley about. I think about opening it and reading it, but I hesitate. He had broken up with me and we haven't spoken since, so why is he texting me now? I open it.

_'im a ass :('. _

A small smile comes to my lips, maybe he regrets breaking up with me or maybe I'm reading too much into a simple text message.

'_Yes you are'_. I write back, I hesitate before pressing send. But I do and put the phone back in my pocket, going to the door. I look back at Isabella's crib, just making sure she's still out. She is, so I close the door, leaving a small crack, just in case she wakes up. My phone buzzes again and I pull it out, opening the new message

_'im sorry'._

I bite my lip, staring down at the text. Part of me was telling me to tell him to fuck off. He broke up with me, because I wasn't ready for sex. But another part was screaming to welcome him back, it wasn't like guys were fighting each other to ask me out. What if he's as good as it gets for me? I sigh and run a hand through my hair, I should just forgive him.

'_Its fine_'. I write back, I send it and put the phone back in my pocket. I slowly walk down the hall, I can hear my Grandpa and Gloria fighting outside. I slow down, trying to make out what they are saying. I only pick up bits and pieces, not enough to really get what they are fighting about. But I wouldn't be surprised if it something to do with Haley.

'_u wanna met up? may B tomoz_?'.

Tomorrow? He really wants to meet up tomorrow? I bite my lip, thinking it over. I did want to see him, but should I? I can't help but think about what Haley said, 'If he likes you and I mean really likes you, he'll wait for you'. Jimmy didn't want to wait for me, so... Haley wasn't me, Haley always had guys fighting over her. I wasn't that lucky.

'_Sure, where?_'

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 9:38 pm. Cam's POV.**

"You sure, you don't want to stay the night?" I ask, looking over at Clay. He was standing on the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. Haley was in the bathroom 'cleaning up' and Mitchell was putting Lily down. "Cause you guys are more then welcome" I add.

"Thanks, but I think Haley just wants a night alone, you know" he says, his beautiful dark brown eyes landing on me.

Yes, I found Clayton attractive. Surprise, surprise, I know it was silly. I'm a grown man, a father and I'm in a loving and committed relationship. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Mitchell, so what was wrong with having a little crush. It wasn't like I was going to try anything, but it was nice to flirt once in awhile. Clay was the type of guy I used to fantasize about, the strong and silent type. And well... I have a small thing for tattoos. But I mean look at him. Tall, strongly built, handsome, tattooed head to toe and he seems like a sweetheart. I wouldn't trade my life with Mitchell for the world, but me having a small crush on Clay wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Yeah, I get it" I say, with a smile. "Its been an emotional night" I add, putting some dishes in the sink.

"You want some help?" he asks, walking over to stand next to me.

"No, I got it" I say, looking over at him. He leans against the counter and sighs, looking towards the doorway. "You nervous? About becoming a father, I mean?" I ask, I know I was. I can't imagine being as young as him and becoming a father.

"Scared shitles..." he trails off, looking at the floor. "I'm scared" he says, with a nod and looks over at me.

I nod, understanding the feeling. "Its a big deal becoming a father, you would be crazy not to be scared" I say, turning the water on.

"I ain't used to being scared, not like this" Clay says, looking back at the doorway. "I don't know how to handle a kid and I sure as hell..." he trails off, his fists balled at his sides. Clearly showing how upset he is with himself. "I'm the last guy who should be a dad" he says, shaking his head.

"Why?" I ask, looking over at him as I start washing the dishes.

He shrugs, shaking his head. "I didn't have all this..." he says, gesturing at the pictures of the family in the hall, then he trails off again. "I don't know, maybe Mrs. Dunphy's right, maybe Haley and the baby would be better off withou..." he trails off again, looking down at his boots. He shrugs and looks over at me. "Forget I said anything, just bitching" he says, with another shrug.

I look over at him. He seems fine, why shouldn't he be a father? Maybe he didn't want to be a father and was just making excuses why he shouldn't stick around. He better not even think about leaving Haley. I like Clayton, but I love Haley and if he thinks he can just dump her off with her family and take off, he's got another thing coming. I grab a dish towel, drying my hands. Then I look over at him, glaring ever so slightly.

"I hope you aren't thinking of taking off" I say, taking a step towards Clayton. Hoping, I could intimidate him. "Because if you do, I promise you I will hunt you down and hurt you worse then you could ever hurt her" I say, poking him in the chest. Oh, wow... his chest is like stone.

He smiles that cute little smile at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't throw away the best thing in my life and I promise you, that's Haley" he says, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I can't help but smile a little at the words, I wonder if Mitchell feels like that about me.

"Sorry, you know" I say, putting my hand atop his on my shoulder. "Had to make sure you were doing right by my niece" I say, smiling at him.

"Is everything alright?" I turn and see Mitchell standing in the doorway, shooting us a dirty look.

"Yes sir Mr. Pritchett, everything is fine" Clay says, looking over at Mitchell.

"Ha, I wasn't asking you Clayton" Mitchell says, taking a few steps into the kitchen. He looks at me, smiling that creepy Pritchett smile. Where they're upset, but they say they're not.

"Yes, Mitchell, everything is fine" I say, shooting him a dirty look. "Me and Clay were just talking man to man" I say, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I bet you were" he says, nodding, still smiling that creepy smile.

Clay looks between us, looking slightly uncomfortable. Did Mitchell really think that little of me, that he thinks I was going to try something with Clay. Flirting a little, sure, but it wasn't like I was going to throw everything I have with him away for Clay. I would die for Mitchell and he thinks just because I find our niece's boyfriend handsome that I'm just going to run off. Couldn't he see how much I love him, I would do anything for him. A soft buzzing sounds off and I look over at Clay, it seems to be coming from the pocket of his jeans.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old flip phone, he looks at the small screen.

"Sorry, I gotta take this" he says, looking back up at me, then over at Mitchell. "Its my sister-in-law and I didn't answer her last two calls or the last few texts" he says, walking over to the doorway. "So, if I don't answer this time, she might just send out a search party" he jokes weakly, before answering the phone. "Yeah, hey" he says, going down the hall, towards the front door.

Me and Mitchell watch him go, then Mitchell turns to me. "I can't believe you" he says, in a harsh whisper. "I leave for a second and you have your hands all over him" he whispers, shooting me a dirty look.

"Oh please, Mitchell" I say, rolling my eyes. "He put his hand on my shoulder and I had my hand on top of his" I say, walking over to the sink. "Nothing happened" I say, as I start washing the dishes again.

"I'm sure, nothing happened" he spits sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mitchell" I say, a slight bite to my voice, turning around to face him. "Nothing happened, alright, you should know you are the love of my life, Mitchell" I say, glaring at him.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, neither of us breaking eye contact. Finally, he sighs and looks away.

"I'm sorry" he says, looking at the floor. "Its just been a long night" he says, sounding upset. "I can't believe she's pregnant, I just can't" he says, shaking his head. I can see the tears in his eyes.

I walk over to him and pull him into a hug. "I know, I know" I say, quietly. Haley getting pregnant was scary. If it could happen to Haley, it could just as easily happen to Lily a few years down the line. We're Haley's uncles, we're suppose to protect her. I couldn't help but feel like I let her down, as stupid as it may sound, that's how I felt and I knew Mitchell felt the same.

"Is everything alright?"

Me and Mitchell break apart and look over at the doorway, Haley is standing there. Its clear she has been crying, my heart breaks for her. The things Claire said were out of line and cruel, poor Haley. I smile weakly at her, taking Mitchell's hand in mine.

"Yes, everything is fine" Mitchell says, squeezing my hand. He then let's go of my hand and goes over to her, pulling her into a hug. "I love you sweetheart, if you need anything we're here for you" he says, pulling back from the hug.

I walk over to them, trying not to cry. I put my hands on Mitchell's shoulders, smiling at Haley.

"Both of you" I say, lightly squeezing Mitchell's shoulders. He shoots me a dirty look, he's still doesn't like Clay. But I knew he would try and play nice with him. He turns back to Haley, smiling weakly.

"Yeah... both of you" he says, clearly not happy having to include Clay.

* * *

**The 21****th**** of December, 11: 19 pm. Haley's POV. **

I stare up at the ceiling of the little motel room, my thoughts on my Mother's words. She hates me, she has too. Why else would she say those things, other then to just hurt me. That's the only thing she wants, so, she has to hate me. I had barely been back a day and now I was spending the night in some motel, with most of my family disowning me. I hate myself, this is all my fault. My Mother is right, I'm nothing but a screw-up. I've never done anything right, ever. If I could just do better, if I was just better. But I wasn't, I was just a big fucking screw-up.

What was I thinking? How could I be a mother? I flunked out of college, I barely graduated high school, hell, I barely pass my driver's test. How could I raise a child? I was worthless, why would I even think I could do this. Why did I think me and my emotionally broken boyfriend could do this, I should have got an abortion and not told anyone. But no, I got this thought in my silly little head that I could do this, that I could raise a child. How fucking stupid could I be, I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore. Everything wasn't going to work out, me and Clay won't going to be together forever, I was stupid to ever even think that. He couldn't even tell me he loved me, because he doesn't. Tears well up in my eyes, threatening to fall again. So, I sit up, wiping at my eyes, with the heels of my hands and putting my feet on the white carpeted floor.

I need to push my thoughts aside, I didn't want Clay to see me crying again. I hate myself for breaking down in front of him like I did, I didn't like being seen as weak and vulnerable. I push those thoughts aside, I need to focus. Because, I knew now, I wasn't keeping the baby. so I need to decide if I was getting an abortion or if I was giving the baby up. But I knew one thing, I couldn't raise this baby. I stand up and go to the bathroom, I need to wash my face before Clay gets back. I won't let him see me cry again, I won't. The white tile floor is cold under my feet as I step towards the sink. It was a nice size bathroom, with a large shower, twin sinks and a large mirror. I turn on the water and splash the cold water on my face. Clay had gone down to his truck to find us some clothes, I didn't stop him, I needed a few minutes alone to collect my thoughts.

I haven't been alone since I left Cam's and Mitchell's bathroom. They had talked to me for about twenty minutes, while Clay talked to his sister-in-law. Then when me and Clay left their house, we had just drove around for about an hour. I just pointed out places where I used to hang out, trying to avoid talking about dinner. When we finally ended up here, Clay had tried to talk to me about dinner and I just shot him down, telling him I was cold. So, he went down to the truck, to see if he could find me a sweatshirt or something. I didn't want to talk about it, I knew I would just end up crying again.

After Clay came and got me out of the bathroom, everything just hit me at once. I couldn't be a mother, I shouldn't be a mother. Clay cared about me, but he didn't love me. Me and him won't going to grow old together, I wasn't going to be a great mother and he wasn't going to be the man I spend the rest of my life with. I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore, it was for the best. He would end up leaving me anyways, this isn't some stupid fairy tale, this is real life. Clay is a good guy, but he isn't going to stick around when I'm six months pregnant and fat.

I turn the water off and look at myself in the mirror, I'm a mess. My hair is knotted and looks horrible and I don't even what to think about how messy my face is right now, it is that bad. I just need to get through tonight. After some sleep, I would be able to think clearly. I just needed to avoid talking about dinner or the baby, which wouldn't be easy. I hear the door to the room open and run a hand through my hair, I could do this.

"Haley?" Clay calls out, sounding slightly confused.

I step out of the bathroom and back out into the room, his back is to me. In one of his hands is his gym bag.

"Hey" I say, softly.

He turns around and gives me a small smile, I can't help but feel self conscious under his gaze. I'm a mess, like I said, my hair is knotted and looks just horrible. My face is red and puffy from all the crying. I feel ugly and the last thing I want is for him to see me like this, to see how big of a mess I am. As sad as it is, I want to hold onto the one thing I have, being pretty. But right now, I was far from it. I hug myself and hang my head, poorly trying to hide myself from him.

"Haley..." he starts, sounding concerned, taking a step towards me. But I cut him off.

"I'm fine Clay" I say shortly, holding a hand up.

He looks slightly hurt, but he quickly covers it up with another small smile. "Um... here" he says, holding out his gym bag. "Mine and your gym clothes are in there, I don't think they're clean though" he says, not meeting my eye.

I take the gym bag from his hands. "Thanks" I say, softly. "I'm just gonna take a shower, I'll only be a minute" I say, looking down at my bare feet.

Then I go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I was short with Clay and I know he doesn't deserve it, but I was angry, scared and on top of all that, pregnant. I sigh and lean against the door, I just need to get through tonight and think of a way to tell Clay I wasn't keeping the baby. Wonder if I'll lose Clay when I do, he wasn't going to stay with me after all this craziness, why would he? I set the gym bag on the floor and pull off my light pink top, throwing it to the floor, then I unbutton my jeans and pull them off. I look at myself in the mirror and I hate the girl staring back at me, how could she had gotten herself into this mess? How?

I put my hands on the counter, as tears well up and fall. I put a hand over my mouth, trying to stop a sob. But it doesn't work and more sobs wreck through my body, fighting their way up. I hate myself even more for it. Just a few hours ago, I was thinking about me and Clay growing old together, watching our child grow up. How could I been so fucking stupid to even think that, that would come true. I get the sobs to stop, mostly. So I turn around and walk over to the shower, tears still streaming down my face. I turn the water on and put my hand under it, waiting for it to get hot enough. When it is, I unhook my bra, throwing it to the floor and I pull my panties off. Then I step under the hot water, letting it wash over me. I close my eyes, enjoying the warm water on my skin.

I turn slowly, letting the water hit all of my body. I fully turn and face the shower head again, letting out a sigh. I hug myself, looking straight at the shower head. I want to just lose myself in the warmth of the shower and steam. In here everything was fine, I wasn't pregnant, my Mother didn't hate me, Clay did love me, I was strong, I wasn't a screw-up and a disappointment. In here, among the warmth and the steam, everything was going to work out, everything was going to be okay.

I can feel myself relaxing, my head clearing, as I run my hands through my hair. Maybe I'll luck out and Clay will be a sleep when I get out, but with my luck I wasn't counting on it. I run my hands through my hair again, that's when I hear the door open. I freeze, opening my eyes and looking over at the shower curtain. I know its Clay, but still, a part of me wants to ask. But I don't, instead I close my eyes again, trying to clear my head. I focus on the hot water, trying to lose myself in the steam and warmth. I hear the shower curtain move, but I don't turn around. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. I lean my head to the side, letting him get better access to my neck.

We shouldn't do this, I shouldn't do this. Not tonight, not after all that has happened, not with what is going to happen. But I don't stop him, I didn't want to. His hands cup my breasts, I put my hands atop his. A soft moan escapes my lips. I wasn't going to fight this, I wanted it, I needed it. I want him, while he's still mine. I didn't know what was going to happen with us in the long run, but I knew what was going to happen now, right here. I push his hands away, turn around, facing him. Scars crisscross his chest. The words 'In god we trust' was tattooed across his collarbone. On his right side, going down his ribs, was a large tattoo of a tombstone and an angel. The angel was hugging the tombstone and looked like she was crying. Words were at the top of it. They read, 'Lost, but not forgotten'. Names follow, the only one I know is his mother's. Willow Sweetwater.

I take a step towards him, my eyes on the small silver pendant that hangs around his neck. He told me the pendant was his mother's, the words on it were simple, 'Saint Anne, pray for us'. I take the small pendant into my hands and look up at him, his dark brown eyes are on me. An intensity was in them, like something was fighting to get out. I hold his gaze, not wanting to look away. He leans down and kisses me, lightly at first. Then I open my mouth, letting his tongue in. The kiss gets more passionate and rougher. His hands slide down to my behind and he picks me up, like I weigh nothing. I wrap my legs around him, as the hot water hits both of us. He puts my back to the wall of the shower and I break the kiss, as another moan escapes my lips. Clay presses his face into my neck, kissing it lightly.

"Comet" he whispers, into my neck.

I can't fight the small smile that comes to my lips. In this moment nothing matters, except me and him.

* * *

**Thanks to 0412934532 for reviewing. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I think I updated pretty quick ;) Thanks again numbers man or lady .**

**Thanks to Korkman2 for reviewing again. Thank you so much, this is may be one of the nicest reviews I have received and it made my day. I hope I can keep it up, thanks again Kork.**

**Thanks to Noleb for reviewing again, I'm pretty sure you have reviewed every chapter so far, so a double thank you to you miss. Glad to hear it Noleb, I hope I can keep it up and keep you reading.**

**Thanks to Tricksk8er for reviewing again, which now that I'm thinking about it. You also have reviewed every chapter so far, so a double thank you to you as well miss. You should know by now you can never be late Trick and its good to hear (Or read) your still enjoying my writing. Thanks again Trick.**

**Thanks to ModernFamilygirl for reviewing again. Thank you, I was a little worried that maybe I didn't do everyone justice, since all the characters are great, but this is really Haley's and Claire's story (Mainly Haley's) after all. Thanks again. Oh, I still love that name :).**

**Thanks to What Do U Need Me 4 for reviewing and following this story. Yes... now so do I, tricky... ;) Glad you think so and I hope it will? Thanks again.**

**Thanks to PrettyLittleGG for reviewing. I'm glad you did, I'm also glad you think so and no, thank you (Writer winks and does finger guns at screen like an idiot). Thanks again.**

**Thanks to Katie for reviewing. I'm planning on doing so. Thanks again Katie.**

**Thanks to Jessica8908 for reviewing and following this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and Yeah, Claire is a little over protective of her kids. But I'm not a parent, so I can't blame her. Thanks again Jessica.**

**I would like to thank the guest who reviewed on 12/25/12 and said the stuff about after the fight. First thank you for the suggestion and sorry I didn't really use it, but I kinda had this chapter planned out. But I do love hearing any advice or suggestions from you. And that goes for all you guys, any help is appreciated. Anyways thanks again for reviewing.**

**I would also like to thank the other guest who also reviewed on 12/25/12. Ah! I wish you would of left a name so I could give you a big internet hug!.Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it and I hope I can keep you reading. Thanks again and a late merry Christmas to you.**

**To the guest who reviewed twice on 1/6/13, I'm guessing you are the same person. Hope I ain't wrong. Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying my book or story. Thanks again.**

**And I would also like to thank CJ-johnsonmax, Annam645, Kb5000 and WhySoSirius934 for following this story, thanks guys.**

**And now I would like to thank all of you for reading and remember all reviews are appreciated. Much love to all you guys and gals. (Still thinking cows... damnit)**


	11. Please Just Listen

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 22th of December, 3:19 am. Haley's POV.**

I stare up at the ceiling, in the dark room. The motel room is so dark, nothing but blackness surrounds the bed. But I feel safe wrapped up in Clay's strong arms, like nothing could hurt me here. My finger is slowly going up and down the deep and jagged scar on Clay's wrist. My mind is clear, I knew I wasn't keeping the baby and I knew me and Clay won't going to be together forever.

But what happened in the shower... was something else. I had slept with Clay plenty of times before, but tonight was different. There was so much passion and intensity... and yet, a tenderness. In the moment he was the only thing I could think about, he was the only thing that mattered. I forgot about my family, the baby and our futures, it was just him and me. We were the only ones in the world, there was nothing beyond this motel room, nothing beyond that shower.

I couldn't let this happen anymore, I just couldn't. It wasn't fair for me. I felt passion, closeness, even love, when we were in the shower. But, I wasn't going to lie to myself and say he felt the same things I did. Clay cares for me, I know that. But I was lying to myself when I said he loved me. When we are together, for me its making love, but for him its sex. I wasn't going to keep lying to myself, not anymore.

He's drawing small circles on my lower back, neither of us have said anything for a few minutes. We were just enjoying a comfortable silence, enjoying each other. But a thought pops into my head, what he said at dinner, about his mother. He lost her at four, four. As angry and as hurt as I am with her, I couldn't imagine growing up without my Mom. Let alone losing her so young, I wonder what it was like for him growing up without his mother. I knew he had lost his mother, but he had never really told me any details. It was just an off handed comment, I remember looking at him and feeling awful for him. But he seemed fine or maybe that's just what he wanted me to think.

I want to ask how she had passed. But you couldn't just ask that, could you? I couldn't get it out of my head, how had she passed? That's horrible isn't it? Wanting so badly to know how someone lost their mother, I really am the worst type of person. But still, it sits there in my head, how? I stare up into the darkness, wondering if I really want to bring it up. I mean do I? I bite my lip, fighting over asking or not in my head.

"Clay?" I ask softly, not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"Yeah" he answers, still drawing circles on my back.

"How... how did you lose your mom?" I ask, his finger stops. I shut my eyes, immediately regretting asking him. Why would I ask, why did I have to know right now. "I'm so sorry Clay, I shouldn't have asked" I say quickly, hoping he doesn't hate me. "I really am..." I start but he cuts me off.

"She killed herself" he states, no emotion to his voice. Oh my god... she... she had killed... killed herself. Why did I ask? Why? I was no doubt just bringing up bad memories for him, I feel guilt filling my stomach."She.. slit her wrists, while taking a bath" he says, forcing it out.

My finger can't help but dig into the deep and jagged scar on Clay's wrist a little. He had tried to kill himself the same way his mother did, I am such a bitch for even asking. But part of me is grateful he told me, I knew a little more about him. His walls were starting to come down. He was starting to open up, he was starting to trust me, really trust me. I should say something back, but my mind is blank. I can't just lay here and say nothing, but what do you say in a situation like this. Just say something you idiot, anything!

"Clay..." I start, but he cuts me off again.

"We should get some sleep" he says, so softly, I barely hear him. "I'm tired" he says, sounding clearly upset.

And like that, his walls were back up. So quickly, I barely got to see them down. I want to tell him not to close up again, but what do I say? Am I going to talk him through losing his mother? I couldn't think of anything to say a second ago, how am I going to convince him to let me in? But still, a bit of anger builds up inside me, because he's shutting me out again. I was so close and he just closed up again. Couldn't he see that I'm here for him, like he is for me. That he could tell me how he felt, that he could talk to me about his past, his scars, his family.

"Clay" I say, sitting up and looking at him in the darkness. I know his eyes are on me. "You can't keep shutting me out" I say, softly.

He's quiet for a few seconds, long enough to make me nervous.

"I ain't shutting you out, Haley" he says, simply.

"Than talk to me" I say, sounding more upset then I would like to. Tears are welling up in my eyes, again. I've never cried so much in my whole life, then I have in the last few weeks. I was going to blame the pregnancy, yeah it was the pregnancys' fault. I just want him to talk to me, confide in me. I feel Clay ball a fist, clearly he didn't feel like talking.

"I am talking to you, Haley" he says, calmly.

I sigh, crawling to the edge of the bed. I lightly put my feet on the carpeted floor and quickly stand up. I head for the bathroom, my hands balled into fists at my sides. This is why, I knew we won't going to work. We have been together for ten months, we are having a child together, he's met my family, but he was still shutting me out. He was still hiding behind his walls. If we're going to work, he needs to let me in. Couldn't he see that? That he couldn't just hide behind his walls and expect me to stay with him, we need to confide in each other, trust each other.

"Haley" he calls after me.

The lamp on the nightstand comes on, as I shut the door to the bathroom. I grab the gym bag from where I left it and open it, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and an old t-shirt of his. I know bad things happened to him growing up, but if he wouldn't trust me enough to confide in me, how could I trust him? I know it sounds silly, but I want honesty with him. That's what I liked about him, he was honest. Sure he wouldn't talk about his family, but it wasn't like he was lying about them. I pull them on, as the door opens behind me.

"What's the matter?" Clay asks, from behind me.

Once I'm dressed, I turn to face him. "What isn't?" I ask, a few tears slipping down my face. I feel anger building towards myself, since I promised myself I wasn't going to cry in front of him again.

"Haley..." he starts, taking a step towards me.

"No, I want this to work!" I scream, tears falling freely now. "But you just keep shutting me out or just shutting down!" I yell, taking a step towards him. "Why won't you just fucking let me in?!" I ask, shouting, as i punch him as hard as I can in his chest.

It doesn't seem to faze him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to talk about my mother killing herself" Clay says, the anger clear in his voice as he glares down at me.

"Oh my god, it isn't even that, Clay" I say, frustrated with him. "Its like when you broke three of your ribs and how did I find out? When we're making out, I take your shirt off and you're wrapped up in gauze, and you wouldn't tell me what happened" I say, wiping at my tears.

"Haley..." he tries, but I hold up a hand, stopping him.

"Or July fourth, we were suppose to get dinner and you didn't come home from work. I was scared that something had happened to you, then at two in the fucking morning you come home" I say, more tears fighting their way out. "And you were all beat to hell, your right eye swollen shut. Who cleaned you up, who?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, shooting him a questioning look.

He looks at his feet, not being able to meet my eye.

"Me, I was crying and shaking. And then when I asked you what happened, all you say is 'nothing, I'm fine'" I say, staring at him. " How can we raise a kid together, if you don't trust me enough to tell me anything" I say, with a sob escaping my lips.

"Daryl" he says softly, looking at his feet.

I look up at him, wiping at my tears. "Amber's ex?" I ask, staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah" he says, putting a hand on my cheek and wipes away some tears with his thumb. "He was saying things, things about you and Amber" he says, his dark brown eyes on me.

Daryl had always been an ass, so it wasn't hard to guess what the things he was saying were

."I lost it and I hit him, then the next thing I know, four of his buddies jumped in..." he trails off, looking down at his feet. "I know how you feel about me fighting, so I just drove around for a few hours, more then a few hours. I was hoping you would be asleep when I got home, so I could clean up and..." he trails off again, looking over at the mirror. "I ain't like you Haley, I haven't had a lot of good in my life" he says, looking back at me. "And you're the first really good thing to happen to me..." he trails off. "And I don't want to lose you" he says, barely above a whisper. "Just give me some time... please"

* * *

**The 22****th**** of December, 11:17 am. Claire's POV.**

My head is throbbing, I pull a pillow over my head. Hoping I can block out the horrible sun, I just want to sleep. Sleep is the only thing that will help, Jesus, how much did I have to drink last night? I remember being in the kitchen with Mitchell and Cam, where I started drinking... Then its mostly blurry... oh god. I sit up, my eyes shooting open. It hurt, given how bright the room is. But I don't care, I pull the comforter aside and get out of bed. I must have been very drunk, because there's no way Haley is pregnant... or is she...

"Phil!" I call out, as I quickly walk out of our room. I just need him to tell me I had too much to drink and that Haley is fine, that my little girl is fine, she's just dating a douche. I go down the stairs as fast as my hung over body can carry me, I round the corner and go down the hall into the kitchen. Phil is sitting at the table looking at his I-pad, a pot of coffee near him. He looks up at me, a slightly sad smile on his face. Its that smile that tells me I wasn't wrong, that Haley is pregnant.

"Oh god, my baby" I say, pulling out a chair and slowly sitting down at the other end of the table from Phil. I put my head in my hands, It couldn't be true, it couldn't. This doesn't happen to our family, this happens to other people. Oh god, no, no...

"You remember what Haley told us, then?" he asks, letting out a sigh. I look up at him and nod, tears in my eyes. He nods back, looking away from me. "Do you remember what you said, after she told us?" he asks, looking back at me.

I stare at him for a few seconds, going over everything I can remember from last night. Me and Mitchell talked about Cam's 'little' crush on Clayton, then at dinner I said a few less then kind things to Clayton, then... No, I didn't...

"Oh god" I say, putting my hands over my eyes.

I can't believe I said those things to my own little girl, in her time of need, Jesus, I'm turning into my Mother. When I told my parents that I was pregnant with Haley, my Dad took a swing at Phil and my Mother just laughed and said that she wasn't surprised. I remember how that crushed me, how I had cried the whole way back to our apartment. Even though I can only remember about half of what I said last night, what I said to Haley was worse then anything my Mother ever said to me.

"Jesus, Phil" I say, tears slipping down my face. "I can't believe I treated her like that" I say, looking over at him.

"Them" Phil says, before sipping from his coffee.

"Them?" I ask, my mind racing to remember who else I had insulted last night. God, I hope it wasn't Cam. This will be worse then the time Luke told him I didn't think he could bake.

"Clay" he says, looking over at me.

I let out a breath, thank god.

"I'm not too worried about that tattooed asshole" I say, wiping at my eyes. "I'm more worried about our daughter" I say, looking at him.

Phil sighs and rubs his eyes. "We need to talk to them and apologize for last night, then, maybe talk about their plan" he says, looking up at me.

I didn't like the 'their plan' part, but yes everything else I agreed with.

"Right, we need to let her know we're going to be there for her" I say, nodding. I then look around the kitchen, realizing we're alone. I look back at him, with a questioning look. "Where are the kids?" I ask, biting my lip slightly.

"Alex and Luke are at your father's and, well, Haley and Clay stayed the night at this little motel downtown" he says, slowly, clearly knowing I wouldn't be too happy about this.

"You let her leave with him?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Claire..." he starts, looking at the table.

"No, Phil" I say, cutting him off. "You let our daughter, our pregnant daughter leave with that animal" I start, getting more upset with each word.

"Stop it!" he shouts. It catches me off guard, Phil never yells, never. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open slightly. "It doesn't matter how we feel about Clay, the only thing that matters is Haley and the baby" he starts, talking normally. "And you probably didn't notice last night between finishing four bottles of wine and bringing up Clay's dead mother, that Haley really likes him, not to mention, he's the father of our grandchild" he says, calmly. I bite my lip and look down at the table. "So, we should try and be nice" he finishes, then looks down at the table himself.

"How do you know where they're staying?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Cam came by and got a few clean clothes for them" he says, looking back up at me.

"Well, we need to talk to her as soon as possible" I say, rubbing my forehead. My hangover is still killing me.

"Yeah, that's what I told Cam" Phil says, standing up. He walks over to the cabinets and gets a glass, filling it up with water, then he grabs the aspirin. "I ask Cam to ask them, if they would come over, so we could talk this through" he says, setting the glass of water and the aspirin down in front of me.

"Both of them?" I ask, with a little more bite to 'both' then I wanted.

"Yes, both of them" Phil says, walking over to his seat. "We're going to be nice" he adds, sending me a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah"I mutter, opening the aspirin and getting two. I pop them into my mouth and down the glass of water.

"I was thinking" Phil says, looking down at his coffee. "I would talk to Clay, man to man, in my office and let you and Haley talk quietly down here" he says, looking up at me, with a questioning look.

I stare at him for a second, wondering what 'man to man' meant to Phil. If it were my Dad or Cam, I could easily guess that Clayton would get a black eye, but Phil? Why did he want to talk privately to Clayton, maybe give him advice or maybe threaten him? Ha, this is Phil. He probably wanted to talk to Clayton about his tattoos or something like that. I didn't like the idea that I wasn't going to get to glare at Clayton the whole time, but I would like to be able to speak to Haley alone and say I'm sorry, because I really was.

"Sounds good" I say, with a small smile.

* * *

**The 22th of December, 11:38 am. Haley's POV.**

"Babe, you alright?" Clay asks, over the sound of the shower.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "Yeah" I say, weakly.

Today was starting off great, my morning sickness is finally kicking in. I stand up and head for the door, after last night I wasn't sure how things could get any worse, ha, little did I know about the joys of morning sickness. Besides throwing up, today hadn't been too bad so far. Me and Clay had got a few hours of sleep, then a few minutes after eleven, I woke up and found Clay gone for his morning run. Then I laid awake, thinking about what Clay told me last night. I just kept seeing him getting kicked and beaten, because of me. Over some miss guided attempt to defend my honor, I didn't care what some ass like Daryl said I did or didn't do. I hated that Clay got beat-up over me. Clay was as tough as they come, but it didn't mean I wanted him to get hurt because some guy is being an ass. At least Daryl got his licks too. I remember seeing him and two of his buddies a few days after the fourth, Daryl's nose had clearly been broken recently and he had a black eye.

I lay back down on the bed and sigh, pushing the thoughts of Daryl aside. I had called my uncle Cam to see if he would get us some clothes from my parents' house, since I didn't want to deal with them first thing. He had happily agreed to, which I was thankful for. Because I wanted to focus on thinking of a way to tell Clay, that I wasn't keeping the baby. I wasn't sure if it was too late for an abortion or not and I wasn't sure if I even wanted one. I was leaning more towards adoption, maybe my baby would end up with a loving couple like Mitchell and Cam. Still, I had to tell Clay first. I wasn't even sure how he would take it, I mean, I still wasn't even sure if he actually wants this kid. Part of me wants to believe he does, but another part of me knows that's just wishful thinking. He didn't want this baby, he was just trying to do the right thing. To stand by me and our child, that's just the kind of guy Clay is. There's a knock at the door and I know who it is.

"Coming!" I shout, getting up from the bed and going to the door. I grab the handle to the door and pull it open.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" Cam asks, giving me a warm smile and pulling me into a big hug.

Its a little silly, but the hug does make me feel a little bit better.

"I got my first taste of morning sickness, literally" I say, jokingly.

"Oh you poor thing" he says, pulling back from the hug, with a slightly sad smile. "Now come on sweetheart, I got you and Clay some clothes" he says, putting his hand on my lower back and then guides me back into the room.

"I can't thank you enough Cam, I really can't" I say, smiling at him.

"No sweetie, we're family and that's what family does" he says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Now sit down" he says, guiding me to sit on the bed. He then pulls his shoulder bag around and opens it. "I got you a fruit salad and a bottle water, because you need to start eating right, now that you're eating for two" he says, with a smile and hands me the water and salad.

I smile at the salad, tears welling up in my eyes again. This damn pregnancy, but this was so unbelievably sweet.

"Thank you Cam" I say, trying to fight the tears back. "Sorry, I'm acting so stupid" I add, covering my face with a hand.

"Oh its okay, sweetie" he says, smiling down at me. "Its probably just the pregnancy, you should know, it makes your emotions go crazy" he says, sitting down next to me and pulling me into a side hug. "So don't worry about it" he says, squeezing me.

"Thanks" I say, wiping at my eyes. I feel silly, I really do. I mean its just a fruit salad, that he got just for me. He is the sweetest man alive. Oh god, I'm doing it again.

"Now, eat up" he says, standing up and opening his shoulder bag again. "I got Clay something too, I'm sure he's hungry too" he says, looking at me. "Where is..." he starts, but stops as the door to the bathroom opens.

Clay comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and Cam turns and sees him.

"Haley have you seen my..." he stops, spotting Cam. "Um... hey Cam" he says, backing up towards the bathroom. "Didn't hear you come in, I'll just be a second" he says, closing the door.

Cam turns around and shoots me a questioning look. I try not to roll my eyes at Clay, for acting so weird.

"Don't mind him" I say, standing and smiling at Cam. "He's a bit shy about... his body and his sca... well, its just a thing" I say, with a shrug.

"I don't see why" Cam says, smiling at me. "You're a lucky girl" he adds, with a wink.

I giggle, blushing slightly and smiling down at my feet. "Thanks, I don't get it myself" I say, looking back up at him, a slight blush still to my cheeks. "He used to box and was fine being shirtless in the ring, but for some reason if he's not in the ring he doesn't like taking his shirt off around other people" I say, nodding. God it sounded less weird, in my head. "Um, if you give me our clothes, I'll give them to him, so he doesn't just hide in the bathroom" I say, smiling at him.

"Oh, sure sweetheart" he says, handing me the shoulder bag. "And don't worry about it, you should see Mitchell at the beach" he says, with a wave of his hand."Oh, and I wasn't sure what you guys wanted, so I just grabbed a few things" he says, smiling at me.

"Thanks again, I really can't thank you enough" I say, putting the bag on my shoulder.

"Don't mention it" he says, waving it away.

"Alright, let me give my weird boyfriend his clothes" I say, jokingly. I go to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Clay, I'm coming in" I say, opening the door.

He looks over at me as he buttons up his gray button up shirt. "I'm almost done" he says, looking back at the mirror.

I close the door behind me, rolling my eyes at him. "Do you really want to wear that shirt all day?" I ask, walking over to him. I step in front of him and straighten the collar. "I've told you before, but you should know" I say, looking up at him. "No one will care about your tattoos or... well, you know. The scars" I say, looking down at his shirt.

"Yeah, I know, its just..." he trails off, looking up at the ceiling. "Nothing" he says, looking back at me.

I bite my lip and look at his collar, playing with it like I'm still straightening it. "We talked about this last night, remember, about opening up a little" I say, looking up at him.

He sighs and nods. "Right" he says, with another nod. "Your family already doesn't think... very highly of me, I... I just don't want to give them anymore ammo against me" he says, avoiding my eyes, a slight blush to his cheeks.

I nod. "Alright, but just so you know" I say, looking him in the eye. "I think you're being silly" I say, giving him the shoulder bag. "Your clothes are in there, come out when you're ready" I say, smiling at him.

He leans down and kisses me, I can't help but smile into the kiss. He pulls back and smiles down at me, I just smile back up at him.

"Thanks, for being... um, understanding and shit" he says, with a shrug.

My boyfriend has a way with words, doesn't he?

I put a hand on his cheek, smiling at him. "That's what I'm here for" I say, stroking his cheek. "I ain't here just to be arm candy after all" I add, jokingly.

He smiles, then kisses me again. I can't let this lead anywhere, I just can't.

I pull back from the kiss and bite my lip. "I should get back out there" I say, looking up at him.

"Right" he says, with a nod.

I go to the door and back out into the room, closing the door behind me. I smile at my uncle Cam.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah, you know, couple stuff" I say, nodding as I walk back over to the bed. You know couple stuff, like trying to get your emotionally damage boyfriend to open up a little and not hide behind his walls all the time.

"Oh I know, I swear Mitchell can be so hard headed sometimes" Cam says, shaking his head and a hand.

I smile at him, as I sit down next to him on the bed. "Yeah, Clay is so weird about somethings" I say, shaking my own head.

"Well, you have to love them anyways, faults and all" he says, smiling at me. "I know I do" he adds, bumping his shoulder lightly into mine.

"Yeah" I say, shortly. Not wanting to think about love right now.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you" he says, putting a hand on my knee. I look over at him, with a questioning look. "When I stopped by your parent's house to get your clothes, I talked to your father and he said that he will like it if you two would come over for lunch. So, you guys can talk about last night" he says, rubbing my knee. "I know, that's probably the last thing you want to do right now, but you need to talk to them" he adds, his free hand shooting up and down. "Your mother had too much to drink last night and didn't mean any of it" he says, nodding. "She loves you, I hope you know that" he adds, with a small smile.

I bite my lip and look down at my bare feet. "I don't know if I can do this" I say, shaking my head. Even as I say it, I know I wasn't talking about just my parents.

"Oh sweetheart, you're lot tougher then you think you are" he says, grabbing one of my hands in both of his. "And you aren't doing it for just yourself, you're doing it for the baby" he says, putting a hand on my belly.

* * *

**I would like to thank Tricksk8er for reviewing again. I'm glad you're still enjoying it Trick and no problem, you've been kind enough to review every chapter, so the least I can do is show my thanks. Thanks again Trick.**

**I would like to thank Russianeyes718ouat7ncis for reviewing again. I love Jay on the show and hope I'm doing him justice, so I'm happy that you like him. I'm planning on doing a lot with him later on in the story, so you have that to look forward to. And I'm happy to hear that you like Clay and Haley together, since I know a lot of people on this site hate OCs, but this story only really works with an OC since the family had already met Dylan and because of Clay's personality and past play a big part in the story. And I didn't wanna make Dylan OOC, because I actually find making a character OOC worse then a bad OC (Which hopefully you guys don't think Clay is). Anyway, Thanks again Russ.**

**I would like to thank Cheeseymeerkatpuns for reviewing again. I'm happy to hear it and hopefully I can keep it up, thanks again for taking the time to review Cheesy.**

**I would like to thank Korkman2 for reviewing again. I wish I was getting payed to write and maybe (Hopefully) one day I will, but til then I would keep writing just for fun. Thanks again Kork.**

**I would like to thank What Do U Need Me 4 for reviewing again. I hope it does. (Still hearing cow... damnit)**

**Thanks again.**

**I would like to thank GleekDirectionerCM13 for reviewing and following this story. I just want to say your review made my day, thank you. I really am trying to nail all the great characters from the show, so its nice to hear I'm doing a good job. I'm not sure you know where I'm going with this, but hopefully you like where I'm taking it (Even if it is where you thought I was taking it the whole time ;). ) Anyway, thanks again for reviewing Gleek.**

**I would like to thank 0412934532 for reviewing again. Haley is in a tough place and she just wants to do right by her child, so I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out if Haley, Clay and the baby get their happy ending or not. Thanks again Numbers Lady and hopefully I can update soon.**

**I would like to thank Noleb for reviewing again. I'm happy to hear it and hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring, since this chapter is just a tiny bit of filler. Anyways thanks again Noleb.**

**I would like to thank PrettyLittleGG for reviewing again. Thank you and no problem, thank you GG for taking the time to review again. I hope I can update soon and not keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Thanks again GG.**

**I would like to thank TikTakJabberJay for reviewing. Thanks, I'm glad to hear it. I hope I can keep it up and keep you reading. Thanks again Jay.**

**I would like to thank Misa3000 for reviewing and following this story. I'm happy to hear it, hopefully I can keep it interesting and keep you reading. Thanks again for taking the time to review Misa.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing. Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far and I ain't going to lie, you saying I'm the only reason you come to the TV section made me smile like the idiot that I am all day. Now on the whole doing a sequel to this story thing, hmmm... I hadn't thought about that just yet (he writes lying through his teeth.) But that is one idea, but you never know. But that said. I want to do right by this story and write an ending that is somewhat fitting, but I'm not going to say if its a happy ending or not. So, I guess you're just going to have to keep reading to find out (He writes grinning evilly.) Thanks again ODA. **

**I would also like to thank Amberiffic and xxDegrassilover16xx for following this story, thanks guys.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated. Much love to all you guys and girls. (I'm never using gals again, never!)**


	12. Hey Sweetheart

**Hey guys, just a heads up. I broke my arm since the last update. So, updates might be a little slower. Sorry guys, I know that sucks, I'll try to keep the updates steady.**

**Also I guessed wrong, Jay and Gloria had a boy! The fuck! Nothing is okay anymore, nothing! (Writer writes tears streaming down his face.) All she wanted was a little girl! That's all she wanted! **

**Anyway, I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 22****th**** of December, 12:25 pm. Haley's POV.**

I can't help but feel nervous as I ring the door bell. I pull lightly on the sleeve of my light green zip-up hoodie, biting my lip slightly. I didn't want to do this, but Cam was right. My parents would be able to help, and I could use all the help I could get. I look back at Clay and smile nervously. Clay smiles back, he's wearing a black and gray button up flannel shirt with the sleeves buttoned up around his wrists and some jeans. I take his hand and squeeze it, he squeezes back. I still hadn't told him, that I wasn't keeping the baby. I know I should, but I didn't know how he would take it. If he was for it, I know a part of me would be crushed. I know its stupid, because this isn't going to work out, it couldn't. But a small part of me was holding onto a mental image of Clay holding hands with a little girl with black pigtails. That wasn't going to happen, Clay could barely talk about his feelings, so how could he be a father?

And if he was against giving up the baby, I'm afraid he would be angry with me and honestly, I'm not sure if I could handle another person I love being angry with me. Silly, I know. I know me and Clay won't going to be together forever, but didn't mean I wanted to give him up just yet. I wanted to hold onto him as long as I could, because right now he's all I got. I was just trying to be honest with myself, and that meant accepting the fact that me and Clay won't going to last. I need to try and do right by our child, that meant giving it up to people who were ready to be parents. Which me and Clay were far from. I know that, we're both only nineteen. I haven't even figured out what I want to do with my life, I wasn't ready for a kid. So giving it up was for the best, and some loving couple will get a child... our child.

The door opens and my Dad is standing behind it, he smiles at me. Its a small smile, an almost sad smile. The smile hits me like a punch, I hate him smiling like that. He wasn't angry or upset, just disappointed.

"Hey sweetheart" he says, with that smile.

"Hey Dad" I say, trying to smile back.

He looks over at Clay and a look shoots across his face for only a second, then he forces another smile, one that's a lot like my Mother's when she's upset. "Clay" he says, with a stiff nod.

"Hey, Mr. Dunphy" Clay says, with a nod of his own.

I wait, expecting my Dad to tell Clay to call him Phil. But he doesn't, which makes me even more nervous. I've only seen my Dad upset, as in angry, a few times. I know me getting pregnant is serious, but still, anytime he gets angry like this, that little girl inside me wants to run for it. My Dad steps aside, letting us in. But I hesitate, with fear bubbling up inside me. I feel Clay put his hand on my lower back and he lightly pushes me forward. I wish two things. One, to thank him and two, to slap him. I step into my childhood home like its a slaughterhouse and go past my Dad, looking around for my Mother. I really wasn't looking forward to this, not with how our last talk ended. But I need to do this and just get it over with, because the longer I wait, the worse it would be. I stop in the hall between the living room and the stairs, looking back at Clay and my Dad. Clay gives me a small smile, while my Dad closes the front door.

"Hey honey" I turn around and see my Mother standing in the kitchen, with a mug of coffee in her hand. She's smiling at me, that same sad smile that my Dad was giving me.

I want to scream, yell and shout every single horrible thing I can think of at her. But that wouldn't be the adult thing to do, would it? So, I just step into the kitchen and look at her.

"Hey" I say, biting back all of the awful things that come to mind.

"I made some sandwiches, if you're hungry" she says, pointing over at the kitchen table. "Even if you're not hungry, you should try to eat something" she says, looking down at my belly.

She only looks at it for a second, before she looks back at me. But I swear I saw her smile, a small smile. But its still a smile. When she looks back at me, she has a bigger smile on her face. I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze. All I can think of is what she said last night, I want to run. But I know Clay would probably stop me, since he's always been the level-headed one. So I'm going to stand here and try to act like an adult about this whole thing, even though I still don't feel like one.

"Thanks" I say softly, looking back into the hall.

My Dad and Clay are shooting us looks, like they're ready for a fight to break out at any second. My Mother looks over at them and forces that smile of hers, I can see Clay shift slightly.

"Clayton" she says, a slight bite to her voice.

"Mrs. Dunphy" Clay says, with a nod.

My Mother looks back at me. "How about you two have a seat, I made tea and coffee" she says, going over to the stove.

Clay slowly comes into the kitchen, clearly scared of my Mother. As he steps behind me, I try not to roll my eyes at him. Again, Clay the big strong ex-boxer was scared of my five-six Mother. I grab Clay's hand and drag him over to the table and sit, my Dad joins us. There's this tension and awkwardness in the air, that feels like it is choking me. My Dad isn't even looking at me, instead he's just staring down at the table. Clay's leg is nervously bouncing beside me, but I ignore him and focus on my Mother. She's pouring tea into a tall light green mug, the same green as my hoodie. When she finishes pouring the tea, she sets the kettle back on the stove. She grabs the mug, then two more and starts for the table. She sets the tall green one down in front of me and the others down in front of my Dad and Clay, then she sits down across from me. I stare down into the black liquid, wondering if maybe she's trying to drug me. I mean she wouldn't... right?

"Thank you, Mrs. Dunphy" Clay says, looking over at my Mother.

"You take your coffee black, right?" she asks, with a smile? At least that's what it kinda looks like.

"Yes ma'am" Clay says, with a nod.

"Good, that's what I thought" she says, slapping the top of Clay's hand. I think she was going for a pat, but she was definitely slapping his hand and seems to be slapping it pretty hard too.

But it doesn't seem to bother Clay too much, since he keeps his hand still.

"Thanks hone" my Dad says, before sipping from his cup.

"Um hm" she mutters, looking over at him. Her eyes then fall on mine and I just stare back, she smiles that slightly sad smile.

She reaches across the table and grabs one of my hands, I quickly pull my hand away and put both of them in my lap. She looks hurt for a few seconds, but she quickly hides it by sipping from her coffee. Does she really think I'm just going to forgive her for what she said last night? Because that's not how things work, you don't get to just say awful things to someone and then pretend like it never happened. Clay's leg continues bouncing up and down beside me, I can't help but find it slightly annoying. I look back down into the black liquid and watch as thin little lines of steam swell up from the mug. I breathe the steam in and it smells nice, almost like mint.

But my mind is still on last night, I shouldn't just forgive her, I couldn't. I had spent my entire life feeling like a disappointment, believing I was a disappointment. I wasn't smart like Alex, everyone knew she was going to do something great with her life. I wasn't funny like Luke, he could put a smile on anyone's face. I was just the bratty daughter, who screwed everything she did up. I flunked out of college, I got arrested, and I got pregnant before twenty. I felt like I couldn't do anything right and I believed I was a screw-up in the eyes of my family, that's why I moved up north. Just hoping for a fresh start, a new slate. But I fucked that up too. Then last night in my moment of need, the one time I truly needed my Mother to lie and tell me everything was going to be okay. She freaked out and screamed all the horrible things I had been telling myself were just in my head, but they won't. So how could I forgive her, I just wanted to cry thinking about it. But the baby comes to mind, they could help, she could help. I know that, I just needed to accept it and forgive her. I wasn't forgiving her for her or even me, but for the baby.

I keep my eyes on the black liquid in my mug.

"You should try it" I look up as my Mother speaks, she offers me a small smile. She bites her lip slightly, nodding at the tea. "Phil's mom, your grandmother told me about it when I was pregnant with you" she says, reaching over and taking one of my Dad's hands, he squeezes her hand and she squeezes his back. "It helps with nausea.." she trails off, looking down at the table and running her free hand through her hair. "It really helped me with my morning sickness" she says, looking back at me, tears in her eyes. "It's peppermint, I know you love peppermint" she adds, fighting back tears.

I wrap my hands around the warm mug, fighting not to tear up too. This damn pregnancy, am I going to cry anytime anyone does anything for me. I look down into the black liquid, hoping no one sees the tears. I want to hate her, I want to be angry , I want to scream, yell and throw things. Why can't she just let me hate her, just let me be angry, that's what I want. I want to show her, that I don't care what she thinks about me. But here I am, sitting at our dinner table, trying not to cry in front of her, again. Trying not to cry because she made me tea, peppermint tea. But she did this, she did it just for me. A few tears slip down my cheek, I can't believe I'm doing this again. But she was trying, she was trying to make it up to me. I should try and forgive her, for the baby... and for me.

I put one of my hands back on the table, setting it in the middle of the table. I look back at her, tears are slipping down her face. My Dad let's go of her hand, so she grabs mine and squeezes it. I smile at her and she smiles back, my Dad is smiling between us. This tea isn't going to make up for everything, but it was a start.

* * *

**The 22****th**** of December, 12:47 pm. Phil's POV.**

I can't help but smile at Claire and Haley, any other time I would have tears going down my face too. They were going to work through this, we were going to work through this. But first, I had to deal with Clay, my smile falls as I look over at him. He's sitting next to my daughter, my little girl. He's smiling that small little smile of his and looking over at her, the anger I've been feeling since the news last night starts bubbling up in my chest again. He had... with Haley and she was preg..., it was on him. Was I upset with Haley, yes of course. I was angry that she had been so irresponsible and gotten herself into this situation. But she was pregn... and scared, she needed me to be by her side. But him, the bastard had gotten my little girl pregna... he's lucky I don't cut his balls off, which is just one of the many things I had thought of while laying awake last night.

I had invited him into my home, let him sleep on my couch, befriended him, fed him and he was just lying to me the whole time. Hiding that Haley was pregnan... hoping I wouldn't find out til they were ready. Clay sips his coffee, as my palm starts to hurt. I look down at my hand, which is set on the table in a tight fist. I unclench my fist and look at my palm, there's deep little red marks where my nails dug in. I sigh, laying my hand flat down on the table. I needed to calm down, I didn't want Claire or Haley to see me angry. They both had enough to deal with, without me losing my temper. Clay on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. I look back at him and he makes eye contact with me, I stare him down. He gives me a slight nod, I hope that means he remembers what I said last night.

Clare and Haley let go of each other's hands, both still smiling. Haley leans back in her chair, bringing the light green mug up to her lips. She sips the tea and then smiles at Claire.

"Its good mom, thanks" she says, softly.

Claire beams at Haley for a second and picks up the plate of ham sandwiches, setting it down in front of Haley. Haley takes one and takes a bite, she looks over at me as she chews. I smile at her and she gives me a small smile back, I still can't believe my little girl is becoming a mother. I still see that little girl missing her two front teeth singing into a hairbrush, I miss those days... I really do. Haley always playing dress up, those glasses Alex used to wear that were to big for her, me and Luke being best friends... I'm losing them. I look over at Clay, more anger building up towards the young man as I think about those days. They were the best days of my life, even though I was working long hours and was barely making a living, but it was all worth it. I got to come home to the most beautiful woman in the world and our wonderful kids.

But now, Alex is always working on something for school, Luke seems to always be hanging out with Manny and Haley had moved away. They are the best thing to ever happened to me and I was losing them, to school, friends and tattooed men. That thought scared me, losing them. When Haley moved away, every part of me wanted to go after her and make her come home. But I knew, I couldn't. She is an adult and can make her own decisions, even if they're dumb, like moving away from her father... and her family. But she was back and she needed my hel... our help, I was going to be there for her. I stand up, setting both my hands flat on the surface of the table, looking over at Clay.

"Come on, I want to talk" I say, keeping my voice calm. "Up in my office" I say, nodding over my shoulder.

Haley shoots me a nervous look, but Clay stands up without saying a word. I smile at Haley, putting my hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, hoping to put her at ease. I then turn and go to the doorway leading to the hall, I look over my shoulder making sure Clay is following. But he isn't, he is bent down beside Haley and he seems to be telling her something. She smiles at him, then he kisses her lightly on the lips. He then stands and gives me a stiff nod, walking over to the doorway. I turn around and go down the hall, then up the stairs, I don't check behind me, since I can hear Clay's heavy boots behind me as we go. As we go up the stairs, I feel that anger building up in my chest again. It feels like a knot in my chest, like a baseball is stuck there.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I lead him down the hall and open the door to my small office, I hold the door open for him. He goes through and towards the back of the small room, I take a deep breath and close the door behind me. I take a few steps into my office, staring Clay down. My hands are on my hips, he doesn't seem fazed by my death glare. But I don't care, as long as when I'm done he understands. I stop when I'm in arm's reach of him, Clay shifts his feet. I stare at him, thinking about what I want to say and the best way to put it.

"Mr. Dunphy, I screwed up and this is on m..." he starts, but I cut him off.

I pull back and take a swing at him, my fist lands right on his right eye. I think that's pretty much what I wanted to say. I pull my fist back and hold it in my other hand, as pain shoots through it. The blow knocks Clay back a step, his hand going to his eye, he didn't make a sound though. I on the other hand, yep in pain.

"Chinese chicken!" I shout, waving my hand up and down. Trying and failing to stop the pain, punches are supposed to hurt the guy getting punched, not the other way around.

"You alright, Mr. Dunphy?" he asks, taking a step towards me.

"I'm fine" I say, a bite to my voice, still waving my hand around.

"Alright" Clay says, taking a step back, holding his hands up.

"I trusted you" I say, looking at him. "I thought we were friends" I say, shaking my head. "But you were just laughing at me behind my back, hiding this from me" I say, walking over to the door and resting my head against the poster of my old school's bulldog, with my back to Clay.

I'm still holding my hand, it still hurts, I'm never punching anyone ever again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Du... Phil" Clay says, I look over at him. He sighs, scratching the back of his head. "I was trying to help Haley, she was so scared coming here" he says, shaking his head. "She thought you guys were going to hate her for this" he says, looking at his boots.

I turn around and lean against the door, I sigh and cover my eyes with my still hurting hand.

"I respect the hell out of you, Mr. Phil, I mean you've done nothing but make me feel welcome in your home" he says. I pull my hand away from my eyes, he's still looking down at his boots. "My own Fa... my own Father never did that for me" he says, looking back up at me, but he looks away after a second. "I didn't mean any disrespect, Mr. Phil" he adds, not looking at me.

I keep leaning against the door, looking at Clay. I thought his childhood might of been rough, but I have the sickening feeling it was worse then I thought. A bit of pride wells up in my chest too. Clay, a tall, strong, tough guy like him seems to respect me. The anger mixes with the pity I feel for him, as I look at him. But I need to be strong for my daughter, my little girl. I may feel bad for him, but he still got Haley pregnant.

"I'm going to ask you something" I say, taking a step towards him. "And I want you to answer honestly" I say, stopping in the middle of the small room. "Do you love my daughter?" I ask, my hands on my hips.

Clay stares at me for a few seconds, like a deer caught in headlights. He just stares, his eyes on mine. Sadness and anger wells up in my chest, if he didn't and he was just screwing... her, then I'll kill him. She needs him, they need each other. Like me and Claire needed each other when she got pregnant, like when Haley was born. Just as I open my mouth to start yelling, he nods. Its so small of a nod, that I'm almost not sure if he actually nodded or not.

"I told you to be honest" I say, not believing him. It shouldn't have took him that long to answer, he has to be lying.

"I ain't" he says, shooting me a look. For some reason the look makes me want to believe him, even if a part of me still isn't sure.

I sigh. "Alright, good" I say, nodding.

"We straight?" Clay asks, holding out one of his large hands to me.

I stare at it for a few seconds, I'm still angry with him. Part of me wants to hit him again, but I remember how much hitting him the first time hurt, so I don't. I know me and him are going to be in each other's lives from now on and remembering how angry Jay was with me for so many years, I know its for the best if we try to get along. Not to mention, so far Clay seems like an alright dude. But I want him to know I'm still watching him, still keeping an eye on him. I take his hand and shake it.

"Just remember that's my little girl down there and no matter how old she gets, she will always be my little girl and if you hurt her, come hell or high water, I will find you and I'll make you wish you hadn't".

* * *

**The 22****th**** of December, 1:07 pm. Haley's POV. **

"I called my OBGYN this morning and made an appointment for you on the sixth, she's out of town and won't be back til then" my Mom says, quickly. "And I was thinking we could ask your Grandfather and Gloria for Bella's old clothes, you know, so you can save a little money" she says, writing all of it down on the note pad in front of her.

I sip my peppermint tea, trying to take it all in. We hadn't really talked about last night yet. As soon as my Dad and Clay left, she had just jumped right into the baby stuff. I hadn't told her I wasn't keeping the baby yet, I wasn't sure if I could without starting another fight. Because if I didn't know better, I would say she's almost excited about this whole thing. Okay, maybe not the Clay part. But she definitely seems excited about the baby, who knows maybe I'm wrong. My mind goes back to that yell from my Dad a few minutes ago, which my Mom had just ignored. I wanted to know what my Dad wanted to 'talk' about with Clay, that he didn't want me to hear. I mean its not like my Dad is going to hit Clay or something, so why did they have to leave the room, maybe it was just to get me and my Mom alone. No doubt it was my Mom's idea, its always been hard for her to apologize. So I bet it was my Mom's idea for the talk between Clay and my Dad.

My thoughts go back to her words from last night, those things she said to me were awful. I look back at her as she continues writing stuff down on the notepad, still talking about the baby. It was almost weird, as if last night never happened. As if I hadn't spent the better half of an hour crying after dinner. I know she's trying to put it behind us, just trying to get the baby stuff nailed down and I know I should just let it go. But a small part of me doesn't want to, but just a small part. I also can't help but notice how she hadn't mention Clay once, she just kept saying 'we'. I know she doesn't like him, but she had to at least acknowledge him. I look down at my tea again, only about half the cup is left. It was very good and it was helping to settle my stomach, which was nice, because I kinda want another sandwich. I grab half of one and a napkin, then I unfolded the napkin and set the half down on it. I grab the crust and slowly start peeling it off. Yes, I know its childish, but I still wasn't a fan of crust. I peel the crust off in one long piece and set it next to my napkin. I look back up at my Mom, bringing my crustless sandwich up to my lips.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" I ask, feeling slightly nervous. I bite into my sandwich, as my Mom looks at me, wide eyed.

She nods a few times and pushes the notepad away.

"Yes, I was working up to that" she says, looking me in the eye.

I get the feeling, she's lying. But I don't say anything.

"I said a few things, I shouldn't have" she says, very slowly. I can't help but roll my eyes at 'a few', just a few things, really? But I stay quiet. "I love you, Haley, more then you know" she says, getting up , coming a over and sitting in the chair next to me. She grabs my free hand and smiles, that slightly sad smile. "I was drunk, way, way drunker then I've been in a long time and I was emotional. I didn't handle it well, I know that. But I'm here for you, your Dad's here for you, we just love you so much" she says, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't want this for you sweetie, I know how hard it is to be a young mother. I mean, I had you when I was twenty-two. You're just going to miss out on so much..." she trails off, covering her eyes with her free hand.

I quietly chew, watching her. I know she's crying behind her hand, I may have bitten off more then I can chew with her. I set my sandwich down on the napkin and squeeze her hand, leaning in close to her. After a few more seconds she pulls her hand away from her eyes and forces a smile, squeezing my hand back.

"But I know you can do this" she says, tears slipping down her face. "You've always been good with kids and me and your father will help you every step of the way" she says, before pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm so horrible" she says, being slightly hard to understand with her upset voice. "I love you, so much" she says, squeezing me.

I hug her back, smiling slightly. "I love you too, Mom" I say, softly.

She pulls back from the hug, wiping at her eyes. "So... me and your father talked earlier and we would love it if you moved back in" she says, smiling at me.

I'm slightly taken aback by her words, move back in with my parents? It would save me some money, but what about Clay? Would he move in too, how weird would it be if he did. I mean me, Clay and my family all under one roof. There's no way my Mom is including Clay, even if she was, which she wasn't, he would never go for it. I just have a hard time seeing Clay wanting to sleep on the couch, I mean him and my Mom having to deal with each other everyday til I move out, which probably wouldn't be until after the baby was born. If Clay even sticks around that long. I sip my peppermint tea, hoping to buy myself sometime to think. Why not, I do want to move back down here and it would save me some money, not having to pay for rent and food. But still what about Clay? He has trouble taking help from anyone, even with little things, so I can't see him agreeing to move in too. But I should still ask, what could it hurt?

I set my mug down and shift slightly in my chair, looking at my Mom. "What about Clay?" I ask, picking up my sandwich and taking another bite.

"What about him?" she asks, with a slight bite to her voice.

I roll my eyes and swallow, setting the sandwich back down. "Can he move in too?" I ask, shooting her a look.

She bites her lip and balls one of her hands into a fist. "Why?" she asks, with a shrug. "He's a grown man, he can find a place to live" she says, standing up and walking over to the counter.

"Mom" I say, with a slight bite to my voice. "You let Dylan live with us for a little while and he wasn't even the father of your grandchild" I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, even he was better then Clay" I hear her mutter.

"Mom" I say, before letting out a sigh. I put a hand over my eyes, breathing slowly. I wasn't going to lose my temper again.

"Should we go back up stairs?" I hear my Dad ask.

I pull my hand away from my face and look over at the two. Clay's right eye is red and looks to be swelling, I immediately shoot my Dad a dirty look.

"Yes, Me and Hal.." my Mom starts, but I cut her off.

"What happened?" I ask, standing up and walking over to Clay and My Dad.

"Nothing" Clay says, quickly.

I grab his face and pull it down, so I can get a better look at his eye. His eye is definitely swelling, what did my Dad do?

"Really?" I ask, making it clear I don't believe him, letting go of his face. He stands back to his full height, towering over me. "Did you just run your eye into a doorknob then?" I ask, looking between my Dad and Clay.

"Yes?" Clay says slowly, looking over at my Dad.

"Yeah" my Dad agrees, blinking a lot.

I shoot Clay a dirty look. "Clayton, what happened?" I ask, very slowly, not thinking about how weird his full name felt on my lips.

"Your Dad punched me" he says, looking slightly scared. "Sorry" he mutters, looking at him.

"You did!" my Mom shouts behind me, sounding happy. I look over my shoulder, shooting her a dirty look. "You shouldn't have done that Phil" she adds, not sounding like she means it at all. Hell, she was still trying not to smile.

I sigh, grabbing Clay's hand. "I can't believe you" I say, shooting my Father a look, as I drag Clay to the downstairs bathroom.

I sit Clay down on the toilet, slamming the door shut behind us. I grab a washcloth and run some cold water on it, with my back to Clay. I can't believe my Father punched Clay, he was the reasonable one. Why the hell would he hit Clay now, Jesus. Couldn't anything go right for me, everything was going alright with my Mom, besides her not wanting Clay to move in. But then my Father punches Clay in the face. I mean my Dad! I can't remember ever hearing about him punching anyone before, ever. I mean he did attack that guy at the mall with the cologne once, but that was years ago. But chasing and spraying someone with cologne was different then punching your daughter's boyfriend. Okay, maybe punching your daughter's boyfriend in the face is more normal then chasing a man and spraying him with cologne, but it didn't make it better.

I turn around and face Clay, he smiles that small smile of his. I ignore him and lightly press the washcloth against his eye, hoping to help the swelling. Clay doesn't make a sound or move an inch as I do, so I press a little harder. Its mean, immature and maybe a little childish, but I don't care. He lied to me, trying to protect my Father, which I guess in a way is a good thing. But still me and him are supposed to stick together and be honest with each other, but then again I hadn't told him I wasn't planning on keeping the baby anymore. Maybe it wasn't fair for me to be mad, but I was. Still, he had tried to protect my Dad and that had to be a good sign, right? I mean it, wasn't like Clay wasn't used to getting punched. Still didn't make it okay though.

"Ow" he mutters, looking up at me.

"Pussy" I say, with a slight smirk. He grins at me.

"I'm fine" he says, leaning his head away from the washcloth. I grab the side of his head and keep his head in place, still pressing the cold washcloth against his eye.

"I'm the one who has to look at your face, so I'll say if you're fine or not" I say, pulling the washcloth away and looking at the eye. I think the swelling went down a little, but I'm no nurse.

"I've had worse" he says, looking up at me.

I sigh, shaking my head. "Don't remind me" I say, letting go of his face and turning the sink on again.

I run the washcloth under cold water again, thinking about the few times before when I cleaned him up. It was the one thing I would change about Clay, he loved to fight and didn't seem to care if he got hurt. Wait, now that I think about it, I would also change the whole hiding his feelings and never talking to me about them. But I still didn't like the fighting thing. I press the once again cold washcloth against his eye, thinking about what my Mom said about me moving back in. I was wondering, if I talked my parents into it, if Clay would move in too.

"So, while you and my Dad were having a boxing match. I was talking to my Mom about moving back in" I say, looking at the washcloth.

"You mean, moving back down here, right?" he asks, his good eye looking at me.

"No, I mean moving back in with my parents" I say, taking the washcloth off his eye and leaning against the vanity. I cross my arms over my chest and look down at him.

He leans back on the toilet and looks up at me. "I guess I could find a place near by" he says, looking away from me.

I bite my lip and run a hand through my hair. "Well, I was thinking, you could move in too" I say, looking at my feet.

"No" he says, with a chuckle.

I look back at him and sigh. "Come on, Clay" I say, with a huff. "Why not?" I ask, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, your parents already don't like me and I ain't going to ask to live with them" he says, looking up at me. "I mean, I'm a grown ass man" he says, shaking his head.

"You're nineteen, okay. There's plenty of people our age living with their parents" I say, back. "And they do like you" I say, not so believably.

"No" he says, again, still shaking his head.

"For me" I say, leaning forward. I kiss him lightly on the lips, hoping this will help. "What if I need you in the middle of the night" I add, leaning back, with a pout.

He looks at me for a few seconds, I just keep pouting. It wasn't much of a plan, but pouting had worked before.

"Damnit" he mutters, shaking his head. "Fine, but only if its okay with both of them" he says, looking back at me.

I can't help but smile.

* * *

**I would like to thank Tricksk8er for reviewing again. Thanks Trick, I'm glad you thought so. You like Cam, huh? Would you like to see more of him? And if you do, you want more him and Haley? Or maybe just more of him and Mitchell? Thanks again Trick.**

**I would like to thank What Do U Need Me 4 for reviewing again. Well, you just read what went down at the Dunphy's. Phil was pissed and hit Clay in the face! THE FACE! I will keep updating, I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again ;).**

**I would like to thank Freddie97 for reviewing. Thanks Freddie, I'm glad you enjoyed Cam and you're right. I do need a Beta. So if any of you would be up for that, PM me and we can talk. Also, would you like to see more of Cam? Because I'm trying to think ahead a little for the story, you know plotting it out and I hadn't thought about him too much, so I'm looking for maybe a few ideas for him. Maybe more of him with Haley or maybe even a subplot with him and Mitchell. Any ideas would be appreciated, no promises I will use them though. Anyway, thanks again Freddie.**

**I would like to thank Misa3000 for reviewing again. Thank you Misa, I'm happy to hear it. I want them to feel real and real couples fight, then kiss and make up (sometimes anyway). They do care for each other, a lot. But is that enough to get them through being young parents? Is enough to help Haley grow up and to make Clay let her in. Does she really love him, or is it just puppy love? That's what I'm trying to do, anyways. Thanks again Misa.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. I have considered writing something like that or maybe a book, but I haven't written anything down yet. But I would love to write for a living and who knows, maybe a few years down the line, I could. I just wanna sharpen my skills here for awhile, as most of you can see I'm not a very good writer just yet. So, I need to keep practicing and hopefully I can keep getting better. I usually update late Tuesday or early Wednesday. Usually a month or so after the last update. Hope that helps, ODA. Thanks again man for the kind words. They really do help to keep me writing, specially when I hate everything I've written and just want to stop. Anyway, thanks again man and I'll try to update soon.**

**I would like to thank 0412934532 for reviewing again. Thanks Numbers Lady, I'm glad to hear it. I'll try updating soon. Thanks again Numbers Lady.**

**I would like to thank Celticwonder for reviewing. Thank you for all the kind words, this review put a smile on my face. Thank you for taking the time to review, it made my day. I will stay committed and hopefully update soon, thanks again Celtic.**

**I would also like to thank Katherine Michaela and .Mellark for following this story, thanks guys.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated. Much love to all you guys and girls. **


	13. Merry Christmas part 1

**Hey guys, Fallout here. Man am I getting this one up late, sorry guys. Anyways I just wanted to let you know there is a poll up on my profile for you guys to vote on what you think Haley should have, a boy or a girl? So check it out.**

**Also, I'm still looking for a beta. So, if any of you would be up for that, PM me and we'll talk.**

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 25****th**** of December, 12:25 pm. Haley's POV.**

I slowly open my eyes and look over at the clock, they let me sleep in again. Me and Clay had only been here two days, I had talked my parents into letting him move in too. My Dad agreed quickly, but my Mom was another story. It took some doing, but I talked her into it. Her and Clay were against it, Clay had even offer to pay rent. Which my Dad said no to and my Mom said yes to. So, I quickly ask them not to make him pay rent. So, he wasn't going to. Clay was still very uncomfortable about the whole thing, saying all they had to do was ask and he would be gone. I wish he would just thanked them and be happy he was here. He had thanked my parents multiple times, but I could see how uncomfortable he felt about the whole thing over the last two days.

Alex and Luke were back too, so Clay was dealing with them as well. Alex was fine, being nice and leaving him alone for the most part. But Luke... well, Luke had thrown just about every question you could think of at Clay. From his tattoos, his scars, and to completely random questions. Like who would win in a fight between Clay, himself, and Rocky. I think Luke was just excited to have another guy around the house, since he had grown up in a very female filled household. And Clay seemed to like him well enough, as far as I could tell anyways. But I do know my Mom didn't like all the time Luke was spending with Clay, since Luke all of the sudden had to help her with Christmas stuff.

The one thing everyone seemed to agree on, was cooking for the pregnant lady and letting her sleep in. Since the last two days they let me sleep in and they did again today. They were treating me like I was sick, I mean I'm pregnant, not dying! They let me sleep in on Christmas...

Jesus, today is Christmas. I sit up and run a hand through my hair, looking around the room. I had moved back into me and Alex's room, while Clay was again sleeping on the couch downstairs in the living room. I noticed that Alex is up already, not surprising. I wonder if everyone is up besides me? I knew my Mom is up, since I can smell something cooking. I sigh and run a hand down my face, thinking about the long day ahead. We are going to see the whole family at my Grandpa's house tonight for a family dinner. Alex had told me about the death threats he had shouted during the ride home after the dinner, which is just great. The last thing I need is my Grandpa trying to kill Clay, which there is a small chance he might just try, this is my Grandpa after all.

I slowly stand and walk over to the door, my mind still on tonight. Of course everyone else would be there too, which will be at least a little bit awkward. I still wasn't completely sure how Gloria was taking it and there was Manny, which I never know how he'll take things. I swear he used to have a crush on me or something, maybe I'm wrong. But he would always glare at Dylan and give me slightly inappropriate complements, I swear he used to tell me how nice my legs looked all the time. Maybe I'm just overreacting, but I don't think you're supposed to tell your niece, or step-niece or whatever, that she has 'nice legs'. And there was uncle Mitchell, I knew he still didn't like Clay. Hopefully Cam was putting in a good word for him, since he did.

I go down the stairs, letting out a yawn. I can hear Luke talking, I bet I can guess who he's talking to. I look over into the living room as I reach the last few steps, spotting Clay and Luke on the couch. I can't help but smile a little bit at the two.

"So like could you build a bunker?" Luke asks, with a huge smile.

"Yeah" Clay says, with a nod.

"Like a bomb proof bunker?" Luke asks, still smiling that huge smile.

"Yeah" Clay says, with another nod.

"Okay, I got another question" Luke says, leaning a little closer to Clay. "How long have you been fighting?" he asks, sounding very excited.

Clay shifts, looking slightly uncomfortable. He leans into his armrest, looking over at my brother. "Well, I grew up in a rough neighborhood and if you didn't fight, you got the shi.. crap kicked out of you " he says, sounding uncomfortable. "And I always a had this 'anger', so, I was always picking fights with other kids" he says, looking down at his hands. "So, since I was like six or so" he says, looking back at Luke.

"No, I meant when did you start boxing and stuff?" Luke asks, still smiling.

"Oh" Clay says, nodding. "Well, I kept getting into fights, so my brother came over one day, he talked with me about how I couldn't keep starting fights, then he took me to a boxing gym and signed me up" he says, leaning forward slightly. "It was an outlet for my anger, a place to put it" he says, balling his hands into fists. "I was good, I was very good" he says, looking over at Luke, with that small smile of his.

"Yeah, like how good were you?" Luke asks, leaning forward a little.

"I won ten straight matches, all knock outs" Clay says, looking down at his hands. "Boxing led to wrestling and with those two under my belt, I started MMA in my teens and that's what I was doing when I met your sister" he says, looking at Luke.

"So you ain't doing it anymore, then?" Luke asks, sounding disappointed.

"No, I don't" Clay says, with a shake of the head.

"Haley made you stop, didn't she?" Luke asks, sounding like he's upset with me.

I can't help but feel a little nervous, as I wait for Clay's answer. I had asked him to stop and I knew he loved it, but it is a dangerous and brutal sport. I didn't want Clay to go through another match, another chance for him to get seriously injured or killed. Maybe it was a little selfish of me to ask him to stop, but I just didn't want to see him get hurt, I know Clay and he doesn't need anymore scars.

"Yeah, she did" he says, with his small smile. "It's just how some people are, not all people mind you, but some" he says, looking over at Luke. "She just didn't like seeing me get hit" he says, looking down at his hands.

"Do you miss it?" Luke asks, with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I do, everyday" he says, looking back over at Luke.

Luke nods and looks down at his hands, looking like he's deep in thought. He looks back at Clay, with a smile.

"You think you could teach me?" he asks, smiling ear to ear.

Clay chuckles. "Well..." he starts, but I cut him off.

"You might want to run that pass Mom first" I say, walking up to the couch, smiling at the two.

"Hey babe" Clay says, standing up and coming around the couch to me. He kisses me, then he leans his forehead against mine. "You're looking hot" he says, smirking.

I let out a laugh, running a hand through my messy hair. I'm wearing one of his old t-shirts and pajama bottoms. "Oh this old thing, I just threw it on" I say, smiling at him. I then kiss him again.

"Ugh" Luke mutters, going pass us and down the hall.

"Hey you little twerp, ain't you going to wish me a merry Christmas" I call after him, smiling.

"Merry Christmas" he calls over his shoulder, not looking back at me.

I can't help but smile at him. He may be fourteen and all teenaged up, but there's still a little bit of that little boy who used to get his head stuck in the stair's railing in there. Clay kisses the back of my head, wrapping his arms around me.

"Merry Christmas" he says, quietly.

I put a hand on his forearm. "Merry Christmas, Clay" I say, leaning against him. I smile, closing my eyes, just enjoying his arms around me.

"How did you sleep?" he asks, his nose in my hair.

"Good" I say, smiling. "I missed you, though" I add quietly, turning around to face him.

His right eye is a dark purple, from where my Dad punched him. The weird thing is that Clay wasn't even angry at him, I was more angry at my Dad then he was. They even seemed to be on good terms, talking and acting friendly towards each other. Like my Dad had never decked Clay at all, hell, they even seemed to like each other more now.

He looks down at me, smiling. He pushes some of my hair out of my face, I smile at the gesture. "I missed you too" he says quietly, smiling down at me.

Then I feel it at the back of my throat. "Oh god" I say, putting a hand over my mouth. I quickly turn around and go down the hall, keeping my hand over my mouth. I run into the bathroom, dropping to my knees in front of the toilet. I throw up and then dry heave, before throwing up again. I feel someone pull my hair out of the way, then they start running a hand up and down my back. God, this morning sickness is killing me. I dry heave a few more times, hoping its over. I rest my head on the cool porcelain, trying not to think about how gross it is.

"You alright?" I hear Clay ask. Even with my eyes closed, I roll them at him.

"Yeah, I'm great" I mutter, keeping my head against the toilet.

He keeps rubbing my back, not moving from his spot. I kinda just want to stay here, just keep my head here on this toilet. It feel so nice against my forehead, just cold enough without being too cold. But I know I can't, I know I need to face the day ahead.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I hear my Mom ask, I sigh.

"Yeah" I mutter, sitting up and looking over at the doorway. Clay stands up and steps aside, while my Mom just leans against the door. I run a hand through my hair, leaning against the toilet.

"I just put the pot on, so the tea will be a few minutes" my Mom says, with a small smile.

"Thanks Mom" I say, looking up at her. The peppermint tea has been a life saver these last few days, it really has helpped. I look over at Clay, he's looking down at me with pity. I smile, holding my hands out to him. "Come on big guy" I say, smiling up at him. He grabs them and easily pulls me to my feet. "Thanks" I say, smiling weakly at him.

He just gives me a nod, he was even more quiet around my Mom then he usually is. He knew she didn't like him and I guess he didn't blame her. I did a little, though. And it wasn't like she was trying to hide that she didn't like him, it reminded me a lot of how she had first treated Gloria, even a little worse. I was leaving it to them to get along though, I wasn't getting into the middle of it. But with how stubborn they both are, it might be awhile. I flush the toilet and then rinse out my mouth.

"Come on, you should try and eat something" my Mom says, waving me out of the bathroom.

I wipe my mouth off with the back of my hand and nod, walking out of the bathroom. I agreed to eat something even though I'm still feeling nauseous, because I know I won't win an argument against her. So, I slowly go into the kitchen, looking over my shoulder. My Mom is glaring at Clay as he follows behind me, I face ahead and sigh. I'm not dealing with them today, it was going to be a happy day, damnit. I sit at the counter and look over at the T.V in the den, Luke is sitting on the couch watching A Christmas Story. I smile at the sight, at least something hasn't changed. Clay sits next to me and I look over at him, he gives me a small smile. I smile back and look over at my Mom, as she walks over to the stove.

"So, I was thinking we could open gifts, now that you're up and maybe eat a little" she starts, with a smile. "Oh, just a reminder. We're going to your grandfather's tonight for the whole big family dinner thing" she says, grabbing a plate from the cabinets.

"So, we're still doing that, huh?" I ask, watching as she starts putting some eggs on my plate.

"Yes, just because its not 'just' family anymore, doesn't mean we're not doing it" she says, shooting Clay a pointed look.

"I'll be back" Clay says, slapping the counter and standing up.

My Mom tries to glare holes into the back of his head as he leaves, I run a hand through my hair and sigh.

"Mom" I say, getting her to look back at me. "Can you be a little nicer to him, just for today?" I ask, holding up my hand with a small space between my thumb and pointer finger.

"I'm always nice" she says, pushing the plate of eggs, with bacon and toast, over to me. I sigh and pull the food closer. "You don't have to eat it all, but at least a little bit, okay" she says, with a small smile.

I nod, picking up a piece of toast and then I take a bite out of it. "Right" I mutter, looking down at my food.

I sigh again, I'm not getting in the middle of them, not today at least. I'm going to enjoy Christmas, I'm not dealing with the two of them, they should work with each other without me having to get involved. I look down at my plate, I still feel a little nauseous. So I don't really feel like eating, but I know I should. I look up as my Mom starts talking again, about how the day was going to go. But, I'm only half listening, not really wanting to think about dealing with my Grandfather, or the whole family for that matter. I know there's going to be trouble between him and Clay, with everything that Alex told me. I just wanted a nice and quiet Christmas with my family, you know, before I add to it.

But who was I kidding, that wasn't going to happen. Not now, not after telling them that I'm pregnant. I made my bed and now I needed to sleep in it. Even if that meant dealing with my crazy Grandfather, my overbearing Mother and my emotionally damaged boyfriend. Not to mention, telling all of them that I'm not keeping the baby. Yeah, this should be a quiet day.

"Alex! Phil! We're going to open presents, come on!" my Mom shouts, pouring my tea into my mug. She then walks over to me, she grabs my nearly finished piece of toast and gives me the warm mug. "I'll grab your food, sweetheart" she says sweetly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks" I say, standing and giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome" she says, with a smile. She then looks over into the den. "Luke, let's go!" she shouts, shaking her head at him. "You've seen that movie a thousand times, it won't hurt if you miss a few minutes" she says, switching the T.V. off.

Luke sighs and stomps down the hall, my Mom just shakes her head at him. I smile at the two, happily sipping my tea. I was happy to see some things never change, while others do. I think, putting a hand atop my belly. I hear my Dad and Alex coming down the stairs, as I slowly make my way into the living room. I look around at all the Christmas decorations, Me, Alex, my Mom and Dad had spent all day yesterday decorating the house. It had been fun, even if my Mom didn't let Clay help. The room is covered in garland, red, a few little snowmen and a wreath was hanging over the fireplace. But the tree is what catches my eye. All the lights and ornaments make it look beautiful, specially that little angel sitting atop the tree.

Only thing missing was the pajamas from my Dad's parents, oh no... I hadn't even thought about them. Do they know yet? Did Grandma DeDe? Shit, I know no ones told her yet, no one wants to take that bullet. I don't blame them, she was trouble. I just know she gonna be weird about me being pregnant, I'm not sure how, but she will be. She'll tell me to eat the placenta or something like that, I just can't handle her right now. But, there is one up side if I tell her and she comes to be with me. Mom might just be to busy being angry with her mother, to be mean to Clay. Yeah, that could work... maybe.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me and kiss the top of my head. I turn around, with a smile. Standing behind me is my Dad, he smiles back.

"Merry Christmas, honey" my Dad says, with a smile. He then bends down to eye level with my belly. "Morning baby, it's Grandpa again" he says, with a smile. "Merry Christmas" he says, before standing up.

Yeah, he's been doing that for the last few days. Its a little weird, sure, but it was sweet too.

"Dad, its like the size of a peanut right now" Alex says, sitting down near the tree. "It hasn't even grown ears yet" she says, shaking her head.

"Alex, leave your father alone" My Mom says, putting her hand on my lower back and she then guides me over to the couch. I sit down and she sets my food down on the coffee table in front of me. She then goes over to the tree and turns around, facing us. "Let's get started" she says, clapping her hands together.

I look around, as my Dad sits down next to me. Clay isn't here yet. So I look back at my Mom and just as I open my mouth to say something, Luke cuts me off.

"What about Clay?" he asks, looking at our Mom.

I smile at my little brother, happy that I ain't the only person who noticed.

"Oh, don't worry about him" she says, with a wave.

"Mom" I say, shooting her a look.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Clay says, coming around the couch and dropping into the spot next to me . He smiles at me and I smile back at him, grabbing his hand. I give his hand a light squeeze, he smiles his small smile at me.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us" my Mom says, shooting Clay a look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to keep you guys waiting" Clay says, looking around at everyone.

"You didn't" I mutter, leaning into him.

He then puts an arm around my shoulders, as I rest my head on his chest. I notice my Mom shoots us a dirty look, but only for a second. I ignore it and relax against Clay, just happy we're here.

"Let's get started" my Mom says, clapping her hands together.

* * *

**The 25****th**** of December, 7:25 pm. Haley's POV.**

I pull the dark red Christmas sweater on, it had Rudolph the red nosed reindeer on it. Rudolph's nose stuck out a little from the sweater, in a fuzzy ball. It was a gift from my Dad's parents. It was an ugly sweater, but I thought it would be fun to wear today. I look at myself in the mirror and smile slightly, it was a very silly sweater. I was feeling pretty good, opening presents had been a lot of fun. Getting to watch Luke telling Clay about every detail of a game he got, Alex actually screaming about a book my parents got her and me getting to open the few presents I got. Most of them were baby stuff, a few books on babies and being a parent. A cute little onesie and a few other things, like rings and a necklace from before they knew about the baby. I nearly cried when I open the onesie, thinking about how I wasn't going to need it. I need to tell them I'm not keeping the baby. But not today, I was going to enjoy Christmas. What would a few days hurt? It wouldn't, right?

I was getting ready for dinner at my Grandpa's, which I was still very nervous about. I couldn't stop thinking about the death threats Alex told me our Grandfather was making on the ride home the night I told them, my Grandfather has always had a bad temper. But, I am hoping that maybe he's had enough time to cool off, I know its a long shot though. Poor Clay already had a black eye, he didn't need another one. But hopefully with my Dad, uncle Cam, uncle Mitchell, Gloria and me there, we can keep the peace. All the thoughts of tonight's dinner start weighing on me, so I walk over to my bed and just drop down onto it. I stare up at the ceiling, trying to push the thoughts of dinner aside. I know I'm only going to make things worse, by building them up in my head. I wiggle a little, trying to get more comfortable. Something is under me, so I lean over and pull it out. It's the onesie, I guess my Mom put it here. I know she put most of my presents in here, I mean, I noticed the baby books when I came in to get ready.

I smile at it, it was light green, with the words 'what happens at grandma's house, stays at grandma's house' on it. I sigh and ball it up, then toss it across the room, I was just hurting myself by looking at it. It was only putting stupid ideas in my head, making me see a chubby little baby with black hair and dark brown eyes. I wasn't keeping the baby and one cute little onesie wasn't going to change my mind, it wasn't! I sigh again, putting my hands over my eyes. I just need to get through today and tomorrow, I'll figure out how I was going to tell everyone. I inhale through my nose and exhale slowly through my mouth, I keep doing this til my head is empty of any silly ideas about the baby. I pull my hands away from my eyes and look back at the ceiling, just enjoying the quiet. I hear the door open and look over at it, its Clay. He closes the door behind himself and turns to face me, I smile at him and he smiles back.

"You're trying to drive me crazy, ain't you?" he asks, taking a few steps towards the bed.

I let out a small laugh, pushing myself up onto my elbows.

"Do you think this sweater is just too sexy for a family dinner?" I ask, smirking at him.

He stands next to the bed, smiling that small smile of his. "Maybe just a little" he says, with a chuckle.

"Its the nose, isn't it" I say, squeezing the fuzz little red ball.

"Yup, its definitely the nose" he says, sitting down on the bed.

I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips, happy to at least get a few moments alone with him. That's the one thing my Mom's made sure of over the last few days, was not to let me and Clay have any time alone. I don't know why, it wasn't like I could get double pregnant. As I pull back from the kiss, he gently grabs my chin. He holds me still and kisses me again, I smile into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Comet" he says, quietly.

I smile at the pet name, I then feel him drop something into my lap. He let's go of my chin and leans back, I lean back too and look down at my lap. A small poorly wrapped box is sitting there, the wrapping paper is the same paper my Mom used. I look back at him, with a small smile.

"I thought we agreed not to get each other anything, you know, so we could save up for the baby" I say, feeling bad. Because I really hadn't gotten him anything.

"It's nothing" he says, with a shrug.

I look back at the small box, wondering what it is. Part of me is happy he went out and got me something, even though I told him not to. But another part is upset with myself, because I had already gotten some gifts and Clay hadn't gotten a thing. Most of the baby gifts were for both of us, but my Mom made sure to write just Haley on all of them.

"Go on, open it" he says, with a small smile.

I pick it up and smile at him. "I guess you wrapped it, yourself?" I ask, with a smile.

"Shit yeah, its a lot harder then it looks" he says, with a chuckle.

I rip the wrapping paper off, showing the black velvet box underneath. I look up at him, with a questioning look. He gives me a nervous smile, so I rip the rest of the paper off. I stare at the black velvet box for a few seconds, wondering what's inside it and if I really wanted to find out. I slowly open it, inside sits Clay's silver pendant. I look back up at him and he smiles, I honestly couldn't believe he was giving it to me. I know this pendant is the only thing he has of his mother, why in the world would he give me something that means so much to him. The only time I've seen him take it off was before a match, I remember him giving it to me and telling me to keep it safe. I held it during that whole awful match, I was holding on to it like his life depended on it.

"I know, it ain't much" he starts, looking at me. "But... um, the pendant is of Saint Anne" he says, looking slightly nervous. "and she's the patron saint of Detroit, housewives, grandmothers, pregnancy, mothers and a shit load more" he says, pointing at the pendant. I smile at it, then look back at him. "And, um... well, my grandmother gave it to my mother when she had my brother, so I just thought..." he trails off, looking at his hands, that are in his lap. "I don't know, that it would be nice, if I gave it to you..." he trails again, looking back at me.

I look down at the small silver pendant. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, smiling at it.

"I know it, ain't nice" he says, getting me to look back at him.

"I love it" I say, a few tears slipping from my eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know you're use to nicer thin..." he starts, but I cut off with a kiss.

He almost falls off the bed as I nearly tackle him, by throwing myself into his lap. I feel him smile into the kiss, I put my hand on the back of his head, making sure he doesn't break the kiss. I know how much it means to him, so I knew giving it to me meant something. This gift was probably the sweetest thing anyone has given me. It wasn't fancy, it was simple and sweet just like Clay. He wanted me to have something that means the world to him. He was willing to give me the one thing in the world he had of his mother, the one thing. I break the kiss and sit in his lap, he smiles at me.

"So you like it then?" he asks, with a small smile.

I laugh and lightly slap his shoulder. "Of course I do, stupid" I say, wiping at my tears. "Can you help me put it on?" I ask, slowly taking it out of the box.

He nods and I unhook it, then I hand it to him. I turn around and pull my hair up, I feel him slide it around my neck. He hooks it and then kisses my neck, I then let go of my hair. The pendant hangs loosely around my neck, not too surprising since Clay's neck is much larger then mine. I crawl off of Clay's lap and sit next to him. I pick the pendant up in my hand and look at it, in the middle of the pendant is an image of who I guess is saint Anne. The pendant is wore and easily older then me and Clay. This pendant had been his mother's, it hung around her neck too. I will always have a piece of the woman I would never meet with me, our child's grandmother. I close my hand around it, it feels cold in my warm hands.

I look over at him and smile, he smiles back and wipes a few tears off my cheek. I hadn't even noticed that I'm freely crying now, but I don't care.

"I know how much this means to you, Clay" I say, looking back at the pendant. "Are you sure yo..." I start, but he cuts me off.

"Yeah Haley, I'm sure" he says, getting me to look at him. "I know I ain't prince charming and that none of this was planned.. or... you know, wanted. But I'm here for you and our kid, no matter what" he says, grabbing my hand. "I'll work night and day, no matter what it takes to make sure you and our kid get what you want and deserve" he says, his dark brown eyes staring into my dark green ones. "Sleeping on your parents' couch ain't the end of the line for me, I'll get us a place near here, so you can be close to your parents. An apartment or maybe a house, if I can get the money together..." he says, looking down at our hands.

"Clay" I say, cutting him off. I'm slightly overwhelmed by everything. "I know this isn't the end of the line for you" I say, putting a hand on his cheek. "Its just for now, we will figure it out" I say, smiling. "And it's us, its not all on your shoulders. We're in this together" I add, with a smile.

He smiles at me and I smile back. He leans in and lightly kisses me on the lips, but it still makes me feel light headed. He then leans back and smiles again, before standing up.

"I better get back down there, before your mother comes looking for us" he says, looking down at me.

"Okay" I say, smiling up at him. "Thanks again, Clay, I love it" I say, playing with the pendant a little. He just smiles at me and goes to the door. "Clay" I say, as he grabs the doorknob. He looks back at me, I smile at him. "I love you" I say, wanting, needing, praying, he'll say it back.

He smiles at me.

"I should get back down there".

* * *

**I would like to thank Tricksk8er for reviewing again. Thank you Trick, I'm already thinking up some stuff with Cam, Haley and Lily all together. Which you guys will be seeing in a few chapters. Thanks again Trick, your continuing support means a lot.**

**I would like to thank SideshowJazz1 for reviewing and following, thanks Jazz. I like Alex too, I like that she is smart and witty. But I love Haley, I find her character fun and enjoyable. And yes, the whole pregnancy plot line is done to death. But I'm happy to hear you think I'm doing it well, since I really am trying my best. So its nice to know someone's enjoying it. Anyway thanks again Jazz and I'll try updating soon.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. Thanks man, I will keep writing. I know where I want to end this story, its getting there that is killing me. When I hit really bad writer's block I like to go for walks at night (as lame as that may sound) and just clear my head. Now in wondering what types of work I would do, I'm guessing you mean what could of stories would I write. Well, more then likely crime stuff. I love movies and shows based around the criminal life, like Breaking Bad, Boardwalk Empire, Drive, End of Watch, Killing Them Softly, Pulp Fiction and the list goes on and on . Anyway, thanks again man and I'll try updating soon.**

**I would like to thank Celticwonder for reviewing again. Thank you, I'm glad to hear it. I'm also happy that Claire and Haley have made up, but I think they still got a long road ahead of them. As for Clay and Phil, well.. I think Phil is still a little angry with Clay, but I don't think Clay has any hard feelings towards Phil, I think he understands why Phil hit him and is fine with it. I'll try and update soon, Thanks again Celtic.**

**I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed on 3/11/13. I'm happy to hear it and as for if Haley is having a boy or a girl, well you can go and vote on a poll on my profile. Thanks again**

**I would like to thank Icowuiw, , DestinyWitch and Erjameson for following this story, thanks guys.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated. Much love to all you guys and girls. **


	14. Merry Christmas part 2

**Hey guys, Fallout here and I'm getting this one up super late, sorry for that. Also, I just wanna let you guys know, I'm still looking for a beta. So, if you would be up for that, PM me and We'll talk.**

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy!**

* * *

**The 25****th**** of December, 7:48 pm. Alex's POV.**

"I am ready, Mom!" I shout, over my shoulder, as I go up the stairs.

I swear she gets so stressed out over every little family event, and this Christmas is no different.I pull the door to my ro... well, now Haley's and my room open. I stop dead in my tracks, sitting on her bed crying her eyes out is Haley. I stand there for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do. I lightly knock on the door, getting Haley to look over at me. She quickly wipes at her eyes, looking away from me. I step into the room, closing the door behind me. I look around the room, honestly not knowing how to handle this whole situation. People aren't my strong suit, but I couldn't leave, could I?

No, I needed to at least try and help.

I awkwardly walk over to the bed and sit next to Haley, she scoots over, not looking at me. I bite my lip, trying to think of what to say. Really it shouldn't be this hard, but it is. She wipes her nose and shoots me a look, I smile weakly at her.

"I'm fine." she says, looking down at her ugly Christmas sweater.

"Um... really?" I ask, looking at her. "You were just crying. Alone. In here. On Christmas." I state, watching as she plays with a small pendant hanging around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she says, shooting me a dark look.

I roll my eyes at her. "Come on, Haley." I say, looking over at her. "If you aren't going to talk to me, then who are you going to talk to, Mom?" I ask, shooting her a knowing look.

Haley sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Its nothing, alright." she says, looking over at me. "Just couple stuff." she says, waving me off.

"Did Clay do or say something then?" I ask, with a inquisitive look.

"Its what he didn't say." Haley mutters, playing with the pendant.

"What didn't he say?" I ask, putting a hand on her knee.

Haley looks over at me and holds my gaze for a few seconds, looking like she wants to say something. She looks back at the pendant, biting her lip a little. I wish she would just talk to me, I wish she trusted me more. I could be there for her, we are sisters and we're suppose to be there for each other. No matter what and I know, we haven't done that so well so far. But we are older now and I want to be there for her, damn it!

"We been doing real well, you know." Haley says, looking at me. She only looks at me for a second, before looking back at the pendant. "Clay... he doesn't like talking about his past or his feelings, I mean you should just see his chest, it looks like he's been through hell and back." she says, looking back at me. "I talked with him about needing to open up and he did... well, a little bit..." she trails off, looking back at the pendant.

We sit quietly for a few minutes, I keep waiting for her to start speaking again. But she just stares at that silver pendant, like I'm not even in the room. I clear my throat and lean forward, trying to catch her eye. She looks at me and I smile weakly, she doesn't smile back.

"He gave me this." Haley states suddenly, holding up the pendant. I eye the pendant, wondering what it has to do with her being upset. "It was his mother's, its the only thing he has of her's." she says, looking back at the pendant.

I'm slightly surprised, given Clay's mother is dead. I knew it had to mean a lot to him, I know it would if it were me.

"Its a pendant of Saint Anne." she says, looking at me, with a slightly sad smile.

"The patron saint of mothers." I say, without thinking. She looks at me with a inquisitive look, I sigh. "I read a lot, okay." I state, plainly.

She giggles, shaking her head, I let out a laugh too.

"Yeah, she's the patron saint of mothers and a lot more too." she says, looking back at it. "I've only seen him take it off once, once." she says, shaking her head. "So, I thought him giving me it, meant something." she says, wiping at her eyes. "It had to right?" she asked, looking over at me. She looks back at the pendant. "At least I thought so." she says, with a sigh. "I thought he loved me, I just thought he had a hard time saying it." she says, pulling her knees up to her chest. "He's been through so much in his life, I swear some of the things he says in his sleep..." she trails off, resting her head on her knees. "Oh god, I shouldn't be telling you this." she says, sounding upset with herself.

I lean back and watch her, with her head resting on her knees. I'm honestly not sure what to say, that was a lot to take in. What could I say? I didn't know Clay all that well, I barely spent anytime with him. All I know about him, is that he works out a lot. Between his morning runs, push-ups and sit-ups before every meal and him talking to Luke about weight-lifting. I mean seriously, he's like a machine. But I didn't know anything about him emotionally, the guy hardly said four words to me since we met. But he had at least seemed loving towards Haley, he always had this smile when she was around. Not that weirdly small smile of his, but another smile. The smile was still small, but it just looked... I don't know, happier, maybe. He was always sitting near her or getting her things, he was always listening to her. It was obvious that he cared about her, but did he love her?

Who was I to say if he did or not, I didn't know what that kinda love was like. But from the way she was talking, I bet he didn't know either.

I turn, facing her, putting my hands in my lap.

"Maybe he just needs more time." I say, hoping in someway to help.

She looks up at me, stretching her legs out in front of her and laughs.

"More time?" she asks, with a laugh. "We been together for ten months, we're having a child together and I still don't even know when his birth day is." she says, with another laugh. "I had to fight tooth and nail for every little thing I know about him and I still don't know shit." she says, covering her face with her hands. "I can't do this, I can't be a mother, I can't." she says, sounding like she's near tears.

I put a hand on her knee.

"Haley." I say, wanting her to look at me. "Haley." I repeat, making her look up. "I know you can do this, fuck Clay, if he wants to act like a prick, fuck him." I say, grabbing her hand. "You're ready to be a mother, that much I do know." I say, giving her hand a squeeze. "I don't know if Clay loves you or if he's going to stick around, but I know you're going to be a great mother with or without him." I say, with a meaningful look.

She holds my gaze, with tears in her eyes. A few tears slip down her face, but she breaks out into a smile and pulls me into a hug. I'm taken aback slightly at first, before I hug her back. I hope this means, I helped.

Please god, let this mean I helped.

* * *

**The 25****th**** of December, 8:21 pm. Jay's POV.**

"He's really not that bad." Cam says, with a shrug.

My grip on my glass of whiskey tightens, he's really not that bad, huh? I can't believe it, I mean really? That little fuck knocks up my granddaughter and has the nerve to shake my hand, acting like everything is fine and dandy. I should of known, why else would Haley bring home her boyfriend. Claire did the same thing with Phil, and Haley is just like her mother. Even if neither of them see it, I'm sure, or at least I hope, everyone else does.

I look over at Cam as he starts talking about how we needed to let Haley know that we're there for her, one way of doing that is to be nice to Clayton. I love Haley, I do. But she screwed up, big, and I didn't want to act like it was okay. If she wants to act like an adult, then I was going to treat her like one. And that meant her taking responsibility for her actions, which I knew would be hard for her to do. Hell, its hard for anyone to admit when they have screwed up, it was even harder when you're as stubborn as Haley is. Bringing a child into the world is a big deal, no matter how old you are. But being as young as they are, its just going to be harder.

That's if this prick, Clayton, even sticks around.

"He's right, Dad." Mitch says, shooting me a look. "So, you know, don't do anything stupid." he says, before sipping his coffee.

I shoot him a look. "What?" I ask, balling a fist at my side.

Mitchell rolls his eyes, setting his coffee down on the table. "I'm just saying, that I remember how you reacted when Claire told us that she was pregnant with Haley." he says, shaking his head.

I see Cam looks confused, looking between me and Mitch.

"That was twenty years ago." I say, shaking my head.

"I know, I'm just saying." Mitch says, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep my head." I say, before sipping my whiskey.

"You better." Gloria says, coming into the room, shooting me a look.

I sigh and nod, remembering our talk from a few nights ago. She had been really upset with me for the way I acted at dinner that night, she said this was good news, not bad. That I needed to let Claire and Phil handle it, and that I should just be there to support my daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter. But it was hard, this is what I do. I handle things. So, just having to stand on the side-lines, doing nothing is hard for me. I want to beat the shit out of Clayton and talk some sense into Haley, but I can't. I just have to stand here and be supportive, no matter what.

I sigh and down the rest of my whiskey, its going to be a long night.

The doorbell rings and I start for the door, empty glass in hand.

"Jay." I hear Gloria say behind me, I stop and turn back to look at her. "Remember, be nice." she says, shooting me a meaningful look.

I just nod back, before turning around and starting for the door again. When I reach it, I take a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts. I pull the door open, standing behind it are Claire, Phil and Luke.

"Merry Christmas." They say, smiling.

I smile back. "Merry Christmas." I say, pulling Claire in for a hug.

"Where are the girls?" I ask, as I squeeze Claire.

She pulls back from the hug, with a sigh. "Riding over in Clayton's truck." she says, with the shake of her head. She sighs again and looks up at me, with that creepy smile of hers. I swear she must get it from her mother or something. "It's been a fun day." she spits, sarcastically.

"Claire." Phil says, shooting her a dirty look.

"What?" she asks, looking over at him. "Its not like the giant tattooed oaf can hear me." she says, coming in.

Phil sighs and follows her in, I look over at my grandson and wave him in. Luke darts pass me and up the stairs to Manny's room. I just shake my head at him and walk back into the living room. I walk over to the bar and start making myself another glass of whiskey.

"So, how are... things?" Mitch asks, looking between Claire and Phil.

"Well, we have a stranger sleeping on our couch. Oh, and Luke just seems to love him." Claire says, with a bitter bite to her voice. "And..." she starts, but Phil cuts her off.

"Claire." Phil tries, weakly, looking over at her.

"No, no, they asked." She says, looking over at her husband. She looks back at Mitchell and Cam, who look a little uncomfortable. "And he's working out constantly." She says, shaking her head.

"He must, to stay in the shape that he is in." Cam says, almost dreamingly.

Everyone looks over at him, he looks between us, looking a little confused.

"What?" He asks, with a shrug. "Its obvious... ah, he works out a lot... I mean, you just have to look at him." He says, tripping over his words a little.

Claire shoots Cam a look. "Okay, what happened?" She asks, looking between Cam and Mitchell.

"What?!" Cam asks, loudly. "Nothing, its just that... if you ...look at him, clearly he works..." He trails off, looking down at his lap.

Mitchell rolls his eyes at Cam and looks over at Claire and Phil. "Cam saw Clayton half naked." He says, shaking his own head. "Cam talked about him for like twenty minutes, a few days ago." He says, shooting Cam a look.

"Like I said, he's in very good shape." Cam says, slowly.

"You know Cam..." Claire starts, but stops when the doorbell rings.

I look over at the door, before I start for it. I look over my shoulder as I go and notice everyone is looking at the door. I shake my head and look back at the door, just as I reach it. I take a deep breath and open it, Alex, Haley and Clayton are standing behind it.

"Hi Grandpa." Haley says, sounding and looking nervous.

She smiles up at me, weakly. She looks scared and so tiny, that I know no matter how much I want to yell, I can't. I smile down at her, remembering everything Gloria told me about being supportive.

"Hey Sweetheart." I say, pulling her into a hug.

It takes her a second before she hugs me back, I squeeze her, when it finally hits me. My granddaughter was pregnant, she was having a child. The little girl that I taught to swim, might just be having a little girl of her own. I squeeze her tighter, as all these thoughts rush through my head. I just want to hold onto her, almost like if I don't let go she'll stay that little girl.

"Grandpa?" she asks, sounding confused.

"Yeah, right." I say, quickly, pulling back from the hug. I smile down at her, for the first time noticing the crazy Christmas sweater. "Nice sweater." I say, with a chuckle.

"Thanks." she says, with a small smile. She goes in and I hear a few hellos. I look over at Alex, who gives me a smile.

"Merry Christmas." She says, smiling up at me.

I pull her into a hug and squeeze her, easily picking her up off her feet. I put her back down and smile at her, she smiles back and goes inside. I look back and see Clayton, he gives me a stiff nod, I nod back. I notice the dark purple ring around his right eye, I have to fight to keep the smile from my face.

"Mr. Pritchett." He says, holding out his hand to me.

I glare at him for a few seconds, a part of me wants to take a swing at him, a big part. But I know better, at least that's what I'm told. At least he already has a black eye, someone hit the prick for me. I just step aside and wave him in, he looks down at his boots and comes in. I close the door behind him and walk back into the living room, I notice Alex and Haley are sitting on the couch with Cam, Gloria and Mitchell, while Clayton stands in the archway. I take my spot at the bar and watch my family and Clayton. Cam and Mitch talk to Haley about baby stuff, she smiles and says a few words here and there. But Cam is doing most of the talking, which isn't surprising, I mean it's Cam.

Cam smiles over at Clayton, who smiles that odd smile of his back. Cam's smile falls, I'm guessing he's spotted Clayton's eye.

"Oh my god!" Cam says, a little too loudly for my taste. "What happened to your eye?" He asks, a hand covering his mouth.

Clayton looks over at Phil then Haley, before looking back at Cam. "I was helping move Christmas stuff and since I'm an idiot, the corner of a box hit me right in my eye." He says, pointing to his eye. "I'm fine, I've had worse." He says, waving it off.

"Oh... well, what are you doing over there?" Cam asks, with a smile.

"Um.. just watching." Clayton says, sounding slightly uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him.

"Come here, you are the daddy after all." Cam says, waving him over.

An awkwardness fills the room, I shift, looking around the room. Claire bites her lip and glares down at the coffee table, while Alex looks between Haley and Clayton for some reason. Gloria smiles at Clayton and Phil does too. Mitchell looks at me and nods to Claire, I nod back, letting him know I noticed too.

"No, it's fine." Clayton says, waving the offer off. "Your family, I'll just stay here." He says, leaning against the arch.

"Well, your family now too." Cam says, smiling at Clayton.

I roll my eyes at the words, so now anyone who comes around is family?

"No, he isn't." Claire says, looking at Cam. "I mean, you aren't." She says, looking over at Clayton.

"Mom." Haley says, quietly, from her spot on the couch.

"It's just that..." Claire starts, then trails off. She balls her fists at her sides and looks down at the coffee table. "I could use a drink." She says, looking over at me. Phil grabs one of her hands, getting her to look at him. He shakes his head and she nods, looking back down at the coffee table. "Right." She mutters, nodding. "Well, I could use some fresh air." She says, standing.

She tries glaring holes into Clayton as she goes to the back door, with Phil right behind her. Clayton's eyes are on his boots, his shoulder pushed against the arch. When Phil closes the door behind them, a silence falls over the room. I can see Cam and Mitchell shooting each other looks, while Alex is still looking between Haley and Clayton. Gloria looks over at me, with a questioning look. I just shrug, not wanting to be the one to break the silence. Haley doesn't look upset, as she plays with a necklace and Clayton's eyes are still on his boots.

Cam bites his lip, then opens his mouth, but just closes it again. Mitchell drums his fingers over his knee, looking over at me. He nods his head at Clayton and I sigh, I know he wants me to say something. I sip my whiskey, trying to think of a way out of this whole thing. I can smell the turkey in the oven, I wish we were having just a nice quiet family Christmas. I look over at Clayton, finishing my glass.

"Hey, Clay." I say, walking over to him. "I could use some help in the kitchen, I've been thinking about getting new cabinets and maybe countertops too." I say, getting him to look up at me. "I would like your opinion." I say, his dark brown eyes on me.

"Sure thing, Mr Pritchett." Clayton says, with a stiff nod.

We leave the living room, with everyone's eyes on us. I don't even need to look back to know that, I just know my family. I walk into my kitchen and around the island, looking over at Clayton as he comes in. He walks over to the cabinets nearest to him and pulls one open, then closes it and runs his hand over the wood. I put my hands on the island and lean into them, watching as his eyes shoot up and down. He then looks down at the countertops, running a hand over them.

"Who did you have put in the countertops?" He asks, looking over at me.

"Martinez brothers' kitchens." I state, looking around my kitchen.

"Yeah, I worked for them." Clayton says, looking around too.

"You get fired?" I ask, with a small smirk.

"No, I quit." He says, standing to his full height. "They over charged the shit out of their customers." He says, with a smirk of his own.

I let out a chuckle, shaking my head. "Yeah, I thought they were." I say, looking over at him.

He just grins and looks down at his boots.

"Anything else I should know about my kitchen?" I ask, pushing off the island.

"You got a few holidays." He says, pointing at the wall.

"What?" I ask, with a laugh.

"Where your painter missed a few spots." He says, walking over to the wall. "It's small. Well, it's really small. But it's there." He says, tapping his finger against the wall.

I walk over to where he is and put my glasses on, leaning close in. And sure enough, there is a small spot of black in our red kitchen. I look over at him, slightly impressed. He seems to know what he's talking about, but then it is just paint. I turn, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the counter. I look at him, eying the black eye.

"I ain't stupid, ya know." I say, looking around my kitchen. "I know a box didn't gave you that black eye." I say, pointing at it.

He smiles and looks down at his boots. "Yeah, I don't think anyone believes a box gave me this." he says, pointing to his eye.

"I didn't think he have it in him, Phil, I mean." I say, shaking my head. "For as long as I've known him, he's not so much as slapped someone." I add, looking back at Clayton.

"I'm just lucky, I guess." Clayton says, with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe." I say, with a sigh. "I don't care what you do, but don't tell her you're going to be there for her and then just take off." I say, looking at him. "She deserves better then that." I say, looking him in the eye.

"I won't, I'm here for her." Clayton says, staring back at me. "And our child." He adds, leaning against the island.

I shake my head, thinking about this whole thing. Haley deserved better then him, a lot better. She deserved better then this whole situation. She deserved to enjoy being young, but she wasn't going to get to. Because of him, because of Clayton.

"She deserves so much, she deserves a good man, who can take care of her." I say, looking at the floor. I look up at him, pushing off the counter. "She deserves better then you." I say, staring him down.

"I know."

* * *

**The 25****th**** of December, 10:46 pm. Haley's POV.**

I lean my head against the window, letting out a yawn. I think today has gone somewhat well, considering everything that could of happened. We had a nice little family dinner, with stories being pass around of Christmas past. They even left Clay alone for the most part, only asking him a few questions. He had answered them with a few words or a nod, like he usually does. For the most part, me and him spent most of the night away from each other, I was still a little upset with him. But I knew now, that I could raise our child, with or without him. If Alex says I can, I could. She is easily the smartest person I know and I don't think she would lie just to make me feel better, at least not about something as serious as raising a child. So, my mind was made up. I was keeping the baby and I was going to raise it, even if Clay wasn't around. It didn't mean I didn't want him around, not by far. I still want us to work, but I knew now, that I needed to put our child first, not him or us.

The truck is quiet, aside from the radio, which is turned down low. It's just me and Clay, since Alex and Luke were riding back with my parents. I look over at him and wonder what he's thinking about, he's glaring. I noticed months ago that he does that when no one is looking or when he's far gone and deep in thought. I lean into my door and adjust my body, so I'm facing him. I keep watching him, as we drive down the darken streets. Every few seconds we pass a streetlamp and it highlights his face, the dark brown stubble on his chin and cheeks, his nose, which I know has been broken more then a few times. He just glares out at the road ahead, one hand on the steering wheel. He finally notices me staring, he smiles that small smile of his and I smile back.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" I ask, leaning my head to the side, causing my hair to fall in front of my face. I push it out of the way and look over at him.

"I was thinking about this beautiful girl, I know." He says, looking back at the road.

"Yeah?" I ask, with a small smirk.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know her." He says, smirking himself.

"Dick." I say, lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

He chuckles and smiles, I can't help but to laugh a little too. We fall into a comfortable silence, both of us smiling. I start playing with the pendant, looking down at it. My mind goes back to earlier, when he gave it to me. I thought he would finally tell me, that he loved me. But he didn't, he just told me he needed to get back downstairs. I knew I shouldn't dwell on it, but I couldn't push it from my mind. I wanted to know, I needed to, I deserve to. As I play with the pendant, I think on it. I didn't want to start a fight, but I did want to ask. I mean if he does love me, it shouldn't be to hard to say it.

I look up at him, thinking about asking him. The truck slows to a stop, with red light washing over his face. He leans back and looks over at me, smiling that small smile of his. I weakly smile back at him and look back down at the pendant in my hands. I should just ask him, why not? I told him that I was pregnant and I told my family too, so I could do this. I could ask him if he loved me, he could lie though. I should stop thinking about it, I can feel myself getting upset and the last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of him again.

"You alright?" he asks, getting me to look at him.

I look back down at the pendant, thinking about if I really wanted to do this.

"These last few weeks have been so hard." I say, not looking at him, but at the pendant. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Finding out that I was pregnant, then telling you, telling my family." I say, looking up at him, with the pendant in my hand. "But the one thing I think about the most is..." I trail off, looking down at the pendant. "Do you love me, Clay?" I ask, looking back up at him.

He seems slightly taken back, his dark brown eyes and my green ones meet. The light turns green and it takes Clay a few seconds to move the truck again. He looks back at the road and my heart sinks, he doesn't.

"Haley..." he tries, but I cut him off.

"It's fine, Clay. I was the one who asked." I say, tears welling up. I'm thankful for the dark cab, so if I cry at least he won't see.

"Haley." He tries again, looking over at me.

"No, it's fine." I say, with more bite to my voice then I like.

He sighs and runs a hand over his face, pulling the truck over. He looks over at me, I look down at the pendant, not being able to meet his eye. I feel angry, rejected and upset. I want to scream and cry, tell him that I hate him and that I never loved him. But I don't, I just keep my eyes on the pendant.

"Haley." He says, grabbing one of my hands. I pull my hand out of his grasp, still not looking at him. He sighs again.

Finally I look up at him and slap him hard on the arm, the anger winning out.

"Do you think it's easy for me to say?" I ask, hitting him again. "Do you?" I ask again, hitting him again.

"I came out here to kill myself." He states, looking at the steering wheel. I just stare at him, not believing what he just said. "I felt like I was poison, that everything I touched turned to shit." He says, nodding his head. "That everyone would be better off, without me around." He says, with a sigh. "My mother killed herself, my best friend got shot and killed because of me." He states, sounding like he's near tears. "And if I had stuck around, I would've ruined my sister-in-law's marriage." He says, looking over at me, with tears in his eyes. "So I got in my truck and drove, I ended up on this beach out here and I... I slit my wrists." He says, looking down at his wrists.

"Jesus, Clay." I say, putting my hands over my mouth.

"I woke up in this hospital and I was fine." He says, shaking his head. "So, I went on with my life, just trying to keep to myself." He says, looking back at me. "Then I met you and you wouldn't leave me alone." He says, with a smile. "I fell for you so hard, it scared me." He says, shaking his head again. "This beautiful, sweet, kind girl for some reason gave a shit about me and I just kept waiting for me to screw it up, like I always do." He says, looking down at his hands. "I love you, Haley and I have for a long time, but I've been too scared to say it." He says, looking back up at me. "I've been waiting for you to realize that you deserve someone so much better then me." He says, looking back at steering wheel.

"Clay." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at me. He just keeps his eyes on the steering wheel. "Clay, look at me, please." I say, softly. He looks over at me, tears in his eyes. "You're the only thing that's been keeping me going these last few weeks, you're the only reason why I could tell my family, you're the one who gave me the strength." I say, taking his large hands into my small ones. I smile weakly at him and he smiles back at me, a few tears slipping down my face.

"We're a pair, ain't we?" he asks, looking away from me, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Crying on the side of the road on Christmas." He says, with a laugh.

I let out a laugh too, wiping at my own face. "Yeah, a sad pair." I say, with a laugh. I grab his face, making him look at me. I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips, wrapping my arms around him. The kiss is short, but sweet. I break it and lean my forehead against his, smiling slightly. "I can't believe we're going to be parents." I say, with another laugh.

"Yeah, I know." He says, keeping his forehead pressed against mine. "The poor bastard." He says, with a laugh.

I laugh too, then we go quiet. Keeping our foreheads pressed together. I smile to myself, he loves me. He said it, I knew it.

"I love you." I say, with a small smile.

"I love you too, Comet."

* * *

**I would like to thank SideshowJazz1 for reviewing again. I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you for saying so, that's what I'm going for. Thanks again Jazz and I try and update soon.**

**I would like to thank Korkman2 for reviewing again. Thank you Kork and I agree with you, I won't have another chapter with just one character's point of view. But I'm not sure if I'll do a chapter with Clayton's POV, given he's an OC. But who knows, maybe a few chapters down the line, we'll see inside Clayton's head... maybe. Thanks again Kork.**

**I would like to thank R3aper for reviewing and following. I'm happy to hear it R3aper and thanks for the note, I was never a very good student myself ;). Thanks again R3aper.**

**I would like to thank Celticwonder for reviewing again. Thank you for all the kind words, I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. Thanks again Celticwonder.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. Thank you ODA, your review made my day. I'm happy you're still enjoying my story and I hope I can keep you hooked. Now on a scene with Dylan and Clayton together, that could be fun, wouldn't it? Maybe a few chapters down the line... maybe ;). Also on the writing a Percy Jackson fic, I would love to say yes, since you've been so awesome. But honestly, I haven't read the books or seen the movie. I'm sure they're cool, but I just don't have any interest. So, sorry man. Thanks again ODA.**

**I would like to thank Rosetylerbadwolf for reviewing and following my story. Thanks, I'm happy you're enjoying my story so far and on Haley having a girl, well... you have to wait and see, won't you. Thanks again Rose.**

**And now I would like to thank all of you for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated. Much love to all you guys and girls.**


	15. Guess Who

**Hey guys, Fallout here and I just wanna let you guys know, I'm still looking for a beta. So, if you would be up for that, PM me and we'll talk.**

**Also, you may notice this chapter jumps ahead a few months. This is part two of this story, out of four. When I first started this story I didn't think it would do this well. Originally this story was going to end with the dinner scene of Haley telling everyone she was pregnant, making this a short story with only about ten chapters or so. But realizing most of you would wish death upon me if I ended the story that way, I decided to write a little bit more.**

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 15****th ****of March, 4:48 pm. Haley's POV. **

"Remember, breathe deeply." Cam says, looking over at me.

I was almost regretting saying yes to this, but seeing Clay do yoga was easily worth it. Cam had said yoga was suppose to help with stress and a few other things. Honestly, I was only half listening when he told me about it. Because over the last few months everyone had some sort of advice for me, so at this point I only half listened anytime anyone wanted to give me their two cents. But yoga was relaxing and it was nice spending some time with Cam. We're just in his backyard, with him leading us. It felt like it was working, which is good... right?

I look over at Clay, smiling slightly. Over the last few months he's grown a short beard, I didn't care for it. But I knew he wouldn't keep it long, this wasn't the first time he's gone and grown facial hair. He also grew his hair out a bit, he usually keeps it short, like a buzz cut. But his hair was closer to Cam's now, just not as neat. He would just run his hands through it, not bothering to comb it. With the beard and longer hair he looks a few years older. He looks a little bored, but smiles when he meets my eye. He's wearing a gray tee shirt and jogging pants, with no shoes. It was nice to see him comfortable enough to not wear sleeves, at least around Cam. Over the last few months Clay has gotten very comfortable around my uncle Cam, since we been spending so much time with him.

Anytime Cam asked me to do anything, I would jump at it. I was starting to get a little stir crazy spending so much time at home, between dealing with my siblings, my Dad being... well himself and Clay and my Mom butting heads , it was nice to get a little time away. Clay had tagged along, since my Dad was at work and Alex and Luke were at school, I knew the last thing he wanted was to be left alone with my Mom. She hasn't warmed up to him, like I had hoped. If anything, I think she dislikes him more now. Which is great, it really is. Nothing quite like your Mother and the father of your child being at each other's throats.

I look over at Clay, as he presses his hands together, exhaling slowly. I look at the skulls, demons and Irish symbols that cover his thick arms in the massive sleeve of ink. It was honestly a little weird seeing Clay in a tee, I didn't even know he owned one. His tattoos and scars were a personal thing to him and he didn't show them off. I was, till last week, the one person he freely showed them to. But last week when Clay came along with me to Yoga, he wore a black tee shirt. I didn't even know, till he took off the hoodie he was wearing. Cam had acted all calm, like he didn't care. But he was excited that Clay trusted him enough to show him his tattoos and scars.

Cam slowly places his right foot down and brings his hands to the center of his chest, exhaling slowly. He looks up at us and smiles.

"I think that will do for today." He says, smiling at us.

"Finally." I hear Clay mutter, I lightly pop him on the shoulder. Cam shoots him a look, with a small smile.

"Well, I would happily box instead, but I don't think it would be good for the baby." He says, smartly.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't." Clay says, smiling his small smile.

I smile at the two, walking over to a chair. Even at only four months, the damn baby was killer on my back. I'm so short and tiny, this baby was already showing.

"How about some iced tea?" Cam says, looking at me, then over at Clay. Who's rolling up our mats.

"That would be great, Cam." I say, smiling at him

"Yeah, I'll take some too." Clay says, looking over at me and Cam. "No..." he starts, but Cam cuts him off.

"No sugar, I know Clay." Cam says, going into the house.

I look over at Clay with a smile.

"You know, since I'm blowing up like a whale." I say, watching as he walks over to me, with our yoga mats under his arm. "You could gain a little weight too, you know and not make me feel like the fatty." I say, jokingly.

"Well, I've always been the hot one." He says, smirking at me, as he drops into the chair next to mine. He sets the yoga mats down next to his chair.

I laugh and slap him on the arm. "Thanks, dick." I say, shaking my head.

"You look great, Comet." He says, taking my hand.

I smile over at him, squeezing his hand. "Thanks, babe." I say, leaning back, closing my eyes and bringing our hands to my belly. "I love it when you lie to me." I add, smirking.

"Whatever, believe what you want." He says, I can tell he's rolling his eyes at me.

I don't feel attractive anymore, not with this half deflated basketball, that was now my stomach. I just feel fat and gross, it's still a little chilly out and I am still sweating like a pig. And it was hard for me since Clay was still... well, Clay. I mean he's like a machine, he runs every morning, rain, sleet or snow. Not that we get a lot of snow or sleet around here, but still, every morning. It was hard, because I'm this sweaty beached whale and Clay is still in amazing shape. I hated him a little for it, but at least one of us is still pretty to look at.

"Roland." Clay says, getting me to look over at him.

"Eww, no." I say, shaking my head. "I'm not naming our son Roland." I say, looking up at the sky,

"Okay, fine." He says, sounding a little disappointed. "How about Harley? For a girl." He says, rubbing my belly a little.

"Like the Batman villain?" I ask, looking over at him.

"What?" he asks, looking and sounding confused.

"Come on, you know. The Joker's girlfriend." I say, looking at him like it's obvious.

"The Joker has a girlfriend?" He asks, still sounding confused.

"Never mind. Besides, Harley is too close to my name." I say, waving him off.

"Okay, miss picky." He says, shooting me a look. "You come up with a name." He says, challenging me.

I press my lips together and tap my chin. "Olive." I say, smiling over at him.

"Yeah alright, I like Olive." He says, with a shrug. "Add it to the list." He adds, with a smile.

"Oh, are we playing the name game?" Cam asks, coming out of the door leading to the house. "I guess, Cameron is already on the list?" he asks, jokingly.

"Of course, at the top." I say, with a smile.

"Really?" Clay asks, looking over at me.

I roll my eyes at him. "You're so thick sometimes." I say, looking over at him. "But at least you're pretty." I say, jokingly, patting his cheek.

"He sure is." Cam says, with a laugh.

"He is, isn't he." I say, looking over at Cam, smiling widely.

"Yeah, yeah." Clay says, not looking too happy.

Cam hands me a glass of tea and then hands one to Clay, he then goes over to a third seat and sits.

"Thanks, Cam." Clay says, looking over at my uncle.

"Yeah, thanks." I say, with a smile.

"You two are more then welcome." Cam says, with a smile.

I sip my tea, looking back up at the sky. It was a beautiful and sunny day, with a few clouds floating overhead

"So, how's work going, Clay?" Cam asks, looking over at him.

"Well, I just finished up a deck." Clay says, looking over at my uncle. "And I got this roofin' job lined up, but I'm going to need a helper." he says, before sipping his tea. "So, I'm gonna do some lookin' around for one." he says, with a nod. "How about you, how's teachin' goin'?" he asks, looking back at Cam.

"Well, it started out a little rocky. But it's getting better." Cam says, leaning back in his chair.

"That's good." Clay says, with another nod.

"Samantha." I say, looking between Cam and Clay.

"No." Clay says, with a chuckle.

"Why not, Samantha is a beautiful name."Cam says, looking at Clay.

"Yeah Clay, why not?" I ask, smiling at Clay.

"I dated a Samantha and she was a crazy bitc... lady." He says, looking between me and Cam.

I laugh and Cam rolls his eyes. "Fine, not Samantha." I say, still laughing a little.

The door leading to the house flies open and Lily runs up to us smiling. Clay quickly grabs his black hoodie and puts it on, I just sigh and shake my head at him. I mean I get it, explaining to Lily that I was pregnant had been worse than telling everyone else. She just had so many questions, like could she get pregnant. You try explaining that to a five year old. So I understand why he wouldn't want to explain why there are scars on his wrists. I just wish he felt more comfortable around my family, because he's a part of it now.

"Well, look who's home." Cam says, with a smile. "How was school, sweetheart?" he asks, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"It was fine" she says, walking over to me, eying my belly.

"Hey Lily." I say, with a smile.

"Hi Haley." she says, putting her hands on my belly. "Is the baby ready to come out yet?" she asks, frowning at my belly.

"Oh, no sweetie." I say, with a smile, putting my hands on her cheeks. "I still have a few months." I say, letting go of her.

"Oh." she mutters, walking over to Clay. "Airplane." she states, holding her arms out to him.

"Alright darlin', but only if you say the magic words." Clay says, pushing himself up from his seat.

"I don't wanna." Lily says, with a stomp of her foot, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well darlin', no airplane then." Clay says, with a shrug.

Lily huffs and pouts. "Fine." she says, with a sigh. "Clay is the greatest." she mutters, pouting.

"Greatest, what?" Clay asks, with a small smile.

Lily sighs again. "The greatest man to ever live." she mutters, not looking at Clay.

I shake my head at Clay, while Cam and him let out a laugh. Clay smiles down at Lily and picks her up, sitting her on his hip. Lily giggles as he does. Cam smiles at the two, as Clay walks out into the middle of the yard.

"Be careful." I say, watching them.

"Pilot, are you ready?" Clay asks, with a small smile, looking down at Lily.

"Ready." She says, with a huge smile.

Clay tosses Lily up and catches her easily, placing one of his large hands in the middle of her chest. He holds her above his head. Lily spreads her arms out like wings, giggling. Clay slowly jogs around the yard, raising her up and down. I smile at the two, with one of my hands on my belly, the other going to my pendant. I couldn't help but imagine this being us a few years down the line, Clay playing with our daughter and me watching them. Maybe us having a place of our own, maybe with another one on the way. Maybe everything will workout, maybe everything could turn out alright. Me and Clay still have a lot of problems to work through, I know that. But I feel like I could finally see the light at the end of this long and dark tunnel of these last few months.

"He really is good with her." Cam says, smiling at his daughter and Clay.

"Yeah, he is." I say, with a smile.

"He's going to be a great father." He states, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I wish he could see that." I say, rubbing my thumb over my pendant.

Cam smiles a slightly sad smile and looks back over at Clay and Lily, as Clay tosses Lily in the air again.

"How are things, with... well, him?" He asks, watching the two.

I bite my lip slightly, still rubbing my pendant. Cam was one of only two people, I talked about Clay with, the other being Alex. I knew Clay would be pissed if he found out, but I couldn't deal with the things he told me on my own. Clay had told me about some pretty fucked up things over the last few months, very fucked up things. So, I was talking to Alex and Cam about it, just to get it off my chest. I had to be strong for Clay, when he told me about the horrible things he went through. But it was hard dealing with it on my own. So I had talked to Alex about it and then Cam. Just to have some people to vent to.

"I swear Cam, if I ever meet his father." I say, looking over at him. "I'm gonna kill him." I state, completely serious. I look back at Clay and Lily, shaking my head. "Just the other night, Clay was telling me about how he used to leave a light on, when he was little, because he was scared of the dark." I say, getting angry just thinking about it. "One night, his father woke him up at three in the morning, yelling at him because of the light." I say, with a sigh, not wanting to go on with the horrible story. "When he told his father why he left the light on, his father grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of his room and down the hall." I say, looking over at Cam, sounding slightly upset. "They lived in this old house, where every door had a lock on it and you know what his father did?" I ask, staring at Cam. "His damn father locked him in a closet for the night, it was pitch black and he said he cried and begged for his father to let him out, but he didn't." I say, looking down at my pendant, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Oh my god." Cam gasps, looking over at Clay. "How old was he?" Cam asks, looking back at me.

"He says he's not sure, he could've been four or five." I say, shaking my head. "I just don't get how someone could do that to a child." I say, looking down at my pendant.

"There are a lot of sick people in this world, Haley." He says, patting my hand.

"I know."

* * *

**The 15****th**** of March, 5:09 pm. Alex's POV.**

My breathing gets heavy, as Jimmy runs a hand up my leg. I run a hand through his blonde curls, feeling myself heating up. I should stop this before we get any further, because I'm not sure if we go much longer if I be able to stop myself. But part of me doesn't want to stop, that part just wants to give in to everything he makes me feel. He starts kissing my neck, one of his hands plays with my belt. Why would I want to stop, I should just do it. I'm sixteen and what could it hurt? The image of Haley looking at her pregnant belly in the mirror this morning pops into my head, then I no longer want to do anything. I put a hand on his chest and push him back a little bit, breaking the kiss. He stares at me, looking confused, with his big blue eyes. I let out a sigh, keeping my hand on his chest.

"We should stop." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Why?" He asks, sounding a little angry. "Come on babe." He says, trying to kiss my neck again.

I pull away from him, pushing him back again.

"Please, Jimmy." I say, softly, looking down at the bedspread.

He let's out a groan and lays back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Fine." He says, sounding angry.

I push some of my hair out of my face and push it behind one of my ears. "I thought we were going to watch a movie?" I ask, scooting to the edge of the bed and putting my feet flat on the floor.

"I think you should just leave." He says, looking over at me.

I look over my shoulder at him, shooting him a dirty look. "You're kidding, right?" I ask, with a slight bite to my voice.

"No." He says, shortly.

"You're acting like a real prick, Jim." I say, shaking my head and standing up. I grab my backpack from the floor and pull it over my shoulder.

"Well, you're acting like a cock tease." He spits, bitterly, pushing himself up on his elbows and then glaring at me.

"You know what Jim, fuck you." I say, looking over at him.

"You won't, that's the problem." He says, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. "I mean come on, we've been together for like three months now and you won't even blow me." He says, running a hand through his curly hair.

"When we got back together, you told me. You wouldn't push for more, til I was good and ready." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "You remember telling me that?" I ask, shooting him a look.

"Ah, come on babe." He says, standing up. Jimmy is tall and skinny, and with his tall curly blonde hair, he kinda looks like a Q-tip. "Come back to bed, I promise I'll return the favor." He says, with a smirk.

"Pig." I mutter, turning around and leaving his room.

I quickly go down the stairs, ignoring him calling after me. I was done, I wasn't going to put up with his shit anymore. I wanted to wait, was that so bad? Was that just too much to ask of him, just to give me some time. It wasn't like I was waiting to get married, I just wanted it to feel right, I wanted the moment to feel right. And right now with Haley going through what she's going through, it didn't feel right. I go out the front door, then down the driveway. I pull on my backpack and look over my shoulder, if this was a movie, he would be coming after me.

But of course, this isn't a movie.

* * *

**The 15****th ****of March, 5:18 pm. Claire's POV.**

"He's always in my way." I say, looking over at Gloria. I knew I was in a bad place, when I'm venting to my Dad's wife. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Dunphy. Oh I'm just going for my morning run, Mrs. Dunphy. Bah, bah, bah." I say, doing a poor impression of Clayton.

"Must be horrible." She mutters, grabbing a few cans of peas off the shelf.

"And he's set up all his weights in the garage, where am I suppose to park my van now" I say, shaking my head.

"Did you park in the garage before?" Gloria asks, looking over at me.

I lean into my shopping cart, looking over at her. "It's the principle of the thing, Gloria" I say, as we reach the end of the aisle.

"Did he ask to put his weights in the garage?" she asks, in her thick accent.

"Yes, but..." I start, but just shake my head. "Forget it." I say, with a small wave. "Everyone just seems to love the tattooed oaf." I mutter, pushing my cart to the next aisle.

It really did seem like I'm the only one who didn't like Clayton, well besides my Dad and Mitchell. But Dad was nice anytime the oaf was around and Cam was breaking down Mitchell, which just left me. It's not like I hadn't tried to like him... I mean I'm sure I did. It was just simple, Clayton wasn't good for Haley or my family. I could see that, why couldn't anyone else. He was just some troublemaker, who tricked my little girl into sleeping with him and got her pregnant. God, I sound crazy.

I would give anything to go back to the day Haley told us she'd flunked out of college, anything. The only reason she is pregnant now is because I screwed up then, if I could've just kept my head. Am I excited for my first grandchild, of course. I just wish it wasn't coming so soon. I'm not even forty-five yet and I'm already becoming a grandmother, I wasn't ready to be one. I knew Haley wasn't ready to become a parent and Clayton probably wouldn't ever be ready, the oaf.

"Claire." Gloria says, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah." I say, looking back at her.

"I know you don't like Clayton, but you didn't like me when you first met me either." She says, in that thick accent of hers.

"I liked you." I lie, with a shrug. She shoots me a look and I sigh, rolling my eyes. "That was different Gloria, you were good for my father." I say, looking over at the breakfast cereals. "Clayton has been nothing but trouble for Haley, okay. She was alone in a strange place and she was hurting." I say, looking back at her. "And you know what he did, he took advantage of her, getting her pregnant." I say, shaking my head.

Gloria shoots me a look, like I'm crazy. I sigh, pushing my shopping cart ahead. I didn't need her to believe me to know it was true, it was. Clayton has just wormed his way into my family, trying to poison it from the inside. I didn't need anyone, but Haley to see him for what he is. Then that tattooed oaf will be gone from my... our lives for good. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't stick around, even if that means picking the lesser of two evils.

* * *

**The 15****th**** of March, 5:35 pm. Haley's POV.**

I let out a laugh, as me and Clay come through the front door. I was happy to finally be home, after a long day. Clay's strong arms are wrapped around me. He kisses and lightly sucks on my neck, his short beard scratches me as he does. I close my eyes, enjoying it. He tosses his truck keys into our bowl, he had moved our things down here about two months ago, alone. I still wasn't sure how he got his couch into the back of his truck alone. Most of our stuff is in storage, but we have a few things around the house. He picks me up, only a few inches off my feet.

"Stop it, Clay." I say, with another laugh. He puts me down and I turn to face him, biting my lip a little. "You know, we shouldn't." I say, still biting my lip. I know I'm teasing him and that it's not really fair, but it's more than a little fun for me.

"Come on, that ain't fair." He says, with that smile of his.

I just smile and turn around, again, I know I'm teasing him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say, looking over my shoulder at him.

"That's not fair either."He says, looking at my behind, then back at me. "It's like your ass is trying to eat your yoga pants." he says, smiling.

I turn around and smile at him, walking backwards. "Didn't know you were a fan." I say, teasingly. I bite my lip and look down, then back up at him.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm a big fan." He says, closing the gap between us. He lightly kisses me on the neck, then looks me in the eye. "Come on, no ones home but us." He says, before kissing the other side of my neck, his beard scratching me again.

I lean my head to one side, giving him more room. "We really shouldn't." I say, my eyes closed.

But I want him and I know he knows. We hadn't had sex since that night in the motel shower, which was weird for us. Me and Clay won't the type of couple to... well, hold off. But with everything going on and living at home again, we hadn't had any time alone. I mean if my Mom isn't home, Luke is talking Clay's ear off. And honestly, it was killing me just as much as Clay. I saw him coming out of the shower the other day and just the sight of his bare chest made me need a few minutes to myself. So, this was bad. I was fighting not to just tear his clothes off and have sex right here, in the middle of the hall.

"Comet." he whispers, his lips barely an inch from my neck.

"Okay, yeah." I say, taking his hand and going to the stairs.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood anymore." he says, with a chuckle. I shoot him a look over my shoulder, as we go up the stairs. "I think I got a headache." he adds, with a smile.

"Well too bad, play through the pain." I say, with a smile of my own.

We reach the top of the stairs and I turn around, facing him. I throw my arms around his neck and lean in, kissing him. He opens the door to mine and Alex's room, trying his best not to break the kiss. He grabs my behind and picks me up, like I weigh nothing. He kicks the door shut behind us and carries me over to my bed, he then slowly puts me down. He unzips his hoodie and throws it aside, he then pulls his dark gray tee over his head, throwing it aside as well. I bite my lip and run a finger along the words 'In god we trust', then I run it down his chest. Feeling every little scar that crisscrosses his chest, then down his abs, they are as hard as his chest.

I look back to his eyes, they're staring down at me. I take my finger from his body and lightly grab his face, pulling him down to me. I kiss him, softly. He pulls back and I lightly bite his lower lip, but only for a second. He sits up and smiles down at me, I smile back up at him. I sit up slightly and pull my tank top over my head and toss it to the floor. He leans in and starts kissing and sucking on my neck, a soft moan escapes my lips. I quickly forget where I am, he's the only other person in the world. I put my hands on his chest and push him back, I sit up and start kissing his neck. Then his collarbone, his tattoo there, then down his chest. My hands going to his pants.

"You're kidding... really?"

Clay let's out a groan and falls off the bed, I sit up and spot Alex at the door. Clay throws me my tank top, then goes for his hoodie. Alex sighs, running a hand down her face. I quickly pull the tank top on, then look over at Clay. Who looks slightly pissed off, I just smile weakly at him. I look back at Alex as she turns and leaves, slamming the door shut.

Clay sighs and I look over at him, his thick arms are resting on his knees.

"I didn't have a condom anyway." He jokes, smiling a slightly sad smile.

I let out a laugh and smile at my boyfriend. "Well, I better go talk to her." I say, sliding off the bed.

"Tell her about knocking." He says, standing up and smiling down at me.

"Well, since we're talking. There are these things called locks." I say, with a laugh.

He chuckles. "A what?" he asks, with a smile.

I let out another laugh and walk over to him, putting my hands on his face, pulling him down to me. I kiss him, it's just a simple and sweet kiss. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against his, smiling to myself.

"Thanks for waiting for me, big guy." I say, softly.

"I would wait for you til the end of time." He says, softly.

I let out another laugh and he chuckles.

"Sounded better in my head." He says, standing to his full height.

"You stay here and work on that, while I talk to my sister and make sure she's alright." I say, smiling up at him. He just nods back at me.

I turn around and leave the room, then go down the stairs. I really was starting to wonder if me and Clay would ever get to have sex again, or were we always going to have someone walking in on us. I reach the bottom of the stairs and look into the living room for my sister, but she's not there. So, I go down the hall to the kitchen. I spot her sitting at the counter, her hair hiding her face. I smile weakly at her, as I come into the kitchen. But my smile falls when she looks up at me, its clear by her face that she's been crying. At first I feel like an ass , thinking its because of me and Clay. But there's no way Alex would cry because she walked in on us. I lightly sit next to her, putting a hand atop one of hers.

"Was it that bad?" I ask, hoping to lighten the mood.

She let's out a laugh and wipes at her face, with her arm.

"No, its just everything." She says, just how upset she is, is clear in her voice. "You know?" She asks, looking over at me.

I nod, honestly not getting what she's talking about.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask, rubbing her hand. She shakes her head, not meeting my eye. "Come on, vent to your big sis." I say, giving her a small smile.

She's quiet for a few seconds, looking down at the counter.

"I started seeing Jimmy again." She says, looking over at me.

"Your ex?" I ask, honestly not knowing who 'Jimmy' is.

She nods and then looks back down at the counter. "He told me, he would respect my wishes, you know and not push me." she says, looking back at me. "Well, I was at his place and things were... getting heated." She says, tears welling up in her eyes. She stops and covers her eyes with her free hand, letting out a sigh.

I just rub her hand with my thumb, watching her. I knew she just needed someone to listen to her, so I knew better then to speak before she was done.

"I stop it and he starts acting like an asshole." She says, removing her hand from her face. "I'm just so pissed at myself for believing him, how could I be so fucking stupid." she says, tears running down her face. She looks at me, with a questioning look.

"You're a teenager, this is part of it." I say, patting her hand. "Most guys are just thinking with their dicks anyway, but you know, one day you'll meet some guy who likes you for you." I say, giving her hand a squeeze. "And not just for your big boobs." I add, with a small smile.

She let's out a laugh and slaps my shoulder, I just smile at her.

"Hey, I think you guys' mom is back." Clay says, walking into the kitchen. He looks at Alex, looking concerned. "You alright?" he asks, looking down at her.

Alex quickly wipes at her eyes and nods. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She says, looking back at him. "You two need to learn to lock the door." She says, with a smile.

Clay just smiles down at her, I smile between the two.

"We'll work on that." I say, turning my body towards Clay. "Come on big guy, help me up." I say, holding my arms out to him.

He easily pulls me to my feet, smiling down at me. He puts one of his large hands atop my belly and leans in, kissing the top of my head. I smile, leaning my head against his chest. I hear the front door open.

"Haley!" I hear my Mom shout, I just shake my head.

I grab Clay's hand and leave the kitchen, going down the hall. I can hear Alex following after us. I see my Mom and smile, she's smiling too. She shoots Clay a quick dirty look and smiles back at me.

"You'll never guess who I saw at the grocery store." She says, sounding way too excited.

"Who?" I ask, with a smile.

"Me." a voice from the door says.

I look over at the door and almost can't believe my eyes.

"Dylan?"

* * *

**I would like to thank SideshowJazz1 for reviewing again. Thank you for saying so, you wouldn't believe how happy that makes me. I really do want Clay's past to be somewhat hard to read, I want his pain to seem real. Thanks again Jazz, I'll try and update soon.**

**I would like to thank Misa3000 for reviewing again. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed a little peek into Clay's past. I'm happy you enjoyed Cam, because you'll be seeing a lot more of him in the next few chapters. Thanks again Misa.**

**I would like to thank Korkman2 for reviewing again. Thanks Kork, I'm happy to hear (or read in this case) that you're still enjoying my story. You will be getting a lot of Cam's POV over the next few chapters, so I hope you like it. Thanks again Kork.**

**I would like to thank Sherbetsticks for reviewing again. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I really am trying to keep all of the characters in character, so thanks for saying so. Thanks again Sticks.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. Thanks man, your review made me smile like an idiot all day. Clayton's history is a mix of Tom Hardy's character from Warrior, Ryan Gosling's character from Lars and the Real Girl and honestly, some personal shit. Both movies are really good, if you haven't seen them, I suggest that you do. But the story of him trying to kill himself, is more of the personal shit, which I don't really want to go into. Hope that's okay. You will get to meet a few people from Clayton's past and maybe even one of his exes, but that's going to be a few chapters from now. And Clayton's last name is Sweetwater, kinda a silly name for someone like him, isn't it? Anyway, thanks again man and I will try to update soon.**

**I would like to thank Tike,Lover for reviewing. I will, you don't have to worry about that ;). Thanks again, Tike.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated, much love to all you guys and girls.**


	16. Hey Dylan

**Hey guys, Fallout here and I'm putting this one up early, because I won't be able to on Wednesday. Also, we hit over a hundred reviews, almost fifty followers and nearly thirty favorites! I have no words to express how awesome all you guys are, thanks for sticking with me and this story. I know this ain't the best written story around and you're spending your valuable time reading it, for that I thank you. I Hope it's keeping you entertained. Thanks again guys, you're all awesome!**

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 15****th**** of March, 5:50 pm. Haley's POV.**

I knew my Mom didn't like Clay, but this was going pretty far to get one over on him. I mean going out and finding Dylan, she didn't even like him when we were dating. But now she just seems to love him. Me, Dylan and Clay were sitting in the living room, none of us saying a word. While my Mom was in the kitchen getting us drinks. Alex had gone to our room, not wanting to be in the middle of this, which I wish I could do. Me and Clay are sitting on the couch, Dylan is sitting across from us, in a chair. Dylan is smiling at me, while Clay stares him down. Clay didn't look angry, just confused. Like he wasn't sure what to make of Dylan or the whole situation for that matter.

I drum my fingers on my belly, looking around the room. I didn't know what I should do, I mean what could I do. I look at Dylan and he's smiling at me, I awkwardly smile back at him. It's not that I wasn't happy to see him again, it's just the circumstances. I mean it was clear my Mom brought Dylan here just to get under Clay's skin. Dylan wasn't here so we could catch up.

I look between Clay and Dylan, I couldn't help but think about just how different the two are. Dylan is tall and skinny, Clay isn't as tall, but has to weigh at least forty pounds more. Dylan was sporting stubble and Clay has his short beard. Dylan's hands looked soft, while Clay's looked like they had sandpaper ran over them. Then there was the tattoos, Dylan had like two and Clay... well, his whole body was covered in them. Dylan got his tattoos when he was drunk, so they didn't mean much to him. Unlike Clay's, which told you just about everything you needed to know about him. From the angel and demon on his back, the tombstone on his ribs and the boxer on the back of his left leg. It is weird how different the two are, they are worlds apart.

It was like my old life and new had crashed into each other, all I needed was my old snotty self to be sitting next to Dylan and this day would be complete. Really seeing Dylan again was super weird for me, I haven't seen him since he broke up with me. He had broke up with me the week before I went to college and it had nearly killed me, I had been in love with him. I thought we were going to get married and have kids someday, but he just ended it. And now I'm sitting here four months pregnant, with my new boyfriend next to me.

It's like some weird nightmare.

"You're still looking good, Haley." Dylan says, leaning forward in his chair, slightly. Smiling that dumb smile of his, that I always loved.

"Thanks." I say, my fingers stopping. "You too." I add, with a nod.

"It suits you, being pregnant." He says, pointing to my belly.

I smile, awkwardly. "Thanks." I say, looking over at Clay.

Clay's face is blank, but I see his fist balled at his side. Maybe, he's not handling this so well. I take his fist into my hand, forcing him to unball it. I hold his hand and Dylan looks at him, I can feel his arm tense up. I didn't want to think of what Clay would be doing to Dylan right now, if i wasn't holding his hand.

"Dylan." He says, holding his hand out to Clay.

"Clayton Sweetwater." He says, reaching out and taking Dylan's hand.

I watch as the two grip each other's hands, squeezing as hard as they can. I want to roll my eyes at the two, really? Finally Dylan let's go, pulling his hand back and shaking it.

"You got a mean grip, man." Dylan says, still shaking his hand.

"Yeah." Clay says, with a smirk. "Your hands are really soft, what kind of hand lotion do you use?" He asks, still smirking.

I throw an elbow into Clay's ribs, he shoots me a look, still smirking a little. My Mom finally comes back in with our drinks and I'm somewhat thankful for her coming back, somewhat. She places the tray of drinks down on the coffee table, she hands me my drink and then hands Dylan his, before sitting in the chair that is in between the couch and Dylan's chair. Clay let's out a chuckle and reaches out, grabbing his own drink.

I just shake my head at my Mom, before sipping my own glass of water. I really couldn't believe she was being so petty towards Clay, I guess I should be used to it, after three months of it. She hasn't even given Clay a chance yet, she's been nothing but pissy towards Clay since Christmas. And Clay is just being... well, himself. Just ignoring her and leaving the room when he starts to lose his temper, and it took a lot to make Clay lose his cool, a lot. I once saw a guy spit in his face and Clay didn't even yell at the guy, so I knew Clay was starting to get sick of my Mom. I know I should say something to her, but... I just... I like having her around again and I didn't want to start another fight. I know, I'm the worst girlfriend ever, shut up. My Mom clears her throat and smiles at Dylan.

"So, Dylan how's life?" She asks, smiling at him.

"It's good, you know. It has it's ups and it's downs, but I can't complain." Dylan says, with a smile.

"You seeing anyone?" She asks, smiling that slightly creepy smile of hers.

I shake my head. Being kinda blunt, ain't we Mom?

"No, I'm single." He says, shaking his head.

"Single, huh." My Mom says, shooting me a pointed look and lightly slapping me on the knee.

I shoot her a dirty look, then look over at Clay. He's looking down at his boots, not looking too happy.

"And you're working at the grocery store?" My Mom says, looking between me and Dylan. "That must be fun." She says, with a smile.

"Yeah, it's alright. But I'm only working there part time." Dylan says, with a nod. "I did work as a chauffeur for a while, but... ah, I got fired for drinking all the little waters." He says, with that smile of his.

Clay chuckles and I slap him on the chest, getting him to stop. Dylan looks over at us, looking confused. I smile weakly at him, hoping Clay didn't hurt his feelings.

"Huh?" My Mom mutters, shaking her head.

"Yeah, money is a little tight. I been looking around for more work, there's just nothing out there." Dylan says, nodding his head.

I see this look play across my Mom's face, fear bubbles up from my stomach. Whatever she's thinking can't be good.

"Clayton, didn't you say you're looking for a helper for that roofing job?" She asks, looking over at us.

Shit.

"Yeah, Yeah I did." Clay says, with a nod. the look on his face tells me, he knows what she's up to as well.

"Well, doesn't that work out just great." She says, smiling between me, Clay and Dylan. "Clayton needs help and Dylan needs a job." She says, smiling that creepy smile.

I look over at Clay, he opens his mouth to say something. But stops, looking down at his drink.

"You ever work construction?" Clay asks, looking over at Dylan.

"Um.. No, but I could really use the money." Dylan says, scratching the back of his head.

"That doesn't matter, any idiot can do it." my Mom says, waving it off.

I see Clay look over at my Mom, his jaw clenched, I rub my thumb over his hand. He looks down at our hands and sighs, giving my hand a squeeze. His dark brown eyes, find my green ones and he holds my gaze.

"Guess you're hired then."

* * *

**The 15****th**** of March, 7:08 pm. Cam's POV.**

I couldn't stop thinking about poor Clay, he just needed a hug. I know he's not that type of guy, but he just needed to cry on someone's shoulder. I couldn't believe how hard and unfair his life has been, I'm truly lucky to have the family, parents and partner that I do. Clay didn't have anyone, before Haley. He was truly on his own. I couldn't imagine being on my own that young, not having my family behind me.

I've always had my family behind me, always. Between my parents and my siblings, there has always been someone there for me. When I came out in middle school, the only one who didn't accept it at first was my Dad. But after a few days and a talk with my Mom, he accepted it, me. So even the idea of having no one there for you, was unthinkable for me. But Clay had no one and didn't seem to care, or at least that's what he wanted people to think. Clay's story made me more thankful for what I have and made me miss them, even more than I already did.

The phone beeps and my Dad's voice comes over the line.

"This is Merle Tucker, I ain't here. Leave a message at the beep." His gruff voice says, then comes the beep.

"Hey Dad, this is Cameron. I was thinking about you and Mom, hope you two are well... just wanted to let you know, I love and miss you guys, bye." I say, putting on a strong voice.

I didn't want my Dad knowing I'm upset, he didn't need that. He had enough on his plate, without me adding to it. I smile slightly, it was nice hearing his voice though. I walk to the doorway and look in on Lily playing in the livingroom. I smile at the sight, she didn't know how hard the world could be yet and hopefully she wouldn't ever know from first hand experience, not like Clay. I couldn't get the mental image of a young Clay being dragged down a hall by his father, him then getting locked in a closet out of my head. My father had been hard on me, always pushing me to be better, tougher, stronger. But he loved me and I had been happy. It wasn't fair that someone as young as Clay had so much pain, he lost his mother at a young age and his father wasn't good to him.

Haley told me how Clay never felt wanted or loved, how his father blamed him for his mother's death. I just wanted to wrap Clay up in a hug and tell him he was home now, that he had a family. But I knew I couldn't, Clay didn't want anyone to know about his past or his father. Him finding out , would just get him angry at Haley for telling me and he would probably just shut her out again. I didn't want that, I knew holding that much pain in wasn't good. I let out a sigh and Lily looks up at me, I smile at her.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." I say, smiling down at her.

She shoots me a confused look, like she doesn't understand me.

"You're acting weird, Daddy." She says, going back to her toys.

I just smile at her, she doesn't know how much she's loved. I know if anyone was to ever, god forbid, treat her the way Clay's father treated him, I would kill them. Not hurt them, I would murder them. I'm not a violent man, but if anyone was to ever hurt someone in my family, anyone in my family, I would make them wish they hadn't.

I push my dark thoughts away, as the front door opens and Mitchell comes through, with his briefcase in hand. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Dad!" Lily shouts, jumping up and running over to him.

He picks her up, then sits her on his hip. He kisses her on the cheek and then smiles at her.

"Hey honey." He says, with a smile. "Did you have a good day with Daddy?" He asks, putting her down.

"Yeah, it's been a lot of fun." She says, smiling up at him. "Haley and Clay were here too and me and Clay played airplane." She says, very quickly.

"You did, huh?" He asks, shooting me a look.

Mitchell still wasn't a fan of Clay, I told him about the things Haley had told me. Which just made him more worried about Clay, thinking it was only a matter of time before Clay took off or lost his temper. Mitchell said something about people coming from violent households, are usually violent themselves. Which I think is nonsense, since Clay hasn't shown any signs of being violent... well, outside of a ring. I mean he was a boxer or was it a MMA fighter, I forget now.

"Yeah." She says, nodding.

"Well, that's great sweetheart." He says, walking over to me. He kisses me, it's only a sweet little kiss, I smile into it. "I'm starving." He says, when he breaks the kiss.

"Dinner is in the oven just waiting for you." I say, with a bright smile.

He smiles at me, putting his hands on my hips. "You're the best." He says, leaning in for another kiss.

Again, it's short, but sweet.

"I know." I say, when he breaks the kiss.

He takes off his blazer and goes into the dining room, I turn and go to the oven, grabbing his plate from it. It's still warm from sitting in the oven, dinner isn't anything fancy, just chicken, green peas and potatoes. I set the plate down in front of him and I take a seat next to him. He quickly digs in, not paying me any mind. He looks up at me, with a few peas on his fork.

"So, Haley and Clay were here." He says, seeming to know I want to talk about Clay's troubles.

"Yes, they were." I say, looking down at the tablecloth.

"Cam." He says, sounding like he doesn't want to get into it.

"It's just, there has to be something we can do." I say, looking at him.

He let's out a sigh, looking down at his plate. "Cam, we talked about this." He says, looking at me, looking tired.

"We have to do something." I say, my voice getting slightly higher. "I mean that bastard is still walking around free, after all the things he did to Clay." I say, looking at him.

"Do you really think Clay will admit, that his father abused him, to the police or a judge?" He asks, calmly. "That's if the statute of limitations isn't up." He adds, going back to his food.

"No." I say, looking back down at the tablecloth.

"Look Cam, you can't fix everyone." He says, putting a hand on my forearm. "Somethings are just too broken, or in this case, a someone." he adds, taking a bite of chicken.

"He's not broken, Mitchell." I say, looking up at him. "He just needs a family to love and support him."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Maybe, you're right Cam." He says, looking down at his food.

"I am."

* * *

**The 15****th**** of March, 11:46 pm. Claire's POV.**

"What?" I ask, smiling at Phil. "I didn't do anything wrong." I say, walking over to our bed.

"You didn't do anything wrong?" Phil asks, sounding angry. "Really? Claire? Nothing comes to mind?" He asks, glaring at me.

"Nope." I say, pulling the comforter back.

"You brought one of our daughter's exs home." He says, sounding frustrated.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about." I say, playing dumb.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about." He says, nodding. "I mean, do you really think this will work?" He asks, scratching the back of his head.

"It doesn't need to work, she just needs to see there's more fish in the sea." I say, crawling into bed.

"Claire." He says, with a sigh.

Then he rubs his eyes, letting out another sigh. I roll my eyes at Phil, did he really think I was just going to sit on my hands as our oldest daughter throws her life away on some piece of trash like Clayton. Admittedly, Dylan is only a step up from Clayton. But he was still better than that tattooed oaf, if only a little bit better. I pull the comforter up around me and look over at Phil, as he crawls in. As soon as Haley realizes that she can find another guy, maybe she'll leave the trash behind. Haley deserves a great guy, Dylan is perfect to build up her confidence and once she has her confidence back, she can get back out into the dating world and find that great guy.

"We're supposed to be supportive, Claire." He says, pushing the comforter down.

I pull it back up and look over at him. "I am being supportive." I say, smoothing out the comforter.

"Claire." He says, running a hand down his face again.

"Haley needs to know she isn't stuck with Clayton." I say, looking over at him. "Just because he's the 'father." I say, shaking my head at the word.

"We got to give them a chance."He says, looking down at his hands. "Like your parents gave us." He adds, shooting me a look.

"That was different, we were different." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "You were nothing like Clay." I add, looking over at him.

"You're right, I was hopeless." he says, holding one of his hands out to me. I take it and look down at the comforter. "I was hopeless, till this pretty girl gave me a chance and she turned my whole life around." He says, giving my hand a squeeze. "Clay isn't hopeless, he's just lost." He adds, shaking his head.

"So, if Haley spends the rest of her life with Clayton, you would be fine with that?" I ask, taking my hand from his grasp.

"If he makes her happy, sure." He says, with a shrug.

"So, you really think he's good enough for her?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest again.

"Does that really matter?" He asks, shaking his head. "If he treats her well and she's happy." He says, looking back at me.

"Yes, it does." I say, pushing the comforter off me.

"Claire..." He tries, rolling his eyes at me.

I get out of our bed and cross my arms over my chest, looking over at him.

"We're supposed to be a team, Phil." I say, it comes out more like a hiss.

"Sorry, that I'm not trying to sabotage our daughter's relationship with the father of her child." He says, sounding angry.

"This isn't about him, this is about her, Phil." I say, getting frustrated with him. "I need a drink." I say, finally fed up with him. I turn on my heel and leave the room.

I go down the stairs, looking into the living room as I go. Clayton's asleep on the couch, he's kicking and muttering. I watch him for a few seconds, wondering what sort of nightmares a guy like him has. I shake my head and go down the hall into the kitchen. I walk over to the sink and bend down, opening the cabinet there and pulling out the bottle of wine I keep tucked away. I pull the cork out with my teeth, then I lean against the counter and sip from it, trying to calm down. I couldn't believe Phil didn't see how I was trying to help Haley, I mean, I am.

I hear Clayton moving around the living room, he's up, great. I sigh and look down at the bottle of wine, this is the last thing I wanted. Clayton comes into the kitchen and walks over to the cabinets, grabbing a glass. He then walks over to the fridge, pulling the milk out. I watch him quietly, wondering if he's seen me. He pours himself a glass and puts the milk back, closing the fridge behind him. I keep quiet, hoping he'll just go back to sleep.

"So, is there a reason you're hidin' in the dark?" He asks. before sipping his milk.

"Is there a reason you're having nightmares?" I ask, shooting him a dirty look.

He looks over at me, with a questioning look. He quickly hides the look behind a smile. "It's not creepy that you're watchin' people sleep, not at all." He says, with a small smile.

I bite my lip, to stop myself from yelling at him. He's a cocky little bastard, thinking he's so funny.

"Ha, you're funny." I say, mockingly.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You know, I love her, right?" He asks, looking back up at me.

I take a long draw from the bottle and then smirk at him.

"Do you even know what love is?" I ask, shooting him a questioning look. "Yeah, how would you know what love is?" I ask, shaking my head at him. "You like fucking her and yeah, maybe you care about her. But, you don't love her." I say, before taking another draw from the bottle.

"Is there a particular reason you don't like me?" He asks, with a bitter smile. "Remind you of an ex or something?" He ask, before sipping his milk.

"You're not good enough for her." I say, shooting him another dirty look.

He smiles down at his glass, then looks up at me. "Yeah, I know." He says, with a chuckle. "But that doesn't answer my question." He says, holding my gaze.

"She would be better off without you, her and the child." I say, taking a few steps towards him. "I don't know how you tricked her into sleeping with you or how you tricked my family into liking you, but you're not going to fool me." I say, poking him in the chest. "Why don't you just leave, just go." I say, it sounding more like a hiss.

"Believe it or not, Haley wants me here." He says, looking down at me.

"Do you really believe that?" I ask, with a laugh. "Your own family doesn't want anything to do with you, why would she?" I ask, looking up at him. "She's just afraid to raise the child on her own." I add, glaring at him.

I see him ball a fist at his side, for a second I'm afraid he's going to hit me. But it quickly passes and I glare up at him.

"Goodnight, Clayton." I say, with a bite to my voice.

I walk past him and into the hall, with the bottle in hand.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Dunphy."

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 3:27 am. Haley's POV.**

I sit up with a start, my breathing heavy. I had a nightmare of Clay taking off and me being left alone to raise our child. I look over at Alex's clock and see how late it is, I run a hand through my sweaty hair. I knew Clay would never take off, but the thought of him doing so still sat at the back of my mind. Today didn't help, I could tell Clay wasn't happy about what my Mom did. He was far from happy, but he would never admit it. After Dylan left, Clay went for a run and was gone for nearly three hours. When he got back, he didn't want to talk. He didn't eat dinner with us or even say goodnight to me, so I knew he was pissed off.

I let out a sigh and slide my feet off the bed, being as quiet as I can be. I needed a glass of water, my throat is dry. I go to the door, my thoughts still on Clay. I don't think he's pissed at me, I think he's more upset with the whole situation. With my Mom acting the way she is towards him and Dylan showing up, I doubt he really wanted to work with a guy who used to date his girlfriend. Not to mention, living with my family. Clay wasn't the type to ask for help or the type to take it. He's worked his whole life, always paying his own way. So I knew, he was swallowing his pride by staying here. I know it sounds silly, but that's just how he is. I slowly creep down the stairs, I look over into the living room. The couch is empty and a little bit of panic shoots through me, as I quickly go down the rest of the stairs. I go into the living room and spot Clay's boots and shoes, I let out a sigh of relief. I knew it was silly of me to even think he would take off, I'm just glad no one saw me acting so... paranoid.

I still wonder where he is, since it's so late. I leave the living room and go down the hall and into the kitchen, going over to the sink. I grab a glass and start to make myself a glass of water, I look out the window over the sink and see that the lights are on in the garage. Well, I know where he is now. I want to talk with him, get him to talk about how he's feeling. He was already holding enough things in, the last thing I want is for my family to add to it. I grab a second glass and fill it up, then I go to the backdoor. The night air is warm and the sky is breathtaking, with all the stars glowing bright. I slowly go to the garage, with the glasses in hand. I pause at the door and collect my thoughts, listening to the music which is coming from inside. I'm thankful it isn't too loud.

I pull the door open and go in, music is playing loudly. Clay is at his weight bench, lifting at least two hundred plus pounds. I walk over to his mp3 player and turn it down, he stops for a second and looks over at me. I smile at him, he just goes back to lifting. I lean against the workbench, putting our glasses down. I watch him for a few minutes, as he just lifts the weights up and down. He's shirtless and is wearing shorts, sweat is covering his body. I wonder how long he's been at it. Finally he stops and sets the weights back down on the bench, sitting up. He rests his elbows on his knees, breathing heavy. I grab one of the glasses and hold it out to him, he takes it.

"Thanks." He says, before downing it.

"So, you want me to spot you?" I ask, jokingly.

He smiles weakly at me, before looking down at his bare feet.

"How long have you been at it?" I ask, hoping to get him talking.

"A few hours, I'm not sure." He says, scratching at his beard.

"I'm sorry." I say, getting him to look at me. "I didn't know she was bringing him over, I mean, I hadn't seen him in like two years." I say, playing with my pendant.

"Whatever." Clay says, standing up.

I try not to look hurt, as I look down at my pendant. He drops down and starts doing pushups, I watch him wishing he would just talk to me. He was just shutting me out again, after all these months of work. One little thing and I was back on the outside, I knew he was angry. I just wish he would talk to me about it, instead of acting like he wasn't. He picks up the pace, keeping his breathing steady. I grab my glass and sip it, thinking about just going back to bed. If Clay was going to act like an ass, then I'll just leave him alone. But I didn't want to do that, I wanted to work through this with him and make him understand I didn't have any romantic feelings towards Dylan anymore. Part of me still loves Dylan, but I didn't want anything more than a friendship with him.

"Don't do this, Clay." I say, rubbing my thumb on my pendant.

"Pushups?" He asks, not stopping.

"Don't shut me out, again." I state, looking down at him.

He stops and sits, leaning against his weight bench.

"I'm fine, Haley." He says, shaking his head. "Really." He says, looking up at me.

"You and I both know, you ain't." I say, holding his gaze. He looks away and I let out a sigh. "Are you going to do this every time something happens, are you just going to shut me out everytime?" I ask, looking down at him.

"I told you, I'm fine." He says, looking back at me. "I'm not sure what you want." He says, looking down at the floor.

"I want you to talk to me, that's what I want." I say, raising my voice slightly.

"I am." Clay says, with a bite to his voice.

"Clay." I say softly. I put a hand on my belly, looking down at him. "Talk to me, Clay." I say, keeping my eyes on him.

He won't look at me, keeping his eyes on a spot on the floor.

"I..." He starts, but stops short. He sighs and runs a hand down his face. "I don't belong here." He says, not meeting my eye. I eye him, not being sure what he means. "Your Mom's right, I ain't good enough for ya." He says, standing up, putting his hands on his hips.

I look up at him, feeling very confused.

He sighs, shaking his head. "I've hurt a lot of people, Haley." He says, finally looking at me. "Today, I wanted to kill that fucker. Smack that stupid little grin right off his fucking pretty boy face." He says, shaking his head, looking ashamed. "There's something bad in me, something terrible." He says, tapping his chest. "My parents knew it." He says, looking down at his feet.

"Clay..." I try, taking a step towards him.

"I was thinking, I could be packed in an hour." He says, cutting me off. My heart sinks, my hand squeezing my pendant. "I'll send money and shit, but I shouldn't be around anywa..."

I cut him off by smacking him hard across the face. He looks down at his feet, looking ashamed of himself. I feel tears welling up, a mix of anger and sadness is bubbling up in me. I glare at him, my arm is out from the smack. I want to scream at him for being an idiot, but I take a deep breath and look down at my pendant.

"I ain't your father, Clay." I state, glaring at him. "I'm not keeping you around because you're useful, I want you around because I love you, you fucking idiot." I say, shaking my head at him. "I ain't trying to get something out of you and I ain't trying to use you." I say, taking another step towards him. "I know so much bad shit has happened to you and the people in your life always let you down or push you away. But I love you, Clay, I really do." I say, looking up at him. He won't look me in the eye, I grab his face making him. "Look at me, Clay." I say, finally getting his beautiful dark brown eyes on me. "I want you, not your money, not because you can swing a hammer, not because you're one tough son of a bitch." I say, with a smile. "I want you." I say, letting go of his face. "So, don't push me away." I say, grabbing my pendant again.

He looks away and shakes his head.

"Haley, you don't get..." He tries, looking back at me.

"No, Clay." I say, knowing what he's going to say. "You ain't your father."

It hits Clay like a punch, it was something that was unspoken between us. But I knew he was afraid of becoming his father. He had built his whole life around not being his father, he didn't drink, didn't smoke or do drugs because of his father. I knew Clay used to, before he cleaned up his act. But I knew it was a thought at the back of his head, since I told him I was pregnant. Even before he really opened up to me, I knew. I was sure now, after all the things I've heard.

Clay never talks about himself in a positive way, he doesn't see any good in himself. He doesn't think of himself as smart, tough, funny or handsome. That's why he's always pushing himself, he hates himself. But after years of being told he was worthless, it wasn't surprising.

"You don't know that, Haley." He says, looking back at me.

I let out a frustrated sigh, tears slipping down my face. "There's so much good in you, why can't you see that?" I ask, shaking my head at him. "Why can't you see that people do love you, that people do care about you" I say, looking up at him.

"Haley.." He tries, but I slap him again.

"God, Clay." I say, slapping him again. "After all these months, after all the things we been through together and you're pushing me away again." I say, covering my eyes with a hand. I let out another sigh and move my hand from my eyes, looking back up at him. His right cheek is red from all the smacks, I hate myself slightly because of it. People who say they love him have been hitting him, his whole life. "I love you, warts and all." I say, wiping at my tears. "But, I'm going back to bed and tomorrow if you're not here, that's it." I say, looking up at him. "Don't call, don't send money. If you're leaving, leave." I say, putting on a strong voice. "I want you here, because I love you and I know you're going to be a great father." I say, with a small smile. "Because you're a good man, even if you don't believe it or see it yourself." I say, taking a step back from him.

I look down at my feet, thinking if I want to add anything. I bite my lip and look up at him, he looks upset. I smile, a sad smile at him. I reach out and take one of his large hands into one of my small ones. I close the gap between us, getting up on my tippy toes. I kiss him and he kisses me back. I break the kiss and keep my eyes closed for a few seconds, I take a breath and open them. He's looking down at me, longingly. I smile, a small smile, letting go of his hand and grabbing one of his large arms, giving it a light squeeze. I then turn and go to the door, I grab the handle and look over my shoulder at him.

"Goodnight, Clay." I say, with a weak smile.

"Goodnight, Haley."

* * *

**I would like to thank SideshowJazz1 for reviewing again. Yeah, when Claire doesn't like someone she will go out of her way to get one over on them. But she thinks she's doing what's best for her daughter, admittedly she is being a bit bitchy about it though. I'm also glad you enjoyed Alex, Cam and Lily, because you're going to be seeing a lot of them over the next few chapters. Thanks again Jazz, I will try and update soon.**

**I would like to thank Cheeseymeerkatpuns for reviewing again. Point taken Cheesey, I will finish this story, even if it kills me or... well, you do. Which hopefully won't happen... please don't kill me :). Thanks again Cheesey, I will update soon.**

**I would like to thank Sherbetsticks for reviewing again. Thanks man, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again Sticks, I'll try to update soon.**

**I would like to thank Misa3000 for reviewing again. Yeah, Claire can be mean when she wants to be. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, that's for sure. Thanks again Misa and I will try to update soon.**

**I would like to thank the guest who reviewed on 5/1/13. Hopefully I updated fast enough. Thanks again man.**

**I would like to thank I Am A Guest for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again for reviewing.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. So... no more cliffhangers, huh? Well, I can't promise that. (He writes grinning evilly). Thanks man, your reviews always make me smile, without fail. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too soapy, I know you were hoping for some fluff and I promise you will see some down the road. But there are some rocky roads ahead for now, but you will see some fluff, it is coming!. You will see Jimmy again... I don't think Haley would like it if Clay was to beat the shit out of Jimmy, I mean she hates it when he fights. I think you're right, Haley should have a talk with her mother about how she's acting. But I think Haley feels like her relationship with her mother is rocky at best and is afraid to start another fight. Hopefully this update was long enough and didn't take too long, because I really don't want to be killed off just yet ;). Thanks again ODA.**

**I would like to thank the guest who reviewed on 5/8/13. Thanks man, your review made me smile like the idiot that I am all day. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far and it would be cool if one of the writers saw this and enjoyed it, but this story might be a little dark for the show though. Still a fun thought. Thanks again man.**

**I would also like to thank TheDramaticAMC-B for following my story, thanks man.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated, much love to all you dudes.**


	17. A Fun Day Out

**Hey guys, Fallout here and I'm getting this one up super early. I have some personal shit happening this week and the next few weeks are going to be a little rocky for me too. So I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, hopefully soon. But, it might be a few weeks, if not a month or two.**

**Anyway, I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 6:59 am. Haley's POV.**

"You know, you could just skip today and hang out with me." I say, with a smile.

Alex pulls a tee on and shoots me a look, with a small smile.

"Well, some of us aren't planning on just getting by on our looks." She says, jokingly. I laugh and give her the finger. "I'll be fine, Jimmy is out of school." She adds, walking over to her desk, grabbing a few of her books.

"Really?" I ask, with a small smile. "Just how old is this Jimmy?" I ask, getting a blush out of her.

"Nineteen." She mutters, not meeting my eye.

I let out another laugh, then shoot her a smile. "I'm guessing Mom doesn't know." I say, giving her a knowing look.

"No." She says, quickly. "I try to keep Mom and Dad out of my personal life, you know." She says, looking over at me. "And I would like to keep it that way." She says, shooting me a look.

"I understand, don't worry." I say, with a smile. "I mean, I know how to keep a secret." I say, putting a hand on my belly. "That's the one thing, I've always been good at." I add, quietly, not looking at her.

"Thanks, I just don't want to deal with Mom." She says, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, how she gets sometimes." She says, looking over at me.

"Oh yeah, I know" I say, nodding.

"So, how's Clay?" She asks, walking over to me and sitting down next to me on my bed.

I run a hand through my hair, thinking about everything that happened yesterday. I knew he was still here, I looked out my window the second I woke up, but I wasn't sure beyond that. Clay is fighting more with himself, than anyone. But my Mom and Dylan won't helping. So, I honestly am not sure what to tell her, because I didn't know.

"We talked a little bit last night, after everyone went to bed." I start, grabbing my pendant. "He was upset to say the least, but I don't know." I say, with a shrug.

"Huh." She mutters, with a nod. "Do you think it's a good idea for Clay and Dylan to work together, I mean, they're going to be on a roof." She says, shooting me a look.

"No, it isn't." I say, shaking my head.. "Clay's going through some stuff, right now..." I trail off, rubbing my pendant.

"Girls, breakfast!"

"Let's go." Alex says, with a nod.

"Yeah, I don't want to think about it anymore." I say, slowly getting up.

We walk together to the door and down the stairs, not speaking. We reach the bottom of the stairs and head down the hall into the kitchen, Clay is sitting at the counter with Luke. I smile, happy that he heard me last night. If he would just listen to me more, he would be a much happier person. He told me about how his father used to tell him, that none of his friends really liked him. That the only reason they hung out with him, was because everyone was scared of him. He told me that he thought the only reason why me and Amber spoke to him, was because he had a car, which neither of us did. It really did break my heart that he found it hard to believe that anyone could actually like him.

I push all the dark thoughts away and step into the kitchen. my Dad sits at the kitchen table by himself, reading his I-pad, not paying any mind to us. I smile at Clay and Luke, I found the way Luke took to Clay very cute. He really did seem to look up to Clay and Clay seems to like him.

I smile and walk over to the two, sitting next to Clay. Clay puts an arm around me and smiles, I smile back.

"Hey." Clay says, before leaning in and kissing me. I smile into the kiss, he breaks the kiss and smiles at me.

"Morning." I say, smiling at him, relieved.

"Mornin'." He says, smiling at me. He looks over at Alex, as she sits at the kitchen table.

"Mornin', Alex." He says, smiling over at my sister.

"Morning, Clay." She says, with a small smile.

"Morning, honey." My Dad says, not looking away from his I-pad.

I smile and look over at Alex, who rolls her eyes at our Dad. I look over back at Clay, with a smile.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask, smiling at Clay.

"Well, I'm goin' to the gym with your uncle and grandfather." Clay says, before sipping his coffee.

"Oh yeah." I say, looking down at the counter.

It had been Cam's idea, a chance for bonding between Clay, my Grandfather and himself. I could tell Clay wasn't looking forward to it, my Grandfather wasn't the biggest fan of Clay. I was hoping with Cam there, he would stop them from fighting. And maybe if I was lucky, Clay and my Grandfather will find some common ground, since both of them were fond of boxing and hitting people in general. Which wasn't great, but I was willing to work with what I have.

"Can I come?" Luke asks, smiling at Clay.

"You got school, bud." Clay says, smiling back at him "You don't want to turn out like me, do ya?" Clay asks, jokingly.

I shake my head at the joke, not finding it funny.

"Definitely don't want that." My Mom says, coming into the kitchen. "You're going to school." She adds, looking over at Luke.

He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry bud, maybe next time." Clay says, patting Luke roughly on the shoulder.

Luke just pouts and doesn't say anything.

"Alright, I'm goin' to head out early." Clay says, standing up. "I need to get a few things done, before headin' to Cam's." He says, finishing his coffee. He leans over and kisses me, I smile into the kiss. "See ya, babe." He says, breaking the kiss. "Bud." He says, patting Luke roughly on the shoulder again.

"See you, Clay." Luke says, still not looking happy.

"See ya, Alex, Mr. Phil." Clay says, giving them a wave.

"Bye, Clay." Alex says, with a small smile.

"Yeah." My Dad says, not looking up from his I-pad.

I roll my eyes at him.

Clay looks over at my Mom, with a small, almost painful, smile. "Mrs. Dunphy." He says, with a nod.

My Mom sets her jaw and glares at Clay. "Clayton." She says, her voice hard.

I look between the two, with a worried look. Clay smiles bitterly and leaves the kitchen, my Mom shakes her head and turns to the stove. I stand and follow Clay into the hall, I reach him just as he reaches the front door. I put a hand on his shoulder, just as he grabs the door knob. I make him turn around and look at me, I smile up at him weakly.

"How are you?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I'm good." He says, with a nod. "Sorry about last night, I ain't usually that big of a pussy. I won't let it happen again, I promise." He says, looking down at me.

I shake my head at him, he really did have a way with words. I look back at him. "It's fine, Clay" I say, smiling. "I like it, when you're not just the 'tough guy'." I add.

He smiles, looking down at me. "I know, but I'm stronger than that." He says, scratching at his beard. "My Dad didn't beat the shit out of me for all those years, for me to act like that now." He says, jokingly.

I grimace at the joke.

"Clay, don't make light of what he did." I say, looking down at his hoodie.

"Right, sorry." He says, getting me to look back up at him.

"Don't go looking for trouble, okay." I say, grabbing one of his hands.

"I won't." Clay says, looking down at me.

"I mean it, Clay." I say, shooting him a look.

Clay had a tendency to start fights when he's upset, which after last night I'm sure he is. It was just so hard to read him sometimes, even after all this time I still feel like I have no idea what's going on in his head. Sometimes I can read him like a book, then a second later, I can't. It was starting to get on my nerves, honestly.

"I won't, I promise." He says, pushing some of my hair out of my face. "Have a good day, relax." He says, putting a hand on my belly.

I put one of my hands atop his, smiling up at him.

"I'll try." I say, with a smile. I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss him.

He breaks the kiss and smiles down at me. "Alright, I need to get goin'." He says, leaning in and kissing me again. He breaks the kiss, with a smile. "I really need to go." He says, before kissing me again.

I break the kiss and smile up at him. "Then get going." I say, before lightly kissing him.

"Haley!" My Mom calls from the kitchen.

He sighs and shakes his head.

"Alright, I'll see ya." He says, smiling at me. He kisses me once more and then turns going out the door.

"Bye." I say softly, going to the door. I watch as he goes to his truck and watch him leave, I can't help but worry slightly. I had a bad feeling, I'm not sure why, but I do.

I turn and go back into the house, then go back into the kitchen.

I sit down at the table next to Alex and smile at her, she smiles back. My Mom places a plate down in front of me and then sits down across from me. I look down at the eggs, bacon and toast, then smile over at my Mom.

"Thanks, Mom." I say, picking up a fork.

"So, do you have any plans today, sweetheart?" My Mom asks, before sipping her coffee.

I put a fork full of eggs into my mouth, then chew and stare at her. I know she's up to something, but I'm not sure what. I swallow and smile at her. "Nope, just sitting around the house." I say, grabbing a piece of toast. "Why?" I ask, before taking a bite.

"Well, I was thinking me and you could have a girls' day." She says, with a smile.

Me and Alex share a look, before I return my Mom's smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 12: 13 pm. Cam's POV.**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Jay says, looking over at me.

I roll my eyes. "Spending the day with your son-in-law and your granddaughter's boyfriend, isn't going to kill you, Jay." I say, with a small smile.

"It might, you never know." Jay says, shooting me a look.

Again, I roll my eyes at him. Today had been my idea, I know Jay is the key to the Pritchetts. All I needed was for him to accept Clay and the other two would follow, but getting Jay to like Clay wouldn't be an easy task. He didn't like Phil for years and sometimes, I think he still doesn't. I needed to find some common ground for Jay and Clay to bond over and the gym was the prefect place. Clay is a fighter and Jay used to box in the navy, so I was going to start there. Give them both something they like and get both of them to talk about it.

I had boxed a little when I was younger, but I didn't stick with it. I wasn't a fan of the strict diet. But I stayed friends with one of the boxers and he has a gym here in town, It's suppose to be one of the best in the area. So, I was hoping for the best. But it didn't stop me from being slightly nervous.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Jay asks, leaning back on the couch.

"Keep your pants on, Jay." I say, looking over at him, with a smile. "He'll be here." I say, smoothing down my shirt. There's a knock at the door and I smile over at Jay. "Told you." I say, still smiling.

I get up and go to the door, I then pull it open and smile at Clay. He smiles back with that cute little smile of his.

"Hey Cam." He says, holding out his hand to me.

I grab his hand and pull him into a hug, squeezing him tight. He awkwardly pats my back, making clear it how uncomfortable he is. Maybe he wasn't ready for hugs... yet.

"Sorry, I'm late." He says, still patting my back roughly.

I finally break the hug and smile at him, waving him in.

"Don't worry, you're barely late." I say, as he walks past me and into the living room.

"Mornin' Mr. Pritchett." Clay says, holding his hand out to Jay.

"You're late." Jay states, not shaking Clay's hand.

Clay let's out a chuckle and shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Yeah, sorry about that." He says, looking between me and Jay.

"You don't seem sorry." Jay says, glaring at Clay.

Clay holds Jay's gaze, his jaw set.

"We should get going." I say, looking between the two.

"Yeah, right." Clay says, glaring back at Jay. He then looks over at me and smiles. "Whose car we takin'?" He asks, looking between me and Jay.

"Mine." Jay says, shoving past Clay and then going out the door.

Clay shakes his head. "Man, those fuckin' Pritchetts just seem to love me." He says, with a bitter chuckle.

"They like you." I try, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, about as much as my father does." He says, with another bitter chuckle.

He then goes to the door. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. It definitely wasn't my best, yes, I'm sure of that.

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 1: 03 pm. Haley's POV.**

"Oh, this is cute." My Mom says, holding up a cute little pink onesie. "I'm getting it." She says, tossing it into the shopping cart.

"What if I have a boy?" I ask, with a small smile.

"He'll wear pink then." She says, smartly.

I laugh, a little and pick up another onesie. It has a cute little bear on it, holding a flower. I smile at it, before tossing it into the cart. My Mom pushes the cart and I follow beside her, one of my hands on my belly. The huge department store is mostly empty, at least the area with the baby clothes is. I look around over the onesies, the cute little outfits and bibs. They had everything, from little pairs of jeans to tiny little work boots and even little hats. I should try and find a gray hoodie, get a pair of jeans and some work boots. So, I could dress the baby up like Clay. I smile at the thought, as my Mom stops pushing the cart and looks over at the jackets.

"We're going to need at least two." She says, holding up a little red one.

"Because it get so cold around here." I say, dryly, walking over to her.

"Better to be safe, than sorry." She says, looking over at me.

I take another step towards the display, looking it over. I spot a little gray hoodie and smile, picking it up.

"I think we can get something nicer than a hoodie." My Mom says, looking over at me.

"I know, but I was thinking it be cute to dress the baby up like Clay." I say, with a smile.

My Mom rolls her eyes and looks back at the jackets.

"It was fun seeing Dylan yesterday, wasn't it?" She says, looking over at me, with a smile. "And he's still looking good too." She says, bumping my shoulder with hers.

I wasn't going to bring up what happened yesterday, because I didn't want to start a fight. But if she was going to keep trying to push me and Dylan together, then I was going to let her know what I was really thinking.

"That wasn't okay, you know that right?" I ask, putting the hoodie into the cart.

"What?" She asks, with a questioning look. "I just thought it would be nice for you to see him again." She says, with a shrug.

"We both know that's not why you brought him home." I say, with a slight bite to my voice.

My Mom sets her jaw and leans into the shopping cart, shooting me a look.

"Okay fine." She says, with a huff. "I just thought if you saw that you're still attractive, that you would realize there are other fish in the sea." She says, with another shrug.

I shake my head at her. "Jesus, Mom" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "You haven't even given Clay a chance, he's a really good guy." I say, glaring at her.

"I've given him plenty of chances." She mutters, glaring back at me.

"No you haven't!" I shout, before blushing. I get some looks from the few people around us, I blush a deeper red as I look back at my Mom. "You haven't." I say, in a harsh whisper. I then turn on my heel and walk away from her.

"Haley." She calls after me. She easily catches up with me, damn baby slowed me down. "You can do so much better then him." She says, grabbing me by my arm.

I yank my arm away from her and glare.

"You know Mom, I actually love him." I say, glaring up at her. "He's sweet and kind, okay yes, he's been through some shit. But, it's not like I'm anywhere near perfect." I say, shaking my head at her.

"Haley, you and him are from two very different worlds." She says, shooting me a look. "And couples like that never work out." She says, with a shake of her head.

I let out a laugh. "Really?" I ask, with a knowing smile. "Couples like Grandpa and Gloria, uncle Mitchell and Cam or you know, you and Dad." I say, listing them off on my hand.

"That's completely different." She says, with a shake of her head. "You guys were just..." She starts, but I cut her off.

"Fucking?" I ask, she's slightly taken aback by my bluntness. "We haven't had sex in months!" I say, loudly. Again, getting a few looks from the people around us. My Mom covers her eyes with a hand., clearly embarrassed. "And he's like really good, he does this thing with his..." I try, but she cuts me off.

"I don't need to hear this." She says, covering her ears with her hands and closing her eyes.

I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, waiting for her to uncover her ears. She opens her eyes and puts her hands back down at her sides.

"My point is, our relationship isn't just sex and it isn't puppy love." I say, giving her a pointed look. "I love him and he loves me, okay and we're going to really try to make us work." I say, looking down at my shoes. "I'm not saying, me and him will be together in ten years, because who knows. But right now, we're going to do are best, for ourselves and our child." I say, looking back up at her. "And if you pull anymore crap like you did with Dylan, you're only going to see your grandchild in pictures." I say, turning around and walking away.

I rub my thumb over my pendant, trying to calm down. She pushes the cart passed me and falls into step with me. She scratches the back of her head and looks over at me.

"I just want what's best for you, Haley." She says, looking ahead. "And the baby, I just think..." She starts, but I cut her off, again.

"That he isn't the best." I say, looking over at her, the pendant still in hand.

"Well.." She says, with a shrug.

"Clay is the first guy I've dated that really makes me feel good about myself." I say, looking down at the pendant. "That I'm more than just a pretty face, that I can be smart and funny." I say, looking over at her. "And yeah, he's rough around the edges, but who wouldn't be after all the stuff he's been through." I say, looking back down at my pendant.

I stop and run a hand through my hair, then look over at her.

"You always talk about how hard Nanna was on you and about the things she did to you, Clay's father was worse." I say, looking up at her. She won't meet my eye. "I swear some of the things he's told me about his childhood, make me sick." I say, shaking my head. "So, please try being a little nicer." I say, looking back at her. I sigh, god, I have to stop telling people about his father or he will find out and he will be pissed. "Don't tell him I told you that, alright." I say, as I start walking again.

"I won't."

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 2: 47 pm. Cam's POV.**

I take another deep breath as Clay hits the heavy bag again, I was just holding it. But boy, he could throw a mean right. My shoulder was killing me, but I wouldn't let Clay know. We had been at for a few hours now and he didn't even seem winded, I on the other hand... well, it's clear I needed to go to the gym more.

"I don't get why she would do that, I mean she never even liked Dylan." I say, trying to keep the bag still.

"Whatever, not like I care." Clay says, throwing another punch. Again, my shoulder screams at me to let go of the bag, but I don't.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking around the bag at him. "I mean, you do seem a little upset." I say, with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm real afraid of some pretty boy like Dylan." Clay says, throwing another punch. This one knocks the wind out of me and I let go of the bag. The heavy bag swings left and Clay catches it, looking at me, with a pained look. "Shit Cam, you alright?" He asks, letting go of the bag and walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, looking over at him "Are you sure you ain't a little upset?" I ask, rubbing my shoulder.

"Okay, yeah maybe a little." Clay says, with a nod. "You sure, you're alright?" He asks, taking another step towards me.

"Please, I play football most of my life, this is nothing." I say, waving him off. It wasn't, but he didn't need to know that. "You know Haley's crazy about you, her ex isn't going to change that." I say, patting him on the shoulder.

"I know, its just..." He trails off, shaking his head. "How can I compete with him." He says, looking over at me.

"Clay." I say, not liking him thinking so low of himself.

"I mean, if you were pickin' between two cars, would you pick the one that's all beat to hell or the new one?" Clay asks, with a pointed look.

"Well, the one all beat to hell sounds like it has some character." I say, with a smile.

He chuckles and shakes his head, waving me off.

"Whatever man." He says, hitting the heavy bag again, making it spin. He turns back to me, with a small smile. "A few years ago, I would've just knocked out all his teeth." He says, putting his hands on his hips. "But Haley deserves a better man than that, so does my kid." He says, lazily hitting the heavy bag again, keeping it spinning.

"That's a good sign." I say, taking a step towards him. "You're thinking of them and not just yourself." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe." Clay says, hitting the heavy bag again.

"If you fags are done, I want to use the heavy bag." Someone says, from behind us.

I quickly turn, with my fists balled at my sides. Standing there was a young man, maybe a few years older than Clay. He has short light brown hair and a goatee, he wasn't wearing a shirt and had on a pair of basketball shorts. I didn't like how some assholes are handsome, it wasn't fair. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can, Clay pushes past me, with his fists balled.

"The fuck you say?" Clay asks, getting in the guy's face.

"You heard me." The guy says, smirking at Clay. "Go back to your boyfriend, before I kick your ass." The guy says, balling his own fists.

"Yeah, kick his ass, Eric." Someone says, smirking at the guy.

"You're goin' to kick my ass, huh?" Clay asks, smiling. I feel panic filling my stomach, this isn't good. "Are ya pretty boy?" He asks, his fists shaking slightly.

The guy named Eric let's out a laugh and takes a step back. "We got a tough guy." He says, looking around the gym, at people I guess are his friends. "You want to do this? You really want me to kick your ass in front of everyone? In front of your boyfriend, huh, you little fagot?" He asks, smirking at Clay.

"I would love to see you try, pretty boy." Clay says, his jaw set.

"Well, we got a ring right over there." Eric says, pointing over at it.

"What are we waitin' for than?" Clay asks, looking over at the ring and then back at Eric.

"Get this guy a waiver, so he can't sue when I knock out his teeth." Eric says, pointing at Clay and walking over to the ring.

Clay starts towards the ring too, but I grab him by the shoulder, getting him to look over at me.

"You don't have to do this." I say, looking him in the eye. "Don't do this." I add, looking over a the ring.

"Don't worry." Clay says, looking over at the ring too. "I'm goin' to teach this prick some manners." He says, smirking.

"What about being a better man?" I ask, hoping to talk some sense into him.

"I ain't kickin' Dylan's ass, am I?" He asks, with a smirk.

Clay pushes my hand off his shoulder and starts towards the ring, leaving me standing here. I bite my lip, thinking about how Haley told me about when she had asked Clay to stop fighting. God, she's going to be pissed. I wanted to see this prick get his teeth knocked in too, but not enough to get a pregnant lady upset. I mean, closed minded assholes are going to be closed minded assholes, no matter what. So, I didn't want to see Clay get beat up over something we can't change. Jay walks up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" Jay asks, watching as Clay climbs into the ring.

"Clay's defending my honor." I say, with a shrug.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 3:08 pm. Alex's POV.**

I pull on my backpack as I go down the street, looking over at my friend Sophie. Sophie is short like me, standing only about five-two. She has bright blonde hair and light green eyes, her hair is really bushy and unruly. She is wearing a light yellow sweater, with a smiling sun on it and faded blue jeans, with mismatched converses, one being blue and the other being red. I guess that was like... her thing.

"Your sister is right." She says, with a nod. "Jimmy has always been a dickhead." she says, looking over at me.

Am I like the only person not to know this? I mean seriously.

"Yeah, maybe." I say, running a hand through my hair.

"I told you, he hooked up with Liz at Niko's party." She says, trying to catch my eye.

"You know that doesn't count, we won't together then." I say, looking over at her.

"You guys had barely been broken up for two days, when he hooked up with her." She says, shooting me a look.

"He really isn't that bad of a guy, okay, you just gotta give him a chance." I say, looking ahead again. "He had been drinking when he hooked up with her, he just missed me." I say, looking over at her.

"Really? Did he tell you that?" She asks, shooting me a look.

"No!" I say, a little too loudly and a little too quickly.

"Right, sure." She says, with a nod.

He had told me that, but why would he lie to me about it. We won't together when he had sex with Liz, so what he had sex with a slut like her. I didn't care, why should I? He wanted me, because I was smart and strong. Two things that little whore wasn't. I look down at my chest, thinking about what Haley said. She said it as a joke, but I am one of the more... busty girls in our year. No, a guy wouldn't actually date a girl just because she has... wait, what am I thinking, He's a nineteen year old boy, of course he would. Suddenly I feel embarrassed for being so stupid, I'm smarter than that. I guess I just liked the idea of a guy liking me for me and not just because of my 'busty figure'.

I let out a sigh and look up at the sky, I think I'm going to take a break from dating for awhile. I should be focusing on my schoolwork and my family anyway. But how the hell did I let an idiot like Jimmy trick me, how? The guy who couldn't eat a hamburger without getting it all over myself, tricked me into believing that he liked me. I should've known, prick. I start to feel angry at myself for being so stupid, so I push my thoughts aside. Focus on your schoolwork and your family, I quickly remind myself. I let out a sigh and look over at Sophie, not wanting to think about it any longer.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" I ask, with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe we could go see a movie." Sophie says, with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, that could be fun." I say, looking back ahead.

"Hey, Alex!" I hear someone shout from across the street.

I stop and look over at them, two guys about my age are jogging over to us. I let out another sigh, I'm not helping them with homework. Sophie shoots me an inquisitive look, I just shrug. I look back at the two, I recognize them. One is named Kyle, the other one is Brandon. Kyle is tall and very tan, with neatly combed back hair. Brandon is Hispanic and is shorter than Kyle, but taller than Sophie and I. He has a shaved head and is smiling a lopsided smile. They slow to a walk as they get closer, both smiling.

"Alex, right?" Kyle asks, pointing at me.

Really? We been going to school together since we were ten and after six years, he's still not sure who I am. I just roll my eyes at him and shake my head.

"Yes, Kyle. I'm Alex." I say, with a slight bite to my voice. "And you're Brandon." I say, looking over at him.

Brandon jabs Kyle in the ribs and smirks at Sophie and I, I shoot them both an inquisitive look. I'm starting to get the feeling whatever they have to say can't be good, my palms start to sweat.

"So, is it true then?" Kyle asks, smirking down at me.

"Is what true?" I ask, not liking the way they're looking at me.

"Come on, you know." Brandon says, smirking at me. "About how Jimmy popped your cherry." He says, his smirk getting larger.

It takes me a few seconds to get what he just said, popped my cherry? Then it hits me, like a bus. Jimmy said we had sex, that little prick! I feel my face heat up as I look between the two guys, I want to scream at them and then find and castrate Jimmy. But my mouth just hangs open, like a fish. I open and close it a few times, trying to form words, but nothing comes out. So, I turn on my heel and start walking down the sidewalk again. Sophie falls into step next to me.

"Hey baby, Jim said you'd be down to party!" Kyle shouts after me, but I just keep walking, not daring to look back.

"I'll give you sixty bucks, if you show us your tittes!" Brandon shouts, making Kyle laugh.

"Just ignore them." Sophie says, leaning in close.

I just walk faster, wanting to get home as fast as I can. Jimmy was spreading lies about me, saying I had sex with him. I can't believe he's that much of an asshole. I mean really? There's no way anyone believes him, right? Well, besides those two idiots back there. I mean, everyone knows I'm not that kind of girl, right?

Who am I kidding, people will believe anything, if it let's them bully, tear down, or make fun of someone.

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 3: 08 pm. Clay's POV.**

The ring feels like home, it's the one place I know I belong. I lean into my corner, stretchin'. Excitement fills my chest as I think about the fight, I want this, I need it. After all these months of dealin' with Haley's family, I need to blow off some steam. I love Haley, I do. But fightin' has and will always be my outlet, the one place where I can put all my fuckin' anger. The one place where I'm not the weak one, the only place where he ever smiled at me, the only place where he was ever proud of me. I turn and look over at my opponent, rollin' my shoulders. He's grinnin', as he shadow boxes.

He's confident, which just makes me more excited. Either he's a good fighter and has every right to be confident or he's just some overconfident pussy, I get to knock the shit out of. I can hear Haley's voice tellin' me 'don't go looking for trouble' and suddenly I'm havin' second thoughts. She's good to me, she loves me and here I am again, startin' shit because of my temper. But I look over at him and see that stupid fuckin' grin. Fuck it, I'm already in the ring.

"Tough guy, no shirts." The referee says, lookin' over at me.

I grab the edge of my hoodie, but hesitate, thinkin' of Jay out there. Everyone else I would never see again, but I didn't want Haley's grandfather thinkin' any less of me. Then again, he already didn't like me. I couldn't blame him, I'm a piece of shit. But, I still didn't want him seein' my scars or my tattoos, the tattoos less so. My scars always brought up questions, I didn't want to answer. My scars were of a life, of a past, I rather forget. But that fuckin' grin, I want to wipe it off his fuckin' face. Fuck it. I pull it over my head and then my shirt, puttin' them in my corner. I see a few people shootin' me looks, no matter how much ink I get, the damn scars will always stand out.

"Alright, come on." The referee says, wavin' us to the center of the ring.

I walk over, the dumb prick does the same. He stares me down, with that damn grin, that reminds me so much of my father's. All the hatred and anger I have for the bastard who calls himself my father, screams for me to rip this fucker's face off. I focus on my breathin', tryin' to clear my head.

"I want a good clean fight, no kicks to the junk, no fishhooks and no eye gouging. Got it?" The referee asks, lookin' between me and the prick. we both nod. "Alright, go to your corners and come out swinging." The referee says, with a nod.

I go back to my corner and close my eyes. It's been awhile and for that I'm sorry. These last few months have been hard and you've tested my faith, I know I'm far from where I should be, I'm far from bein' the man I want to be. Please forgive me for that. Please forgive me of my sins, for the dark thoughts I have about my Father and brother, forgive me for my cowardice, my hatred and my anger. Please make me a better man, a stronger man, a wiser man. Make me the man I need to be, I should be and I want to be. Watch over Haley, our child, Morgan and the girls, keep them safe. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen.

I let out a deep breath and open my eyes, lookin' over at the prick. I put my hands up, glarin' over at him. The bell rings and we both start towards each other. I hold out one of my fist, but instead of tappin' it, he hits me with a quick left. He then tries to follow it up with a right, but I weave out of the way and take a step back. I'm tryin' to get a feel for him, he's quick, but hits like a bitch. He's aggressive, too aggressive. He thinks he's too quick to get hit. My back hits the ropes and he throws a right, I block it. But then I get hit in the ribs with a left, then a right, followed by another left.

He steps back and dances around, smirkin'. Pain is shooting up from my ribs, but I push the pain to the back of my mind, I've had worse. He jumps forward, throwin' a kick into my ribs. I let my hands down for only a second, because of the blow, but he makes me pay for it. He throws another kick, it lands high, on my right cheek. It knocks me off my feet and I hit the ring hard, I quickly push myself up onto all fours. I look over at him, his back is to me, cheerin' along with his friends. I check my cheek, when I pull my fingers back, blood stains them. Shit. I stand and look over at him, puttin' my hands up.

He turns around and smirks at me.

"Looks like the pussy got back up." He says, over his shoulder at his friends.

'That all you got?' I hear my father's voice ask. 'I thought I had a son, not a daughter. You got a wet little cunt between your legs? Should I buy you a pretty little dress?'

I push the memories aside, I wasn't goin' to lose my temper. He comes at me, throwin' punches. I bob and weave, easily makin' him miss.

"Come on hit me, you little bitch!" He shouts, throwin' a few more punches.

'Stop cryin' like a little bitch!' My father's voice rings out in my ears.

He jumps forward, throwin' a another kick for my ribs. I see comin' and catch it, under my left arm. His eyes go wide and I bring my right fist back, then hit him hard, square in the nose. I hear it pop and break under my fist, blood shoots from it and down his face. I let go of him and he drops to the ring, lookin' like he's out cold. I go to hit him again, but the referee steps between us. He pushes me back, I look at him and shake my head. He just points to my corner. I turn and walk back to my corner, checkin' my cheek as I go. Still bleedin', man, I hope it ain't that deep. I spot Cam and Jay in the small crowd, Cam is lookin' worried, while Jay looks shocked. Guess he thought I was all talk.

I lean into my corner and look over at him, he's gettin' up slowly. I knew he wasn't used to gettin' hit. I stop a smirk from goin' to my lips and just keep starin'. This match should be over, but it was clear the referee likes this guy. He wipes the blood from his face and looks over at me, glarin'. I push off my corner, puttin' my hands up.

"Come on, you fucking bitch!" He shouts, waving me over.

'You little fuck!' I hear my father shout, almost feeling his fist against my cheek.

I charge him, throwin' a quick left. He moves out of the way and responds with a strong right. Hittin' me square in my right eye, I'm still able to grab him with double underhooks. He tries to get out of it, but I'm much stronger then him and easily pick him up off his feet and then slam him down, knockin' the wind out of him. I quickly get side control and go for an Arm Bar. I grab his arm, wrappin' my legs around his shoulder. I easily pull his arm away from his chest, my legs pressin' him flat down on his back. Then that's it, it's locked in. I apply pressure, tryin' to get him to tap. But he doesn't.

"Tap." I say, applying a little more pressure.

"Fuck you." He says, back.

"Fine." I say.

I put all my strength into it, liftin' my hips up. There's a loud snap and then he's screams out, I let go of him and roll away from him. He buries his face into the ring, screamin' and cryin'. He slowly gets to his knees, holdin' his broken arm with his good one. The broken one hangs loosely at his side, clearly broken. I stand to my feet, wipin' at my cheek. Still bleedin', shit.

"You broke my fucking arm!" He screams, red in the face.

"You should've tapped." I say, turnin' around and goin' back to my corner.

"You motherfucker!" He shouts, my back to him.

I'm halfway to my corner, when a sharp pain shoots from my lower back. The stupid fuck is still tryin' to fight me. I quickly turn, throwin' an elbow as I go, it connects with his left temple, he stumbles a bit, from the blow. He shakes it off and puts his good arm up, like he's still in this fight. I'll give it to him, he's brave, fuckin' stupid, but brave.

"Come on, you fagot!" He shouts, his broken arm hangin' loosely at his side.

"Okay." I say, launchin' forward.

I hit him hard in the face with a right, then a left, finally knockin' him off his feet with an uppercut. I keep my hands up and look down at him, he's out cold. I just shake my head at him, stupid fucker. I go to my corner, shakin' my head. I pick up and pull on my shirt, then my hoodie, I look over at him and sigh.

"Tap next time." I say, before climbin' out of the ring.

I start for Cam and Jay, the few people standin' between me and them quickly move out of my way, not meeting my eye. I feel better, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I always feel better after a fight. They let me get rid of some of that anger and hatred, that I have. I reach Cam and Jay, puttin' my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. Cam looks concerned, while Jay looks surprised.

"Are you alright?" Cam asks, with a slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, touchin' the cut on my cheek. It's still bleedin' a little bit. "He hits like a bitch." I say, with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Cam asks, lookin' over my face.

"Yeah, I've had worse." I say, wavin' him off.

"I think it's about time we left." Jay says, lookin' over at the ring.

I look over too, a few people were helpin' the prick out of the ring.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and that Clay's POV wasn't too cheesy. Let me know what you think, because I would love some feedback.**

**I would like to thank SideshowJazz1 for reviewing again. I can't blame you for being a little upset with Claire, she has been a little nasty as of late. And yeah she has been a little hard on Clayton, but she's hard on everyone. Thanks again Jazz.**

**I would like to thank Misa3000 for reviewing again. Yeah, Claire maybe needs to start cleaning up her act and stop bullying Clayton. But I like to think she has her reasons. Thanks again Misa.**

**I would like to thank the guest who reviewed on 5/14/13. No problem, thank you for taking the time to review, it means a lot. I do plan on finishing this story, you don't have to worry about that. Thanks for all the kind words, reviews like yours make my day and keep me writing, even when I don't feel like it or I hate everything that I am writing. Anyway, thanks again.**

**I would like to thank Celticwonder for reviewing again. Thanks Celtic, I'm happy to hear my story is messing with your emotions, even though that makes me sound like a bad person. Yeah go Alex! I want her to come off as strong, because she's both strong and smart, that's one of the things I love about her. But that said, she's still a teenager and is still growing up. So she's still learning how to deal with her emotions. Yeah, Clayton and Haley have a lot of feelings for each other, Clayton and her both are still figuring out how to live and deal with one another. Clayton more than her. Dylan, well, you will be seeing him again. (He writes grinning evilly). Thanks again, Celtic.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. Well, Clayton is still around... for now! ha, ha (He writes, laughing evilly.) The idea of selling this story to someone and it getting made into a movie or something is a fun one. But I think the thing that makes this story fun, is taking the characters from Modern Family and putting them in a tough situation and having them deal with it. As much as I love the show, the family is super idealistic. I'm sure everyone reading this has been through shit, specially with their family. Be it drugs, drinking, violence, emotional issues or money, we all been through tough times and had to learn from it. Which is what I'm trying to do with this story, hopefully I'm doing it well.**

**Yeah, I should try working more of the family into the story, You will be seeing more of Luke, Jay and Mitchell. But I'm honestly not a big fan of Manny, I know, I'm a bad person. As for Gloria, well, I love her and think she's great. But I don't feel like I could write her well, but I should at least give it a try. Because she's a great character.**

**I think Clayton and Haley are good for each other too, they both build the other one up. And you're right, she is acting smarter now. I think Haley's always been smart, maybe not book smart, but she's definitely emotionally smart. At least I think so. That's another thing I want to do with this story is build up Alex and Haley's relationship, they care for each other, that much is obvious. So, I'm going to be working on that. Also Clayton and Haley would be getting some alone time soon, THE FLUFF IS COMING! I swear, just hang in there.**

**On Claire, well, you're going to have to wait and see. Thanks again ODA and sorry for the long winded end note. **

**I would like to thank the guest who reviewed on 5/22/13. Thanks man and yeah I probably could lay off the cursing, but I feel there are a few characters, like Clayton, Haley and Jay who would curse. The reason they don't curse on the show is because you can't really curse on T.V (At least on ABC). But I'll try to ease off on the cursing a bit. Thanks again man.**

**I would like to thank Anya Vargas for reviewing and following my story. Thanks for all the kind words. Is it weird, I love the idea of my story making someone tear up? That makes me a bad person, right? Anyway, thanks again man.**

**I would also like to thank Reyna15 and Dax2814 for following this story, thanks guys.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated, much love to all you dudes.**


	18. Black and Blue

**Hey guys, Fallout here and I'm back. Sorry for the delay guys, without getting into too much detail, my personal life is basically on fire at the moment. So, again, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. Sorry guys, I'm the worst, I know. **

**Anyway, I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show, enjoy.**

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 3:23 pm. Cam's POV.**

"Are you sure, you're alright?" I ask again, looking over at Clay.

"Cam." Clay says, with a slight bite to his voice. "I'm fine, man, really." He says, looking at me.

"Come on, today ladies." Jay says, getting into his SUV.

Clay had been amazing in the ring, but it had been hard to watch. Having to stand there as he got hit, I understood now, why Haley didn't like him fighting. God, Haley. She's going to be so upset and it's all my fault, it was my idea to go to the stupid gym. Clay fought that guy because he called me that awful word. You could easily tell Clay had been in a fight, his right eye was red and puffy, I'm sure he'll have a black eye by tomorrow. Then there's his right cheek, which is still bleeding a little.

"Hey!" Someone shouts, from behind us.

Clay quickly turns, his fists balled. Standing there is an older black man, maybe a little bit older then me. He's wearing an older beat up fedora hat and a dirty looking dress shirt.

"Woo, tough guy." He says, putting his hands up. "I ain't lookin' for trouble." He says, smiling between me and Clay. "Saw what you did in there, I'm impressed." He says, taking a few steps towards us.

"Yeah, that's great." Clay says, shoving his hands back into his hoodie. "You want something?" He asks, looking between me and the guy.

"Yeah, I do." The guy says, with a smile. "I'm Franky and I manage fighters." He says, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a card. "You got skills, kid." He says, holding out the card.

Clay takes the card and looks it over. "Thanks, I'm Clayton." He says, looking back up at Franky.

"Look Clayton, I can get you some fights." Franky says, smiling. "I mean, they ain't exactly on the up and up. But the money is good." He says, looking between me and Clay.

"Yeah?" Clay asks, looking interested.

"Clay doesn't fight, anymore." I say, quickly, looking between Clay and Franky.

"Yeah, that's not what it looked like inside." Franky says, looking over at me.

"Well, that shouldn't have happened." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, he's right." Clay says, looking between me and Franky. "Here, man." He says, holding out the card.

"Well, that's too bad." Franky says, looking over at Clay. "You hold onto that." He says, pushing the card back to Clay. "If you change your mind, give me a call." He says. pushing his hat up. "A guy like you, could make some real good money." He says, nodding. "Keep that in mind, yeah." He says, taking a few steps back. "Alright, nice meeting ya, kid." He says, turning around and heading back into the gym.

Clay stares down at the card, his free hand in the pocket of his hoodie. I bite my lip, I think I have an idea of what he's thinking and I don't like it.

"Come on, Clay." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We should get going." I say, getting him to look over at me.

"Yeah, right." He says, with a nod. He slips the card into the pocket of his jogging pants.

He turns and starts towards the SUV, I follow him. I bite my lip and look over at him, I was fighting over asking him why he's keeping the card. He wouldn't actually take that guy up on his offer, would he?

"Clay." I say, getting him to look over at me. "You wouldn't actually take any of those fights, would you?" I ask, meeting his eye.

"No, of course not." Clay says, looking ahead again. "I could use the money, though." He says, looking back at me. "I've been lookin' around for a place, you know, for me and Haley." He says, before shaking his head. "But shit's expensive." He says, letting out a sigh.

"The money ain't worth you getting hurt, Clay." I say, looking over at him.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 3:52 pm. Haley's POV.**

I keep flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch, anything. The ride home had been more than a little awkward, neither one of us said a word. My Mom was washing the clothes we bought and I was sitting alone in the den, trying to find something to watch. I stop on a movie, it was a silly old romantic movie. The leading man was on the back of his motorcycle, telling the leading lady how he's always loved her, in the rain.

I toss the remote down to my feet, at the other end of the couch. I was watching tv, biding my time till Clay gets back, I was hoping me and him could go out for a late lunch or something, I needed to get away from my Mother for a little bit. I didn't want to talk to her, not right now. I just needed some time to calm down, she was going to need time to really think about what I said.

I hear the front door open and someone comes down the hall, I sit up and look over the back of the couch, coming into the kitchen is Alex and one of her friends. The girl has bright blonde hair, that's really bushy.

"Hey." I say, with a smile. Happy to finally not be home alone with our Mom.

"Hey." Alex says, looking slightly off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something definitely looks off. "Haley, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is my sister, Haley." She says, pointing between us.

"Hi." I say, with a smile.

"Hello." Sophie says, with a smile. "Congratulations by the way." She adds, walking over to the couch.

"Thank you." I say, putting my hands on my belly.

"When are you due?" She asks, looking down at my belly, then back up at me.

"August tenth." I say, with a smile. I look over at Alex, who still looks slightly off. "Is everything alright?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Alex says, with a nod. I see Sophie shoot her a look, Alex shoots her a look back. She then turns and starts making herself something to drink. :"You guys want something?" She asks, not looking over at us.

"Juice, please." I say, with a smile.

"I'll have some too." Sophie says, with a smile of her own. She looks back at me and smiles. "So, do you know if you're having a boy or a girl, yet?" She asks, looking down at my belly.

"Oh, me and my boyfriend, Clay, want it to be a surprise." I say, rubbing my belly.

"How about names, you got any picked out?" She asks, smiling at me.

"Well, for a girl. We like Olive, Maisie and Emilia." I say, looking over at her. "For a boy, well, I like Bruce and Vincent. But, I think he has his heart set on Derrick." I say, looking down at my belly.

Derrick was Clay's best friend, was, being the key word there. Derrick had passed away when they were sixteen, Clay hadn't told me how. But at Christmas, when he was telling me about why he had tried to kill himself, he said he got his best friend shot and killed. So, I sort of knew. But Alex and Sophie didn't need to know that.

"Well, I'm sure you can talk him out of it, if it comes down to that." Sophie says, with a

smile.

"Well, Derrick is a pretty good name." I say, rubbing my belly. "Derrick Sweetwater." I mutter to myself, smiling at my belly.

"Here you go." Alex says, holding a glass of juice out to me.

I take it and smile at her, she smiles back and walks around, then sits down by my feet. Sophie comes around and sits on the other couch in the room, smiling between me and Alex. I put my feet in Alex's lap and wiggle my toes, smiling at her.

"Aw, you're getting fat." Alex says playfully, with a small smile.

I laugh and slap her on the shoulder. "You bitch." I say, laughing. She laughs too, smiling and shaking her head at me. We just laugh for a minute, when the laughing finally dies down, I smile at her. "So, how was your day?" I ask, before sipping my juice.

I see Sophie shoot Alex another look, I look between the two, wondering what it is that I'm missing.

"Nothing special." Alex says, shooting Sophie a dirty look.

"Really?" I ask, looking between the two. "Huh." I mutter, grabbing my pendant. "Well, I yelled about me and Clay's sex life in front of a whole bunch of strangers." I say, hoping this will get her talking about her day. "Yup, just another normal day for me." I add, nodding, with a small smile.

"Why were you yelling about your sex life?" Alex asks, with a laugh.

"I was talking to Mom about what she did with Dylan." I say, shaking my head. "And I got a little... umm, upset." I say, with a shrug. "So, everyone who was there, now knows that me and Clay haven't had sex in months." I say, smiling.

I get a blush out of both of them and a laugh from Alex.

"And it doesn't help, that I'm like super horny." I say, dragging out the last word. "I think it might be the pregnancy." I say, putting my hands onto the sides of my belly.

"There are some things you don't need to tell me." Alex says, with a laugh.

"So... what really happened with you two today?" I ask, looking between the two.

They share a look, then look back at me.

"Nothing." Alex says, then sips her drink.

"Oh, come on Alex." I say, rolling my eyes at her. "Something happened today, I know, you know." I say, looking down at her. "Come on, you can tell me." I add, smiling at her.

Alex sighs and looks down at my feet.

"Everything was fine, then we were walking home and ran into these guys from school." Alex starts, pushing some of her hair behind one of her ears. She looks over at Sophie, then she looks back at me. "Well.. it seems Jimmy is a bigger ass, than I thought." She says, shaking her head.

I look over at Sophie, then back at my sister, with a questioning look.

"He said I did a few things, that I didn't." Alex says, with a sigh.

"Oh.." I mutter, as it hits me. "He said, you guys..." I trail off, waving my hands between me and Alex, hoping they say what I couldn't.

"Yeah." Alex says, with a nod.

"What a prick." I say, feeling anger bubbling in me. "Where does he live again?" I ask, with a sideways look.

"Why?" Alex asks, with a knowing look.

"Just wondering." I say, with a shrug.

"So, you're not going to have a talk with him?" Alex asks, still, with that knowing look. "Or you know, have Clay pay him a visit?" She asks, with a small smile.

"Hadn't even crossed my mind." I lie, with a shake of my head.

"So is this Clay, a big guy or something?" Sophie asks, looking between me and Alex.

"Yeah, he's a big guy and he was a boxer." I say, looking over at her.

Sophie smiles, a small smile, looking my way. But her eyes ain't on me, but behind me.

"I don't know how many times I've told ya, I was a MMA fighter."

I turn and see Clay standing behind me, I didn't even hear him come in. I smile at him, but it quickly fades, as I notice the right side of his face. His right eye is swollen and red, while just below on his cheek, sits a large cut. The cut is dry and has bits of dried blood around it, making it look worse. He gives me a weak smile, as I glare up at him.

"Did my Granddad deck you?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No." Clay says, looking down at his shoes.

I slide my feet off Alex's lap and stand up, I see Alex and Sophie share a look. I walk around the couch, glaring up at him. At times like this, I hate that he made me feel so tiny. He towers over me, smiling weakly. I set my jaw and run a hand through my hair.

"So, what happened then?" I ask, glaring at him.

"I was thinking, I could make my nachos tonight." He says, holding up a grocery bag.

I look at the bag, then back at him. "I don't care about your nachos, I want to know what happened." I say, glaring up at him.

"You talked about them for a like an hour last weekend." Clay says, with a weak smile. "I could have them ready in a hour." He says, shaking the bag slightly.

"Clay!" I shout, stomping my foot.

Clay sighs and sets the bag down on the kitchen table, then looks back at me. "There was this guy at the gym and he said something, he shouldn't have and well..." He trails off, scratching the back of his head.

"What did he say?" I ask, with a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it." He says, waving me off.

"What did he say?" I ask again, with a slight bite to my voice.

"Something he shouldn't have." He says, with a shrug.

"So, you just had to kick his ass?" I ask, shaking my head. Giving up on him telling what the guy had said, for now anyway.

He shoots me a look, like he's not sure how to answer.

"Yes?" He says, smiling weakly.

I roll my eyes and then grab him by one of his large arms, dragging him down the hall to the bathroom. I sit him down on the toilet, I then turn and grab a washcloth, running it under some cold water. I turn back to him and start wiping the dried blood away on the cut, letting out a sigh as I do.

"Sorry." He says, looking at me.

"You promised me, Clay." I say, looking at the newly cleaned cut. I turn around and run the washcloth under some water again, shaking my head. "Before you left this morning, I asked you not to go looking for trouble and you promised me, you wouldn't." I say, turning around and pressing the washcloth against the cut.

"You ever think, trouble finds me?" He asks, looking at me. I press a little harder on the cut, shooting him a look. "Ah, right, sorry." He says, pushing my hand away.

I sigh and drop the washcloth into the sink, I then lean against the vanity. I cross my arms over my chest and look down at him, he just stares back up at me.

"You're making this a bigger deal than it is." He says, his large arms resting on his knees.

I let out a dry laugh. "Oh really?" I ask, looking down at him.

"Haley..." He tries, but I cut him off.

"No, no, Clay." I say, pushing off the vanity. "I'm just acting crazy, because I don't like seeing my boyfriend beaten to a bloody pulp." I say, glaring down at him.

"That's not what I meant." He says, shaking his head.

"Whatever." I say, turning around and going out the door.

"Haley." He calls after me, but I just ignore him.

I bump into Alex, who smiles weakly at me.

"I got you some band aids and the peroxide." She says, holding them up.

"Thanks." I say, taking them from her. I look down at them, then back up at her. I wanted to get out of the house, but I didn't want to go alone and I didn't feel like being around Clay right now. So, I smile at my sister. "How about me and you give your friend a ride home." I say, smiling at her.

She looks at me, then over my shoulder at Clay.

"Um... sure." She says, with a nod.

"Great." I say, smiling brightly. I turn and face Clay, who's standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I give him the band aids and the peroxide, then hold out one of my, now, empty hands. "Give me the keys to the truck." I say, tapping one of my feet.

"Can't I come?" He asks, with a weak smile.

"No. Keys." I say, looking up at him.

He let's out a sigh and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the keys. "Here." He says, putting them in my hand. "You ain't really going to leave me here alone with your Mom, right?" He asks, lowering his voice.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 4:23 pm. Luke's POV.**

I quietly close the door behind me, looking into the living room and then down the hall. I was hoping to get past everyone and up to my room, I didn't want to explain what happened. Between my fat lip and the cuts on my chin, it was easy to see I got into a fight. I just didn't feel like having my Mom jump down my throat or having her trying to find out who beat me up, I'm embarrassed enough as it is, without my Mommy getting involved.

I take a few steps towards the stairs, thinking I'm homefree, then.

"Hey bud." I hear Clay say, I stop dead in my tracks. I slowly turn and look over at him, he standing in the living room, how did I miss him? He must of been doing pushups or something. He smiles and chuckles. "Looks like we both had an interestin' day." He says, pointing to his right eye.

It is swollen and red, just below it is a large band aid. I nod.

"Yeah, you get into a fight too?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He says, walking over to me.

I look down the hall again, then back at him. "Where is everyone?" I ask, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Haley and Alex took one of Alex's friends home, with my truck and your Mom took one look at me and left, don't know where." He says, with a shrug. "It's kinda weird bein' here alone, feel like I'm gonna get the cops called on me." He adds, with a smile.

"Huh, Haley pissed about..." I trail off, pointing at his eye.

"Yeah." He says, nodding.

We go quiet, neither of us saying a word for a few seconds. He looks down at his feet, then back up at me.

"You like nachos?" He asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah." I say, with a shrug.

"Wanna help me make some?" He asks, with a shrug of his own.

"Alright, yeah." I say, with a small smile.

"Awesome." He says, popping me roughly on the shoulder.

He turns and goes down the hall, I follow him. I should just go up stairs and hide, so I don't have to deal with my Mom. But how often am I going to get to hang out with Clay, just me and him. I like Clay, he's cool. He's the kinda guy I want to be, strong, tough and he knew how to do things. He could fix his truck on his own, he could build his own house and he could handle himself. I want to be able to fight like him, I want to know what it was like to be the toughest guy in the room. Instead of being the one to get his ass kicked.

We come into the kitchen and he walks around the counter, pulling things out of grocery bags. I walk up to the counter and smile at him.

"Alright bud, you ready to learn how to make the best nachos in the world?" He asks, with a smile.

"Yeah." I say, with a small smile.

"Okay, get me a cookie tray and the cuttin' board." He says, grabbing a big bag of chips.

I quickly grab both and set them down on the counter. He grabs a large knife and pulls out an onion, two yellow peppers and a lime from one of the grocery bags.

"We're goin' to dice the onion and peppers up first." He says, starting with the onion. "Open the chips and get the cheese, then spread the chips out on the cookie tray." He says, looking up at me, as he chops up the onion.

I do as I'm told. "Where did you learn to cook?" I ask, looking up at him.

"My Dad used to make me cook." He says, looking up from the cutting board. "He said it was women's work and that I was closer to bein' his daughter then his son." He says, with a slightly bitter bite to his voice.

"Your Dad sounds like he's a dick." I say, finishing my work.

"Yeah." He says, looking over at me. "Turn the oven on and preheat it to three hundred, then spread the onions out on top of the chips." He says, pushing the now chopped up onion aside with the knife, then starting on the peppers.

Again, I do as I'm told. As I wait, I watch him cut up the pepper. He's quick with the knife, he's very quick with it.

"So, you goin' to tell me why you got into a fight?" He asks, looking up at me.

"No." I say, shaking my head.

"Come on, I ain't your Mom, your sisters or your Dad." He says, with a chuckle. "When I was your age, I got into fights all the time." He says, finishing up with the peppers. "Mostly over girls." He says, looking back up at me, setting the knife down. "Here, spread the peppers out." He says, pushing the cutting board over to me.

I grab a handful of peppers and start spreading them out over the cookie tray. "It wasn't over a girl." I say, not looking at him.

"Huh, a guy then?" He asks, looking at me.

"Kinda." I mutter, spreading the last of the peppers out.

"Oh, I didn't know you're..." He starts, scratching at his beard.

"What? No, I'm not gay." I say, looking up at him.

"Hey, I ain't judgin' ya man." He says, with a shrug.

"Look, I ain't gay." I say, shaking my head. "Some guys have been bullying Manny, alright." I admit, looking at him.

"Shit." He says, with a nod. "How about him, he alright?" He asks, looking over at me.

"He wasn't there." I say, looking down at the cookie tray. "Some guys were talking bad about him and I tried to get them to stop... then I got my ass kicked." I say, slamming my fist down onto the counter.

"Now spread the cheese out." He says, pointing at the cookie tray. I grab and open the cheese. "So, you were stickin' up for family, huh?' He asks, nodding. "That's good on ya man, means you have some balls on ya." He says, smiling at me.

I smile back, finishing up with the cheese.

"I'm guessin' you don't want the family findin' out?" He asks, looking at me.

"Yeah, but that's going to be a little hard." I say, pointing to my busted lip.

"This fight happen at school?" He asks, grabbing the lime.

"No, this place we hang out at after school." I say, looking over at him.

"Then you were fuckin' around on a skateboard." He says, tossing the lime up and catching it.

"What?" I ask, with a questioning look.

"Yeah, skateboards are dangerous." He says, smiling slightly. "You can fall and bust up your fuckin' face." He says, tossing the lime at me.

I catch it and smile at him.

"You get me, bud?" He asks, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I get it." I say, tossing the lime up and catching it.

"That's my man." He says, smiling at me. The oven beeps. "Alright, put them in." He says, pointing to the cookie tray.

I grab it and put it into the oven, then I look back at him.

"So, you ain't going to say anything?" I ask, looking at him.

He walks over to the fridge. "No, why would I?" He asks, pulling out a package."As the adult here, I shouldn't say this." He says, setting the package down and looking over at me. "But I think you did the right thing, stickin' up for your family." He says, with a smile. "Some assholes, just need to get their asses kicked." He says, opening the package. "Get me a frying pan." He says, looking down at the package.

I grab him a frying pan and hand it to him. He turns the stove on and puts the pan down.

"Butter, butter, butter." He mutters, looking around the kitchen.

I quickly grab the butter and hand it to him.

"Thanks, bud." He says, with a smile. "This is spicy ground sausage, we're goin' to brown it and then add it to the nachos." He says, patting the package.

He turns around and grabs a spatula. He puts a little bit of butter into the pan and starts spinning the pan, he then puts it down when all the butter is melted. He starts putting the ground sausage into the pan and starts stirring it around, he stops and looks over at me.

"Come here, you can do this." He says, with a nod. I walk over to him and he hands me the spatula. "You got this man, you want all the meat browned." He says, patting me roughly on the shoulder.

He leans against the counter, crossing his arms. I stirre the sausage, hoping for the best.

I look over at him.

"What do we do after this?" I ask, looking back at the sausage.

"Dice up the spinach and then the lime." He says, smiling. "We'll pull out the nachos, then add the sausage and then add more cheese on top of it." He says, scratching his beard. "Then pop the nachos back in for a few minutes, then pull them out again, add the spinach and squeeze the lime over them and we're done." He says, with a smile.

"Oh, okay." I say, with a nod.

"Did you win?" He asks, getting me to look over at him.

"What do you think?" I ask, bitterly. I sigh and look back down at the sausage. "How about you?" I ask, looking back at him.

"I won, broke the fucker's arm." He says, smiling slightly. "He was crying and shit." He says, looking down at his feet.

I smile at him and look back at the cooking sausage. I wish I could say the same, I wish I was as tough as him. But I ain't, I'm just a weakling. I wish I knew how to fight like him. I want to learn, but my Mom won't let me. She thinks its too violent, that I would only get hurt. I wish Clay could teach me. The thought pops into my head, what if he did?

"Hey Clay." I say, looking over at him.

"Yeah?" He asks, with a questioning look.

"Could you teach me to fight?"

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 4:30 pm. Mitchell's POV.**

"No Pepper, I wasn't there." I say, rolling my eyes at him. "I'm just telling you, what Cam told me." I say, looking over the living room. "How about you just call him, yeah, Pepper." I say, with a sigh. "Alright, bye." I say, before hanging up the phone.

Cam had gone to the store with Lily, but not before calling and telling just about everyone we know about what happened at the gym. I wanted to tell him how there are just some things you don't tell people, some things should just stay with the family. But, he never listens to me. What happened at the gym wasn't something to be proud of. Clayton beat up some closed minded ass, hooray. Everything is right in the world now.

I shake my head, letting out another sigh. The doorbell rings, I can't help but wonder who's here. I go to the door and pull it open.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" I ask, slightly confused about her being on this side of town.

"Haley's here and she's a little... upset." She says, quickly.

"Oh." I say, nodding.

Great, I get to deal with our pregnant niece. Cam was the one who took that Pit bull of a boyfriend of hers to the gym , but I'm the one who gets to deal with it. I force a smile as Haley comes through the door.

"Relax." She says, walking past me and into the living room. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks over at me. "Is Cam home?" She asks, with a small smile.

"No, him and Lily went to the store." I say, with a weak smile.

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I just want to know what happened." She says, looking back at me.

"Clayton didn't tell you?" I ask, giving her a questioning look.

"No, sometimes I'll have a better chance of getting blood from a stone, then getting Clay to talk." She says, with a sad smile.

"Oh." I mutter, scratching the back of my head. "Well, umm, Clayton and Cam were at the gym." I say,looking down at my shoes. "And this guy there, started some trouble, by calling them... well, by calling them fagots." I say, with a sigh. "Then Clayton and this guy got into a ring and fought, it ended when Clayton broke the guy's arm." I say, looking between Alex and Haley.

Alex grimaced and rubs her arm, while Haley shakes her head.

"Yeah, that sounds like my loving boyfriend." Haley says, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for telling me." She says, looking over at me.

"You're welcome." I say, with a shrug.

"Umm... how's Cam, I mean that asshole at the gym didn't...'' She trails off, putting her hands on her belly.

"He's fine, sadly, we're used to assholes like him." I say, looking down at my shoes again. "He's more worried about you being upset with him." I say, looking back at her.

"Well, tell him I ain't upset with him." She says, with a smile. "Clay's the one who promised me, he wouldn't go looking for trouble." She says, shaking her head.

"Okay, good." I say, nodding.

"We should probably be heading home." She says, walking over to me. She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back. "Sorry about just showing up." She says, pulling back from the hug.

"It's fine." I say, waving her off.

She smiles at me, then turns, going to the door.

"Bye, uncle Mitchell." Alex says, with a small wave.

"Bye." I say, as they go out the door.

Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would. The phone rings again and I let out a sigh.

"Hello." I say, answering it. "I don't know what to tell you, Pepper." I say, letting out another sigh. "If he isn't answering his phone, he isn't answering his phone."

* * *

**The 16****th**** of March, 4:57 pm. Haley's POV.**

I put the truck in park and let out a sigh, looking up at my parent's house. I was still a little angry at Clay, but I at least knew now that he had a good reason. But part of me didn't care, it was hard to watch someone you love try and destroy themselves. That's what he's doing, he just doesn't care if he gets hurt or... killed.

I know what you're thinking, I'm over reacting. But I've known Clay for over a year now and he's always getting into fights, in and outside the ring. I know he's angry about the hand he's been dealt and he's angry because of the things his father did to him, he has every right to be angry. But there had to be a better way for him to express that anger. He had been doing so well too, over these last few months. He's been opening up more and more, and he hasn't even took a swing at anyone.

I just couldn't help but wonder if this is how he'll always be. Will I be cleaning him up after a fight when we're forty?

"You alright?" Alex asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, with a nod.

"You still upset with Clay?" She asks, with a questioning look.

I shrug. "A little bit." I say, looking over at her. "But it's a part of who he is." I say, pulling the key out of the ignition.

"People can change." She says, with a small smile.

"I hope so." I mutter, climbing out of the truck.

I slowly go to the front door, with Alex following me.

"I don't believe in violence." Alex says, falling into step next to me. "But, Its nice that a closed minded ass got what he deserved." She says, with a small smile. "I mean, Clay was only sticking up for Cam." She adds, looking ahead.

"It wasn't just about Cam." I say, stopping at the front door and then looking over at her. "Trust me, Clay is always getting into fights." I say, shaking my head.

"Really?" She asks, with a questioning look.

I put my hand up and shake my head. "I don't want to get into it." I say, with a small smile. I grab the doorknob and smile at her. "Let's get inside." I say, pulling the door open.

We go inside and the first thing I smell is nachos, I fight a smile. We go down the hall and into the kitchen, spotting Clay and Luke at the counter, with a large cookie tray of nachos. The two look over at us and I can't help but notice Luke's face, what the hell happened?

"Are you alright?" I ask, walking over and grabbing Luke's face, looking it over.

"I fell off a skateboard." Luke says, pulling his face out of my hand. "I'm fine." He says, pushing my hand away.

"If he starts saying 'I've had worse', you two ain't allowed to hang out anymore." I say, looking over at Clay.

He chuckles and smiles down at the counter. I sit down, grabbing a chip and popping it into my mouth. I smile as I chew, Clay really did know what he was doing when it comes to cooking.

"These are good." I say, grabbing another one.

"Yeah, the little man did it all himself." Clay says, nodding at Luke. "He can cook." He says, roughly popping Luke on the shoulder.

"Clay helped." Luke says, looking between me and Clay.

"I don't know what you're talking about bud, I just stood by and watched." Clay says, smirking.

Luke grins and looks down at the counter, I smile at him, then back at Clay. Alex sits down at the counter, with us. She grabs a chip and eats it, then smiles.

"It's good right?" I ask, looking over at her, with a smile.

'Yeah, these are good." She says, smiling over at Clay.

"It's all him." Clay says, with a nod towards Luke.

"Good job, Luke." Alex says, looking over at him.

"Thanks." Luke says, with a small smile.

We all fall quiet, eating the nachos. I pick around the peppers in the nachos, not wanting them. Clay keeps shooting me looks, I avoid looking at him, I knew he wanted to talk, I do too. But not with Alex and Luke in the room, I would wait for me and him to be alone. Alex is looking between us, while Luke just keeps stuffing his face.

"Come on, Luke." Alex says, standing up and grabbing his arm. "I want to show you something." She says, pulling him out of his chair.

"What? Why?" He asks, staring at Alex.

"Come on." Alex says, rolling her eyes at him and pulling him from the room.

I look over at Clay and he smiles weakly at me, I smile back.

"So, is this where you yell at me?" He asks, looking at me.

I look down at the counter and run a hand through my hair, thinking over what I want to say.

"Why didn't you tell me, that the guy called you and Cam... well, you know?" I ask, looking back at him.

"Does it really matter?" He asks, leaning against the counter. "We both know, that's only half the reason why I kicked that guy's ass." He says, looking over at me.

I let out a sigh. "You can't keep doing this, Clay." I say, putting my hands on my belly. "I ain't going to be raising our child around this kinda shit." I say, rubbing my belly with one of my hands.

"I been fighting my whole life." Clay says, looking down at the counter. "It's a part of who I am, I can't act like it ain't there." He says, looking back at me.

"Do you really want our little girl, seeing her daddy all beat to hell? Or, our son thinking getting into fights is okay, because daddy does it?" I ask, with a questioning look.

"No, I don't." He mutters, not meeting my eye.

"I know you love it, Clay." I say, reaching out, across the counter to him. "And I know I'm asking a lot of you, with my family, with opening up to me and now giving up fighting." I say, taking his hand. "But think of the things you saw growing up, all the violence you saw and were put through." I say, getting him to look at me. "Do you really want our child going through that? Thinking that's okay?" I ask, giving his hand a squeeze.

"No." He mutters, looking back at the counter.

I squeeze his hand again, getting him to look back up at me. I grab my pendant, with my free hand.

"Saint Anne, pray for us." I say, with a small smile.

Clay smiles at me. "I love you, Comet." He says, before leaning across the counter and kissing me.

The kiss is shorter than I would've liked, he breaks the kiss and sits back.

"I love you too, Clay."

* * *

**I would like to thank Shipklainecauseican1d for reviewing again. Thank you, your review really did make my day. It's nice to know I'm brightening someone's day, even if only in a small way. I want the characters to grow and change over the course of this story, which hopefully I'm doing well. And yeah, I think Haley and Clayton are good for each other too. I think Haley helps Clayton to grow and move on from his past and to get him to let go of some of his anger. While Clayton helps Haley to see just how strong of a person she really is. Anyway, sorry for the long winded note. Thanks again Ship, it means a lot.**

**I would like to thank SideshowJazz1 for reviewing again. Just taking the time to say you enjoyed it, is enough, Jazz. Thanks again.**

**I would like to thank Sherbetsticks for reviewing again. You liked dark Clay, huh? Well, things get worse, before they get better. (He writes forebodingly.) Thanks again, Sticks.**

**I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed on 5/27/13. I hope you're feeling better, I actually read most of these reviews while in a hospital bed myself. So you're review help brighten up a really shitty day, so, thank you. Thanks again, whoever you are.**

**I would like to thank Anya Vargas for reviewing again. I'm happy you're enjoying my story. Maybe. Clayton definitely surprised Jay, he definitely thought Clay was all talk. I guess you will have to keep reading to find out. Good, because the idea of someone getting upset over something I wrote, puts a smile on my face. Thanks again Anya.**

**I would like to thank Korkman2 for reviewing again. Thanks man, it's a relief to know you enjoyed Clayton's POV. I wasn't sure if it was going to come off as corny or not, so I'm happy to hear it was good. I'm glad you enjoyed Jay and Cam, because you'll be seeing a lot more of them in the coming chapters and you will get more of Clayton's POV. Yeah, I'm just not a fan of Manny. There's something about him that gets under my skin, I don't know why, but he does. That's bad, I know. Anyway, thanks again man.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. Thanks man, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Yeah, I do remember that episode and honestly didn't think of it when writing Dylan's scenes. But man, that's funny looking back at it. I been writing Claire to be like her mother and to treat Haley like her mother did her. So it's great, that completely by accident I wrote her acting just like her mother. Did you enjoy that fluff? I hope so, because more is coming, THE FLUFF IS COMING! Keep the Robot Assassins at bay for now, I would love to say that I won't do it again. But my personal life has really been up and down this year, everything that could go wrong this year has and it's really kicking my ass. I'm sure you're all familiar with that, but I will try not to let it happen again. You will be learning a little more about Morgan in the coming chapters, I think you guys will like her. Thank you, ODA, for all the kind words and the love man, it means a lot.**

**I would like to thank TheDreamer006 for reviewing. Claire can be a little... hard on people, but she's doing it all out of love. She is a little misguided, sure. But she just wants what's best for her family, even if she has to be a little cold to others. Thanks Dreamer.**

**I would like to thank Celticwonder for reviewing again. Yeah, we all have our own ways of dealing with our emotions, be it eating, exercising, losing yourself in a good book, movie, show or by fighting. Yeah, Clayton's father didn't have a lot of nice things to say about his youngest son. Now on the swearing, I will try to tone down the swearing a bit. But not with Clayton, swearing way too much is part of his character. He's a guy who grew up in a household where everyone cursed, so it's just a part of who he is. Thanks again Celti.**

**I would like to thank Lanilovebug for reviewing and following my story. Hopefully you were ready and you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if I kept you waiting. Thanks Lani.**

**I would also like to thank Quindecim, Angeldevil11, Purzel, Soulfullylnclined, Jordannas24 and Megannconwayy for following this story. Thanks guys.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated, much love to all you guys and girls.**


	19. Let's Go To The Beach

**Hey guys, Fallout here and I'm dropping in to say THE FLUFF IS HERE! I'm not use to writing fluff, so you know, let me know if it's any good.**

**Also, this story hit sixty followers and over thirty favs. Which is kind of crazy since this story is almost a year old and is still getting new followers.**

**I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters from the show. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The 23****th**** of March, 10:32 am. Haley's POV.**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, I really do look fat. I sigh and run my hands over my belly, wishing I still looked good in a bikini. Me and Clay were going to the beach today, it had been my idea, but now I was regretting it. Yeah, let's go to the beach, so I can look all fat and gross. Great idea, Haley.

The idea was to get us out of the house for a few hours, giving us a break from my parents, mostly giving Clay and my Mom a break from each other. Clay had tried to talk me out of it, he didn't want to go to the beach. Due to his issues with people seeing his... well, his body. I had talked him into it, after about an hour. But, now staring at myself in this stupid bikini, I was regretting it.

I don't want to think about it any longer

So, I pull on an overly large tee and some shorts, then I pick up my beach bag, pulling it over my shoulder. I then go to the door and make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alex looks up from her book as I come into the room, she smiles and I smile back.

"You sure, you don't want to come?" I ask, sitting down at the counter.

She looks over at me and shrugs. "No, I don't really feel like going out." She says, looking back down at her book.

"You're not still letting what that prick said get to you?" I ask, with a questioning look.

She sighs and looks back up at me. "A little, I guess." She says, with a shrug. "Everyone at school is still talking about it, how 'perfect' little Dunphy finally screwed up." She says, with a bitter bite to her voice.

"Most people are assholes, anyway." I say, looking over at her. She smiles a little bit, from my words.

"Ladies." Clay says, coming into the room.

He's wearing a gray hoodie and black shorts, with a gray clover on the right leg. Both his legs are heavily tattooed. He has a little brown bunny hugging a pitbull on the back of his left leg, with the words 'My brown bunny loves me' on it. It's cute, but seems almost out of place on Clay. On the back of his other leg is a bloody and beaten boxer, who was grinning a bloody smile, with a few missing teeth. The boxer definitely seems right at home on Clay. Clay's right eye is a dark purple and on his right cheek he has a large band-aid, I shake my head just thinking about why they're there. He walks over to the fridge and pulls it open.

"Ain't those your boxing shorts?" I ask, with a smile.

"Yeah." He says, looking over at me and Alex. "I only own like two pairs of shorts." He says, with a shrug. He grabs a water bottle and closes the fridge behind him, then he walks over to us.

"Really?" Alex asks, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm from Detroit." He says, smiling. "It ain't really known for its warm weather." He says, looking between me and her.

"You been living out here for almost three years." I say, with a laugh.

He just shrugs and then takes a sip from his water bottle. Me and Alex share a laugh, while Clay takes a seat at the counter with us. Clay smiles between me and Alex, I smile back.

"You comin', Alex?" Clay asks, looking over at my sister.

"No." Alex says, with a shake of her head.

"Why, it's goin' to be fun." He says, with a smile.

"I have... well, I just can't..." She trails off, looking down at the counter.

"She's taking some college classes online, trying to get a head start." I lie, stepping in, trying to help. "She likes making the rest of us look bad." I say, looking over at her, with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool." Clay says, with a nod.

"You guys still taking Lily?" Alex asks, looking between us, changing the subject.

Yes, we are picking Lily up and taking her with us to the beach. It had been Cam's idea, like a practice run for me and Clay. Us playing at being parents for an afternoon, I was hoping for the best. Clay's great with Lily and I'm... well, I'm okay with her.

"Yeah, we are." I say, with a small smile. "I talked about it with Cam and he talked uncle Mitchell into it." I say, reaching out and taking one of Clay's large hands.

He squeezes my hand and gives me a small smile, I smile back.

"That should be... fun." She says, smiling between me and Clay.

"Yeah, getting to spend the day, handling a five year old." I say, looking between Alex and Clay. "Should be a lot of fun." I say, jokingly.

I am a little nervous, more than a little nervous. I know, it's going to be fine. But the thought of failing or messing up somehow today, I don't know, scares the shit out of me. It's like the idea of failing, means somehow that I'm going to fail as a parent. I'm being silly, I know.

"It's goin' to be fun." Clay says, looking between me and my sister. "Lily's great, she's a sweetheart." He adds, before sipping from his water bottle.

Alex laughs and shakes her head. "Lily? My cousin?" She asks, still laughing softly.

"Yeah, a cute little Asian girl" He says, looking over at her. "About yea high." He adds, with a smile, holding his free hand out at about Lily's height.

"Yeah, that's her." Alex says, with a snort.

I let out a laugh and look over at Clay. "I get what Alex is saying, she can be a little monster. When she wants to be." I say, with a smile.

"You think she's bad?" He asks, with a smile. "You should meet my nieces." He says,with a laugh of his own.

"You have nieces?" Alex asks, with a questioning look.

"Yeah, two." Clay says, looking over at Alex. He reaches into the pocket of his hoodie and pulls out his wallet, he then pulls a small picture out from it. "Hanna, who's five and Sally, who's two." He says, pointing down at the picture.

In the picture are three people, two little girls and a woman, who are smiling up from it. All three have blonde hair, with blue eyes. It was taken up close, with the three pushing their faces together, with wide smiles. I've seen the picture before, so I knew Clay had nieces. But he had never really talked about them.

"Who's the woman in the center?" Alex asks, looking over at him and handing the picture back.

Clay takes the picture and looks down at it. "Morgan, my sister-in-law, their mother." He says, looking up from the picture, with a slightly sad smile.

Alex looks over at me, seeming to notice the smile too.

"Think we should be headin' out." Clay says, pushing off the counter and standing up. "Last chance, Alex." He says, looking over at her. "You sure, you don't want to come?" He asks, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She says, with a smile of her own.

I slowly stand, when Clay notices, he helps. I swear he acts like I'm dying, not just pregnant.

"I'm fine." I say, giving him a pointed look. I look over at my sister and smile. "Don't work too hard, okay." I say, pulling her into a hug.

"I won't." She says, hugging me back. I lean back from the hug, adjusting my beach bag on my shoulder. "You have some fun, for the both of us." She adds, with a small smile.

"We will." I say, with a smile.

"You want me to take your bag?" Clay asks, standing behind me.

"I got it." I say, with a roll of my eyes.

"Alright." He says, with a shake of his head. "See ya, Alex." He says, turning and going to the door.

"Bye." Alex says, smiling at him. "Remember to put on plenty of sunscreen." She says, shooting me a pointed look.

I let out a laugh. "Okay, bye Alex."

* * *

**The 23****th**** of March, 11:19 am. ****Cam's POV.**

"So, am I going to get to meet this Clay." Pepper asks, with a devilish little grin.

"Well, him and Haley should be getting here any minute." I say, with a small smile.

Haley and Clay were coming to get Lily for their beach day, I kinda wish I was going too. But, half the idea of today was for Clay and Haley to take care of Lily on their own. I'm sure it will go fine, Haley has watched Lily a few times and Clay is great with her. I think Haley needs to get out of her own head, she's building up all this unneeded fear and worry of becoming a parent. Haley is great with kids, she's just thinking too much. Which is something, I never thought I would say about Haley.

"You know, I dated this closeted biker in the eighties." Pepper says, looking over at me. "He was in one of those clubs and everything." He adds, with a small smile. "He was this tough guy, tattooed head to toe and he would get into fights all the time. But he loved The Golden Girls, he watched it every week." He says, shaking his head.

"Why did you break it off?" I ask, with a smile.

"Couldn't stand the bike or that helmet, always messed up my hair." Pepper says, shaking his head. "How about you? You ever date a closeted guy?" He asks, looking back at me.

"I dated... well, I slept with this other guy on my football team a few times, back in high school." I say, with a shrug. "But, I couldn't stand having to hide 'it', just wasn't me." I add, with a shake of my own head.

"Ah, the midwest." Pepper says, looking sickened.

I shoot him a dirty look, there's nothing wrong with the midwest.

"And what are you two talking about?" Mitchell asks, coming into the kitchen.

"Exes and this Clayton." Pepper says, looking over at Mitchell.

"Is Cam telling you about how he saw Clayton half naked?" Mitchell asks, shaking his head.

"No, but I need to hear about this." Pepper says, shooting me a smile.

I shoot Mitchell a dirty look, he mouths 'sorry'. I look back at Pepper, forcing a smile.

"It was nothing." I say, biting my lip.

"Oh please, you spent the last twenty minutes telling me about how handsome this Clay guy is." Pepper says, rolling his eyes. "So, which half did you see?" He asks, with a devilish grin and raised eyebrows.

I open my mouth to respond, but the doorbell rings and I just smile.

"That must be them." I say, with a smile. I stand and leave the kitchen, with Mitchell and Pepper hot on my tail. I pull the door open and smile, Haley and Clay smile back. "Hello." I say, pulling Haley into a hug.

"Morning, Cam." She says, hugging me back.

We break apart and she then hugs Mitchell, while I turn and look over at Clay. He smiles at me and I can't help but feel bad. His right eye is a dark purple and there is still a large band-aid on his right cheek, because of that stupid fight, because Clay stuck up for me.

"Hey, Clay." I say, with a small, painful smile.

"You want a hug, don't you?" He asks, with a pained look. I offer him a small smile, he smiles back. "Come on." Clay says, holding out his arms.

I quickly pull him into a tight hug and he just pats my back, it's a start.

"Yeah that's good, come on." He says, patting my back harder. I'm guessing this his way of getting the hug to stop.

I pull back from the hug and smile at him, he smiles that small little smile of his.

"Oh, hello Mr. Saltzman." Haley says, smiling over at Pepper.

"Aw, sweetheart, you're glowing." Pepper says, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, I feel so fat." She says, into the hug.

I roll my eyes at her, I wish I was as small as her.

"Your pregnant, not fat." Clay says, with a shake of his head.

"He's right, honey." Pepper says, pulling back from the hug. He then looks over at Clay, grinning. "And who is this handsome young man." He says, taking a step towards Clay.

"Oh, Mr. Saltzman, this is my boyfriend, Clay. Clay, this is Mr. Saltzman, he's a friend of the family." Haley says, smiling between the two.

"Please, Pepper." He says, holding out one of his hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Pepper." Clay says, roughly shaking Pepper's hand.

"Just Pepper, please." Pepper says, with a smile. "Mister, makes me feel so old." He adds, looking between Clay, Haley, Mitchell and myself.

"Alright." Clay says, with a shrug. He looks over at Mitchell and offers a small smile, Mitchell smiles, that creepy Pritchett smile. "Mr. Pritchett." He says, with a nod.

"Hello, Clayton." Mitchell says, with a nod of his own.

"So, what are you two up to, today?" Pepper asks, looking between Haley and Clay.

"We're taking Lily to the beach." Haley says, brightly. "We kinda want a fun day out, I'm starting to go a little stir crazy, being stuck at home all the time." She says, with a laugh.

"Yeah, we both need a day out." Clay adds, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

"I'll get Lily." Mitchell says, leaving the room and going down the hall.

"Tell me, do you know what you're having, yet?" Pepper asks, looking over at Haley.

"Oh, me and Clay want it to be a surprise." Haley says, with a small smile.

"How about names, do you have any in mind, yet?" Pepper asks, looking between Haley and Clay.

"Well, we like Olive, Maisie and Emilia for a girl." Haley says, smiling between Clay, Pepper and myself. "And for a boy, we like Derrick." She says, looking at Clay.

Clay looks surprised, but smiles and looks down at his shoes, I can't help but feel like I'm missing something.

"Clay!" Lily shouts, running into the room and up to Clay.

"Hey, darlin'." Clay says, scooping her up and sitting her on his hip. "You all ready to go to the beach?" He asks, smiling at her.

"Yeah." She says, excitedly.

"Well, we better get going then." Haley says, looking between myself and Pepper. "I'm sure you guys wanna get to whatever you have plan for today." She says, with a smile.

"Alright, you guys have fun." I say, opening the door for them.

"We will, won't we, Lily." Clay says, smiling down at my daughter.

"Um, hmm." Lily mutters, with a nod.

Clay chuckles and smiles over at me, as he goes to the door, I can't help but smile back.

"See ya later, Cam." He says, with a nod. "It was nice meeting ya, Mr. Pep... Pepper." He says, sending a nod Pepper's way.

"It was nice meeting you too." Pepper says, with a shy smile.

"Bye uncle Cam." Haley says, pulling me into another hug.

"Bye, sweetheart." I say, hugging her back.

She breaks the hug and smiles at Pepper, going to the door. "It was good seeing you again, Pepper." She says, giving him a small wave.

"Bye honey, have fun." He says, giving her a wave of his own.

I close the door behind her and smile at Pepper.

"Oh, I want one." He says, grinning devilishly at me. "Where did she find him?" He asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"The midwest."

* * *

**The 23****th**** of March, 1:23 pm. Jay's POV.**

I check one last time over my shoulder, making sure I'm alone. I look back at Manny's laptop, typing 'Clayton Andrew Sweetwater, Detroit Michigan, M.M.A' into the search bar. One of the first results is an article on a website named 'The Fighter's Pit'. I click through and look over it, there's a photo of Clayton, from maybe a few years ago. Since the large tattoo that Clayton now has on his back isn't there in the photo. The photo was taken during some sort of match, since Clayton is throwing a punch and his opponent is trying to block, but wasn't fast enough, since Clayton's fist is crashing into the guy's face.

The article reads.

'_Clayton 'The Detroit Pitbull' Sweetwater (sixteen) knocked out Alan 'The Shark' Bolton (nineteen) in the fifth, after four hard fought rounds. Clayton, who is well known for his strong chin, spent four rounds taking blow after blow and just kept coming. The Detroit Pitbull came out swinging in the fifth round, opening the round with a strong right, that nearly finish Bolton then and there. But Bolton came back with a great kick to Sweetwater's ribs, but Sweetwater just kept swinging. Which ended up being just too much for Bolton, who, three minutes into the round, took a horrible right and went down for the count. Both of these young men put on quite a good show and I hope to see both of them fighting again.'_

"What are you doing?"

I can't help but jump, putting my hand over my heart.

"Jesus Gloria, you almost gave me a heartattack." I say, looking over at her.

"Please, you give yourself the heartattack." Gloria says, shooting me a pointed look. "What are you reading?" She Asks, looking at the laptop.

"Nothing." I say, trying to close it.

She stops me and grabs the laptop, then she quickly looks it over. She looks up from it and shoots me a dirty look, well, I know what's coming next.

"We talked about this, Jay." She says, putting the laptop down.

"What? I just googled him, it's not like I'm spying on him or anything." I say, looking over at her. "Its all there on the web, I didn't even have to try hard." I say, defensively.

"Jay, I mean it. Stop being so nosey, we're supposed to be supportive." She says, glaring down at me.

"What? I just want to know a little more about this kid." I say, getting slightly angry. "It has been three months and we know nothing about this kid, besides that he's from Detroit, he's slept with my granddaughter and that he's good in a fight!" I shout, losing my temper.

Gloria sets her jaw, putting her hands on her hips and glares down at me. Well, I'm in for it now.

"She's 'our' granddaughter." Gloria says, with a bite to her voice. "You can be such an ass." She says, before stomping away.

"Gloria... I'm sorry." I say, getting up and taking a few steps after her.

I hear a muffled cry from the baby monitor sitting on the counter, I sigh and look back the way Gloria went. I guess I'm taking care of this. I leave the kitchen and go up the stairs, going to Isabella's room. I walk over to her crib, looking down at her. She's crying her little eyes out. I reach down and pick her up, resting her head on my shoulder and patting her back.

"It's okay, it's okay, Daddy's here." I say, slowly swaying back and forth.

I slowly get her to calm down. I adjust her, so her head is resting in the crook of my arm. She looks up at me, with those light blue eyes of hers

. "You're going to be a beautiful woman like your mother and sister." I say, smiling down at her. "So,I'm sure, I'll make an ass of myself a few times over your choice of boys... or girls." I say, with a small smile. "So, please forgive me for that. It's just how dads are, I did it to your sister, just ask her." I say, with a laugh. "I'm not going to be around forever, so, I want to know I'm leaving you in good hands." I say, sadly. "I'm not sure about the boy your niece is going out with. He's... a little rough around the edges, he reminds me of myself when I was young, which scares me." I say, walking over to her window. "A angry young man with something to prove." I say, looking out over my backyard. I look back down at her and she is staring up at me, looking confused.

"And that never ends well."

* * *

**The 23****th**** of March, 2:07 pm. Clay's POV.**

I use a stick to carve out the last window, I lean back and smile slightly at my half of the sand castle. I think it looked pretty good, since it was my first. I made two towers with spiral tops and a perfectly square keep, with a small courtyard, using a stick to make the sand look like brick work.

"Wow, Clay." Haley says, with a laugh.

I look over at her, She's wearin' a big sunhat and one of my old shirts. She's still gorgeous.

"What?" I ask, lookin' back at my sand castle.

"Don't you think, you overdid it?" She asks, sittin' down next to me.

I put my arm around her shoulders and look over at Lily's half, it's just two poorly made squares. I now get what she's sayin', I kick over my towers and the keep. Lily looks over at us, with a questionin' look.

"How do you get your sand to stick together like that?" I ask, playin' dumb.

"You use water, silly." Lily says, with a laugh.

"Shoot, I should've known." I say, shakin' my head, gettin' a laugh from both of them.

"Clay's silly, isn't he." Haley says, smilin' that beautiful smile of hers.

Lily just nods, goin' back to her castle.

Haley looks over at me and grabs my chin, pullin' me in for a kiss. It's just a little peck, but I still smile.

"That was sweet of you." She says, quietly.

I just give her a small smile. I hear clappin' and look over at a small crowd, that is gathered on the boardwalk, around a magician.

"Can I go watch?" Lily asks, lookin' between me and Haley.

"Sure, come on." I say, gettin' to my feet. I look back down at Haley. "You want to come along?" I ask, with a smile.

"No, I'll stay here." She says, lookin' up at me, with a smile.

"Alright, come on darlin'" I say, lookin' over at Lily.

Lily has a huge smile on her face, as she jumps to her feet. She quickly grabs my hand and pulls me over to the boardwalk. She pulls us through the crowd, but people take one look at me and move out of her way. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, with a few people staring at me. I wasn't wearin' a shirt, lettin' everyone on the beach see my scars. I had spent the first hour wearin' my hoodie, Haley told me to take it off. It wasn't worth the fight, so I did. Lily just stared at me for a few minutes, I couldn't help but feel panic wellin' up in my stomach. But then Lily went back to playin' in the sand without a word, which I was thankful for.

"Wow." Lily says, seemin' to be impressed by the magician. "That was cool, wasn't it, Clay?" She asks, lookin' back at me.

I give her a smile and a nod, not wantin' to hurt her feelin's. I never liked magicians... or clowns, god, I hate clowns. The magician a takes a bow and the crowd claps, I try not to roll my eyes. He then starts packin' up his things and the crowd disperses, I look over at Lily. She smiles and grabs my hand and we slowly start walkin' down the boardwalk again, she swings our hands back and forth. I'm not sure where she's takin' me, but I let her lead the way.

"Clay." She says, lookin' down at the boards.

"Yeah, darlin'?" I ask, lookin' over at her.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" She asks, lookin' up at me.

"Well, my father's back in Detroit." I say, hopin' she'll just leave the questionin' there.

"What about your mommy?" She asks, lookin' ahead.

Damn.

"Um..." I mutter, tryin' to think of something to say.

"You and your Daddy don't get along, do you?" She asks, with a sad look.

"Why do you ask that?" I ask, again, tryin' to avoid talkin' about my parents.

"I heard my Daddies talking and they said you and your Daddy don't get along." She says, lookin' up at me. "So, do you? and what about your Mommy, do you not get along with her too?" She asks, stoppin' and lookin' up at me.

The question stops me dead in my tracks, what do I tell her. My father beat the shit out of me and my mother slit her wrists, while taking a bath. She's five, she doesn't need to hear about all my shit. I remember my father tellin' me about all the shit he saw and did in the war, his stories gave me nightmares, like I didn't already have enough of them. She's lookin' up at me, with those big brown eyes of hers. My head tells me to just keep walkin' and ignore her.

And how the hell did Mr. Pritchett and Cam know about my father? I guess it's not hard to guess. I sigh and scratch my beard.

"Um... well, I didn't have a nice father like you do." I say, lookin' down at her. "And I don't remember my mother." I say, hopin' she'll just drop it..

"I don't remember my mommy, either." She says, poutin' slightly.

I bend down to eye level with her, she looks me in the eye.

"Well, you got two dads who love you more then anything and a family, who does too." I say, givin' her a smile. She smiles back. "You're lucky, my father doesn't even love me." I say, without thinkin'.

She looks confused, with those big brown eyes of hers. I'm a fuckin' idiot, they don't come stupider than me.

"Your Daddy doesn't love you?" She asks, leanin' her head to the one side.

Dread shoots through me, how do I answer her? She's just a kid, the world is black and white to her. She doesn't know that some people don't get lovin' and carin' parents like Mr. Pritchett and Cam, not all of us are that lucky. Some of us get parents who hate them, who hurt them. But I want to be honest when I can and where I can. But she's just so young, she deserves to believe the world's a good place for a few more years.

"How about a snow cone?" I ask, standin' up and lookin' down at her, hopin' to avoid the question.

"Yeah." She says, with a huge smile.

I scoop her up and sit her on my hip, headin' for the snow cone cart. Thankful, that she's dropped the questionin'. She giggles and smiles, leanin' into me. The old man workin' the cart, smiles as we walk up.

"What one do you want?" I ask, lookin' down at Lily sittin' on my hip.

"Purple." She whispers, hidin' her face.

"Yeah, alright." I say, lookin' back at the guy. "One grape and a ...ah, green apple." I say, with a nod.

He nods back and quickly starts makin' them, as I look around. I was getting a few looks, from passersby. I couldn't help but wish I had a shirt on again, not likin' the few stares I'm gettin'. I would probably get less looks if my skin was bright pink, damn scars. I bet most of these people haven't even been in a fight, much less been through the shit I have. I must look like some sort of freak to them, I guess I was in a way.

A scarred freak with no mother and a father who hates him, a freak without a home or a family. Most of the guys around me were skinny, a few had tattoos. But not like mine, theirs were more than likely from a drunken nights of fun, not from years of pain and loss. Their tattoos most likely had little to no meaning to them, while mine were so I would never forget what I was put through, so I would never forget what I lived through.

"Three, fifty." The old man says, holdin' the snow cones out to us.

I put Lily down and pull my wallet out, grabbin' a ten and givin' it to the guy.

"Keep the change." I say, takin' the cones from him. He looks like he needs the money more than I do. I give Lily, hers and she starts on it immediately.

"Bless you." The old man says, with a warm smile.

"Thanks for the cone." I say back, with a weak smile, holdin' up the snow cone. "Lily, say thank you." I say, lookin' down at her.

"Thank you." She says, hidin' her face in my leg.

"That's a sweet little girl, you got there." The old man says, smilin' between me and Lily.

I guess he thinks Lily's mine.

"I like to think so." I say, not correctin' him. "Come on." I say, grabbin' Lily's hand and startin' back towards our spot on the beach.

I lick my snow cone twice, before I'm sick of it. I wasn't big on sugar, maybe Haley will want it, I wasn't gonna finish it. Lily starts swingin' our hands again, as we walk down the boardwalk. It's nice, she's hummin' quietly to herself as we go. If Haley has a little girl, hopefully she's sweet like Lily. Because I could get use to this.

"You know what, Clay." Lily says, lookin' up at me.

"What?" I ask, with a smile.

"I love you." She says, smilin' up at me.

My first thought is that she doesn't really, she likes me because I got her a snow cone. But, I remember what Haley told me about forgettin' that shit my father told me, that people could love me, that people do. Haley loves me, at least that's what I want to believe. I just can't imagine someone actually lovin' me, my own family couldn't. How could anyone else?

"Thanks." I say, decidin' not to argue the point. I mean, she's five.

"And If you and Haley ain't married when I'm all grown up." She says, lookin' up at me, with a very serious look on her little face. "Me and you should get married." She says, before lickin' her snow cone again.

"Really?" I ask, with a laugh.

"Yes." She says, with a stiff nod.

"Alright, if me and Haley ain't married. Me and you will get married." I say, tryin' not to laugh.

She just grins and goes back to hummin'. I shake my head and smile. We reach our spot on the beach, I can't help but grin when I see Haley. She's lying out on our towels, with one of her arms covering her face. Even at four months pregnant and wearing one of my old shirts, she's easily the hottest girl on the beach. How the hell I ever got her to sleep with an ugly son of a bitch like me, I'll never know. Lily let's go of my hand and runs back over to our sand castle, while I walk over to Haley.

"Hey." She says, with a smile, lookin' up at me.

She really is breathtakin'.

"Hey." I say, droppin' down next to her.

She scooches up next to me and puts her head on my shoulder, I hold the snow cone out to her and she takes it. She licks it and I have to look away, since my mind went to... well, take a wild guess.

"You two have fun?" She asks, as I watch Lily tryin' to play and eat her snow cone at the same time.

"Yeah." I say, with a nod. "She propose to me." I say, smilin' and lookin' over at Haley.

"Really?" She asks, with a laugh.

Her lips are slightly green from the snow cone, still perfect.

"Yeah, you better put a ring on my finger before she does." I joke, with a laugh.

"I'll get right on that." She says, smilin' and lookin' over at Lily. "She's a sweetheart." She says, resting her head on my shoulder again.

This is all I want, me here with Haley. Her head on my shoulder, that's all I want. If I could have that forever, I would die a happy man.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

**The 23****th**** of March, 9:30 pm. Claire's POV.**

I tap the counter, as I look over into the den. Alex and Luke were quietly watching T.V, it would be nice if Haley was here too, even if that meant the tattooed oaf had to be here too. They should've been home by now, where the hell could they be? I knew letting her spend the day alone with the tattooed oaf was a bad idea, I knew it.

Phil smiles at me.

"She's fine, Clay's with her." Phil says, with a small smile.

"You think, that makes me feel better knowing she's alone with the oaf?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Claire, you said you would try to be nice, remember?" He says, shaking his head.

"I know, I'm just worried." I say, looking over at Phil. "Has she talked with you about Clayton's father?" I ask, thinking about what she told me last week.

Alex walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"No." Phil says, looking confused. "What about Clay's father?" He asks, with a questioning look.

"I don't know, she said they had a bad relationship." I say, with a shrug. "But, I felt like she wasn't telling me something, you know." I say, shooting him a look.

Alex's eyes go wide and she immediately turns on her heel, trying to leave the room.

"Stop. Right. There. Young lady." I say, with a hard voice.

She stops in her tracks and sighs.

"Has she talked to you about his father?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"What?" She asks, turning around and shrugging. "Nope, not at all." She says. shaking her head.

"Alex." I say, with a shake of my head. "You are the worst liar." I say, looking down at her.

Alex sighs and looks between me and her father.

"Look, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about Clay's dad, alright." Alex says, looking at me.

"What's the big deal, so his father was a little mean to him." I say, shaking my head. "I bet Clayton's making a bigger deal out of it, then it actually was." I say, looking between Phil and Alex.

Alex looks at me, then down at her shoes.

"You can tell us, honey." Phil says, offering her a warm smile. "We won't tell Haley or Clay, promise." He says, looking over at me, then back at our daughter.

Alex looks at her father, then back at me, with a questioning look.

"Ah, I promise." I say, rolling my eyes.

Alex looks between me and Phil, biting her lip. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Clay's father use to beat him, okay." She says, looking up at us.

"Like spankings?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, like a closed fist." She says, looking me straight in the eye.

I look over at Phil, who has a hand over his mouth, looking taken aback.

"Like how bad are we talking?" I ask, looking back at her.

"Mom." Alex says, shaking her head and with a slight bite to her voice.

"I just want to know, what we're dealing with." I say, defensively.

"Okay, fine." Alex says, shooting me a dirty look. "When he was ten, he broke his arm while working with his dad." She starts, with her arms crossed over her chest. "He was crying on their way to the hospital, like any kid would and his father told him to stop. He didn't, so, his father grabbed him by his broken arm and squeezed it..." She trails off, looking down at her shoes again. "His father then told him, if he didn't stop crying, he would break the other one." She finishes, looking up at me.

I'm honestly speechless, feeling horrible about everything I've said and done over the last few months. Jesus, poor kid. I let out a breath and bite the inside of my cheek, Clayton had already been through alot and I just added to it. I look over at Phil, who looks more upset then I feel. I grab one of his hand and he squeezes mine.

"Look, you guys can't let Clay know, you know about his dad." Alex says, looking between us, with a serious look. "He doesn't want anyone to know, okay. It took him almost a year to even tell Haley about it, even then, she had to fight to get him to open up." She says, sounding nervous.

"Like I'm..." I start, but trail off, after hearing my voice. I sounded upset. I clear my throat and bite my lip. "Like I'm going to bring it up." I say, putting on a normal voice.

"Dad." Alex says, looking over at Phil.

"I can't believe I hit him, I'm a bastard!"

* * *

**The 23****th**** of March, 11:12 pm. Haley's POV.**

"Come on, stop being a baby." I say, as I push past the bushes and step onto the beach.

"Easy for you to say, you've never spent the night in lockup." Clay says, coming up behind me.

Me and Clay had dropped Lily off hours ago, then we went shopping, getting him some shorts, he needed them. We got dinner, then caught a movie, which Clay slept through. Yeah, we spent more than a little bit of money today. But it was nice to be back to us, me and him. We haven't been 'us' in months, I missed hanging out with Clay, just me and him. I dragged him around the mall, telling him about my highschool days and the stuff I got up to. I made him buy some shorts, like I said, he needed them. We then got dinner at a nice little cafe, Cam had told me about. Where we spent most of the time talking about names for the baby and how we're going to raise our kid. Like what are we going to tell them about Clay's parents and his childhood, Clay wanted just to hide it.

Surprising, I know.

We also talked about his brother and sister-in-law, since they were going to be in our child's life in one way or another. Clay told me about how he was close with his sister-in-law, Morgan, but didn't get along with his brother, which I already knew. After dinner we went to the movies, neither one of us wanting to go home. About twenty minutes in, Clay was out cold. And now, we are sneaking onto a private beach. The beach belongs to some old rich couple, who never uses it. I used to sneak out here with my friends and... Dylan. I didn't tell Clay that part, he didn't need to know.

I turn and grin at him, the only light being from the stars and the moon.

"I've been arrested." I say, grinning up at him.

He smirks down at me, putting his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, what for?" He asks, his dark brown eyes staring deep into my green ones.

"Under age drinkning and assault on an officer." I say, with a laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looks surprised and laughs.

"Didn't know I was dating a criminal." He says, with another laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a real badass." I say, with a laugh of my own. "So, don't piss me off or I'll bury you six feet under." I joke, grinning up at him.

"Yes ma'am." He says, before leaning down and kissing me.

I close my eyes and make fists with my toes. The kiss takes my breath away, this is all I've been thinking about all day. Him, his soft lips, his strong arms, his hard chest and tight stomach. I want him, it's been too long. If I was being honest, this is what I had in mind, when I brought up the beach.

He breaks the kiss, bringing me back to reality. I take my arms from his neck and turn around, looking out over the water. It's a beautiful night, the starlight glows off the water and the moon is full, as it floats overhead. The air is cool, without being cold. I slip my shoes off and bury my feet in the sand, enjoying the feeling of sand between my toes. I sit down, with a small smile playing across my lips.

I hear Clay come up behind me, he sits, stretching his long legs out. I lean back, resting my head against his large chest. He wraps his arms around me, burying his nose in my hair, his hands resting on my belly. I feel safe in his arms, as my hands find his. I honestly can't think of a place I would rather be, than right here with him.

This is how I fell in love with him, I didn't mean to, but I did. I met Clay through Amber, my roommate. For the first week, I thought they were dating. Amber was always all over him, hugging him and getting him to come over and help us with something or another. Always talking about how hot he was and pinching his ass, I thought they were together.

But she laughed and he blushed when I asked how long they had been dating, Amber went along with it, thinking it was funny. Clay was the one to tell me the truth. A few weeks later. After a long night of heavy drinking, I woke up in Clay's bed, with Amber. Apparently Amber had called him and he came and got us. He ended up sleeping on his couch, after neither me or Amber could find our keys to our apartment.

He made me breakfast and I talked his ear off, feeling slightly uncomfortable about waking up in his apartment, since me and him never really talked without Amber in the room. But, he let me talk and seemed honestly interested in what I had to say, which was a first for me.

By the next week me and him were fast friends, even if he didn't say much, which Amber told me was just Clay. He showed me where he hid his spare key, in case I got locked out again. I used it a lot, just to watch his T.V, which was bigger than mine and Amber's. It became a thing, he would make us dinner and we would watch some movie together.

Then one night I stayed a little later than normal, watching this corny old romantic movie. Me and him were making fun of it, he got me laughing so hard, I thought I was going to pee myself. I would've never guessed a guy like Clay would be as funny as he is. But once Clay gets comfortable around you, it's like he's a whole another person.

When the two main characters started kissing, we share a look and the next thing I knew, we're on the floor, tearing at each other's clothes.

I had only been with two men before Clay. Dylan was my first, me and him lost our virginity to each other. It was good with Dylan, because we were in love. But everything was a first for us and a little awkward. Then there was Eric, who I met at college. It had only happened once and he turned out to be a jerk. It hadn't been bad, but he had only lasted like five minutes.

But with Clay... well, it had been something else. I didn't know anyone could do the things, he did to me. I didn't know anyone could make me feel the things, he made me feel. How his hands seemed to just know where to touch me, where to go and when. How his lips knew where I wanted them, without me saying a word. Forty-five minutes later I was lying on my back, breathless, covered in sweat and staring up at the ceiling. It had been so passionate and blinding, that I didn't really notice the scars.

But as he laid next to me, I stared at his body. The scars were ugly and hard to look at, I couldn't help but wondered who the hell had I slept with. But he smiled that smile of his and said, 'I'm gonna buy that movie.' I laughed and he kissed me.

Then, that became our thing. Dinner, movie and sex.

"It's nice out, ain't it?" Clay asks, his voice right next to my ear.

"It's perfect." I mutter, an idea popping into my head.

I squeeze out of Clay's arms and stand, looking down at him. He looks up at me, with a questioning look.

"I wonder how the water is." I say, teasingly.

I pull my overly large shirt over my head and toss it at him, then I slip off the bikini top, tossing it at him too. I then pull off my shorts and bikini bottoms at the sametime, kicking them off. I stand there bare, a smirk comes to his lips.

"God, I love you." He says, his eyes wandering my body.

"Come on, big guy." I say, turning around and going to the water.

The cold water washes over me as I get elbow deep, I turn around, shaking slightly. Clay's shirt is already off, he pulls off his shorts. Huh, no underwear. He then gets in the water and swims over to me, the water only coming up to his waist. God, sometimes I feel like a dwarf. I wrap my arms and legs around him, as he swims us out a little further. He smiles down at me and then kisses me, I smile into the kiss.

I unwrap my legs from him and try to touch the bottom, I can't and slip under the water, getting a mouth full of saltwater. I spit it out and I let out a soft yelp, as I'm quickly pulled to the surface by Clay.

"I got ya." He says, holding me up.

I give him a grateful smile, feeling slightly embarrassed. I push my wet hair out of my face and run a hand through it, making it run down my back. I then wrap my arms around his neck, again. I keep my arms around his neck, as we float along, we're out a ways now. I rest my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Comet." He says, softly, as the sea pushes and pulls us.

I open my eyes and smile up at him, I have the sweetest man in the world.

"I love you too, big guy." I say, before kissing him.

The kiss starts off sweet and I quickly turn it passionate, by pulling him closer to me. I feel him press up against me and I moan. The kiss then gets rougher, as Clay squeezes my behind. I wrap my legs around his waist, as he works us back towards the shore. We go under for a second, breaking the kiss. Clay pulls us back to the surface and let's out a laugh, I do too, smiling at him. He pulls us ashore and it's freezing, but I don't care.

Because I don't know when the next time will be me and Clay will get time alone, and I know no one is going to walk in on us this time. We take a few steps away from the edge of the water, more towards our clothes. He walks backwards, smiling down at me. I push him down, onto his back. He laughs again and I laugh too, then bite my lip, imagining where the rest of this night is going to go.

I hope I never forget this day, this night. Because right now, we're just two kids, having fun and I know we won't be for long.

Because it won't be long before we have a kid of our own.

* * *

**I would like to thank the guest who reviewed on 6/24/13. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait. My personal life is... getting better, slowly, but surely. Thanks again for taking the time to review.**

**I would like to thank Tricksk8er for reviewing again. Good to hear from you again, Trick, good to know you hadn't gotten bored with my story. It's fine, I know how hectic life can get , like I said last time, my personal life has pretty much been on fire as of late. Thanks for all the kind words, Trick. **

**I would like to thank Cheesy for reviewing again. Sorry to hear that you were having a bad day, hopefully when you're reading this you've had a good day. Thanks, but I promise I'm not magic. I'm getting better, slower then I would like, but I can't complain. Hope you're better man, I know how much being sick can suck. Thanks again.**

**I would like to thank SideshowJazz1 for reviewing again. I'm happy to hear, since you would be seeing a lot more of the two of them together. Thanks again, Jazz.**

**I would like to thank ODA for reviewing again. ODA, what can I say. Your reviews always put a big dumb smile on my face, they really do. Now, I don't think Haley would be up for that, Clay might be. The thing is, it's really hard to watch someone you love get hurt or try to destroy themselves. Having to stand by as day after day they continue to do shit that's bad for them, yeah, it's hard to watch. So, Haley just wants what's best (At least what she thinks is best.) for Clay. Hope you enjoyed the fluff, I don't feel like it's my strong suit. So let me know what you think. **

**ODA, you really should start writing, with all the ideas you have. God knows that this fandom needs more stories. But I will be doing more stuff with Claire later... but I'm not going to get into that.**

**Yeah, I use ain't a lot, I also use yeah a lot too and I tend to curse too much. So, about that. It's part of the writer bleeding through there.**

**I didn't mean to come off as whiny, my life has been rocky this year. Because of family stuff and health issues. So, I haven't been able to really write like I usually do. But honestly I can't complain.**

**And I won't ODA, thanks again for all the kind words.**

**I would to thank Megan Wray for reviewing and following. Thank you, Megan. It always puts a smile on my face to know someone is enjoying my story. Thank you for all the kind words.**

**I would also like to thank BerryLover1175, Li'Miss Sunshine and for following my story, thanks guys.**

**And now I would like to thank you all for reading and finally remember all reviews are appreciated, much love to all you guys and girls.**


End file.
